


Ko tu gribi?

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Multi
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Pēc neveiksmīgā laulību mēģinājuma, Akane beidzot pieliek visai saderināšanās lietai lielu treknu punktu. Tagad galīgi saīgušais Ranma ir uzgrūsts uz kakla vidējai no māsām Tendo, Nabiki. Lai nenonāktu pārējo ‘līgavu' krustugunīs, Nabiki nolemj palīdzēt Ranmam beidzot saprast, ko viņš pats vēlas sasniegt dzīvē (tīri lai samazinātu postu un izdevumus Tendo ģimenei, protams!). Varbūt ka nedēļas nogale ‘normālā' atmosfērā prom no parastā ‘ārprāta' nāks visiem par labu?Tagad Nabiki ir iesprūdusi pašā ‘ārprāta' centrā kopā ar Ranmu, pūloties paveikt savas dzīves lielāko un ambiciozāko plānu - savest kārtībā Ranmas dzīvi. Tikai, Nabiki ir atklājusi, ka ir atļāvusies izdariet vienu lietu, ko pati sev bija nozvērējusies nekad un ne par kādu cenu neatļauties - ļāvusi sev iemīlēties Ranmā Saotomē. Tas vien jau ir ļoti slikti, bet kas gan ir Himura Tanaka, un kāpēc viņas interesēs ir panākt, lai Ranma iet skolā kā meitene?
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma, Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma, Saotome Ranma/Shampoo, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki





	1. Mohauks un Alus Otaku

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Do You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013216) by [Polenicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polenicus/pseuds/Polenicus). 



> Tulkojums uzsākts ar laipnu Polenicus piekrišanu.  
> The transtion started with permission from author.
> 
> Pre-release version available on latvian ff site https://www.kurbijkurne.lv

Nabiki nopūtās, skatoties kā aiz vilciena loga garām zib Japānas ainavas, vagoniem viegli sašūpojoties uz kārtējā sliežu salaiduma.

Tam būtu vajadzējis būt nomierinošam, atslābinošam ceļojumam. Sasodīts, viņa tā bija to _gaidījusi_! Viņa bija sākusi plānot šo ceļojumu vairāk kā pirms _pusgada_! Tā būtu bijusi pēdējā iespēja atrauties pirms vidusskolas izlaiduma. Katra lieka jēna, kas bija nonākusi viņas pirkstos, bija atlikta šim mērķim - kaut vienu nedeļas nogali izbaudīt tādu dzīvi, kādu viņa vienmēr bija sev vēlējusies. Tikai viņa. Parasta meitene, bez rūpēm un problēmām. Nekādu austrumu cīņu meistaru, vai ūdens iespaidā transformējošos radījumu, nekādu mūžsenu demonu vai spoku vai lāstu, nekādu nebeidzamu atriebības cīņu, nekādu sasodītu ķīniešu amazoņu, nekāda toksiska cienasta. NEKĀ TĀDA! Tikai parasta meitene, parastā pludmales viesnīcā, kas izbaudītu parastu jauku vasaras nedēļas nogali. Varbūt satiktu kādu jauku puisi, mazliet izklaidētos.... Kas zina?

_Paldies tev, māšel! Nu ļoti liels tev paldies_. Liekas, ka ap viņu vilciena vagonā bija savilcies tumšs lietus mākonis, pilnībā aizsedzot spožo vasaras sauli aiz loga. Viņai blakus sēdēja Ranma. Viņas _līgavainis_ , Ranma.

Nebija jau tā, ka Akanei tā būtu pirmo reizi sanācis eksplodēt un pasūtīt uz Jigoku visu šo idiotisko saderināšanās būšanu. Iepriekšējā reize bija bijusi visai izklaidējoša un pat samērā peļņu nesoša, lai gan panākt ka abi cietpaurainie auni beidzot atzītos viens otram, ko patiesībā viens pret otru jūt, viņai tā arī nebija sanācis. Vismaz uz randiņu abi divi BIJA aizgājuši, tāpēc Nabiki to uzskatīja par zināmu uzvaru savā kontā, taču drīz vien lietas, viņai par šoku un nelaimi, bija atgriezušās vecajās sliedēs.

ŠOREIZ... Šoreiz viss bija sazvērējies visļaunākajā iespējamā veidā. Viskarstākā un sausākā vasara Tokijā laika pierakstīšanas vēsturē bija atstājusi visus nomocītus un neizgulējušos. Tad bija uzkūlušies jauns cīņas meistaru pāris un sarīkojuši papildus haosu. Šoreiz, pārsteidzoši, skrituļslidotāju pāris, noklīduši no amerikāņu tūristu grupas. Kas bija vēl pārsteidzošāk, pāra skaistule meitene bija izrādījusi vairāk intereses par AKANI, nevis Ranmu. Līgavu Brigāde gluži kā haizivis bija saodušas asiņu pēdas ūdenī un metušās iejaukties. Un Ranma... ak, šis mūžam tik _diplomātiskais_ Ranma... sev tik raksturīgi bija kārtējo reizi pierādījis, ka NEPROT turēt mēli aiz zobiem.

Akane neuzsprāga dusmu izvirdumā, kā tas parasti tādos brīžos bija noticis. Tas bija bijis daudz ļaunāk. Viņa bija bijusi pilnīgi _rāma_ , kad bija paziņojusi, ka lauž saderināšanos. Viņa pat nebija visā vainojusi Ranmu, bet prātīgā balsī uzskaitījusi KAUDZI iemeslu, visus ļoti pamatotus, loģiskus un saprotamus, kāpēc viņa tā tik nelokāmi pārtrauc šīs vairāk kā divus gadus ilgušās attiecības un dodas PROM no visa šī trakuma. Un pēc tam pārcēlusies dzīvot pie tantes Nodokas.

Nabiki paskatījās uz Ranmas pusi. Puisis bija iegrimis savu roku pētīšanā ar to pašu sastingušo, neko neizsakošo sejas izteiksmi, kas bija bijusi viņam arī tobrīd, kad Akane bija satvērusi viņu aiz rokas un tik sasodīti mierīgi un maigi izrāvusi viņam sirdi no krūtīm. Meitene atcerējās, kā Ranma bija kritis panikā, kā viņš bija lūdzis, lai taču viņa vienkārši sit viņam atkal, lai tikai viss atgriestos parastajās sliedēs... Viņš pat pats bija atnesis viņai to sasodīto koka veseri...

" _Es to vairs nespēju, Ranma. Es mīlu tevi, bet es vairs nespēju sadzīvot ar sevi pašu, kad esmu tev līdzās. Es nespēju pieņemt to, par ko es palieku tev līdzās. Man ir apnicis būt greizsirdīgai, būt uzvilktai, būt traku dusmu apsēstai, bet vienīgais brīdis, kad es tāda neesmu, ir tad ... kad tevis nav līdzās. Piedod. Tā nav tava vaina_."

Nabiki atspiedās ar galvu pret vagona sienu sēdekļa aizmugurē un nopūtās. _Vienīgā reize, kad Akane spēj izspiest no sevis to, ko patiesībā jūt, un tam jābūt tad, kad viņa pieliek tam visam punktu. Nav brīnums, ka nabags ir galīgi satriekts_. Nabiki reti kad juta līdzi Ranmas nedienām... vai vispār kāda cita cilvēka nedienām. No otras puses, viņa nebija bieži redzējusi, ka Ranma saņemtu tādu sitienu, no kura nebūtu pilnībā atguvies jau pēc pāris minūtēm. 

Viņu abu tēvi, būdami skaidra saprāta un rāma gara iemiesojums - gluži kā Bodhisatva - tiklīdz kā bija sapratuši, ka šoreiz Akane to visu domā pilnīgi nopietni un ka savas domas viņa mainīt netaisās, bija uz līdzenas vietas bez iesaistīto pušu iebildumu uzklausīšanas pasludinājuši, ka saderināšanās līgumā tagad līgavas vārda ailītē bus Nabiki vārds. Un pēc tam AIZLIEGUŠI viņai doties šajā ilgi plānotajā atpūtas ceļojumā vienai, bez pavadoņa.

_Es tik un tā būtu varējusi braukt viena pati. Ja es ko patiesi gribētu, manam papum nebūtu neviens kaut mazākais iespaids piespiest mani rīkoties tā, kā viņš vēlas. Nekad neviens nav kaut ko izlēmis manā vietā. Tā ir MANA nauda, nevis viņējā._ Viņa drūmi pie sevis nodomāja. Vēl vairāk, Ranmam pašam nebija ne mazākās vēlēšanās kaut kur viņu pavadīt, pat par spīti Saotomes-vecākā nemitīgajiem uzbraucieniem un pārmetumiem par ‘nevīrišķīgu' uzvedību, par ‘vīrieša pienākumu' un pārējām muļķībām. Faktiski uz dzelzceļa staciju viņai bija nācies puisi teju aiz rokas aizvilkt.

_Tad kāpēc gan es tā neizdarīju?_ Viņa vēlreiz pašķielēja uz Ranmas pusi. Puisis nebija pakustējies ne par milimetru. Acis viņam bija glāžainas, gluži kā sastingušas, kā mirušas. _Sasodīts, viņš zina, ka Akane šoreiz to domā nopietni. Ko nu, Saotome? Ko tu gribi? Vai tu maz pats to zini?_

Nabiki stingri ievilka elpu. "Labi, Saotome. Laiks noteikumiem."

"Kad būsim galā, es pazudīšu." viņš klusi nomurmināja. "Es atgriezīšos stacijā, kad būs laiks doties atpakaļ, tā ka visi varēs domāt, ka mēs patiesi pavadījām šo nedēļas nogali kopā. Tev nevajadzēs... AU!"

Atskanēja skaļš brēciens, kad Nabiki roka ieķērās Ranmas bizē un asi to parāva. Meitene palaida to vaļā, kad puisis apcirtās uz viņas pusi un saīdzis veltīja viņai dzelošu skatienu. Izrādījās, tur zem pelniem vēl kvēloja pa kādai oglītei.

"Tagad tu esi gatavs manī klausīties? Lieliski. PIRMAIS LIKUMS IR - JA es tev ko saku, tev ir pienākums manī KLAUSĪTIES. Otrais likums - nebūs nekādas pazušanas kokos. Šajā nedēļas nogalē tu paliksi tur, kur es tevi varu redzēt un pieskatīt."

Ranmas acis jau samiedzās izaicinājumā, bet tad uguns izplēnēja un viņš ar nopūtu aizgriezās. "Klausies, Nabiki... lai ko tu nebūtu izplānojusi... man nav noskaņojuma parastajām draņķībām. Vienkārši... vienkārši sarēķini, cik tu paredzi nopelnīt ar manām fotogrāfijām pludmalē vai ko tu tur esi izdomājusi. Es tev vēlāk atmaksāšu visu līdz pēdējai jēnai."

Meitene nopūtās. Nebija tā, ka viņa nemaz par to NEBŪTU iedomājusies. Tomēr... tāpat viņa zināja, ka tādas idejas parasti mēdza piesaistīt vairāk nepatikšanu, nekā viņa bija gatava uzņemties, un šī nedēļas nogale bija paredzēta tieši tam lai tiktu PROJĀM no tā visa. Lai cik daudz peļņas iespēju tas nesolītu. "Tad mēs te esam divi tādi, kam ir pieriebies ņemties ar parastajām draņķībām, Saotome, un TIEŠI TĀPĒC tu paliksi tur, kur es tevi varu PIESKATĪT." Uzsvaram viņa iebakstīja Ranmam krūtīs ar pirkstu. "Aizmaldīsies kaut kur ne tur, un uzskriesi virsū vēl vienai līgavas kandidātei, vai arī ne tā nošķaudīsies un sagādāsi sev kārtējo nāvīgo ienaidnieku, vai arī sarīkosi kādu negaidītu rajona mēroga KATASTROFU, kas izpostīs manu jauko pludmales atpūtu."

"Jā jā, protams. Domā, ja es palikšu ar tevi, izdosies no kaut kā tāda izvairīties?" zēns atsāka vērot ainavu aiz loga ar to pašu neko neredzošo skatienu.

"Jā, sasodīts, jo es esmu parūpējusies par to, bet tas nostrādās TIKAI TAD, ja tu paliksi šajā mazajā drošības zonā, ko es esmu speciāli radījusi." Viņa sameklēja savu rokassomiņu, parakājās tajā un izvilka nelielu papīrā ietītu ziepju gabalu. "Ņem."

Ranma samirkšķināja acis, skatoties uz hieroglifiem kas rotāja iepakojumu. "Tās taču nav..."

"Ūdensatgrūdošās skaistumkopšanas ziepes. Izmantosi pirms doties uz liedagu," viņa paziņoja. Uztvērusi Ranmas skeptisko skatienu, Nabiki sastinga ar rokām somiņā. "...kas?"

"Cik no manis?"

Meitenes seja savilkās smīnā. "Vairāk, nekā tu vari atļauties. Tāpēc tas tev tiek dots kā... teiksim, avanss, tā sacīt." Pirms Ranma sāka protestēt, viņa pacēla gaisā roku, apturot viņu. "Es teicu, ka man nav noskaņojuma parastajām draņķībām, un es patiesi domāju to, ko teicu. Šī nedēļas nogale būs... _korporatīvs_ pasākums, kurā mēs abi tiksim pie tā, ko vēlamies."

Ranmas uzacs pacēlās uz augšu, kamēr rokas virpināja ziepju gabalu. "O jā? Un kas tad tas tevisprāt būtu?"

"Mazliet parastas dzīves," Nabiki piemiedza ar aci.

* * *

"Atgādini man vēlreiz, kāpēc man būtu jāizliekas par tavu puisi?" Ranma īgni noņurdēja, uzmetot mugursomu plecos un ērtāk to iekārtojot.

"Aizsegam, ‘dārgumiņ'," Nabiki veltīja viņam platu smaidu. "Mazāk neveikla situācija, nekā mūsu vecāku izplānotā idiotiskā saderināšanās, bet pietiekami tuvu patiesībai, lai tev nevajadzētu pārāk daudz ko izzīst no pirksta."

"Kā tad," Ranma neizklausījās pārāk pārliecināts.

"Tavai zināšanai, paši labākie meli ir patiesība, kam tikai izmainītas dažas sīkas, bet kritiskas detaļas, lai izmantotu tās savā labā, Saotome." Nabiki uzsita viņam uz pleca. "Domā par to kā par vēl vienu cīņas mākslu veidu."

TAS laikam lika Ranmam beidzot sākt kustināt savas smadzeņu rievas, jo zēna skatiens palika domīgs.

"Tev jau nav jābūt man pārāk uzticīgam... vai vispār jāpievērš man daudz uzmanības. Varbūt pat būs labāk, ja mēs ieturēsim zināmu distanci," Nabiki jautrā balsī paziņoja. "Attiecību kuģis uzskrējis uz rifiem, izmisīgs mēģinājums ar nedēļas nogales atpūtu pie jūras mēģināt to izglābt un aizlāpīt sūces, saprati?" Te meitene ieskatījās ciešāk un iekoda sev mēlē, sapratusi, ka izvēlējusies NEPAREIZU sarunu tēmu, kas ir pārāk sāpīga un pārāk tuvu patiesībai. "Klausies... Nu nevajag iedomāties, ka tev tagad man jāstaigā pakaļ un mani jāpieskata un jāaplido. Visa tā puiša/meitenes būšana starp mums ir tikai tam, lai kaut kādi klaidoņi nesāktu mums piesieties, un viss. Ja kāda meiča pludmalē sāks tev kārties kaklā, vienkārši pasaki viņai, ka tev jau esmu es."

"Un ja viņai tas pie kājas?" Ranma painteresējās.

"Ja viņa ir glīta un tev patīk, karogs tev rokās un banzai - uz priekšu! Kas noved mūs pie trešā šīs nedēļas nogales likuma. Nekas... un es vēlreiz uzsveru - NEKAS, kas šajā nedēļas nogalē notiks, šo vietu neatstās. Saprati?!" Nabiki apstājās un apgriezās pret Ranmu, ieskatoties viņam sejā. "Nebūs nekādu darījumu. Nebūs nekādas šantāžas, inkriminējošu fotogrāfiju vai anonīmu ziņojumu tavām līgavām. Kamēr vien tas pats tiks attiecināts arī uz mani, un tu ne manam papum, ne Akanei un jo īpaši Kasumi neizmuldēsies par to, ka es pamanījos nocopēt šeit kādu glītu puisi, kas man bija iepaticies, un ko mēs ar viņu iesākām. Esam vienojušies?"

"Jā, runājot par to visu...." Ranma sastomījās. "Kā tu vari būt tik droša, ka neviens NEIERADĪSIES un visu neizjauks? Parasti, lai kur es nedotos, pārējie tik un tā pamanās mani atrast."

Nabiki uzmeta lūpu. "Ranma! Pēc visa tā, kam mēs kopā esam izgājuši cauri, tu joprojām apšaubi manas spējas?" Viņa sāka smieties, ieraudzījusi kā puisis nobīstas no viņas uzspēlētās aizvainojuma sejas izteiksmes. "Atslābsti. Pats svarīgākais tādos gadījumos ir ZINĀT, kur katrs no taviem ‘draugiem' atrodas." Meitene izvilka no somas smartfonu. "Speciāla lietotne, ko man pēc īpaša pasūtījuma uzprogrammēja puiši no datoru pulciņa." Viņa piesita pie ekrāna. "Tātad tieši šajā brīdī Ukijo, Šampūns, Mouss un Kuno dodas uz Okinavu..."

"Okinavu? Ko viņi tur pazaudējuši?"

"Jo baumas, ko es palaidu apgrozībā pirms trim nedēļām, APGALVOJA, ka tu dosies atpūsties uz Okinavu... Kamēr Rjuouga ir... Kolorado, ASV?"

"Hei, pagaidi, vecāki mūs vispār pārī sameta tikai pirms pāris dienām!"

Nabiki nopūtās un paslēpa telefonu atpakaļ somiņā. "Taisnība, bet šo atvaļinājumu es plānoju jau VESELU GADU, un panākt, ka tavi mūžam sekojošie pavadoņi ar visām viņu destruktīvajām tieksmēm tobrīd atrodas cik iespējams TĀLU PROM no manis, bija tikai neliela apdrošināšanas politika, lai izvairītos no tā, ka vai nu tu, vai kāds no viņiem nesarīkotu man negaidītu ‘pārsteigumu'."

"Izklausās pārāk paranoiski..."

"Tu saki?" viena Nabiki uzacs parāvās uz augšu.

" ... Nē, laikam jau nav gan." Brīdi Ranma iegrima domās. "Pagaidi, bet kā tad ar mani?"

"Gandrīz tūlīt pat pēc tam, kad mēs devāmies uz staciju, mans papus un Saotomes kungs saņēma ierakstītu vēstuli ar brīvbiļetēm ceļojumam ar prāmi no Tokijas uz Okinavu un atpakaļ nedēļas nogalei, uzvaras balvu loterijā, par kuru viņi bija pilnīgi aizmirsuši, ka savulaik tur pieteikušies. Viena biļete katram Tendo mājas iemītniekam, ieskaitot arī tevi un Akani, ja vien kāds no jums būtu bijis tur uz vietas..."Nabiki paraustīja plecus un žēli nopūtās. "Šobrīd skaidrs, ka tas bija lieka izšķērdība, bet tai pat laikā tas atgādina man, ka pat _ES_ nespēju paredzēt KATRU liktens mesto metamkauliņa rezultātu." Viņa sāniski pašķielēja uz puiša pusi.

"Tu izplānoji aizsūtīt mani uz Okinavu. Kur visa banda mani jau gaidītu." Ranmas acis savilkās šaurās svītriņās.

"Es piedāvāju papum un Saotomes kungam izdevību doties uz Okinavu. Pilnīgi par velti, tāpēc es arī zināju, ka viņi to nekādā gadījumā nepalaidīs garām neizmantotu. Es nosūtīju visu _bandu_ uz Okinavu, jo es zināju, ka viņi tur dosies TIK UN TĀ. Visiem jums būtu bijusi nodrošināta skaista, daļēji apmaksāta, nu varbūt vienīgi kautiņiem bagāta nedēļas nogale Okinavas tumšo smilšu liedagos, tālu prom no manis, šī mana liedaga, maniem aukstajiem dzērieniem ar lietussardziņiem un jauniem skaistiem puišiem kas man tos pasniegtu." Nabiki atmeta ar roku Ranmas piktajam skatienam. "Es neko tev neizplānoju, es vienkārši pārcēlu visas figūras uz citu šaha galdiņu." Viņa nopūtās. "Un pa ceļam pamanījos nejauši iebāzt sev kabatā karali."

VIņi beidzot bija nonākuši pie viesnīcas. Ēka nebija nekāda jaunā, tā izskatījās vairāk piemērota izsalkušiem studentiem atvaļinājuma pavadīšanai, nekā augstākās sabiedrības dzīvesstilam uz ko bija mērķējusi Nabiki, taču, rezervējot šo vietu vēl pērnajā rudenī, viņa bija pamanījusies tikt pie satriecoši milzīgām atlaidēm, un turklāt līdz pludmalei no šejienes bija tikai pāris soļi. Reģistrējoties Nabiki drūmi piefiksēja, ka šeit iztrūka apkalpotāju pakalpojums aiznest mantas līdz numuram, kā arī paklāji uzņemšanā bija izdiluši, tomēr tie bija tīri, viss bija gaišs un sakopts, un galu galā viņa plānoja te tikai pārgulēt dažas stundas pa nakts melnumu, tā ka tas arī nebija tik svarīgi.

Negaidot viņa ievēroja, ka visu ceļu, visu pierakstīšanās laiku un arī pa ceļam uz numuriņu Ranma bija bijis neraksturīgi kluss, visu laiku neapzinoties grozot rokās ziepju iepakojumu. Atslēgusi durvis, viņa nometa savu koferi uz vienas no gultām. "Turpināsi tā darīt, izberzīsi papīrā caurumu," viņa piezīmēja, atkrītot platajā gultā blakus savām mantām.

"A.. ok," puisis neveikli sastomījās un iebāza iepakojumu kabatā. "Bet.. kur ir mana istaba?"

Nabiki pārvēlās uz sāniem, atspieda zodu uz elkonī saliektās rokas plaukstas un caur nolaistajām skropstām veltīja Ranmam dziļdomīgu skatienu. "Nesaki, ka tu domā mani esam TIK nepievilcīgu, Saotome."

Ranma piesarka, bet tad saskurinājās, saslējās un iecirta rokas sānos. "Nesāc nu ar mani atkal tās muļķības!"

_Ohoho, kas par uzvilkšanos_. "Mierīgi, mierīgi," meitene kā atgaiņājoties sāka māt ar roku. "Man nācās mainīt rezervāciju pašā pēdējā brīdī. Divas gultas vienā numurā bija labākais, ko es spēju sarunāt."

Ranma nopūtās. "Labi, es gulēšu uz balkona..." Viņš jau devās garām meitenei uz slīdošajām balkona durvīm, kad slaida bet spēcīga roka satvēra viņējo un parāva atpakaļ.

"Nekur uz balkona tu negulēsi. Tu gulēsi gultā, kā dara visi parasti cilvēki," Nabiki stingrā tonī paziņoja. "Parasta nedēļas nogale, atceries?"

"Akane mani izlidinātu pa logu, ja es par kaut ko tādu tikai padomātu..." Ranma nomurmināja.

"Nu redz, es tev neesmu Akane. Es tev uzticos," meitene sacīja, rokoties pa savu somu un pat nepamanot to, kādu šokējošu efektu viņas vārdi atstāja uz puisi. "Tā, te būs. Es nedomāju, ka tev ienāca prātā paķert līdzi puišu peldbikses, ja atceras par tavu lāstu un līdzšinējo pieredzi ar to. Ķer!" Viņa pameta Ranmam tumšas peldbikses.

Ranma satvēra pamesto apģērba gabalu. Tās bija vienkāršas vienkrāsainas tumšas peldbikses. Brīdi viņam iešāvās prātā doma, ka nenāktu par ļaunu pārbaudīt, vai tajās nav kādu Nabiki parasto blēdību, bet tad viņš atcerējās tikko izskanējušos vārdus " _Es tev uzticos._ " "Uh.. paldies."

"Es tāpat atļāvos paķert līdzi mazāk uzkrītošas drēbes," Nabiki sacīja, sākot izklāt uz gultas pāris kreklus, bikses un šortus, visus Ranmas izmērā. Puisis ievēroja, ka visi šie apģērba gabali bija stipri tumšākā tonī nekā viņa parasti nēsātie.

"Kas vainas manām parastajām drēbēm?"

"Nekas." Meli noripoja no Nabiki mēles bez mazākās aizkavēšanās. Ja viņai būtu godīgi jāatzīst, tad vairums Ranmas valkātā apģērba bija izdiluši, izbalējuši un vai nu viņam pārāk lieli vai pārāk mazi. Viņai bija lielas aizdomas, ka vairumu no tiem Ranma bija ‘aizņēmies' no veļas auklām sētmalēs vai bēniņos kaut kaut kur Ķīnā. "Tomēr ‘ _košs ķīniešu krekls_ ' plus ‘ _mati bizītē_ ' plus ‘ _lielisks cīņas mākslu meistars_ ' ir ļoti uzkrītoša kombinācija. Es izmainu tavu profilu, lai kāda no tavām ‘gudrākajām' līgavām nevarētu nejauši pamanīt tevi un izdarīt ‘pareizus' secinājumus. Protams, palīdzēs arī, ja tu pamanīsies turēties pa labu gabalu no ki enerģijas stabiem debesīs un no sprādzienu krāteriem uz zemes, ‘kau?"

"Pacentīšos neaizrauties," puisis nomurmināja, paceļot rokās un aplūkojot tumši pelēku polo kreklu. Viņa seja saviebās. "Nav gluži mana krāsa."

"Tur jau ir tā sāls! Tagad marš dušā un neaizmirsti izmantot ziepes, ko es tev sagādāju. Es gribu novērtēt pludmali, kamēr te vēl ir mazliet saules."

* * *

Nabiki ar zināmu nicību pārlaida skatienu liedagam. Tas varbūt arī nebija tik pārpildīts, kā dažs labs tuvāk Tokijai, tomēr tik vēlu dienasvidū te īsti vairs nebija palikušas labas vietas kur iekārtoties.

Mugurā meitenei bija viņas bordo krāsas viengabala peldkostīms, kam pāri uzvilkts viegls kokvilnas krekls, bet padusē pasists saritinātais pludmales dvielis. Nabiki bija cerējusi mazliet noķert kādu pigmentu, pirms diena sāks iet uz rieta pusi, ievērtēt, kāda publika te apgrozās, un izvērtēt, vai vietējā vīriešu populācija ir tā vērta, lai tās dēļ rīt vilktu mugurā zilo divdaļīgo bikini. Līdz šim viss izskatījās cerīgi, atskaitot iespēju pagulēt saulītē.

"Mēs, ko tā arī te sēdēsim smiltīs?" painteresējās Ranma. Tur jau no toņa varēja noprast, ka kādam te viss ir garlaicīgi. Pār plecu Ranmam bija pludmales saulessargs, otrā rokā viņš nesa grozu ar uzkodām un ūdens pudelēm. Zēns bija uzvilcis tumšās peldbikses un arī pelēko polo kreklu, īsti neuzticoties speciālo ziepju aizsardzībai lai staigātu pliks līdz jostasvietai tur kur apkārt bija tik daudz vēsa ūdens.

"Tur tālāk uz priekšu ir pludmales volejbola tīkls," Nabiki pamāja. "Ja vēlies, aizej un ievērtē. Tevi te neviens nepazīst, ja pratīsi pareizi izspēlēt kombināciju, tu varēsi pat iespēlēt mazliet kabatasnaudas no vietējiem ‘čempioniem'."

"Mūždien gatava uz blēdībām, ko, Nabiki?" Ramna atbildēja. Brīdi izskatījās, ka viņš apsver šo iespēju, bet tad zēns saskurinājās un nopūtās. "Nē. Ne šodien."

Nabiki pavēroja viņi vēl mazliet ilgāk. Zēns izskatījās... _noguris_. Pleci viņam bija nošļukuši un izskatījās pat ka saulessargs un pārtikas grozs viņam ir smaga nasta, kaut arī agrāk Nabiki bija redzējusi Ranmu bez īpašas piepūles staipām daudz smagākas lietas. _Tev laikam šo atvaļinājumu vajadzēja vēl vairāk nekā man, vai ne tā, Saotome?_ Meitene pie sevis nozvērējās pieskatīt, lai kādā brīdī šai nedēļas nogalē Ranma piedzertos un no tiesas atslābinātos.

"Ejam lūk tur!" Ranma norādīja uz brīvāku vietu netālu no viļņlauža. Droši vien rīta pusē, kad te saradās vairums pludmales cienītāju, tā vieta bija bijusi paēnī un tāpēc nebija iekārota, bet tagad saule bija pārvirzījusies citur debesjumā un vietiņa izskatījās tīri tā neko.

"Labs ķēriens, Saotome," Nabiki mazliet pielika soli, sandalēm slīdot pa iesilušajām zeltainajām smiltīm. Viņa ar vēzienu izritināja un izklāja zemē pelddvieli, jau domās izbaudot pāris miera pilnas stundas saulē un snaudā. Uzlikusi uz acīm spoguļbrilles, meitene izstiepās uz dvieļa, sakrustoja rokas aiz galvas un pievēra acis.

Ranma atvēra saulessargu un iesprauda to smiltīs turpat līdzās, tad izklāja savu dvieli, nolika ēnā grozu ar uzkodām un apsēdās paēnī pats. Pievilcis ceļgalus pie krūtīm, viņš dziļi nopūtās.

Nabiki savā pussnaudā izdzirdēja šo nīgro skaņu un pavēlās uz sāniem, lai veltītu puisim ašu skatienu. _Goda vārds, nevar taču tā sēdēt un sevi žēlot visu nedēļas nogali._ Viņa nodomāja, taču KĀPĒC tas viņai būtu svarīgi, palika neizdomāts. "Hei, Saotome, pamet man gāzēto līčiju dzērienu no groza?"

Ranma kā automāts pavēra grozu un pameta viņai prasīto, pat nepievēršot uzmanību pārējam groza saturam.

Meitene noķēra bundžu, turpinot skatīties uz viņu no apakšas uz augšu no savas guļvietas uz dvieļa. "Kamēr tu tur esi, pacienājies ar sviestmaizēm, ja vēlies."

"Neesmu izsalcis," Ranma nomurmināja, skatoties tālumā pāri okeānam.

"Tās Kasumi gatavoja."

"Varbūt vēlāk."

Nabiki nopūtās un pieslējās sēdus uz ceļiem, atspiedusi rokas pret gurniem. "Tā. Tagad es patiesi ZINU, ka ar tevi nav labi. Nu... tad kas īsti notika?"

"Es negribu par to runāt."

Nabiki nopūtās. Viņai nebija ne mazākās vēlmes tēlot te psihologu, bet vazāt sev līdzi nīgru cīņas mākslu meistaru viņai bija vēl mazāk vēlēšanās. Viņa nudien bija cerējusi, ka pludmalē Ranma saņemsies, atradīs te pateicīgus skatītājus, kuru priekšā nodemonstrēt savu fizisko formu pārākumu - kā viņš to parasti mēdza darīt, taču šoreiz, izskatījās, būs jāķeras pie iedarbīgākiem līdzekļiem. Bez tam, viņu mocīja ziņkārība, kāpēc šoreiz viss tik ātri sagāja tādā pakaļā, un to tāpat VAJADZĒS zināt, kad mājās vajadzēs visu atkal salikt pa vietām. "Nē, bet tu te staigāsi sapūties kā tāds lietus mākonis, kamēr neizkratīsi kādam sirdi." Meitene vēlreiz nopūtās. Kaut kā negribējās aizbiedēt Ranmu jo... nu kaut kā tā. Nācās tāpēc rīkoties uzmanīgāk nekā parasti. "Paklau... Tas nav spiesta lieta. Un nekādus pienākumus arī neuzliek. Mūsu vienošanās joprojām ir spēkā, vai ne? Lai kas arī netiktu pateikts vai izdarīts šajā nedēļas nogalē, tas viss paliks te uz vietas. Es tikai domāju, ka tev būs daudz labāka iespēja atpūsties, ja tu beidzot to izdabūsi no sevis ārā."

Ranma klusēja, taču Nabiki pārāk labi zināja viņu un tāpēc vairāk neuzstāja. Paraustījusi plecus, viņa atslīga atpakaļ uz muguras, gatavojoties turpināt sildīties dienas saulē, kamēr tā vēl nesāka rietēt.

"Tas pat nebija nekas nopietns."

Meitene sastinga, tad pieslējās atpakaļ sēdus un noņēma saulesbrilles, lai varētu labāk saskatīt puisi. Ranma joprojām pat neskatījās uz viņas pusi.

"Tas bija tikai parasts randiņš... visparastākais. Pēc visas tās lielās jezgas Džusenko, un pēc neveiksmīgā laulību mēģinājuma, mēs nolēmām, ka vienkārši aiziesim uz visparastāko randiņu. Kopā pasēdēsim paēst vakariņas, kopā pēc tam noskatīsimies filmu," Ranma pacēla no smiltīm nelielu gliemežvāku un sāka to virpināt pirkstos. "Tas sākās, vēl pirms mēs izgājām uz ielas. Visa tā parastā idiotiskā jezga. Kuno uzkūlās no nez no kurienes un uzprasījās uz randiņu ar Akani. Tad pa vienai saradās visa līgavu brigāde. Mani aplēja ar aukstu ūdeni. Līdz restorānam mēs tā arī netikām. Akane ne tā pagrieza potīti, un mums nācās paslēpties no vajātājiem vecā pamestā noliktavā."

Gliemežvāks aizlidoja pa gaisu, aizkūleņojot pāri smiltīm. "Un tad viņa man rāmi pajautāja, vai vienmēr viss mūsu dzīvē būs tā kā tagad... ka, lai kaut vai vienkārši pabūtu divatā, mums būs jāizcīna cīņa uz dzīvību un nāvi. Viņa man pajautāja... viņa jautāja, kāpēc es varu viņas dēļ cīnīties un nogalināt pašu kami, bet nespēju pateikt pāris mīlas apsēstām skuķēm, ka viņām laiks tīt makšķeres. Viņa... Es mēģināju izskaidrot, bet..." Ranma pievēra acis. "Tas galīgi nebija tā kā citās reizēs, kad mēs saplēsāmies. Viņa nebija PĀRSKAITUSIES. Viņa vienkārši izklausījās... nogurusi. Es spēju pārdzīvot to, kad viņa noskaišas. Kad viņa auro uz mani, mēģina mani noslānīt ar to savu veseri. Bet..." Ranma izdvesa garu nopūtu. "Viņa man paprasīja, ko īsti es gribu. Ko es PATIEŠĀM gribu, jo... tāpēc, ka viņa teica, es SAKOT ka es gribu būt kopā ar viņu, bet tai pat laikā es visu laiku arī dodot cerību visām pārējām. Es mēģināju viņai izskaidrot..." Ranmas rokas savilkās dūrēs. "Es jautāju, bet ko tad lai es daru? Kā lai es ignorēju visus tos goda parādus? Kā lai es pasaku kādai, ka viņas tautas likumi neko nenozīmē? Vai ka tas jau nav nekas nopietns, ka mans sencis apkrāpa, apzaga un pameta viņu? Un tad vēl tas sasodītais solījums izaudzināt mani par ‘vīrišķīgāko no vīriešiem', tā ka man ir jāsadzīvo ar to un ar to sasodīto Džusenko lāstu un to ka mana paša māte..."

Nabiki rūpīgi noklausījās visā šajā vārdu plūsmā. Viņas pirmā reakcija uz šo runu bija ļoti dabiska - pateikt Ranmam, ka viņš vienkārši ir muļķis. Jo, Ranma BIJA MUĻĶIS. Bet tad viņai galvā dzima doma, ka ar visu to jukušo ģimeni, ar TĀDIEM tēvu un māti kā Saotomes, ar augšanu mūžam ceļā, ar visu to ārprātu, kas bija Ranmas dzīve, neviens nekad viņam nebija paskaidrojis, KĀPĒC. "Zini, ko es padomāju, Saotome?"

"Ka es esmu muļķis?"

Nabiki iespurdzās. "Jā, tas arī, bet to tu jau tāpat zini." Viņa iedzēra malku no limonādes bundžas. "Nē, tas, ko es padomāju, ir, ka Akanei bija taisnība. Tu pats NEZINI ko tu īsti gribi."

"Ko?" Ranma saslējās. "Bet es tikko teicu..."

Nabiki brīdinoši izslēja gaisā rādītājpirkstu un nosodoši to pašūpoja Ranmam degungalā. "Nē. Tas, ko tu tikko klāstīji, bija par to, kā tikt galā ar tām lietām, ko CITI no tevis sagaida."

"Nu bet tas taču tā ir! Vispirms jātiek galā ar pienākumiem, pēc tam vari domāt par to ko tu vēlies, pareizi?"

Nabiki samirkšķināja acis, un tad vērīgāk ieskatījās Ranmas sejā. Tur nebija ne miņas no blēdības, viņš no sirds tā arī uzskatīja. Tad jau nebija ko BRĪNĪTIES, ka _pat Kuno_ spēja Ranmu apmuļķot. "Nē, Ranma!"

"Ko?"

Nabiki brīdi apdomāja uzzināto. _O jā, es lieliski varu iedomāties, kāpēc Saotome Genma tā viņu ir audzinājis. Vienmēr dzimtas gods un pienākums pirmajā vietā un paša vēlēšanās pēc tam. Jāparūpējas, lai visi CITI ir apmierināti, pirms tu vari parūpēties pats par SEVI. Un pēc tam tu varēsi sēdēt, sūkt sakē un ļaut, lai dēls tevi aprūpē un nodrošina tev mierīgas vecumdienas un uzņemas risināt visas tās ziepes, ko tu esi savārījis._ "Ranma, vai tu vispār esi padomājis, ka tas vienkārši nav iespējams - ka tu nekādi nevari panākt, lai visi būtu laimīgi un apmierināti?"

"Nu tur jau ir tā problēma..." Ranma atkal sašļuka. "Ar visiem tiem saderināšanās līgumiem, ar visiem senča dotajiem solījumiem..."

"Ranma!" viņa nikni sapurināja galvu. "Tas nav tas! Protams, tavs gadījums ir īpaši unikāls, jo tavējais tēvs ir izcili alkatīgs un izcili stulbs, bet es runāju vispārīgi. Par parasto dzīvi parastiem cilvēkiem, saproti? Tu NEVARI padarīt visus laimīgus, un tu NEVARI uzņemties pienākumu izdabāt VISIEM un darīt to ko VIŅI grib, pirms tu vispār sāc DOMĀT par to ko TU gribi. Vai arī tu visu savu dzīvi pavadīsi reaģējot uz citu pieprasīto, un nekad neko neiegūsi un neko nesasniegsi, jo vienmēr atradīsies kāds, kas kaut ko no tevis sagaidīs."

"Hei, ir kaudze cilvēku, kurus es ne mazākā mērā netaisos padarīt laimīgus..." zēns nomurmināja. 

"Jā. Tie, kas ir tavi IENAIDNIEKI. Bet ikviens, kas tāds nav? Pat ja tu nelien no ādas ārā lai kādam izpatiktu, tu tik un tā apdomā to, ko tu dari, mēģinot attaisnot sevu rīcību, to, kāpēc gan tu NEDARĪSI to, ko viņi no tevis sagaidītu. Tu tik daudz laika pavadi darot to, ko no tevis sagaida tavs tēvs, vai ko no tevis sagaida tavas līgavas, vai ko no tevis sagaida Haposajs, vai tava māte, vai mans papus... Bet ko TU PATS gribi, Saotome?"

"Es ... Nu, Akane ir mana līgava..."

"To vienošanos noslēdza mans un tavs papus, pirms mēs visi vēl bijām dzimuši!"

"Mans lāsts..."

"Tikai dēļ tā stulbā solījuma ‘vīrišķīgākais no vīriešiem!' dēļ! Un vispār - es esmu ievērojusi, ka tad, kad tev par TO neuzbrauc, vairumā gadījumu tev ir pilnīgi vienalga, kādā dzimumā tu tajā brīdī ATRODIES."

"Cīņas māksla..."

"... ‘Godam nest tālāk ‘Cīņas mākslā pieļaujams it viss!' skolas tradīcijas!' Tas ir kaut kas, ko tavs tēvs neprasot uzkrāva tev kopš tavas dzimšanas, un tev par to nekad nav bijis teikšanas!"

Ranma iekoda lūpā. "Tad ko gan lai es tad daru, ko?"

"Tur jau ir tas āķis! Nav SVARĪGI, ko tev BŪTU jādara! Tev ir jāsaprot, ko tu GRIBI darīt, kas tev ir PATIESI svarīgi! PĒC TAM tu jau vari izdomāt, kā to DABŪT! Un tas, ko tev VAJADZĒTU darīt, LABĀKAJĀ gadījumā ir TREŠAIS numurs SARAKSTĀ!"

"O jā, cik gan _alkatīga_ attieksme. Kāds gan tur pārsteigums." Ranma nomurmināja, veltot Nabiki nogurušu skatienu.

"Tikai nevajag! Kā tu domā, ko visi PĀRĒJIE mums apkārt DARA? Saotomes kungs lieliski zina, ko viņš grib panākt. Tāpat kā mans papus. Akane... Labi, Akane varbūt arī nezin. Bet tavas pārējās līgavas - viņas gan to ļoti labi zina. Tas ir tas, kas dzen viņas uz priekšu, dod viņām mērķi dzīvē, ko sasniegt, un padara viņas _bīstamas_. Pat Rjuouga, lai cik dumjš viņš nebūtu, lieliski zina to, ko viņš grib. Tikai... ne to, kā tur nonākt."

To izdzirdējis, Ranma viegli nosprauslājās, un Nabiki ieskaitīja savā kontā sīku uzvaru. Pat ja Ranma tagad uzreiz aizmirstu visu, ko viņa tikko bija pateikusi, vismaz viņš vairs nebija sadrūmis, un tagad viņam bija kas jautrāks ko apdomāt par ‘kāpēc gan es esmu tāda nelaimes čupiņa?'. Varbūt ka viņai pat izdosies panākt, lai Ranma no tiesas IZBAUDĪTU šo nedēļas nogali kā atpūtu.

Pag... kopš kura laika tas viņai bija svarīgi?

_Jo ir sasodīti grūti izbaudīt atpūtu, ja tev līdzās tavs draugs jūtas nožēlojami, pat ja viņš PATS ir VAINĪGS, ka padarījis savu dzīvi nožēlojamu_. Nabiki iedzēra vēl malku limonādes, lai slēptu šo negaidīto iekšējo dialogu.

Ranma būtu mans draugs?

Nabiki apsvēra šo domu. Apgrozīja to galvā, apskatīja no visām pusēm. _Vai viņš būtu?_ Viņa savā galvā pagrieza problēmu otrādi, kā pierādot no pretējā. Protams, zēns bija absolūti dumjš... bet, ņemot vērā viņa audzināšanu, un to, kas bija viņa skolotāji, varbūt ka tas gluži nebija tikai viņa vaina vien. Protams, viņš bija lecīgs, parupjš, un viņa uzpūstais un reizē trauslais ego tā vien uzprasījās lai visi to apbrīnotu un cildinātu... bet, kad lietas patiesi sagāja ziepēs, viņš par tevi bija gatavs stāvēt kā mūris. Un, ja tu kristu, viņš vienmēr bija blakus, gatavs tevi satvert. Un, par spīti Akanes mūžīgajiem apvainojumiem, viņš bija VISMAZĀK ar seksu apsēstais no visiem pusaudžiem, ko vien viņai bija nācies sastapt. _Jā, es viņam uzticos._ Viņa izlēma. Kaut kā viņa pamanījās ignorēt to sīko faktu, ka tā galīgi nebija atbilde uz viņas sākumā sev uzdoto jautājumu.

Nabiki sajuta ēnu aizsedzam saules gaismu, kas krita viņai uz muguras, pirms vēl viņa sajuta draudīgu klātbūtni. "Paskat, paskat... kas tad mums te ir?" Viņa atskatījās, un viss, ko viņa saskatīja bariņā jauno vīriešu teju vai ar bazūnēm taurēja - ‘bandīti'. Viņu tur bija pieci gabali, šortos un t-kreklos, tikai tas, kas stāvēja centrā un izskatījās pēc barveža, bija uzvilcis ādas vesti uz kailā torsa, bet viņa galvu rotāja feiks mohauks. "Kas par burvīgu pārīti. Cik žēl, ka nav gājuši skolā un neprot lasīt."

"Lasīt?" Nabiki uz mirkli apjuka.

Mohauka valkātājs ar īkšķi pamāja uz viļņlauža akmeņu krāvuma pusi. Kaut kas tur bija paspēlējies ar arosola krāsu, bet pirmīt viņa bija noturējusi to par parastu grafiti. Tagad viņa samiedza acis, ieskatoties vērīgāk un saprotot, ka kāds tur bija papūlējies uzvilkt kroplā angļu valodā vienu vārdu. "Re... ‘resoived'?"

"Aha! Šī vieta ir rezervēta!" tips sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm. "Pieleca? Šī ir MŪSU vieta! Pārkāpēji tiks sodīti un tā tālāk."

Ranma tēloti lēni piesējās kājās, izstaipoties un izpurinot rokas.

Tips ar mohauku to pamanīja un ieņirdzās. "Kas tad nu? Kāds skolu nepabeidzis sīkaļa te taisās kaut ko iesākt?"

Nabiki ātri pielēca kājās. "Nē, nē, mēs jau aizejam. Ranma, aiziet." Protams, šis bandītu bariņš Ranmam nekādi nevarēja būt nopietns apdraudējums, pat par nopietnu pretinieku treniņā viņus nevarēja nodēvēt, bet meitenei nebija ne mazākās vēlēšanās sarīkot te skandālu. Galu galā, šī bija viņas ‘parastā' nedēļas nogale. Labāk lai tā paliek parasta, pat ja tādēļ bariņš kretīnu būs panākuši savu.

Mohauks paspēra soli sāņus un nobloķēja viņai ceļu, pirms meitene bija tikusi viņam garām. "Bet no otras puses skatoties... tagad es redzu ka tu esi tīri tā neko. Kā būtu, ja tu paliktu kopā ar mums? Mēs varētu kopīgi mazliet izklaidēties." viņa skatiens pāršāvās Nabiki no pakauša līdz papēžiem un atpakaļ, liekot viņai notrīsēt riebumā un radīja vēlēšanos ieiet dušā, noskalot to pretīgo sajūtu. "Tavs puisis gan ir brīvs doties kur acis rāda."

"O jā. Mēs uz to pat uzstājam," divi lielākie viņa kompanjoni panācās tuvāk, ielencot Ranmu. "Pazūdi, sīkais."

Nabiki acis savilkās svītriņās. "Paldies bet es atturēšos. Mums vajadzētu iet, pirms kāds nāks mūs meklēt, vai ne tā, Ranma?" Viņa pacēla roku, domājot uzlikt saulesbrilles un cerot, ka viņas nesatricināmā pašpārliecība, kā arī tas, ka viņa bija pieminējusi, ka te ir vēl citi viņas kompanjoni tuvumā, atturēs huligānus no situācijas eskalācijas. 

Ar to izrādījās par maz. Viņas roka vēl tikai bija pusceļā, kad viņa pamanīja Mohauka uzacis savelkamies, un puiša roka šāvās uz priekšu, satvert viņas delnu, gluži kā palēninātā filmā. Viņa pat sajuta gaisa pieskārienu, kad viņa pirksti aizslīdēja garām viņas rokai, par mata tiesu par īsu satvērienam, kamēr viņa pabeidza uzlikt brilles.

Mohauks tomēr nebija pārrēķinājies ķerienā. Tvēriens nebija izdevies tikai tāpēc, ka huligāna roku bija pārtvēris kāds cīņas mākslu meistars ar ķīniešu bizīti. Nabiki uz mirkli sastinga, apdomājot, ka nebija redzējusi Ranmu pārvietojamies no tās vietas, kur viņu bija ielenkuši divi citi huligāni. Pat smiltis nebija izkustējušās. Abi muskuļainie tipi tikmēr pārsteigumā stāvēja ar pavērtām mutēm un plātījās ar rokām viens pret otru, nesaprotot, kur viņu upuris ir pazudis. Tas jau bija teju itkā Ranma būtu teleportējies.

_Varbūt ka viņš arī teleportējās. Varbūt ka tā bija vēl viena slepenā tehnika, ko viņš bija apguvis?_ Viņa nobrīnījās. Viņa jau sen bija atmetusi ar roku idejai pierakstīt visas Ranmas superspējas.

"Tu sīkais draņķi...!" Mohauks ierēcās, pūloties izraut savu roku no dzelžainā tvēriena un neko neiespējot. Ranma pat nesalīgojās, izskatoties itkā turētu parastu sarullētu avīzi.

Viņš paskatījās pār plecu uz Nabiki, un meitene saprata, ka viņš gaida no viņas kādu zīmi. Viņas sejā sāka rotāties smaids, apzinoties, ka pat tādā brīdī Ranma atcerējās par solījumu visā klausīties viņu. "Nobrāzumi, sasitumi un zilumi ir pieļaujami."

"Ak tu...!" Mohauks, sapratis, ka satverto roku atbrīvot neizdosies, atcerējās par otru roku. Jāatzīst, ka atvēziens bija visai iespaidīgs, izveikts no visas sirds, ieliekot tajā visu spēku. Ranma pat neveltīja tam skatienu, pārtverot to ar otru roku un apturot tieši tāpat kā pirmo, joprojām vaicājoši skatoties uz Nabiki. Tad viņa pirksti sāka saspiesties ciešāk, un Mohauks iekaucās un sāka teju vai komiski spirināties. 

Meitenes smaids palika platāks. "Lauzti kauli lai paliek..." te viņa izdzirdēja kaut ko nokrakšķam, un Mohauks ieaurojās. "... minimālā apjomā." viņa beidzot pieņēma lēmumu.

Ranma apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu un tad pārmeta kūleni pāri ceļos noslīgušajam Mohaukam, reizē ar spērienu uz abām pusēm nosūtot divus viņa palīgus, kas bija metušies palīgā bosam, aizkūleņot pa smiltīm katru uz savu pusi. Mohauks tikmēr jau bija noslīdzis uz visām četrām, ar kreiso roku šūpojot savu apskādēto labo.

Abi divi lielākie huligāni aiznesās garām Nabiki, metoties virsū cīņas mākslu meistaram. Ranma viegli pieliecās, izvairoties no ātrākā kaušļa taisnā sitiena un paslīdot zem viņa rokas, un tai pat mirklī zēna pirksti zibenīgi izsita _stakatto_ pa dažādām pretinieka ķermeņa daļām. _Akupunktūras punkti_ , Nabiki aptvēra, atcerējusies dakteri Tofu rīkojamies līdzīgi ar saviem pacientiem, lai gan tas parasti notika lēnāk un mazāk bīstamos apstākļos. Huligāna ķermenis piepeši sastinga uz vietas, tikai viņa acis mežonīgi sāka grozīties, vienīgā ķermeņa daļa, kas vēl klausīja smadzeņu pavēlēm. Ranma izmantoja viņu kā aizsegu lai aplektu apkārt, izvairītos no otrā huligāna vēziena un aizlektu tam aiz muguras, aptverot ar rokām. Tikmēr divi pārējie izsitēji bija atguvušies un metās uz priekšu. Ranmas sejā uzplauka smaids, viņam aizāķejot rokas un kājas aiz kaušļa rokām un kājām un sākot to izmantot gluži kā marioneti pārējo divu uzbrucēju atvairīšanai.

_Viņš taču atspēlē ‘Cīņas meistars kunga prātā'_ , Nabiki piepeši aptvēra, atcerējusies klasisko Džekija Čana dūru vicināšanas filmu. Ranma būtu varējis pielikt punktu kautiņam pāris sekundēs, taču tā vietā viņš bija nolēmis izklaidēties, liekot pēc skata visai rūdītiem huligāniem izskatīties pēc galīgiem pamuļķiem, ievilinot tos viņa izveidotajā horeogrāfijā, pārņemot vadību un diktējot teju vai katru viņu soli un kustību. _Sasodīts, viņš te viens izveido perfektu kombināciju, pie kuras filmā kopīgi strādāja un to pa fragmentam iestudēja četri talantīgi cīņas mākslas meistari, bet viņam te ir tikai četri stulbi huligāni, kas nevēlas neko citu kā tikai sadot viņam pa zobiem. Un viņam tas tik lieliski sanāk._ Viņa pašūpoja galvu. _Goda vārds, Saotome, ar tādu talantu tev vajadzētu filmēties pašam savās filmās. Kāda velna pēc tu tērē savu dzīvi un talantu nožēlojamā panīkušā dojo kurā pat nav neviena mācekļa?_

Ranma tobrīd pēkšņi palaida vaļā savu ‘marioneti', nosūtot visus trīs pretiniekus kūleņojot liedaga smiltīs. Ceturtais joprojām stāvēja pussolī sastindzis un atvēzējies sitienam, panikā acis izvalbījis. Ranma atsperīgiem soļiem pagājās uz priekšu un nostājās trijotnei pa vidu, kamēr tie vēl tikai slējās kājās, tad salika rokas uz muguras, kā parasti mēdza darīt tajās retajās reizēs, kad atļāvās trenēties kopā ar Akani, un tad sāka locīties un pieliekties, izvairoties no huligānu vēzieniem un spērieniem. Galu galā viņam izdevas tā izkārtot visus trīs pretiniekus, ka pēc kārtējā vēziena tie trāpīja viens otram sejā un komiski reizē nostiepās gar zemi.

Nabiki, par spīti situācijas nopietnībai, izplūda jautru smieklu lēkmē. Viņa gan apzinājās, ka huligāniem šī situācija nebūt nelikās smieklīga, bet redzēt Ranmu tik laimīgu vienmēr bija bijis patīkami. Par nelaimi, meitenes koncentrēšanās uz Ranmas trikiem bija likusi viņai piemirst par vēl vienu no šīs drāmas dalībniekiem, līdz Mohauks jau bija viņai aiz muguras.

Pirmais brīdinājums, ka nav vairs labi, bija tad kad aukstais naža metāls piespiedās viņas kaklam. Meitenes acis ieplētās, bet bandas barvedis jau bija aptvēris viņas kaklu ar veselo roku, kamēr ievainotā bija atspiedusies pret pretējo plecu, neļaujot Nabiki izrauties. "Ei! Ei tu... tur! Tu... atkāpies, tu sātan! Atkāpies, vai tavs skuķis dabūs jaunu elpojamo!"

Ranmas atbildes reakcija bija tik zibenīga, ka Nabiki tikko spēja izsekot viņa kustībām, un tikai tad, kad viss jau bija galā, viņa saprata, ka zēns bija ar kāju pametis gaisā akmeni, pārtvēris un iemetis ar to huligānu barvedim. Mohauks sāpēs ierēcās, nazim izslīdot no viņa sasistajiem pirkstiem. Bez asmens pie kakla Nabiki bija spējīga pagriezties sāniski pietiekami, lai dotu bandītam asu sitienu ar elkoni pakrūtē. Kad viņa tvēriens atslāba, tā jau bija tīrā bērnu skola viekārši ļaut kājām atslābt un saliekties un pašai izslīdēt no viņa tvēriena, krītot lejup un reizē aizveļoties sāņus.

Tā bija visai apmierinoša skaņa, ko viņa izdzirdēja Ranmas pēdai saduroties ar Mohauka seju ar tādu spēku, ka bandīts teju pārmeta kūleni atmuguriski. Tas krikšķis, kas tur atskanēja, liecināja kā minimums par lauztu degunu, ja ne ko ļaunāku. Mohaukam par godu bija jāatzīst, barvedis pat ar to nebija uz vietas gar zemi, viņš vēl mirkli noturējās kājās, akli vēzējoties ar rokām, līdz sabruka liedaga smiltīs ar seju uz leju, vēl noraustoties gluži kā uz sauszemes nonākusi zivs.

Nākamajā mirklī Ranma bija uz ceļiem blakus Nabiki, saudzīgi bet stingri aptvēris meitenes plecus ar rokām un uzmanīgi pārbaudīja viņas stāvokli. Citā situācijā tas pat būtu licis Nabiki sākt justies neveikli. "Tev viss labi?"

Meitene saberzēja kaklu... Paldies kami, bandīta nazis nebija iešņāpis viņai. "Jā. Jā. Man viss labi." Nebiki tai pat laikā pūlējās ignorēt to, cik ļoti trīc viņas rokas.

Ranma pamāja ar galvu un tad apgriezās, sākot kaut ko meklēt smiltīs. Pēc mirkļa viņa rokā bija bandīta atvāžamais nazis - neliels bet visai bīstama izskata un visnotaļ ass. Pāris šņāpieni pa tuvāko akmeni sabojāja asmeni, pēc tam Ranma ar sitienu pret betona stabu pārlauza nazi un tad atlūzas iemeta plaisā starp viļnlauža bluķiem. Tad zēns piecēlās un devās pie pēdējā kājās esošā, joprojām nekustīgi stāvošā bandīta, kas bija sastindzis un tikai viņa acis ar pārgrieztajiem baltumiem mežonīgi šaudījās, koncentrējoties te uz tuvojošos Ranmu te uz apkārt gulošajiem biedriem. Bandīta elpa kļuva arvien straujāka un saraustītāka.

Ranma nevērīgi piespieda vairākus punktus uz huligāna ķermeņa, atbrīvojot viņu no sastinguma. Nabaga kauslis sabruka smiltīs kā rīsumaiss, tad aptvēra, ka atkal var kustēties, un drudžaini sāka kārpīties atmuguriski tālāk no Ranmas. "Klau! Piedod čalīt! Es nezināju par nazi! Goda vārds! Zvēru,es neko nezināju par nazi! Lūdzu nevajag..."

Ranma sagrāba dūrē huligāna kreklu un pacēla to gaisā izstieptā rokā. "Savāc savus draugus un pazūdiet no šejienes," viņš zemā balsī izdvesa. "Un, ja es vēl kādu reizi dzirdēšu, ka jūs esat vazājušies pa šo pludmali, es personiski parūpēšos, lai jūs uz ilgāku laiku paviesotos slimnīcā. Tu mani saprati?"

"S..sapratu!" izdvesa šokētais huligāns, un tad panikā iebrēcās, kad Ranma pēkšņi palaida viņu vaļā. Viņš piezemējās smiltīs uz visām četrām, un tad, tā arī nepiecēlies kājās, četrrāpus metās pie pārējiem biedriem, kas lēnām sāka jau atgūties. Ranma ignorēja tās vārgās kustības, tā vietā pagriežoties pret Nabiki. 

"Ejam prom no šejienes, Nabiki."

Meitene jau lasīja kopā viņu mantas. Ar sašutumu viņa atklāja, ka kautiņa laikā kāds bija pamanījies uzkāpt un sabradāt viņas zemē nokritušās saulesbrilles, un tagad smagi nopūtās, pacēlusi salauzto rāmi.

"Hei jūs, ar jums viss kārtībā?"

Nabiki pacēla galvu, pamanot uz viņu pusi steidzamies kādu pārīti, puisi ar salmu dzelteniem matiem un tumšmati meiteni. Abi piebremzēja, pamanījuši projām klibojošos kaušļus, kas pa vidu stīvēja līdzi arī joprojām bezsamaņā esošo Mohauku.

"Oho! Izskatās, ka Rjusejs šoreiz nokoda vairāk kā spēja apēst," meitene piezīmēja, pašķielējusi uz Nabiki. "Vai tu viņu tā?"

Nabiki sakrustoja rokas zem krūtīm. Viņa joprojām nejutās īsti atguvusies no visa piedzīvotā, bet tāpat nevēlējās, lai kāds redzētu, ka viņai trīs rokas. "Nē. Tas bija mans lī... mans puisis." _Es ceru ka vismaz Ranma atcerēsies mūsu norunāto aizsegu._ Viņa drūmi nodomāja.

"Jūsu draugi?" Ramna pamāja ar īkšķi lēnām attālinošos sakauto bandītu virzienā, pienācis klāt Nabiki. Meitene ievēroja, ka Ranma bija nostājies pussolīti viņai iesānis priekšā, uzmanīgi novērtējot jaunpienācējus. _Gluži tāpat kā viņš vienmēr darīja ar Akani._

Gaišmatainais puisis saviebās kā zobusāpēs. " _Rjusejs_? Tas bija joks?! Jūs pat nevarat iedomāties, kāds prieks un laime ir vienreiz redzēt to maitasgabalu atslānītu kā pelnīts."

"Rjusejs un viņa banda ir sagādājuši problēmas teju ikvienam, kas nāk uz šo pludmali," piebalsoja svešā meitene. "Viņi vienmēr izliek tādas negaidītas ‘lamatas' kā šīs te..." viņa pamāja ar roku uz grafiti pusi. "... un tad ierodas izspiest naudu no tūristiem un neuzmanīgiem vietējiem. ‘Īres maksa par īpašām vietām'." tumšmate saviebās.

"Kad mēs pamanījām to baru virzāmies šurpu, mēs steidzāmies palīgā cik ātri vien spējām. Šī vieta ir viņu īpaši iemīļota, jo koki un viļņlauzis piesedz to no pārējās pludmales." puisis piebalsoja. "Bet izskatās, ka jums mūsu palīdzība nebija vajadzīga."

"Čijako," meitene pastiepa roku sveicienam. "Un tas ir mans puisis Asahi."

Nabiki ievilka elpu, saņemoties, lai apvaldītu trīsošo roku stingram tvērienam. "Nabiki. Un tas ir Ranma."

"Jo!" Ranma pamāja sveicienam.

"Jūs te esat paši par sevi?" Asahi painteresējās.

"Jā. Neliela romantiska aizbēgšana no ikdienas tikai mums divatā," Nabiki pasmaidīja un atspiedās pret Ranmu, uzreiz sajūtot, kā puisis saspringst. Viņa apzinājās, ka mazliet pārsniedz viņu abu vienošanās nospraustās robežas, bet šobrīd viņai īsti nebija spēka noturēties stāvus pašai, un reizē gribējās arī mazliet paķircināt Ranmu.

"Mums te ir neliels pulciņš studentu no vietējās universitātes, tepat netālu aiz pirmās kāpu rindas. Ieņēmām ideālu vietiņu starp kāpām, un tur vēl ir kur izplesties. Negribat mums pievienoties?" Čijako pajautāja. "Ar lielākiem pulciņiem Rjusejs un viņa kompānija nemīl salekties."

"Es nezi..." Ranma iesāka.

Nabiki aprāva viņu pusvārdā. Tas bija TIEŠI TAS, kādēļ viņa bija šeit ieradusies. "Ar lielāko prieku!"

* * *

Tieši kā bija solījuši, Čijako un Asahi izveda Nabiki un Ranmu pie savas nometnes ar zāli apaugušā ieplakā starp diviem kāpu vaļņiem, no kurienes pavērās lielisks skats uz liedagu. Nometne sastāvēja no vairākām teltīm, starp kurām bija izrakta ugunskura vieta.

"Vietējie par šādu pašdarbību neprotestē?" Nabiki painteresējās, pārlaižot skatienu apmetnei.

"Vispār jau to nedrīkst, bet, kā paši redzējāt, ar Rjuseju un viņa bandas nesodāmību, vietējā pludmales patruļa ir pavisam izlaidušies." Čijako nopūtās. "Vispār jau mums bija PLĀNOTS apmesties viesnīcā, bet KĀDS aizmirsa, ka rezervācija jāpiesaka LAIKUS!" meitene nikni paskatījās uz Asahi pusi.

Asahi sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm un lepni izslēja debesīs degunu. "Tā ir nelietīga patiesība! Es palūgšu jūs neapvainot savus prātus ar šiem nežēlīgajiem, pilnīgi patiesajiem faktiem!" viņš paraustīja plecus. "Starp citu, mēs vēl ietaupījām, pat pēc tam, kad nācās SAMAKSĀT pludmales patruļai, lai liek mūs mierā."

"Un piedevās dabūt smiltis pilnīgi VISOS apģērba gabalos," nīgri piezīmēja Čijako.

"Pīlings par velti!"

"A-SA-HI!" no vienas no teltīm atskanēja rēciens. No tās aizmugures iznira no skata ap gadus divdesmit piecus vecs puisis, noaudzis ar īsiem bārdas rugājiem un gariem, netīriem matiem līdz pleciem. Sev līdzi viņš vilka lielu ledus kasti. "Kur tu pie velna vazājies! Es te visu dienu viens pats vai pušu raujos, sargājot šos ledusskapjus no saules!"

"Tas ir mūsu Juto. Viņš ir... savādnis." Asahi nopūtās. "Viņš rūpējas par mūsu alu."

"Neviens cits jau te pat pirkstu nepakustinās!" Juto ieaurojās un ar kritisku skatienu nopētīja Ranmu un Nabiki. "Hei, jūs divi!? Alu dzerat?"

Nabiki samirkšķināja acis, Ranma jau pavēra muti grasoties ko teikt, bet viņam nedeva iespēju atbildēt.

"Retorisks jautājums! Protams jūs neesat dzēruši alu! Te nav neviena īsta alus pāris tūkstošus kilometru rādiusā! Izņemot _šeit_!" izskatījās, ka Juto ar katru vārdu arvien vairāk iedegas. "Viss, kas jums līdz šim ir bijis pieejams, ir tikai tādi sūdi kā Kirin Ičiban, Asahi supersausais vai Sapporo gaišais..."

"Hei! Man _garšo_ Sappporo gaišais!" Asahi iebilda.

"FILISTIETIS! Pazūdi no manām ACĪM!" Juro ieaurojās, dramatiski norādot okeāna virzienā. "Nē! Nē, nē, tādas neģēlības NEKAD neapdraudēs šo patvērumu ... šo _dievišķo oāzi_ , ko es tik rūpīgi esmu izveidojis!" viņš pasmaidīja un uzsita ar roku par lielo ledus kasti. "Es parādīšu jums visiem ĪSTĀS alus brūvēšanas augļus!" Viņš aizdevās atpakaļ aiz telts, lai atgriestos velkot vēl vienu ledus kasti.

"Juto ir mazliet apsēsts ar importētajiem aliem no mazajām alus darītavām," Asahi paskaidroja. "Viņš ir pirmkursnieks tai pašā universitātē, kurā mācāmies mēs."

"Pirmkursnieks?" Nabiki samirkšķināja acis.

"Tieši tā. Piekto gadu sāk mācīties pirmajā kursā," Čijako pasmaidīja. "Viņa tēvs esot ārkārtīgi bagāts, bet tikpat kā nekad nav uz vietas. Mēs domājam, Juto tīšuprāt velk laiku, lai tikai nevajadzētu doties mājās un sākt pārņemt dzimtas biznesu."

"Šovakar mums pievienosies vēl pāris draugi, kas vēl ir ceļā. Mēs kurināsim ugunskuru un apraudāsim mūsu brīvības beigas un tuvojošos atgriešanos skolas kalpībā un naudas pelnīšanas verdzībā un tā tālāk," Asahi sacīja. "Ja jums diviem nav citu plānu, mēs ar lielāko prieku uzņemsim jūs mūsu pulciņā."

"Es nezinu..." Ranma saberzēja savu kaklu. Kaut kā šobrīd viņam nemaz nebija vēlēšanās pēc plašākas kompānijas.

"Ar lielāko prieku pievienosimies! Vai ne, Ranma-dārgumiņ?" Nabiki pasmaidīja un ieķērās puiša rokā. Viņai likās, ka uz brīdi viņa IZDZIRD, kā nošņirkst Ranmas zobi. _Iepūt man, Saotome! Tas ir TIEŠI tas, ko es atbraucu te sameklēt, un es šo izdevību garām nelaidīšu! Tev arī nāks tikai par labu pārmaiņas pēc ietusēt ar PARASTIEM cilvēkiem_.

"A-sa-hi!" no telts otrās puses atskanēja Juto rēciens. "Tas ledus, ko tu pēdējā reizē atvedi, nekam neder! MANAM ALUM VAJAG PAŠU LABĀKO DZESĒŠANU!"

_Nu labi... Vismaz cita veida dīvainiem cilvēkiem_.

* * *

Ranma nopūtās un turpināja bakstīt oglītes ar žagaru, līdz pār tām sāka atkal pacelties liesmiņas. Viņš bija brīvprātīgi pieteicies pieskatīt ugunskuru, kamēr pārējie bija devušies reidā uz tuvāko pārtikas veikalu pēc uzkožamajiem - pēc tam, kad bija izrādījies, ka šo savu pienākumu daļu Juto bija veiksmīgi atstājis neizpildītu. Tā nu Nabiki, Čijako un vēl viena meitene - Asami - kopā ar Asami puisi Itsuki bija salādējušies Itsuki mazajā kabrioletā un aizbraukuši iepirkties. 

"Itsuki droši vien jūtas kā septītajās debesīs," Asahi nopūtās, nometot blakus ugunskuram klēpi ar jūras izskalotu malku. "Viens pats mašīnā ar trim jaukām meitenēm."

Ranma iesprauslojās. "Tas galīgi nav tas, par ko mēdz padomāt. Tici man."

"Ko, tu mājās esi īstens siržu lauzējs?" Asahi pasmīnēja.

"Ne no brīvas gribas," Ranma atbildēja. Tad aptvēra, ka tas jau sāk novirzīties no viņa un Nabiki izvēlētā stāsta, un nolēma mainīt tēmu. "Tas vispār ir sarežģīti."

"Tā jau parasti ir," Asahi ar alus bundžām katrā rokā atkrita uz viena no baļķēniem, ko viņi bija atvēluši un izkārtojuši ap ugunskuru sēdēšanai. Viņš jau atvēzējās lai pamestu vienu Ranmam, bet tad sastinga pusatvēzienā. "Cik, tu teici, tev ir gadu?"

"Septiņpadsmit," Ranma atbildēja un pasmīnēja. "Tici man, nebūs mans pirmais alkohola malks. Manam sencim ir traka kāre uz sakē."

"Ja tev ir tikai septiņpadsmit, tad tas būtu galīgi bezatbildīgi no manas puses piedāvāt tev alkoholu!" Asahi tēlotās šausmās iesaucās. Viņš uzgrieza Ranmam muguru, reizē pametot viņam alus bundžu. "Kādas gan šausmas - iedot alkoholu kādam, kas pēc valsts varas uzskatiem vēl nav sasniedzis pietiekamu vecumu lai brīvprātīgi varētu apreibināties. Tas jau būtu līdzvērtīgi mēģinājumam sagraut mūsu sabiedrības pašus pamatus! Ups! Man laikam izslīdēja no rokas viena bundža. Kādas šausmas, man nāksies lūgties visus kami, lai tikai šo bundžu nejauši neatrod kāds spulgacains pusaugu zīdainis, kura dzīvi šis alkohola malks iznīcinās pilnīgi, galīgi un neatgriežami."

Ranma nosprauslojās un tad attaisīja vaļā skārdeni. "Vai tu VISPĀR kaut ko uztver NOPIETNI?"

"Ņe-a," Asaki ar lepnumu paziņoja, atraujot vaļā un iemalkojot no savas bundžas. "Pasaulē ir pārāk daudz cilvēku, kas pārāk daudz laika patērē pārdzīvojot par lietām, kas ir pilnīgi ārpus viņu iespējām tās kontrolēt. Nu, teiksim, par piemēru - ‘Vai es izskatos labi?!' - vai arī - ‘Ko citi par mani padomās?!' - vai vēl ļaunāk - ‘Kā man dabūt vēl vairāk naudas vai vēl vienu mašīnu vai pašu jaunāko telefonu vai kas nu kuro reizi ir modes topā un ko man NOTEIKTI vajag TAGAD un TŪLĪT!!!' Tas viss taču ir tīrās pupu mizas! Vienīgais, kas ir svarīgi, ir parūpēties par sevi un par tiem cilvēkiem, kas tev rūp, un pie tam, to darot, nebūt pēdējam riebeklim pret pārējo pasauli."

"Gluži kā ‘būt vīrišķīgākajam no vīriešiem'?" Ranma garlaikoti painteresējās, lēnām sūcot alu. Ja godīgi, alu viņš līdz šim bija dzēris tikai pāris reizes - līdzšinējā pieredze attiecībās ar alkoholu parasti bija paši jau acis galīgi aizlējušie Genma vai Souns uzbāzīgi piedāvājam viņam silta sakē kausu. Nevarēja teikt, ka rūgtā garša būtu patīkama, bet tā pilnīgi noteikti bija daudz dzeramāka par vairumu no tām ļergām, ko Ranma savos ceļojumos bija baudījis.

"Tieši tā! Galu galā ... kā vispār kaut ko tādu var noteikt?"

Ranma palocīja galvu. "Juto un viņa apsēstību tu tomēr pieciet."

"Hei, tas ir savādāk! Alus vienmēr ir svarīgs." Asahi asi attrauca, tad iesmējās. "Nu labi, VARBŪT ne gluži tik traki svarīgs, kā to Juto uztver, bet es cenšos viņu paglābt, pirms viņš ir galīgi nodzēries."

"Un kā tieši tu to plāno panākt?"

Gluži kā atbilde uz šo jautājumu no tālākās telts aizmugures atskanēja izmisuma pilns brēciens, kam sekoja skaļa rīstīšanās, kas mijās ar rupjām lamām.

"Iesākumam, es viņam tai smalko alus pudeļu kastē iemaisīju pa vidu pāris ‘Viens kauss Genki' pudeles bez etiķetēm no tirdniecības centra automāta," Asahi nesatricināmā mierā turpināja lēni izbaudīt savu alu, kamēr Juto turpat netālu skaļi un mežonīgi mēgināja atbrīvoties no sava kuņģa satura.

Ranma nodrebinājās. ‘Viens kauss Genki' bija bēdīgi slavens ‘alus' dzēriens, ko tirgoja vairums tirdzniecības automātu Japānā. Ļaunas mēles melsa, ka kompānija, kas to bija izgudrojusi, bija bankrotējusi jau pirms gadiem desmit, bet automātos to draņķi varēja joprojām dabūt tikai tāpēc, ka no brīva prāta neviens to dzert neriskēja. "Tas bija nežēlīgi."

"Lai tikai vēl pamēģina man kaut ko pīkstēt par to, ka manis atvestais ledus nekur nederot," Asahi atbildē pasmīnēja. "Tikai nepārproti, kad man pakaļa svila, Juto stāvēja par mani kā mūris, un es tāpat piesegšu viņu, lai vai kas. Bet, tev taču arī ir kāds labs draugs, ko laiku pa laikam vienkārši vajag atsēdināt, kad viņš sāk pārāk apsēsti aizrauties ar savām idejām?"

_Vispār tas PERFEKTI raksturo Rjuougu. Nu, izņemot to daļu, kas nav saistīta ar apsēstu aizraušanos. Kuno tāpat. Un, pie visiem kami, MOUSS..._! "Nu... tā varētu teikt, ka es pāris tādus čaļus pazīstu."

"Nu, es taču teicu! Zvaigžņu ceļinieki?" Asahi veltīja viņam līdzjūtīgu skatienu. "Nē? Nesaki ka ar stroķiem apsēstie? Nu, lai vai kas, es tevi saprotu, draugs," viņš atkal iemalkoja alu. "Nabiki gan ir forša."

Ranma aizrijās ar alu.

"Jā, glīta, gudra... Goda vārds, ja jūs nebūtu pateikuši, ka vēl ejat vidusskolā, es viņu noturētu par vecākā kursa studenti kādā universitātē. Labi, jābeidz jūsmot par svešām meitenēm, vai Čijako mani iekaustīs," viņš pasmaidīja, viegli zaudējot fokusu un skatoties kaut kur pamalē, domājot par savu draudzeni. "Klau, jūs abi jau sen esat kopā?"

"Ne pārāk," Ranma godīgi atzina.

"Zini ko es tev teikšu? Ja jūs abi vēl būsiet kopā pēc pirmā kursa universitātē - precē viņu nost," Asahi pamāja Ranmam. "Tik daudzi pāri izjūk pēc pirmā semestra..."

Ranma piesarka. "Es... erm... mēs īsti vēl neesam domājuši par precēšanos."  
Viņš apmulsis nomurmināja. _JO BURTISKI IKVIENS MANĀ DZĪVĒ SATIKTAIS TO DARA MANĀ VIETĀ!_

"Godīgi atzīsti. Nu, tas bija tikai tāds ierosinājums... Lai gan, es ceru, jūs to pārdzīvosiet. Jūs esat mīlīgs pāris. Un, ja var spriest pēc tā, kā tu apstrādāji Rjuseju, tev viņa patiesi rūp."

Ranma samirkšķināja acis, palicis ar pavērtu muti skatāmies uz vecāko puisi un brīnāmies, kā gan kāds var būt tik tālu prom no patiesības. _Nu jāatzīst... Nabiki patiešām ir glīta un vispār.... NĒ!_ Viņš nikni sapurināja galvu, ātri apspiežot jebkādas domas šajā virzienā, pirms tās nav ievedušas viņu nepatikšanās. Ar steigu bija jāpagriež saruna prom no šīs tēmas. "Un kā ir ar tevi un Čijako? Jau sen esat pāris?"

Asahi iesmējās. "Satikām viens otru sagatavošanas kursos. Un es tev teikšu, ja meitene, kas visā nopietnībā plāno studēt medicīnu, atrod starp noslēguma eksāmeniem un sagatavošanās kursiem laiku arī tev? Nu, tad TĀ IR MĪLESTĪBA." viņš plati pasmaidīja. "Es varu godīgi atzīt, mēs abi bijām pārmocījušies... Cīņa par katru punkta simtdaļu vidējai atzīmei, un viss pārējais... Bet... tur bija tā ‘dzirkstele', nu tu saproti?"

Ranma ieslīga dziļāk sevī un ierāva garu jo garu malku no savas alus bundžas. _Jā... Es pazinu tādu dzirksteli. Un es redzēju, kā Akane to izdzēš man acu priekšā._ Viņš saviebās. "Klau, tev ir vēl alus?" Ranma pacēla gaisā iztukšoto bundžu.

Asahi samirkšķināja acis. "Tu gan to ātri piebeidzi." Viņš piecēlās kājās, bet te nometni izgaismoja automašīnas lukturi. Atskanēja uzvaras sauciens, un tad jau šurp pāri smilšainajai kāpai rikšiem nesās Itsuki ar divām milzu iepirkumu somām rokās. Viņš bija neliela auguma puisis ar ogļu melniem matiem un tumšām acīm. Lai piešķirtu sev nopietnāku izskatu, viņš nēsāja apmestu ap kaklu garu gaisīgu šalli un pus-pa-jokam pus-nopietni mēdza saukt sevi par dakteri, lai arī pārējais viņa izskats tādam nosaukumam galīgi neatbilda. "Asahi! Ranma! Mēs dabūjām visu pasūtīto!"

Asahi pārķēra viņu netālu no teltīm un atbrīvoja no nešļavas, nometot vienu somu zemē un sākot rakties pa otro. "Draza... draza... BRIESMĪGA draza... Visā šajā somā nav ne grama vitamīnu vai kaloriju!" Puisis izslējās un lepni uzsita īsākajam draugam uz pleca. "Lieliski paveikts! Tu no tiesas esi apguvis visu ko es tev esmu mācījis!"

"Puiši, jūs VARĒTU palīdzēt mums ar pārējo," atskanēja Nabiki balss, viņai tuvojoties nometnei tāpat ar divām somām rokās, Čijako un Asami sekojot viņai pie sāniem tieši tāpat apkrāvušās. Asahi un Itsuki nopūtās un tad sāka vieglā riksī virzīties mašīnas virzienā. Ranma sāka celties kājās, gatavs sekot pārējo piemēram, bet Nabiki viņu pārtvēra un pastūma atpakaļ. "Tu ne. Tur tāpat palika tikai pāris somas, un savu tiesu labo darbu tu šodien jau esi izdarījis." viņa piemiedza ar aci. "Nevar ļaut manam puisim būt PĀRĀK lielam altruistam, vai arī citām meitenēm var rasties _nepareizas_ idejas."

Ranma drūmi paskatījās uz meiteni. Nabiki, likās, bija pat PĀRĀK labi iejutusies ‘draudzenes' lomā.

Nabiki apsēdās uz baļķēna pa labi no viņa. Mazliet par tuvu, lai Ranma justos komfortabli, bet ‘draudzenei' attālums bija pašā laikā. Ranma atviegloti uzelpoja. Vismaz Nabiki nemēģināja ierāpties viņam klēpī vai neiekampās rokā kā buldogs smadzeņkaulā, kā to mēdza darīt kāda cita no viņa līgavām.

"Nu, tad par ko jūs te pļāpājāt, kamēr mēs rāvāmies vaiga sviedros?" Nabiki painteresējās, satverot Čijako pasniegto alus bundžu, meistarīgi atraujot to vaļā un iedzerot vieglu malku, visu laiku vērojot Ranmu ar tādu velnišķīgu skatienu.

Laiks atriebībai. Ranma nogaidīja, līdz Nabiki bija piepildījusi muti ar viegli rūgto reibinošo dzērienu, pirms aizņemties šo to no Asahi arsenāla. "Apspriedām, kurai no mūsu draudzenēm ir lielāki pupi."

Viņš rāmi turpināja bikstīt oglītes, kamēr no labās puses atskanēja skaļš sprauslājums ar tam sekojošu klepus lēkmi. _Interesanti_ , viņš nodomāja, _vai tas ellīgi dārgais importētais Kanādas alusdarītavas brīnums izdedzina deguna dobumus tikpat neganti kā pašmāju brūvējumi?_

Nabiki vēlreiz noklepojās, nošķaudījās un veltīja viņam negantu skatienu.

"Būsim godīgi, par nelaimi nabaga Itsuki un viņa svilstošajām ausīm, mūsu saruna bija par gandrīz to pašu tematu," Čijako ar vieglu smaidu uz lūpām piezīmēja. "Lai gan, es esmu PĀRLIECINĀTA, ka Nabiki-čana pārspīlē. Mīlestība jau reizēm liek zināmiem dotumiem izskatīties mūsu acīs DAUDZ LIELĀKIEM, vai ne?"

Ranma sastinga. Viņš lēni pagrieza galvu, jūtoties tā itkā viņa kakla skriemeļi būtu katrs pārvērties par granīta bloku Ēģiptes piramīdu celtniecībai. "...kad?"

Nabiki pasmīnēja un iemalkoja alu, piemiedzot viņam ar aci.

"Lai gan, pat atmetot to, kas garantēti ir ... pārspīlēts... , es esmu ļoti pārsteigta par to, ko viņa mums par tevi pastāstīja, Ranma-kun," Čijaki jautri sacīja. "Ne tikai profesionāls cīņas mākslu meistars, bet vēl arī fotomodelis!"

"Foto... modelis...?"

"Nu ja, visas tās fotogrāfijas, ko, kā viņa stāstīja, jūs abi pārdevāt, lai ģimene varētu savilkt galus kopā? Tas taču ir tik VARONĪGI - ļaut sevi tā izlikt apskatei! Es pat savam personiskajam albūmam kautrējos ļaut mani fotografēt, tūlīt pat nosarkstu. Nabiki ir tik uzticīga tev, ja ļauj tā citiem skatīties uz tevi un nepaliek greizsirdīga!"

Ranmas zobi nošņirkstēja trinoties viens pret otru. Viņš sāka baidīties, ka tādā tempā drīz notrīs tos līdz pat saknēm. Zēns varēja just, kā baļķis viegli ietrīsējās, kad Nabiki viņam blakus pūlējās apslāpēt smieklu lēkmi. "Jā... Man jau reiz bija problēmas ar greizsirdīgu lī- _draudzeni_. Es esmu TIK LAIMĪGS, ka Nabiki galīgi nav tāda." _Goda vārds, Tendo, tu to man PIEMINĒSI!_

Čijako ieķiķinājās. "Ei, nevajag tā uzreiz sakautrēties. Tas taču ir acīmredzami, ka viņa tik daudz par tevi domā!"

"Ko?" Ranma izdvesa, nekavējoties aizmirstot tos savus plānus, kuros gatavoja Nabiki atbilstoši nežēlīgu atriebību.

"Ko?" Nabiki izklausījās vismaz tikpat pārsteigta.

"Nu, visas tās runas par to, kā tu neapzinoties iznieko savu talantu, un ka, ja vien tu kaut mazliet piepūlētos, no tevis sanāktu lielisks aktieris?" Čijako pasmaidīja. "Lai gan vairāk par visu viņa bija apsēsta ar vēlēšanos saprast, ko gan TU dzīvē vēlies sasniegt? Un viņai bija tāds MĪĻŠ tālēs aizklīstošs skatiens, kad viņa par tevi stāstīja."

Ranma paskatījās uz Nabiki pusi. Meitene šobrīd ārkārtīgi ieinteresēti pētīja savas alus bundžas uzrakstus. Ugunskura gaismā lāga nevarēja redzēt, bet... viņa bija piesarkusi? "Nopietni?"

Nabiki vēl vairāk ierāvās sevī, un Čijako ieķikinājās. "Asahi, nekavējies, velcies šurp! Mums vajag jaunu sarunu tēmu, iekāms es esmu šos divus tā samulsinājusi, ka viņi vai nu izšķirsies, vai uz līdzenas vietas apprecēsies!"

* * *

Asahi ideja par kādu citu izklaidi bija spēlēt spēli ‘Patiesība vai izaicinājums?'.

Ranma pie sevis padomāja, vai tikai Asahi nav kāds noklīdis zars no Hibiki dzimtas - tam čalim piemita gluži vai Rjuougas spējas izvēlēties visbriesmīgākās idejas un meistarīga prasme pielietot tās lai padarītu Ranmas dzīvi par elli.

"Tātad, Ranma," Čijako pasmaidīja, pēc tam kad gaisā pamestā monēta bija izšķīrusi strīdu par spēles sācēju. Ranmam īsti nepatika tas viltīgais smaids meitenes sejā. "Tu esi mans pirmais upuris. Patiesība vai izaicinājums?"

Ranma saviebās. Viņš jau nožēloja to alus bundžu, ko bija izdzēris kopā ar Asahi. Patīkamā viegla reibuma sajūta no tiesas bija ļāvusi atslābt, bet tai pat laikā tas pilnīgi noteikti nebija labākais laiks, kad atbildēt uz āķīgiem jautājumiem un vienlaikus ieturēt vienotu stāstu ar Nabiki. No otras puses, izaicinājums NEKAD nebija bijis labāks. Tas vienmēr beidzās ar to, ka viņu piespieda uzaicināt kādu uz randiņu, pārģērbties par meiteni vai kaut ko vēl tikpat neērtu.

_"Tavai zināšanai, paši labākie meli ir patiesība, kam tikai izmainītas dažas sīkas, bet kritiskas detaļas, lai izmantotu tās savā labā, Saotome."_

"Patiesība," Ranma paziņoja, cerot, ka to nenāksies nožēlot. Viņš teju vai ar pakausi sajuta, kā Nabiki skatiens koncentrējas uz viņu, meitenei saspringti vērojot, kā viņš tūlīt pat izgāzīsies.

Čijako uzplauka smaidā. "Nu labi, būsim žēlīgi pret tevi, tu mums te esi jauniņais."

_Paldies kami_... Ranma atviegloti uzelpoja.

"Ar ko tu pirmoreiz skūpstījies?"

Ranmas seja tā arī ar puspavērtu muti sastinga. _Nē. Nemūžam. Aizmirstiet. Ne par kādu naudu! Paldies ka pieņēmat mani, es pazūdu..._ Mikado Sanzenina seja jau bija viņa acu priekšā, atmiņu murgs par to kā atlētiskais daiļslidotājs liecas arvien tuvāk...

Viņam blakus Nabiki eksplodēja smieklu lēkmē, visžēlīgi pārtraucot šo atmiņu elli. Ranma pagriezās lai veltītu viņai niknu skatienu, gatavs nupat jau pateikt visu, ko domā par šādu ņirgāšanos par viņa sāpēm. Pretī viņam vērsās šķelmīgs smaids, kas parasti vēstīja tikai vienu - _‘Es parūpēšos par to savā vietā, Saotome, bet tev tas dārgi maksās._ '

Ranma sarāvās, aptvēris ka instinktīvi jau sācis meklēt rokā maku.

Nabiki piemiedza viņam ar aci un ieķērās ar abām rokām viņējā, kas NEKĀDI nespēja padarīt stāvokli labāku. "Ak, lūdzu lūdzu LŪDZU Ranma, ļauj man pastāstīt šo stāstu?!"

"Ē... labi?"

Nabiki pagriezās pret pārējiem, JOPROJĀM neatlaižot Ranmas roku no sava apkampiena. Zēns notrīsēja. Tas jau pat PĀRĀK atgādināja Šanpū. Tāpat nepalīdzēja arī tas fakts, ka zināmas visai mīkstas meitenes ķermeņa daļas tagad bija cieši piespiedušās viņa rokai.

"O, jums visnotaļ jāpiedod Ranmam, ka viņš tā tagad samulsa, bet toreiz viņš bija absolūtā šokā, un tā GALĪGI nebija viņa vaina. Viņa pirmais skūpsts bija ar čali."

"KOO?!" acis ieplētuši, sinhroni iesaucās Čijako un Asahi. Asami un Itsuko ieinteresēti pieliecās uz priekšu, bet Juto sāka histēriski smieties.

Ranma piesarka kā biete un domās pajautāja pats sev kāda suņa pēc lai viņš jel kad UZTICĒTOS Nabiki.

"Nē... esi mierīgs!" Nabiki uzšņāca viņam, ieķeroties rokā vēl ciešāk. "Mums gan godam jāatzīst, ka tas čalis bija traks kā martazaķis, un Ranma tikai mēģināja glābt manu mazo māsiņu."

"Ak tad varonīgais varonis Ranma sargā mazo princešu godu no ļauniem izvirtuļiem, pārķerot viņu skūpstus pats?" Itsuki iesprauslājās.

"Gandrīz vai precīzi," Nabiki attrauca. "Nu, viss sākās tad kad Ranma aizdevās uz vietējo slidotavu kopā ar manu mazo māšeli. Ranma ir daudz ceļojis kopā ar savu tēvu, un tā nu bija sanācis, ka slidot viņš nebija iemācījies, tāpēc Akane piedāvājās to viņam palīdzēt apgūt. Jāsaka, tas bija pirms mēs abi sākām satikties kā pāris. Un, es jums teikšu, tur vajag īsta vīra dūšu, lai pārdzīvotu to kaunu, kad tu pirmo reizi stājies uz ledus uz slidām un izskaties pēc pilnīga idiota."

Viņa atspieda zodu uz Ranmas pleca. Ranma uz mirkli saspringa, bet tad aptvēra, ka no malas tas droši vien izskatās ļoti mīļi un atbalstoši. Tiesa gan, Ranma nebija pārliecināts, ka varēs tik viengli piedot Nabiki to joku par ‘īsta vīra dūšu', ja ņem vērā to, ka Nabiki jau nu ĻOTI LABI zināja, ka toreiz Ranma bija kāpis uz slidām pārvērties par MEITENI.

"Nu, Akanes vadībā viņiem jau sāka šis tas padoties, kad uzkūlās tas tips... Kā viņu tur sauca, Ranma? Mika...kautkas?"

"Mikado," Ranma nomurmināja.

"Jā, tieši tā! Nu, un viņš sāk arī mest tur apļus pa slidotavu... Un, jums jāsaprot, ka tā slidotava nudien nebija tukša tobrīd... un sāk veikt visus tos daiļslidotāju trikus, lai atstātu iespaidu uz meitenēm. Nu un viņš ierauga manu māšeli, un nolemj nocopēt viņu, tāpēc kārtējā aplī viņš tā tīri ‘nejauši' uzskrien virsū viņai un Ranmam, un nākamajā mirklī ‘graciozi' notver Akani, lai pasargātu viņu no krišanas uz ledus, tikai... Viņš to dara tik dramatiski, acis aizvērtas, krūtis izrieztas, ka viņš pat neaptver, ka kaut ko jau nu viņš ir nogrābis, bet NE JAU Akani."

Ranma samirkšķināja acis. _Bet tas galīgi nebija tā kā toreiz notika_... Viņš paskatījās uz Nabiki, un tad ievēroja pārējo ap ugunskuru sēdošo reakciju. Tur joprojām bija smaidi, bet tā nebija tā ņirdzīgi zviedzošā reakcija, ko Ranma bija pieradis saņemt. _Viņa pataisa Mikado par pilnīgu idiotu_. Viņš saprata. _Nu... par VĒL LIELĀKU idiotu nekā patiesībā_.

"Nu un tad viņš nober to laikam jau iepriekš sacerēto tirādi ka par glābšanu viņš neprasa neko vairāk kā vien vienu skūpstu pateicībā, un, pirms Ranma pagūst KAUT KO pasākt, viņš jau ir pieliecies un uzspiedis vienu lielu treknu buču Ranmam tieši uz lūpām."

Asahi, Itsuki un Juto redzami sarāvās, kamēr meitenes uzjautrināti iespurcās.

"Un kas bija pēc tam?" Asahi painteresējās. "Nesaki, ka pēc kaut kā TĀDA tu viņu palaidi vaļā ar veselu ādu?"

"Protams nē! Noslānīju zili melnu!" Ranma noņurdēja.

Nabiki pasmīnēja. "O, nē nē nē! Jūs pat iedomāties nevarat kā tas notika!" viņa ieķiķinājās. "Tas nebija vienkārši noslānīt. Ranma viņam tā sadeva, ka čalis atslēdzās vēl kājās stāvot. Un pēc tam visi puiši, kas vien tur bija, saskrēja ap Mikado un metās viņu apzīmēt. Nu, gluži kā grafiti! Ar, ar flomasteriem!"

"Nopietni?" Čijako noelsās. "Viņš tur tā arī palika stāvam? Uz slidām? Pilnībā atslēdzies? Kamēr pārējie viņu apzīmēja?"

"Es teiktu, ka tas čalis bija sagādājis sev ļoti sliktu slavu jau pirms tā visa," Nabiki piezīmēja. "Un es pat domāju, ka varbūt Ranma nebija pirmais, ar ko viņam tik ‘nejauši misējās', ja jūs saprotiet, ko es domāju. Tik un tā, Ranmu tas ļoti sadusmoja. Varbūt pat ne tik daudz tas, ka tas draņķis noskūpstīja VIŅU, kā tas, ka viņš iedrošinājās uzmākties arī manai mazajai māsai." Viņa paskatījās uz Ranmu, mirklī kad zēns skatījās uz viņu, un abu skatieni sadūrās. Nabiki veltīja Ranmam vienu no saviem velnišķīgākajiem šantāžistes smaidiem. "Nepārdzīvo Ranma. Vēlāk es tev palīdzēšu to visu aizmirst." Viņa piemiedza viņam ar aci. Ar to aci, kas bija redzama visiem pārējiem.

Sasodīts! Viņš zināja, ka tas viss ir tikai nepārspētas aktrises perfekts tēlojums, un ka patiesībā tas būs viņš, kas būs VIŅAI parādā šobrīd vēl nezināmu summu, bet tai pat laikā Ranma lieliski saprata arī to, kas tika vārdos nepasacīti projicēts pret pārējiem šīs ainas skatītājiem, kas savukārt izsauca viņa galvā zināmas ainas, kuras PILNĪGI DROŠI nebija vēlamas mirklī, kad tajās ainās redzamā persona sēdēja viņam cieši blakus, iekampusies viņam rokā un tik plati smaidīdama viņam. Viņš zināja, ka ir nosarcis sarkans kā vēzis, viņš zināja, ka Nabiki to visu bija izplānojusi kā tāds pasaules čempions cīņā pret iesācēju, kā par to liecināja tas velnišķīgais smaids, viņš zināja, ka patiesībā viņa neko tādu pat neplāno darīt, un viņš zināja, ka viņa hormoniem tas šobrīd bija PIE VIENAS VIETAS un... _Sasodīts, Nabiki_!

"Ranma, tava kārta," Čijako sacīja.

"Vai tev tiešām vajadzēja viņus pārtraukt? Tas jau izskatījas ka tūlīt kļūs interesanti," Asahi piezīmēja, liekot Ranmam aptvert, ka viņš ar Nabiki bija pārāk aizkavējušies skatoties viens otram acīs.

Tāpat Ranma aptvēra, ka tagad bija viņa kārta izvēlēties, un tagad viņam bija arī skaidrs, kas būs viņa upuris. "Asahi." Ranma sacīja, lēnām novēršoties no Nabiki un pagriežoties pret puisi. Nabiki ar smīnu sejā perfekti atkārtoja viņa darbības, abiem diviem ieurbjoties vecākajā puisī ar caururbjošiem skatieniem. "Patiesība vai izaicinājums?"

"Velns!" Asahi noelsās, kamēr visi pārējie ap ugunskuru ieķiķinājās. "Man vajadzēja prast turēt mēli aiz zobiem. Erm... Patiesība!"

"Pastāsti mums par SAVU pirmo skūpstu."

"Nē nu tas nu nav godīgi! Tu nevari tā atkārtot to pašu jautājumu uz līdzenas vietas!"

"Var gan," Juto iejaucās strīdā. "Starptautiskie ‘Patiesība vai izaicinājums?' noteikumi nesatur nekādas norādes par to, ka iepriekšējā reizē tev uzdotais jautājums vai izaicinājums nevarētu tapt atkārtoti, kamēr vien to mērķis ir cits."

"Starptautiskie ‘Patiesība vai izaicinājums?' noteikumi!?!" Asahi apcirtās pret draugu. "Kopš kura laikā kaut kas tāds pastāv!?!"

"Kopš ‘Patiesība vai izaicinājums?' līgā astoņdesmit sestajā gadā sākās profesionāļu sacensības. Vismaz reizi pa reizei atver arī kādu avīzi vai žurnālu, nevis tikai mācību grāmatas!" Juto atcirta. "To vēl precizēja deviņdesmit otrajā gadā, tiesas lēmumā lietā 'Takemoto pret Vaitu'. Čalīt, tas taču ir vispārzināmi!"

Ja godīgi, Ranmam nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, vai alus otaku runā nopietni vai arī plēš jokus, bet, ja tas palīdzēja viņam atriebties, tad tas derēja. "Tieši tā! Burtiski VISI par to zina! Tā ka sāc vien runāt! Pirmais skūpsts, tad kad un ar ko?"

"Nu beidz taču tielēties, Asahi! Tas ir tik jauks stāsts!" Čijako iebikstīja draugam.

"Tas ir... apkaunojoši. Un nē, ne tā kā tas bija Ranmas stāstā, episki grandiozi uzvaroši. Tas.. tas vienkārši bija apkaunojoši..."

"Vai man vajadzēs lūgt tavai draudzenei to pastāstīt?" Ranma turpināja uzbrukumu.

"Nē nē, mani tur neiejauciet!" Čijako sāka atgaiņāties ar rokām. "Tas bija vēl ilgi pirms mēs sākām satikties."

Asahi nopūtās. "Man bija četri gadi."

Ranma sarauca uzacis. "Paklau čalīt, man liekas, ka tas NESKAITĀS..."

"Viņai bija divdesmit divi."

Itsuki aizrijās ar alu. Juto ierēcās histērisku smieklu lēkmē. Čijako piesedza muti ar roku, arī smejoties, taču acīmredzami jau zinādama šo stāstu. Asahi vienkārši izmisumā nokāra galvu.

"Paklau, man liekas ka tas PIEPRASA zināmu paskaidrojumu, vai ne, Ranma?" Nabiki veltīja zēnam smīnu, un viņš juta ka pasmīn pretī. Sasodīts, kad Nabiki bija pārī ar tevi un lika kādam CITAM sākt locīties kā zutim uz karstas pannas, tā bija sasodīti forša sajūta.

Itsuki vēlreiz atklepojās un tad noslaucīja asaras. "Jēziņ, Asahi! Es zināju ka tu esi meitu ģēģeris, bet nedomāju, ka tu TIK agri sāki..."

Asahi aizvēra acis, un pacēla galvu pret debesīm. "Viņa bija mana bērnudārza audzinātāja, skaidrs! Viņa bija jauna un skaista, un es visiem paziņoju, ka tad, kad būšu pieaudzis, es viņu apprecēšu, un vispār jau man vajadzēja bučot viņu uz vaiga, bet es biju iepriekšējā vakarā nozadzies uz pirmo stāvu kad vecāki skatījās kaut kādu romantisko filmu, tieši uz skūpstīšanās ainu, un tā nu man bija tā ideja, ka pieaugušiem ir jāskūpstās tieši tā, un..."

"Ak, bet tas jau nav pats ļaunākais tai stāstā..." Čijako piebilda.

"Čī, lūdzu nevajag..."

"Tev jāizstāsta līdz galam! Pabeidz, vai arī es to pabeigšu!"

"... tu esi briesmīga, nežēlīga, sieviete!"

"Nu, redziet, tā sanāca, ka Asahi viņu satika dažus gadus vēlāk..."

"LABI! Labi, es pats pabeigšu... Nu, es jau toreiz nevarēju to zināt. Nedomāju, ka pēc bērnudārza pabeigšanas es vēl kādreiz viņu satikšu. Kādas gan tam būtu izredzes?! Nu, un gadus divpadsmit vēlāk mana māte atved sev līdzi uz mājām iedzert tēju un paklačot draudzeni, ar ko iepazinusies iepērkoties..."

"Asahi ap to laiku bija sešpadsmit..."

".. un tā bija VIŅA. Mana bērnudārza audzinātāja."

"Un viņa tevi atcerējās."

"PROTAMS, ka viņa mani atcerējās. Pasaule taču mani ienīst! Un protams, ka pirmais, ko viņa izdara, ir izstāstīt manai mātei par to skūpstu. Un pēc tam painteresēties, vai es pēc tam vēl esmu praktizējies?"

"Un protams, ka viņš nebija!"

"TAS VISIEM NEBIJ JĀZINA!"

Juto uz to brīdi jau bija aizrijies ar smiekliem un novēlies no sēžamā, tā ka pāri baļķim gaisā slējās tikai viņa raustošās kājas. Itsuki un Asami daudz no viņa neatpalika. Ranma jutās atslābis un nomierinājies, izjuzdams pat zināmu simpātiju pret Asahi pēc paša piedzīvotā, lai gan viņš ievēroja, ka Nabiki smejas pilnā balsī, atbalstam ieķērusies viņam rokā lai nenoveltos no baļķēna. Viņš aptvēra, ka vēl nekad nav redzējis Nabiki tā smejamies, tik neieturēti. Tas nebija viņas parastais ļaunais īsais smiekliņš, ne arī viszinošais smīns, ne arī ķircinošie smiekli... Tā bija tikai parasta meitene, smejoties par parastu smieklīgu gadījumu...

"Klau, Asahi, tad viņa sanāca tev arī kā tavs otrais skūpsts?" Itsuki starp smieklu lēkmēm izdvesa.

Par to viņš dabūja pa seju ar tukšo alus bundžu.

"Labi, labi, visi esat izsmējušies. Lieliski? Visi esam uzjautrināti un priecīgi? Lieliski!" Asahi iesaucās, tad pievēršoties Ranmam ar caururbjošu skatienu. "Tagad tiksim galā ar TEVI. Ranma Saotome, gatavojies mirt!"

"Ko...?" Ranma apjucis izdvesa, uz brīdi baidoties pat iedomāties, ka ir pamanījies iegūt sev vēl vienu nāvējošu ienaidnieku, kamēr Asahi ar pirkstu norādīja uz...

....Nabiki?

"Nabiki, es izaicinu tevi ‘dot to salīgšanas skūpstu Ranmam' TŪLĪT PAT uz līdzenas vietas! Tieši uz lūpām, divas minūtes minimums," viņš lepni pasmaidīja.

Ranmas rīkle panikā sažņaudzās. Viņš izmisīgi paskatījās apkārt, vispirms, vai tuvējos krūmos gadījumā nav paslēpies kāds draņķa panda, tad atpakaļ uz Asahi, tad lejup uz Nabiki, gatavs jau ekspodēt mežonīgā noliegumā, jau domās redzot sevi iestīvētu frakā un ar abiem tēviem pie muguras soļojam pie altāra, pirms ievēroja, ka Nabiki tikai smīn, sakrustojusi rokas zem krūtīm tai viņai parastajā veidā, kas norādīja, ka viņa nu ne par ko nav satraukusies.

"Asahi-čan, dārgumiņ, vai tev vispirms nevajadzēja man pajautāt ‘Patiesība vai izaicinājums?'" viņa cukuraini saldā balsī lēni painteresējās.

"Sūds!" Asahi zibenīgi izgrūda, pat nenomainot savu dramatisko pozu, kas pārējā grupā izsauca smieklu eksploziju. "Ē... Patiesība vai izaicinājums, Nabiki?"

"Diskvalificēts!" vēsā mierā paziņoja Juto. "Tu zaudēji savu gājienu, Asahi. Saskaņā ar noteikumiem, tagad ir Nabiki kārta."

Asahi nopūtās un atšļuka savā vietā uz baļķēna, Čijako mierinoši satverot un paplikšķinot viņam pa roku.

Nabiki pasmaidīja un pagriezās pret Juto. "Paldies Juto. Kā būtu ar tādu vienkāršāku jautājumu pārmaiņai? Patiesība vai izaicinājums?"

"Ranmu es nebučošu,"Juto iesmējās, "Lai iet patiesība!"

Tam sekoja smieklu šaltis un pat Ranma pieķēra sevi viegli smejamies.

"Nu labi," Nabiki pielieca galvu. "Apmierni manu ziņkāri, lūdzu. Kā kāds kļūst par ‘alus otaku'?"

" _NĒ_!" korī visi kā viens iebrēcās Čijako, Asahi, Itsuki un Asami, taču bija jau par vēlu.

Juto neskūto seju sāka rotāt plašs smaids, bet viņa acis iemirdzējās ugunskura atblāzmā. "Beidzot... vismaz viens, kas vēlas sākt sekot patiesībai!"

"Tu pati nesaproti, ko tu esi izdarījusi, Nabiki!" ievaidējās Asahi.

Juto pieslējās kājās un plaši ieplēta rokas. "Ir pienācis laiks, mani dārgie bērni, lai es atkal jums stāstītu šo dramatisko, šo episko stāstu... kā es kļuvu par mums pašu dievu dotā nektāra aizstāvi... nē... kulta augstāko priesteri!"

"Iekārtojieties ērtāk," Itsuki drūmi paziņoja. "Tas aizņems teju visu nakti."

"Es taču nevaru sākt stāstu par sevi, nepastāstījis jums VISU stāstu, PATIESO stāstu!" Juto turpināja, stāvot tur ugunskura izgaismots gluži kā kāds sludinātājs no Mozus vai Abrahama laikiem. "Ir pienācis LAIKS, jums, pagāni, beidzot uzzināt PATIESO ALUS RADĪŠANAS STĀSTU!"

* * *

‘Patiesais alus radīšanas stāsts' ilga vairākas stundas, un tas sākās ar visai ‘īpatnēju' atstāstu par to, kā tika izgudrots un pilnveidots alus, lai gan tas stāsts pilnīgi droši nevarēja būt simtprocentīgi vēsturiski patiess kaut vai tā iemesla dēļ, ka Juto versijā tur bija norisinājies gadsimtos ieildzis karš starp Afrikāņu dieviem un Norsu ledus milžiem. Tam sekoja stāsts par paša Juto dzimšanu - kurā vairāk kā dažas lappuses bija nekaunīgi aizlienētas no ‘Pūķa Olu' mangas - un garāmejot pieminēta piecdesmitajos gados notikusī citplanētiešu invāzija, kas bēdīgā veidā izgāzās, jo svešajiem, izrādījās, piemita nāvīga alerģija pret apiņiem, un ko visu pasaules valstu valdības savā sazvērestībā bija pamanījušās noslēpt no sabiedrības, par spīti teju vai septiņdesmit procentu Zemes iedzīvotāju bojāejai.

Kā jau Itsuki bija brīdinājis, stāsts aizņēma labu daļu no atlikušās nakts, un uz to brīdi, kad Juto pabeidza savu stāstu ar balsīs attēlotu ainu, kurā viņš dod zvērestu Alus Dieviem mūžam sludināt _Apiņu apliecinājumu_ , visi jau bija gatavi atlūzt savās gultās. Ja godīgi, Itsuki un Asami bija pazuduši kaut kur jau stāsta pusē, un Čijako šobrīd saldi šņākuļoja, ieķērusies Asahi elkonī.

Ranma un Nabiki pamāja viņiem sveicienus un cieši apsolījās pievienoties pulciņam arī nākamajā vakarā. Vairums no alus radītā reibuma Ranmam jau bija izvēdinājies, un tagad vēsais nakts gaiss un jūras smarža palīdzēja tikt galā ar atlikušo, viņiem gar ūdens malu divatā soļojot pa tukšo liedagu uz viesnīcas pusi.

Tāpēc, kad Nabiki satvēra viņa roku, Ranma bija vairāk nekā mazliet pārsteigts. Viņš pameta skatienu atpakaļ uz nometnes pusi kāpās, taču tur bija redzams tikai Asahi, kas pūlējās ienest aizmigušo Čijako viņu teltī, un galīgi uz šo pusi neskatījās. Viņš vērīgāk paskatījās uz Nabiki, domās pūloties atcerēties, cik daudz viņa bija pamanījusies izdzert vakara gaitā. "Nabiki?"

"Kuš...." viņa klusi atbildēja. "Parasta nedēļas nogale. Man visticamākais vairs ilgi nebūs iespējas iet roku rokā ar jauku puisi vakara pastaigā pa pludmali. Ļauj man kaut mazliet ļauties manai fantāzijai?"

"Jauku puisi...?" Ranma viegli piesarka. Nabiki viņu arī agrāk bija tā nosaukusi, bet parasti tas bija daļa no kāda blēdībām pārpilna plāna.

Meitene smagi nopūtās. "Neesi nu tāds pamuļķis, Ranma. Tu vēl pamēģini apgalvot, ka nezini, ka esi iekārotākais puisis visā skolā? Ja nezini, tad es varu tev parādīt fotogrāfiju pārdošanas balansu." Viņa vērīgāk paskatījās uz puisi un pasmīnēja. "Tikai nesāc nu te kaut ko iedomāties. Tev līdzi nāk PĀRĀK daudz balasta, lai tu būtu to pūļu vērts. Bet... kā iedomu draugs nedēļas nogales atpūtai..." viņa atslīga pret puiša sāniem. "... tu vairāk kā noderēsi."

"Jā, paldies," Ramna saīgušā tonī novilka. Kādu brīdi abi soļoja uz priekšu klusumā, tikai siltajiem viļņiem lēni glāstot viņu pēdas, pirms viņš atkal ierunājās. "Tu tirgo manas bildes kā puisim izskatoties?"

"Godīgi sakot, tās dod lauvas tiesu peļņas," meitene iesmējās. "Tavas meitenes puses bildes smagi konkurē ar Akanes bildēm, bet puiša pusei nav īstu konkurentu, izņemot tās pāris reizes, kad man izdevās noķert kadrā Rjuougu."

"Tu pārdod Rjuougas bildes?!"

"Un Mousa arī. Viņam ir neliels, bet visai apsēsts faņu pulciņš. Bet noķert viņu neietinušos tajos ķīniešu paltrakos līdz ausīm pēdējā laikā ir palicis teju neiespējami." viņa ieķiķinājās. "Nesaki, ka tu no tiesas domāji, ka tikai puiši Furinkanā ir apsēsti ar seksu? Paklau, hormonu vētras vienādi ietekmē abus dzimumus, un tās te plosījās vēl PIRMS tu atvilināji šurp visseksīgākos vīriešu dzimuma cīņu meistarus no visas Āzijas, lai regulāri sarīkotu nosvīdušu puišu cīņas saplēstās drēbēs."

Ranma notrīsēja, iedomājoties sekas. "Nu bet kā tas tev sanāk... Tev pat visparastāko puišu dūru izvicināšanu izdodas padarīt par augstākā mērā nekaunīgu izrādīšanos, Nabs?"

"Ne jau visi no mums spēj lidot, Ranma," meitene nomurmināja. "Dažiem nākas mīt tos dubļus, ko tu nopurini no savām kurpju zolēm, lēkājot pa jumtiem tā itkā tas būtu pats vienkāršākais pārvietošanās veids, pilnīgā saskaņā ar visiem fizikas likumiem," viņa sadrūmusi izdvesa.

Ranma brīdi sarauca pieri, pūloties saprast tikko Nabiki sacīto, un nesaliekot nekādi kopā galus, līdz izlēma, ka tā būs bijusi kāda meitenes pielietota metafora. "Es tev varētu iemācīt."

"Tas nav..." Viņa asi paskatījās uz viņu, un tad piepeši aprāvās pusvārdā, acīm viegli ieplešoties. "...iemācīt ... man?"

"Nu... jā. Es gribu teikt... Nav jau tā ka tu kaut ko tādu varēsi pasākt darīt jau rīt vai parīt uz pusdienlaiku... Varbūt ka tas prasīs gadus.. Visdrīzāk jau ka prasīs, bet... Nav jau tā, ka tu to NEVARĒTU, ja vien tu pie tā pa nopietnam pieķertos." Ranma piešķieba galvu, pārsteigts par to šokēto izteiksmi meitenes sejā. Nebija jau tā, ka viņam BŪTU IEBILDUMI pret no sliedēm izsistu Nabiki... Ja godīgi, viņam pat patika, ka bija tā izdevies viņu pārsteigt un nošokēt, bet viņam tas patiktu daudz labāk, ja viņš SAPRASTU, kāpēc viņa ir tik šokēta.

"Tik vienkārši?" meitene izdvesa, saraukusi pieri. "Mana mazā māšele sper zemes gaisā no dusmām, jo tu pat treniņcīņās ar viņu neielaidies, bet... mani tu esi gatavs mācīt? Tā vienkārši?"

Ranma nopūtās. "Akane nevēlas, lai es viņu mācītu."

"Ko?! Ranma, viņa visu laiku to tik vien dara kā žēlojas..."

" _Nē_." viņš aprāva Nabiki pusvārdā, un zēna seja savilkās akmens cietumā. "Viņa grib, lai es CĪNOS ar viņu. Cīnos kā ar līdzīgu. Cīnos ‘nopietni'. Viņa negrib mācīties no manis, viņa grib tikai mani uzvarēt." Viņš noraidoši papurināja galvu. "Ja es kaut uz sekundi spētu noticēt, ka viņa varētu atlikt malā savu pārāk uzpūsto ego, lai patiesi sāktu klausīties tajā, ko es saku, es viņu būtu mācījis kopš tās dienas, kad mēs te ieradāmies."

_‘Tu esi patiesi lieliska cīnītāja. Man ir tāds prieks, ka tu neesi puisis..._ ' Tas sāpēja, pat pēc vairāk kā diviem gadiem. Mazliet, bet tik un tā. Tas mirklis, kad viņi bija atraduši kaut ko vienojošu... un jau nākamajā mirklī visu sabojājuši...

Viņa acis noslīdēja lejā uz smiltīm, kas spiedās cauri kāju pirkstu starpām, tikai lai tās tūlīt pat aizskalotu siltie okeāna vilnīši. "Rjuougam labāk sanāk kaut ko iedzīt tai ietiepīgajā galvā, bet viņš pie mums ir pārāk reti, lai tas spētu ko mainīt. Varbūt, ja visas pārējās skuķes nebūtu gatavas viņu nomiegt, lai tikai tiktu klāt man, tad viņai būtu savādāka doma. Varbūt, ja es jau būtu paguvis kādu apmācīt un sapratis, kā tas ir - mācīt. Vai, ja mans sencis vai Tendo kungs mēģinātu turpināt viņu apmācīt... Es nevaru... Es nedrīkstu ņemt Akani par savu pirmo skolnieci. Pārāk liels risks, ka viņai tas var beigties pārāk smagi."

"Labi," Nabiki klusi nočukstēja.

"Labi kas?"

"Labi, tu vari mani mācīt." viņa sacīja. "Es būšu tavs pirmais skolnieks."

Ranma apstājās, un, tā kā viņi joprojām bija saķērušies rokās, arī viņai nācās apstāties.

"Nopietni?"

"Un es pat atlaidīšu tev kādu daļu no tava parāda," meitene piebilda. "Tomēr paturēsim to tikai starp mums diviem. Es nevēlos, lai Līgavu Brigāde paliek greizsirdīgas un izdemolē arī manas mājas tikai tāpēc, ka iedomājās, ka es gribētu nozagt viņu iekāres objektu sev."

"Nu, labi. Ja tu tā saki. Erm... Kad tu gribētu sākt?" viņi atsāka iet uz priekšu.

"Mēs varam šobrīd par to nedomāt? Tas izklausās pēc kaut kā, kur ir iesaistīts daudz svīšanas un piepūles, un viss, par ko es šorīd vēlos domāt, ir tā mīkstā gulta viesnīcas istabā, kas mani jau gaida." Nabiki nožāvājās. "Pajautā man vēlreiz, kad šī nedēļas nogale būs beigusies."


	2. Vēlmju karstie suņi

Skatīties, kā lec saule, Ranmam Saotomem nebija nekas jauns. Rīts jau sen viņam bija sācies tad, kad viņa tēvs bija TEICIS, ka ir rīts, un reizēm bija bijušas dienas, kad viņi bija pabeiguši rīta treniņcīņu, pirms vēl saule bija pabāzusi pirmos starus pāri horizonta malai.

Viņš rāmi turpināja vingrojumu, plūdeni pārejot no vienas stājas otrā, vienai kustībai saplūstot ar nākamo. To sakot, parasti, ja vien viņam deva izvēli, Ranma gulēja līdz pat pusdienlaikam. Tāda bija visa viņa dzīve. Guli cik ilgi vari, kad vien tu vari. Ēd tik daudz, cik vien tu vari, tik ātri, cik vien tu vari, un kad vien tu vari. Jo tu nekad nevarēsi zināt, vai rīt tu nebūsi izsalcis un ceļa jūtīs.

Šobrīd gan te nebija neviena sasodīta Genmas Saotomes, kas izspertu viņu ārā no mīkstās gultas. Nebija nevienas pārskaitušās līgavas, gatavas šaut viņam pa ausi tikai tāpēc, ka kāda cita pa nakti pamanījusies ierāpties viņa gultā. Nebija nekāda veca izvirtuļa, kam mīļākā nodarbe bija apliet viņu ar aukstu ūdeni, lai pēc tam varētu apgramstīt viņa krūtis. Te nesmaržoja pēc Kasumi gatavotajām dievišķīgi garšīgajām brokastīm, kas vienmēr aizstāja vēlmi gulēt ar vēlmi ēst.

Tad... kāpēc gan viņš bija pamodies līdz ar saullēktu?

_Es esmu gulējis pietiekami ilgi. Ja es noguršu, es varēšu gulēt vēl_. Godīga atbilde.

Zēns apstājās vingrinājuma vidū un paskatījās ārā pāri balkona margām uz lecošo sauli. Tā bija te... tā dīvainā sajūta... ne gluži miers... Nē, drošība. Te nebija Genmas, kas viņu izspertu no gultas, viņam bija iespēja celties tad, kad viņš pats to vēlējās. Nebija nekādu steidzami risināmu problēmu. Nebija tuvumā vecais izvirtušais lielmeistars, no kura vajadzētu piesargāties. Nebija tuvumā ne līgavu, ne sāncenšu... un tā nu bija iespēja dzīvot ar ‘pietiekami' daudz.

_Vai tas tiešām būtu viss, kas ir nepieciešams? Pāris dienas ‘parastas' dzīves?_ Viņš nobrīnījās. _Vai tā arī būtu tā ‘parasta' dzīve? Tikai tik daudz ... lai ar to pietiktu?_

Ranma sapurināja galvu. Nē, ar tādām domām, šī nedēļas nogale viņu galīgi izlutinās.

Viņš pagriezās un paskatījās iekšā istabā. Nabiki joprojām gulēja saritinājusies savā gultā. Tas bija pat mazliet pārsteidzoši, kā viņa tur bija savilkusies mazā kamoliņā vienā gultas malā, kad bija aizmigusi. Ranma apzinājās, ka vispār jau viņam nevajadzētu piefiksēt tādas domas par meiteni, kas atklāti bija paudusi savu neieinteresētību par viņu, bet kaut kā, ņemot vērā Nabiki parasto bravūrību un viņas enerģisko dabu un ‘visa pasaule man pie kājām' pašpārliecinātību, viņš būtu vairāk sagaidījis viņu guļam ieplētušos pa visu lielo gultu, pilnībā izbaudot tās dotās iespējas izstiepties.

Ranma sakrustoja rokas un ar nopūtu atspiedās uz balkona margām. Šī nedēļas nogale vēl tikai sākās, bet viņam jau bija nācies apšaubīt virkni lietu, ko līdz šim viņš bija uzskatījis par neapgāžamiem faktiem. Nebija jau tā, ka Nabiki pēkšņi būtu pārmainījusies, vai ka viņam piepeši būtu radusies pieeja milzīgā slepenībā glabātam noslēpumam. Tas drīzāk bija... itkā viņa dzīvotu pilnīgi citā pasaulē nekā viņš. Līdz šim viņš bija redzējis tikai to alkatīgo blēdi, kas prata izmantot katru tavu kļūdu, lai tevi aptīrītu, un tāda viņa joprojām neapšaubāmi bija, bet... Viņam bija licies, kas tas arī ir viss, kas viņa bija. Tagad piepeši viņam bija atklājusies tā meitenes puse, kas... nu, neba nu viņa to bija speciāli slēpusi, bet tā vienkārši nebija IEDERĒJUSIES viņa dzīvē. Piepeši viņš bija nonācis VIŅAS pasaulē. Pasaulē, kurā varēja smieties, izklaidēties, jokot, atrast jaunus draugus. Pat flirtēt, tikai tāpēc lai flirtētu prieka pēc, pilnīgi bez bailēm tāpēc saņemt kāvienu vai arī tikt uz līdzenas vietas aizvilktam pie altāra. Pavadīt laiku ar cilvēkiem, kam neko no tevis nevajadzēja, vai nevajadzēja kaut ko kopā ar tevi, pavadīt laiku ar cilvēkiem tikai tāpēc ka tas ir tik jauki - pavadīt laiku ar kādu kompānijā.

Spēt pašam izlemt, kad celties, nevis celties tad, kad tas ir VAJADZĪGS.

Ranmam piepeši sāka likties, ka kāds viņu dzīvē ir nežēlīgi apkrāpis.

Ar acs kaktiņu viņš pamanīja kustību un pagriezās, lai ieraudzītu Nabiki sarosāmies. Pavēris balkona durvis, zēns iegāja atpakaļ numuriņā, jau domās izbaudot ideju par kopīgām brokastīm viesnīcas bārā. Piegājis pei gultas, Ranma noliecās par samiegojušos Nabiki, kas ar miega pilnām acīm nesaprašanā skatījās augšup. "Hei, Nabs, esi gatava doties ko iekostāāa!"

Tālāko viņa domu aprāva Nabiki roka, kas nogrāba viņu aiz krekla apkakles un pavilka zemāk, vienā līmenī ar meitenes šobrīd asinīm pierietējušajām, miega un dusmu pilnajām acīm. "Atbrīvo ceļu starp mani un manu rīta kafiju, _sasodītais cīruli_ , vai arī tavu līķi neviens neatradīs." Viņa stingri atgrūda zēnu, liekot viņam atkrist sēdus uz otrās gultas, un tad sāka lēno, grūto procesu pārliecināt savus locekļus darboties koordinēti pietiekami ilgi lai aiznestu viņu līdz pat viesnīcas numurā esošajam kafijas vārāmajam aparātam, un viņas ikdienas rīta atpestīšanai.

Nabiki izbāza kājas no segas apakšas, izstaipījās, tad lēnām pieslējās sēdus un izstaipīja arī rokas, pārāk lielajam naktskreklam nokrītot pār vienu no viņas pleciem, kamēr meitenes acis pievērsās tai nolādētajai ugunsbumbai pie debesīm, signālam ka ir pienācis laiks celties un stāties pretī visai sasodītajai pasaulei. Viņa atgādināja sev sen doto apņemšanos kādudien kaut ko pasākt lietas labā un šo ugunsbumbu likvidēt, tā atbrīvojoties no tās nežēlīgās tirānijas pār viņas dzīvi. Uzmanīgi meitene pieslējās kājās un tad līgojošā solī aizdevās uz nišu, kurā slēpās kafijas aparāts, sildītājs un vēl šādi tādi virtuvē nepieciešami rīki. Paldies visiem kami, vismaz iepriekšējā vakarā viņa bija atminējusies tur visu sagatavot, iebērt kafiju, ieliet ūdeni un pat uzstādīt taimeri, lai aparāts tagad sāktu gatavot kafiju ar vienu pogas spiedienu.

Meitene atviegloti uzelpoja pēc pirmā karstā, melnā šķidruma malka, jūtot kā siltums pārņem viņas vēderu. Viņa pamāja Ranmam. "Tu. Tiec ar to ziepju ... lietu. Tur." roka norādīja uz vannas istabu. "Man un manai kafijai nepieciešams pabūt šeit divatā."

Ranma nosprauslojās, taču, saņemis pretī niknuma pilnu skatienu, izlēma labāk paklusēt, paķēra savu dvieli un ūdensdrošās ziepes un pazuda vannasistabā. Nabiki ar kūpošo kafijas krūzi rokā izgāja uz balkona, iemalkojot to pa mazam malciņam un izbaudot, kā kofeīns lēnām attīra viņas smadzenes no miega uzdzītās miglas un sastinguma. Paskatījusies uz vēl tik zemu karājušos sauli, viņa pārlaida skatienu šobrīd vēl tukšajam liedagam un pabrīnījās, kāds velns gan viņu bija dīdījis šajā brīvdienā celties tik sasodīti agri. Tad viņa tālumā pamanīja rosību. Kāds pulciņš agrīno cilvēku jau bija liedagā un kaut ko tur darīja, tā kā cēla gaisā kārtis, tā kā karināja tīklus... Piepeši viņa pasmaidīja, atcerējusies.

_Pareizi! Puiši un pludmales volejbols!_

* * *

‘Zviedru galds' brokastīs bija kas tāds, ko Nabiki Tendo dabūja izbaudīt tikai retumis. Daļēji tāpēc, ka, lai to izbaudītu, viņai nāktos celties nepiedienīgi agri no rīta, bet daļēji arī tāpēc, ka ikviena šāda tipa uzkožamo iestāde Nerimas tuvumā bija ierakstījusi Tendo dzimtas pārstāvjus melnajā sarakstā, pateicoties diviem bēdīgi slaveniem izciliem izēdājiem, kas bija Tendo viesi un seni draugi.

Nabiki par laimi, šī _nebija_ Nerima.

Brokastu galda īpašniekiem par nelaimi, Nabiki līdzi bija viens no šiem izcilajiem izēdājiem.

Ranma novēlās atpakaļ savā vietā ar jau trešo pār malām pārkrauto šķīvi, uz kura kaudzē kārtu pa kārtai bija salikts olu kultenis, desiņas, cepts bekons, augļi un grauzdēta maize. Viesnīcas bufetes ēdienkarte bija ieturēta rietumnieciskā stilā, paredzēta pamatā apkalpot ārzemju tūristus. Nabiki savukārt bija ļāvusies savam saldummīles kārdinājumam palutināt sevi ar pankūkām ar kļavu sīrupu, kaut ko, ko tik bieži Japānā baudīt nebija iespēju. Īsto kļavu sīrupu viņai vispār līdz šim vēl nebija gadījies nobaudīt.

"Tātad, kāds mums ir plāns šodienai?" Ranma painteresējās starp diviem olu kulteņa kumosiem. "Es dzirdēju, ka... erm... liedagā plānojas pludmales volejbola turnīrs." Viņš nekonkrēti pamāja ar dakšiņu pūloties (un galīgi izgāžoties) izskatīties vienaldzīgi. "Es tā padomāju... ja jau tev nav pašai citu plānu..."

Nabiki pasmīnēja un turpināja malkot kafiju. Tā vispārīgi šorīt bija jau trešā krūzīte, taču brīvdienām par godu viņa bija nozvērējusies ieturēt mērenību. "Nu, ko lai saka... Varbūt, ka tev mani izdosies pierunāt aiziet paskatīties. Vai es pareizi saprotu, ka tu tā kā plāno tur piedalīties?"

Ranmas skatiens bija gluži kā kucēnam, kura mīļākā rotaļlietiņa karājas sprīdi tālāk nekā to varētu aizsniegt. Viņš samulsis pakasīja pakausi, skatoties jebkur, tikai ne Nabiki acīs. "Nu... njā... nu tu jau zini... es tā padomāju, ja jau mēs tāpat esam _te_..."

Meitene beidzot neizturēja un iesmējās. "Ak, nu saki taču vienreiz ‘jā', Ranma! Mēs esam atpūtā. Tev ir visas tiesības vēlēties darīt kaut ko, kas tev pašam interesē." Viņa satvēra nazi un dakšiņu un sāka sadalīt pankūkas gabaliņos. "Man godīgi jāatzīst, es pati plānoju doties turp un paskatīties turnīru, tā ka beidz tielēties. Atceries, ko es tev teicu par to, ka jāsaka skaidri, ko tu vēlies? Varbūt, ka tu būsi patīkami pārsteigts par to, ka vēl kāds vēlas to pašu. Bez tam, ko gan tu biji izplānojis darīt, ja es nevēlētos iet? Aizzagtos pats spēlēt, un pamestu mani vienu un neaizsargātu aizkaitinātu pludmales bandītu atriebībai?" Viņa nolaupīja bekona strēmelīti no viņa šķīvja un uzmeta Ranmam indīgu skatienu, to naski sakožļājot.

Zēns samirkšķināja acis un paskatījās uz viņu mazliet samulsis un apjucis.

"Bekona nodoklis," Nabiki starp kumosiem paskaidroja. "Es apsolīju tev šajā nedēļas nogalē nepiestādīt rēķinus par muļķīgām izrīcībām, tāpēc tas tev izmaksās bekonā." viņai gandrīz vai izdevās noturēt lūpas no notrīsēšanas un visas nāvējoši nopietnās sejas izteiksmes izjaukšanas.

Brīdi pie galdiņa valdīja nāves klusums, bet tad viņi abi divi sāka skaļi smieties.

"Pie... pie visiem kami..." Ranma noelsās, aptvēris savu vēderu. "Apsoli man... nē, tev pilnīgi noteikti man _jāapsola_... Ka kad būsim mājās, tu to ar manu senci kāddien atkārtosi!"

Nabiki piesedza muti ar delnas virspusi, lai nesāktu sprauslāt apkārt bekona gabaliņus. "Tas nebija... hi hi ... Tas taču nav TIK smieklīgi, Saotome..."

"Tas ir gan! Tas... tā standarta alkatīgās Nabiki ‘tas tev dārgi maksās' seja... un reizē... b... bekons..." Ranma ar zināmu piepūli savilka seju stingrā, pat draudīgā skatienā, ieskatījās meitenei tieši acīs, viņa augšlūpa uzmetās uz augšu, viena uzacs arī parāvās augstāk, pieņemot vaicājošu, pat prasīgu izteiksmi. Viņš asi pastiepa uz priekšu roku, kā pieprasot samaksu, un jau nākamajā brīdī ar to saķēra bekona strēmelīti no šķīvja un un tad sāka to _ātri un nikni_ mazmazītiņiem kodieniem ēst, tai pat laikā ieturot to stingro augļotāja sejas izteiksmi.

Nabiki eksplodēja histērisku smieklu lēkmē, lai gan viena viņas prāta daļa pūlējās atgādināt, ka viņai _vajadzētu_ tā kā justies aizvainotai. "Es tā NEIZSKATOS!" Meitene savilka seju, kā viņai šķita, savā parastajā, pašpārliecinātajā smīnā un nokopēja Ranmas ‘bekona nodokļa' žestu, liekot zēnam atkal sākt smieties, kamēr viņa aši sāka sakošļāt nākamo bekona šķēlīti. Tas noveda pie improvizētas ‘Cīņas mākslā der itin viss bekonu kaujas', kā rezultātā Ranmas šķīvis drīz vien bija tukšs.

* * *

Pārītim pa smiltīm brienot volejbola tīkla virzienā, Nabiki roka neapzinīgi atkal nobraucīja viņas vēderu.

"Kaut kas nav labi, Nabs?" Ranma paskatījās atpakaļ pār plecu, uz kura bija uzmests pludmales dvielis.

"Nekas... Mazliet par daudz bekona nodokļa..." meitene nomurmināja. "Kad es nākamreiz pieņemšu tavu izaicinājumu uz sacensībām, lūdzu atgādini man, lai es par ķīlu izvēlētos salātu lapas nevis treknu bekonu."

"Pati sāki!" Ranma nosprauslājās. Tomēr kaut kā viņam neizdevās šo smaidu no sejas novākt arī pēc kāda brīža. Vēl pēc brīža galvā iezagās cita doma. _Sasodīts... Ja te būtu bijusi Akane, nekas tāds nebūtu noticis. Akane jau sen būtu eksplodējusi, ja es tā ņemtos viņu kaitināt... un vispār..._ Tagad gan Ranmas seja sadrūma.

Nu bija Nabiki kārta vaicājoši paskatīties uz zēnu. "Ar TEVI viss kārtībā? Man nešķita, ka Dižais un Varenais Ranma Saotome būs tik satriekts par zaudētu cīņu par bekona šķīvi?"

"Nē, tas nav..." Ranma sapurināja galvu. "Paklau, es ļoti nožēloju..." Viņš sabāza rokas šortu kabatās un nodūra galvu. 

"Nožēlo ko?"

"Nu... tu saproti... " Ranmam nācās izvilkt vienu roku lai sāktu žestikulēt, meklējot pareizos vārdus. "... kaitināt tevi... būt maitasgabalam..."

Nabiki iesmējās, un ieķērās ar roku Ranmas plecā lai noturētos stāvus. "... būt...maitas... gabalam?" Viņa sastinga, ievērojusi zēna sejas izteiksmi. "... Pag... tu taču... tu to _nopietni_?"

"Ja es tā ar Akani pajokotu, viņa man tā krautu ar to veseri, ka es piezemētos tikai Nerimā." zēns nervozi izdvesa, domās apsverot vai labāk nebūtu vajadzējis turēt muti ciet.

"Jā, protams, bet, sasodīts, es tev neesmu Akane!" Nabiki atcirta. "Ikviens, kas viņu pazīst... Ieskaitot _tevi_... lieliski zina, kā viņa aizsvilstas, ja iedomājas ka viņu kaitina. BET - ne jau VISI ir tādi." Meitene atspieda roku pret gurnu. "Ok, laiks mācībstundai _kā sadzīvot ar cilvēkiem_ numurs divi. Pēc tam, kad tu esi sapratis, kā melot tā, lai tevi nepieķer, tev ir jāsaprot, ka pirms runāt, ir jānovērtē tava auditorija, jāsaprot, ko tā pieņems, un kas tai nepatiks." Nabiki veltīja piktu skatienu Ranmam. " _Klausies ļoti uzmanīgi_ , Saotome, jo tieši tas ir punkts, kurā tu mūžam salecies ar manu māsu. UN vairumu tavu sāncenšu. Un vairumu parasto cilvēku, ar ko mēs saskrienamies."

"Hei! Tik briesmīgs es neesmu!" Ranma sāka protestēt, lai gan bija pilnīgi skaidrs, ka viņš nav īsti pārliecināts, PAR KO TIEŠI protestē.

"Esi GAN, Ranma!" Nabiki asi atcirta. Tad viņas skatiens mazliet atmaiga. "Kas patiesībā ir tik skumji, jo, kad tu _proties_ uzvesties, tad tu esi pat ļoti foršs čalis. Diemžēl tev ir tikai VIENS vienīgs sociālo attiecību iestatījums, un tas ir ‘apvainošana'."

"NAV VIS!" Ranma protestēja, šoreiz skaļāk. "Es uzvedos godīgi VISU šo nedēļu..."

Nabiki aizšāva roku priekšā Ranmas mutei. Tas bija maigs žests, taču tas bija reizē tik negaidīts, tik svešs, ka Ranmas balssaites šokā sapinās un sasējās mezglā. "Tu uzvedies GODĪGI, jo tu esi iemācījies uzvesties MANĀ klātbūtnē, un tu spēj IEMĀCĪTIES, ja vien tevi PAREIZI izmāca." Viņa atņēma roku. "Tavai zināšanai, teju ikviens cits, ar ko tev ir bijusi darīšana, uz taviem apvainojumiem, uz tavu pozēšanu un tavu izrādīšanos reaģē ar mēģinājumu tevi fiziski iespaidot. Tu kaušanos savukārt uztver kā _izklaidi_ , un tāpēc tu sāc uzvesties vēl ĻAUNĀK. Pat tad, kad tu GRIBĒTU apstāties, tu vienkārši inerces dēļ turpini darīt to pašu, jo tas ir vienīgais, ko tu pieproti." Te meitenes sejā uzplauka velnišķīgs smaids. "Ar mani tev tā nesanāk. Es tev situ pa tavu mīksto, vārīgo, viegli ievainojamo kabatas maku. Tāpēc tu esi iemācījies uzvesties godīgi pret MANI."

"Bet... tas bekona nodoklis..."

"TAS bija maza nekaitīga paķircināšana. Tas tev tikai IZLIKĀS bīstami, jo MANI tu daudz nemēģini kaitināt, un tu baidies no sekām." pievērusi acis, Nabiki izslēja gaisā pirkstu savā tradicionālajā skolotājas pozā. "Ja tā nopietni padomā, vai tu JEL KAD esi atļāvies apvainot manu figūru, vai apšaubījis manu sievišķību, kā tu parasti atļaujies ar Akani?"

"Nu... Tas ir, nē..."Ranma sadrūma, un tad paskatījās uz Nabiki. Tā pa _nopietnam_ paskatījās, ar kritiķa aci. Meitenei mugurā bija viņas zilais divdaļīgais bikini, ar augsto izgriezumu uz gurniem. Par spīti tam, ka nebija cīņu meistare, viņa bija lieliskā fiziskā formā. Garas, slaidas kājas. Viegli muskuļainas ciskas. Plakans vēders, pat par spīti viņas žēlabām par pārēšanos brokastīs un tauku uzkrājumiem, lai arī viņai atšķirībā no atlētiskajām meitenēm joprojām bija tas mazliet maigais apaļīgums... un viņas vairāk kā RAŽENĀS... 

Tīri reflektori Ranma aizšāva roku acīm priekšā, piesarka kā vēzis un strauji aizgriezās. "Man nebūtu nekā, par ko apvainot tavu figūru... ! Tas ir, es nemaz neskatījos...! Nē, es gribēju teikt, es paskatījos, bet es neskatījos... ! ES NEZINU!!!"

Nabiki samirkšķināja acis, tad viegli piesarka, aptvērusi ko īsti Ranma dara. Uz viņas lūpām lēni uzplauka maigs smaids, viņa satvēra Ranmas roku un ieāķēja savējo viņam elkonī, lēnām bet noteikti virzot abus volejbola tīkla virzienā. "Nu labi, Saotome. Par to tu saņemsi vienu bekona šķēlīti atlaidē no sava rēķina."

Ranma uzmanīgi pašķielēja uz viņu starp pirkstu spraugām. "Ko? _Kāpēc_?!"

"Kad tu TO sapratīsi, atlaidīšu vēl vienu bekona šķēlīti."

* * *

" _Pāru sacensības_ volejbolā?!"

Pie pieteikumu pieņemšanas galdiņa Nabiki un Ranma bija negaidīti satikušies ar Asahi un Čijako. Vispār Nabiki bija plānojusi tikai palīdzēt Ranmam pieteikties un tad ērti iekārtoties maliņā un pavērot sacensības.

"Aha. Tas te ir ikgadējs pasākums, pērn mēs arī piedalījāmies," Čijako smaidot paziņoja. "Tās vispār jau nav nopietnas sacensības. Ja tiesneši iedomājas, ka pretinieki ir pārāk nevienādās spēka kategorijās, viņi piešķir handikapu. Teikšu, ka daudz vairāk tas viss ir attaisnojums ielīst smieklīgos kostīmos un vēl smieklīgāk palēkāt pa laukumu, par uzjautrinājumu visiem skatītājiem un nelielām balvām tiem, kas riskē būt smieklīgi."

"Jā, Saotome, tas uzreiz izslēdz TEVI," Nabiki pasmīnēja.

"Hei!" Ranma instinktīvi saslējās, tad sastinga un sāka apdomāt, ko tieši bija izdzirdējis, un via vispār vajadzētu apvainoties. Viņa domāšanu varēja lasīt zēna sejā gluži kā grafiku monitorā. "Pag... Tas bija kas, apvainojums vai kompliments?"

"Es jau teicu, ka stiprākos tiesneši ierobežo," Asahi piezīmēja. "Pērn teju pusi spēļu man nācās spēlēt ar vienu roku aizsietu uz muguras. Tad, protams, ir tās ‘speciālās' cīņas. Vienā mačā visiem dalībniekiem bija jāvelk mugurā tie jaunmodīgie sumo tērpi no _Takeši Pils_."

"Aha. Un ne vienmēr uzvar tas, kas iegūst vairāk punktu," Čijako turpināja. "Atceros ka tur bija viens pāris - tēvs un meita, un viņi turpināja virzīties uz priekšu kā ‘pats mīļākais pāris'..."

"Nu, godīgi jāatzīst, viņai bija seši gadi, un viņa bija TIK piemīlīgs bērns," Asahi papildināja.

"... pat ja viņiem neizdevās iegūt pat vienu punktu kaut vienā mačā."

"Teiktu, ka tālāk tiek tie, kas ir skatītāju mīluļi."

Nabiki satvēra savu zodu starp īkšķi un saliekto rādītājpirkstu. "Tas nav gluži tas, ko es biju gaidījusi..." _Es pat nespēju iedomāties, vai Ranma GRIBĒS tādā izklaidē piedalīties. Piedalīties, tikai lai izklaidētos, pilnīgi nav viņa_ ...

"Izklausās jautri!" Ranma paziņoja, ieplētis muti smaidā līdz ausīm. Nabiki šokā noelsās, bet viņa jau domās varēja redzēt, kā zēna galvā sāk griezties zobratiņi, acīmredzami jau izplānojot kādu ārprātīgu Der Itin Viss stila stratēģiju uzvarai.

"Tie-šām?" Viņa sakrustoja rokas zem krūtīm. "Un kas gan tevisprāt būs tavs partneris uz laukuma, Ranma? Tās ir pāru sacensības, un man volejbols nekad nav bijis mīļākais sporta veids!"

Ranmas acīs uzliesmoja iedvesmas dzirkstelītes, solot Nabiki meitenes šobrīd vēl neaptvertus nedarbus. "Tas jau ir tas pats labākais, Nabs! Tev gluži nekas nebūs jādara!"

* * *

“Ko tu, sasodīts, esi izdomājis, Saotome?” meitene iešņācās, Ranmam izvedot Nabiki smilšainajā laikumā. Par spīti viņas protestiem, Ranma bija pamanījies pierakstīt viņus abus sacensībām, un meitenes atkārtotie apgalvojumi, ka _viņa_ ne par kādu cenu neies laukumā, un vēl kategoriskākie iebildumi ka _viņa_ nemūžam netaisās te FIZISKI PIEPŪLĒTIES tikai padarīja zēna smaidu platāku.

“Tas taču ir tikai šovs, pareizi? Tiesneši izvēlas uzvarētāju bāzējoties uz skatītāju simpātijām, nevis gūtajiem punktiem?” viņš ar to joprojām neatvairāmi neciešamo smaidu uz lūpām izslēja gaisā pirkstu, “Nu tad mums viņiem arī ir jāsarīko šovs. Atstāj visu manā ziņā, vienkārši atslābsti un nekrīti panikā, kad viss ies vaļā. Es neļaušu, lai tev nodara pāri, saprati?”

“Nodara _pāri_?! Ranma, ko…?”

Tieši tajā brīdī ap volejbola laukumu uzstādītie skaļruņi pēkšņi atdzīvojās. “ _No kā gan bēg šie cilvēki? Viņi nebēg! Viņi steidzas uz Pasaulē Nežēlīgākajām Sacensībām, kas šodien viesojas mūsu liedagā!_ ”

“ _EKSTRĒMĀS VOLEJBOLA SACENSĪBAS!!!_ ”

Acu samirkšķināšana, ko izdarīja Ranma un Nabiki, bija perfekti sinhrona.

“ _Ar jums kopā pāris nākamās stundas būs jūsu uzticamie komentētāji - Kenijs Blekenšips un Viks Romano!!!_ ”

Nabiki acis ieplētās, viņai instinktīvi sperot soli atpakaļ. Tas nevarēja tā būt! Viņa bija nokļuvusi ārprāta CENTRĀ! Pirmais Izdzīvošanas Likums Nerimā skanēja - nekad, nekādā gadījumā neiesaisties Ārprātā! Tu vari skatīties uz Ārprātu no malas! Tu vari pieņemt derības un izmaksāt likmes par Ārprātu! Tu pat vari fotografēt Ārprātu, sentimentālām atmiņām un pārdošanai! Bet tu nekad, ne par kādu naudu nedrīksti šajā Ārprātā PIEDALĪTIES!!!

“Nabiki? Ar tevi viss labi?” Ranma, pamanījis viņas nervozitāti, uzlika roku meitenei uz pleca.

“Man nevajadzēja te būt!” viņa iešņācās. “Es neesmu cīņas mākslu čempione! Tas… Tas viss beigās izrādīsies kaut kāds absolūti neticams kautiņa uz dzīvību un nāvi pasākums, cilvēki mirs pa labi un pa kreisi, un… un…” piepeši Nabiki ieturēja pauzi. “Kāpēc mums pretī iznāk pāris hotdogu?”

Ranma pagrieza galvu. Viņu pretinieki lepni soļoja parādes apli pa savu laukuma pusi, tērpušies identiskos milzīgos karsto suņu reklāmas kostīmos.

“ _Mums šodien te būs lielisks šovs visiem klātesošajiem, Vik!_ ”

“ _Tieši tā Kenij! Tā būs gadsimta cīņa! ‘Bezgodīgie Realitātes šovu dalībnieki’ pret viņu mūžīgajiem sāncenšiem ‘Romantisko Attiecību Konsultāciju bēgļiem’. Asinsnaids, kas velkas cauri gadu desmitiem!_ ”

“ _Man arī reiz nācās iet nodot asins analīzes asinsnaida strīda izšķiršanai._ ”

“ _Tiešām? Kāds gan sakars asins nodošanai ar asinsnaidu?_ ”

“ _Tas bija ļoti nopietns jautājums - noteikt, pie kuras dzimtas es īsti piederu. Neviena no iesaistītajām pusēm nevēlējās atzīt, ka ir mani radinieki!_ ”

“Nabiki, nomierinies, te nav Nerima,” Ranma pasmaidīja. “Asahi man teica, ka viņiem ir tradīcija reizēm uzstāties tematiskos kostīmos. Kaut kas, ko mūsējie pārņēmuši no amerikāņiem. Pērn esot bijis kaut kāds tur amerikāņu šovs ‘ _Samuraji Picu Kaķi_ ’.”

“Samuraji kas...?” Nabiki saverkšķīja seju, pūloties iedomāties, kā kaut kas tāds varētu būt saliekams kopā un izskatīties kaut MAZLIET pēc kaut kā Japāniska. “Kas tas vēl tāds?”

Ranma pavīpsnāja. “Dīvaini, vai ne? Tātad, nebūs te ne cīņas mākslas meistaru, ne simtgadīgu spoku, ne arī mīlas dzērienu. Tikai divi smieklīgi komiķi ar mikrofonu komentatoru tribīnē.”

Meitene skeptiski sarauca uzacis un sakrustoja rokas zem krūtīm. “Pa kuru laiku tu pamanījies visu to uzzināt, ko?”

“Kamēr mēs stāvējām rindā uz pieteikšanos un kamēr tu visu laiku žēlojies Čijako par to, cik ļoti tev ‘riebjas’ pati ideja spēlēt volejbolu.” Ranma pasmaidīja, teju vai lēkājot uz papēžiem un iesildoties. Smaids viņa sejā bija tieši tik plats, lai liktu Nabiki saprast, cik ļoti viņš ir lepns par to, ka kaut reizi informācijas ziņā ir meiteni pārspējis.

“ _Un tātad tagad laukumā iznāk mūsu Realitātes šovu dalībnieku komanda - Dženija un Fils Babagadooši, kas ir bēdīgi slaveni ar to, ka pamanījušies panākt savu izslēgšanu no ikviena Pasifik Rim apgabalā notiekoša realitātes šova sakarā ar nepiedienīgu atbildes zvana pogu izmantošanu!_ ”

“ _Tieši tā Kenij! Un viņiem pretī stājas Ataru Moroboši un Luma, citplanētiešu meitene, kas viņu nolaupījusi._ ”

“ _Tad tagad attiecību uzlabošana notiek izmantojot Stokholmas sindromu, ko, Kenij?_ ”

“KAS mēs esam?” Nabiki satrūkās.

“Kāda gan starpība!” Ranma nostājās viņai blakus. “Atceries, kad sāksies sacensības, vienkārši atslābsti. Es par visu parūpēšos.”

“ _Kā_?!” meitene atbildē iešņācās. “Tu pat nepateici man, ko tu plāno darīt!”

Pirmās serves tiesības izlozē ieguva hotdogu komanda. Kas bija pārsteidzoši, par spīti savam absolūti neveiklajam kostīmam, pretiniecei izdevās pamest bumbu gaisā un pat puslīdz pareizi veikt servi. Nabiki pārsteigta vēroja, kā bumba lido pāri laukumam un tīklam, gatavojoties piezemēties viņu laukuma pusē, un īsti nesaprata, ko tagad viņai vajadzētu darīt.

Ranma metās pakaļ bumbai… un nostiepās uz vēdera smiltīs.

Nabiki uzacis palecās uz augšu. Parasti Ranma nebija tik neveikls… 

Ranma tikmēr mežonīgi savēzēja rokas un nejauši trāpīja pa lejup lidojošo bumbu, nosūtot to atpakaļ gaisā, graciozā lokā tieši turp, kur stāvēja Nabiki. Viņa samirkšķināja acis, tad saspringa, gatava atsist bumbu un pūloties atcerēties šo to par volejbolu, ko bija apguvusi skolas sporta nodarbībās.

“Klau, Nabiki!”

Meitene pārslēdza skatienu no bumbas gaisā uz priekšā esošo. Ranma stāvēja viņai blakus, deguns mazāk kā pāris centimentrus no viņas deguna. Īss spiedziens, un meitene instinktīvi paspēra soli atpakaļ. 

Ranma satvēra viņas rokas un ieskatījās viņai tieši acīs. “Zini, es tev gribu teikt kaut ko ļoti svarīgu,” viņš pilnīgi nopietnā tonī paziņoja.

“Ēēē… Ran-ma… ?!”

Piepeši Ranma strauji pacēla viņas rokas uz augšu. Nabiki saprata, kas notiek, tikai kad volejbola bumba atsitās pret viņas plaukstām un atkal aizlidoja augšup.

“Paldies!” Ranmas sejā rotājās smaids līdz ausīm.

Kādu pussekundi Nabiki bija vienkārši aizsitusies elpa. Tad viņa atguvās, izrāva savas rokas no puiša tvēriena un pikti viņu atgrūda. “Sasodīts, Saotome!”

Ranma protams meistarīgi pieskaņojās grūdienam, ļaujot sev neveikli bet arī nevainojami precīzi piezemēties uz muguras smiltīs. Viņš mēģināja pielekt kājās, reizē ar rokām iesitot pa bumbu vēlreiz un nosūtot to pāri tīklam pretinieka laukuma pusē. 

Vīriešu kārtas hotdogs visu šo laiku bija stāvējis ar vaļā pavērtu muti, un tikai šokā noskatījās, kā bumba ietriecas viņam tieši sejā.

“ _Un mums ir kontakts! Fils saņem bumbu tieši pa degunu. Rezultāts viens-nulle Romantisko Attiecību Konsultāciju bēgļu labā!_ ”

“ _Es nezinu ko tu domā, bet es teiktu, viņi izskatās gatavi tapt notverti, Vik!_ ”

“ _Gluži manas domas, Kenij! Gluži manas domas!_ ”

Nabiki dusmīgi pieslāja pie Ranmas, kad zēns vēl tikai slējās kājās. Viņa pieliecās viņam tuvu klāt, ieskatoties tieši acīs ar savu dzelžaini izturēto Furinkanas Ledus Karalienes skatienu un izjūtot zināmu gandarījumu redzot kā Ranmas pašapmierinātais smīns izplēn un pārtop sākumā apjumumā un tad bailēs. “Kas, _pie velna_ , tas bija, Saotome?!”

“Es… Čijako teica, ka tiesneši vērtēs visu balstoties uz skatītāju reakcijas, tāpēc es tikai uzspēlēju mazliet…” Ranma pakāpās soli atpakaļ, taču Nabiki viņam sekoja.

“Tu mani izmantoji kā _dekorāciju_!” viņa iešņācās, savelkot rokas dūrēs. Piepeši Nabiki bija skaidrs, kāpēc Akanei bija bijusi tik bieža un tik neapturama vēlme Ranmu iekaustīt.

“Tikai tavas rokas! Tu taču teici, ka tu negribi spēlēt, tāpēcestikaipapūlējosvisuizdarīttavāvietā _lūdzunesitmanlūdzu_!” Ranma bija jau atkāpies līdz pat tīkla balstam, bailēs ieplēstām acīm.

Nabiki piepeši aptvēra, ko viņa dara, un kā tas viss izskatās no Akanes smagi izdresētā Ranmas skatupunkta. Viņa piespieda sevi apstāties un atslābināties, pieverot acis un dziļi ievelkot elpu. _Parasta nedēļas nogale, prom no visām rūpēm. Viņš tikai izklaidējās. Viņš nepārkāpa nekādas robežas. Viņš izdarīja precīzi to, ko tu pati viņam liki izdarīt_.

Meitene atvēra acis un ar skatienu ieurbās puisī. “Labi. Jauns noteikums, Saotome, un šis paliks spēkā arī pēc tam, kad būsim atpakaļ mājās.”

Ranma norija kaklā iespiedušos kumosu.

“Katru reizi… un es patiesi domāju _katru reizi_ , kad tev galvā ir dzimis ģeniāls plāns… lai CIK gudrs un pārliecināts par panākumiem tu neiedomātos sevi esam… tu atnāksi un _vispirms_ to apspriedīsi ar mani. Saprati?!” meitene uzsvaram iebikstīja zēnam ar pirkstu krūtīs. “ _Jo īpaši_ , ja tas kaut mazākajā mērā ir saistīts ar _mani_.”

“Ē… labi…?” Ranma izdvesa, īsti neapzinoties, kā reaģēt uz šādu atbildi, kas NESATURĒJA sevī iekaustīšanu.

Nabiki nopūtās, domās atkkāpjoties atpakaļ un kārtīgi novērtējot šādu instinktīvu saraušanos. _Pie visiem Kami, Ranma. Tu taču vienkārši nezini ko darīt, kad kāds uz tevi ir apvainojies, ne tā? To VIEN izdabūt no tevis ārā būtu plāns uz nez cik gadiem! Tai nabaga meičai, kas reiz tevi nogrābs, tu sagādāsi darbu visa mūža garumā._ “ŠOREIZ… tu tiec cauri sveikā. Tas pat bija patiesi atjautīgi. Grābt mani ciet bez manas piekrišanas gan NEBIJA. Nākamajā reizē, vispirms _pajautā_.”

Ranma samulsis pamāja ar galvu, joprojām bažīgi vērojot meiteni. Viņa prāts pūlējās atrast kādu vērā ņemamu stratēģiju kā atrsināt situāciju, taču zēns nebija īsti radis atrasties aci pret aci ar aizkaitinātu sieviešu dzimtes savas sugas pārstāvi, kas situāciju uztvēra racionāli un uzreiz nemetās viņu apvainot visos īstos un iedomātos nāves grēkos. Ranma vēlreiz norija kaklā iesprūdušo kumosu, labi apzinoties, ka _patiesībā_ pats vien bija vainīgs visā, par ko tika apsūdzēts, ar to ka bija meties šajā avantūrā nepajautājot Nabiki viedokli un nedomājot par sekām. Parasti šai brīdī šādā situācijā viņš vai nu jau ņemtu kājas pār pleciem, viņam bruktu virsū aizkaitinātā pretējā dzimuma pārstāve vai kāds viņas goda aizstāvētājs, vai arī viņš jau gulētu bezsamaņā, saņēmis pamatīgu bliezienu ar galdu, veseri vai kaut ko citu smagu un trulu. Tā kā _nekas_ no augstākminētā _nebija_ noticis, viņa smadzenes bija nonākušas strupceļā, īsti vairs nezinot, ko tagad darīt, līdz no kaut kādiem pašiem apziņas kaktiņiem tika izraktas pusaizmirstas atmiņas par kaut ko, ko viņam bija mācījusi māte aptuveni četru gadu vecumā.

“Es… Man ļoti žēl… Piedod, Nabiki… Tas vairs neatkārtosies,” viņš beidzot izstomīja no sevis atvainošanos, nebūdams īsti pārliecināts, vai izdarījis visu pareizi.

Meitenes lūpu kaktiņos sāka rotāties viegls smaids. “Ko tu neteiksi… Izrādās, ka ja tā labi pameklē, te var atrast arī labas uzvedības manieres! Nu labi, Ranma. Tev top piedots, bet tikai tāpēc, ka šī nedēļa ir atpūtas nedēļa. Saprati?”

“Ah… jā, sapratu.”

“Nu? Tad kāda ir tava ideja uzvarēt nākamajā cīņā?” Nabiki pavaicāja, nolaižot rokas uz saviem gurniem.

Ranma viegli piesarka. Tik tālu viņš vēl nebija aizdomājies. “Tu domā, ka vēlreiz tas pats nenostrādās?”

Nabiki saberzēja zodu. “Nu, ideja jau nav peļama, bet… būs vajadzīgs mazliet eskalēt darbības, lai noturētos līmenī.” Viņa pārlaida skatienu apkārtnei un, pamanījusi meklēto, ātri piegāja pie laukuma malā nomestajiem darbarīkiem, lai pietupusies izceltu no kastes koka veseri, ar ko laikam tika dzīti smiltīs mietiņi tīkla balstu atsaišu stiprināšanai. “Man ir ideja… Mēs varam izmantot parasto tavu līgavu izklaidi.”

“Man likās, tu teici, ka tu man nesitīsi!” Ranma sāka protestēt, ar aizdomām vērojot veseri.

Nabiki iesmējās. “Es pat nedomāju tev sist. Zinot tava paura cietumu, to mēģinot es tikai atsistu rokas. Nē, man padomā bija, ka sāksim mēs tāpat kā pirmajā reizē, bet tad es sākšu tevi trenkāt vicinādama veseri, un kamēr es daru to, tu savukārt ar savu Cīņas Meistars Kunga Prātā triku parūpēsies, lai es trāpītu bumbai. Es turpināšu skriet tev pakaļ kā īsta ‘greizsirdības pārņemta draudzene’, bet tu izmantosi katru izdevību aizsist bumbu atpakaļ pretinieka pusē.”

Ranma sapurināja galvu. “Es nez, Nabs… Tas izklausās pārāk tuvu realitātei.”

“Aiziet, Saotome! Kas gan tur var noiet greizi?”

* * *

"Jūs ko - izkritāt jau _otrajā kārtā_?" Čijano neticīgi pārvaicāja. 

"Es negribu par to runāt," Nabiki saīgusi attrauca.

Nabiki, Ranma, Čijako un Asahi bija atkal satikušies rindā pie mierinājuma balvu izsniegšanas. Izrādījās, visiem turnīra dalībniekiem šodien pienācās ēdināšana par brīvu.

"E... Es nez... Nu ko mēs tur varējām izdarīt?" Ranma nopūtās. Ranma Saotome nekad nezaudēja... izņemot tad, ja pretī viņam bija nolikts kaut kas tāds ko bija burtiski neiespējami sakaut. "Es domāju, bet tas taču bija... Tie bija zīdainis... UN kucēns..."

" _Viņi pat nebija dalībnieku sarakstā!_ " Nabiki dusmīgi nočukstēja, sažņaugusi rokas ap sevi un cieši sakodusi zobus. Tikai jau tad, kad viss bija beidzies, viņa bija uzzinājusi, ka pirmajai vietai būtu tikusi arī _naudas balva_.

"Man liekās, viņi vienkārši iemaldījās laukumā no skatītāju pūļa, un komentētāji izmantoja to mirkli." Ranma izklausījās galīgi nožēlojami. "Es vēl saprastu zīdaini VAI kucēnu, bet.... Nu kāpēc zīdainis UN kucēns?!"

"Tas bija pilnīgi galīgi un nenoliedzami netaisni!" Nabiki nomurmināja.

"Tas brīdis, kad viņa sāka raudāt, saukt mammu un metās pie tevis, tas gan bija piemīlīgi," Ranma piezīmēja, pasmīnot kad pamanīja Nabiki pietvīkstam vairākās pievilcīgās sārtuma nokrāsās.

"Es tevi ienīstu, Saotome," viņa klusi nomurmināja.

"Ahhh... Es pat piedotu zaudējumu un tiesnešu netaisnību, ja kas tāds ar mani atgadītos!" Čijako izsaucās. "Es tā mīlu bērnus!" Viņa dziļdomīgi nopūtās. "Paies tik ilgs laiks, teju padsmit gadi, iekāms es varēšu atļauties manējos..."

"Jūs pamodinājāt Zvēru," Asahi izdvesa nejūtīgā, gluži vai mirušā balsī, skatoties taisni uz priekšu pāri pūlim. "Jums pat nav nojausmas, kādas šausmas jūs tikko palaidāt brīvībā."

"Studēt medicīnu vajadzēs TIK ILGI, un tad vēl internā prakse... Vismaz gadi divpadsmit, iekāms es varēšu kaut vai sākt DOMĀT par to, ka varētu beidzot atļauties bērnus. Es jūtos tik ļauna, zinot ko es nodaru nabaga Asahi, un cik tas ir netaisnīgi pret viņu."

"Es atsakos komentēt. Es citēju Ženēvas konvencijas kopīgo trešo pantu - ‘ir aizliegta spīdzināšana un nežēlīga izturēšanās pret cilvēkiem'." Asahi turpināja raudzīties taisni uz priekšu.

"Man ir tāds kārdinājums pamest skolu, un kopā ar Asahi aizbēgt un slepus salaulāties un sākt kopīgu ģimenes dzīvi." Čijako ieķērās Asahi elkonī uin piespiedās viņam tuvāk. "Asahi, dārgais, vai tas nebūtu jauki? Mēs būtu pliki un nabagi, bet mēs būtu kopā un iemīlējušies..."

"Viņai tas ir kā narkotikas," Asahi nomurmināja, mazliet pagriezis galvu uz Ranmas un Nabiki pusi. "Es vienreiz gandrīz jau piekritu un ļāvu viņai sākt rīkoties uz savu galvu, un, kad viņa atjēdzās un aptvera ka teju jau ir panākusi savu atskaitīšanu par lekciju neapmeklēšanu, viņa man _detalizēti_ un ārkārtīgi precīzos medicīniskos terminos aprakstīja, kā mani izrūnīs, ja es vēl kaut reizi ļaušu viņai tā sākt rīkoties."

"Bet, Asahi, dārgais, vai tad tas nebūtu jauki?" Čijako paskatījās uz puisi ar savām lielajām, miklajām acīm.

"Viss, ko es tagad teikšu, var tikt un tiks izmantots pret mani."

"Es zinu, ka tava māte beidzot būs apmierināta un tik ļoti laimīga, ka varēs sākt tavu kāzu plānošanu. UN domāt vārdus mazbērniem."

"Nogaliniet mani. Lūdzu. Nav svarīgi, kā. Kaut kas sarūsējis un truls būs pašā laikā. Tikai izbeidziet šīs ciešanas."

"Ar tevi GALĪGI nav jautri!" Čijako sapūtās un uzsita viņam viegli pa roku. "Tā tas ir katru reizi, kad es vēlos izrunāties par šo tēmu!" Viņa paskatījās uz Nabiki un Ranmu. "Klau, es, protams, zinu, ka jums abiem par to vēl ir par agru domāt, bet jūs vismaz esat par to izrunājušies? Par bērniem, es domāju?"

"Nē! Es... tas ir... es domāju," Nabiki panikā paskatījās uz Ranmas pusi, cerot ka vismaz viņam atradīsies kaut kas ko teikt, lai viņa varētu piebalsot un veiksmīgi izvairīties no šī zemūdens akmens.

"Nu, Nabiki stāv priekšā universitāte, bet man ir... ē... erm... dojo lietas..." Ranma nervozi izdvesa.

"Jā, taisnība! Ranmam vēl ir jāiegūst apmācību licenze!"

Ranma samirkšķināja acis. "Pag... Man ko, papīru vajadzēs, lai varētu kādu mācīt dojo?"

" _Jā, tam vajag licenzi, bet tagad nav īstais brīdis par to runāt, DĀRGAIS,_ " Nabiki nikni atšņāca atpakaļ.

"Tik un tā jūs to noteikti dabūsiet gatavu krietni vien agrāk par mani," Čijako skumjā balsī nopūtās. "Nē, jums vienkārši BŪS jāļauj man pa reizei braukt ciemos un pieskatīt mazos. Jebkurš mazulis, kas jums abiem diviem piedzims, būs vienkārši burvīgs mazs eņģelītis, es zinu! Es citādi nojūgšos vēl nepabeigusi maģistrus, ja es nevarēšu būt kādam krustmāte vai vismaz tante!"

"Lūdzu piekrītiet... Ar mīkstajām rotaļlietām es viņu ilgi uzpirkt nevaru," Asahi žēli nomurmināja.

"Nu, protams, Či," Ranma pamāja ar galvu, priecīgs, ka atradis veidu kā izvairīties no šīs sarunas turpināšanās.

"Ranma..." Nabiki brīdinoši nomurmināja.

"Ups...! Es gribēju teikt, var jau būt ka mums bērnu pieskatītāju nevajadzēs..."

" _Ranma_..." Nabiki pagriezās pret viņu, veltot puisim neticības un dusmu pilnu skatienu. 

"Es... es gribēju teikt, varbūt ka mums nebūs bērnu! Jo ... AU!" teikuma beigas Ranma norija nepateiktas, jo Nabiki elkonis iecirtās viņam paribē ar neticami spēcīgu sparu.

"Tas ko Ranma gribēja teikt ir tas, ka viņš ir idiots, un ka tagad viņš labāk paklusēs. Vai piekrīti, _dārgais_?" Nabiki noņurdēja pret Ranmu, pirms pagriezties pret Asahi un Čijako un veltīt viņiem žilbinošu smaidu.

Ranma samulsis piekrītoši pamāja ar galvu, braukot sasisto sānu.

"Hei, neguļam, grābjam ciet kamēr dod!" Asahi iesaucās, norādot uz hotdogu tirgotāju, jo nevienam nemanot bija pienākusi viņu kārta rindā.

* * *

_Ak tad koledža un dojo lietas, ko?_ Nabiki sakrustoja rokas, atspiežoties uz tām ar zodu un hipnotizējot silto hotdogu sev priekšā tā, it kā tas būtu nacistu sagūstīts partizāns, kas spītīgi atsakās izpaust informāciju saviem pratinātājiem.

"Ē, Nabiki... tu taisies to ēst?" Ranma painteresējās, paskatoties uz meiteni ,pirms nosēsties blakus pie piknika galda pēc sava otrā piegājiena pie hotdogu stenda. Vai arī tas bija bijis jau trešais?

"Uz priekšu, Saotome!" Meitene paņēma sviestmaizi un pasniedza viņam. 

"Paldies!" Ranma sāka lieliem kodieniem notiesāt piedāvāto. Pēc pāris kumosiem viņš tomēr ieturēja pauzi un vērīgāk paskatījās uz viņu. "Erm... vai viss kārtībā?"

"Ko tu PLĀNO darīt pēc skolas beigšanas, Ranma?" Nabiki painteresējās, skatoties pāri ļaužu pilnajam liedagam uz bezgalīgo okeāna zilgmi.

"Nu... tas ir..." Zēns iekodās cīsiņmaizē, lai iegūtu mazliet laika apdomāties. "Es pat nezinu... Tā licenzes papīra būšana, to nokārtot droši vien būtu prātīgi darīts."

"Kā tad," Nabiki nikni aizpūta sāņus kādu sejai priekšā aizkritušu nepaklausīgu matu šķipsnu. "Tu pat NEZINĀJI, ka tev ko tādu vajadzēs, pirms es to šodien nepiemineju. Un, ja vien tu neapprecēsi kādu no Tendo māsām... un, tici man, tu NEAPPRECĒSIES ar Tendo, ja vien nesalīgsi atkal mieru ar manu mazo māšeli... Tad tev nevajadzēs nekādu licenzi, jo tev nebūs dojo, kur kaut ko mācīt."

"Ā..." Ranma redzami sašļuka. "Laikam jau tev taisnība. Laikam jau es biju pārāk pieradis pie tās domas. Nu, tu jau saproti, mana senča un Tendo kunga lielā ideja par dzimtu apvienošanos un vispār..."

"Ranma, aizmirsti par to, ko tie abi klenči ir iedomājušies. Ne Saotomes kungs, ne mans papus nav tie labākie ilgtermiņa plānotāji," Nabiki pagriezās lai skatītos uz zēnu. "Ko TU pats gribi?" viņa pacēla roku, kā atvairot pretjautājumus. "Un es ar to nedomāju ‘šī ir tava vienīgā iespēja noteikt savu nākotni' vēlēšanos. Aizmirsti par to. Nedomājot gari... ko tu dzīvē īsti gribi sasniegt?"

Ranma paskatījās uz pusapēsto karstmaizi, apgrozīja to pirkstos itkā ko tādu būtu pirmo reizi mūžā ieraudzījis. Zēna piere savilkās grumbās. Galu galā viņš nopūtās un nokoda pamatīgu kumosu. "Tu atkal nosauksi mani par muļķi."

"Nesaukšu. Apsolu. Es tev atlaidīšu visu bekona parādu, ja es to atļaušos, zvēru," Nabiki uzlika roku uz sirds, paceļot otru kā zvērot pie bībeles.

Ranma iesprauslājās. "Zini, ko es patiesi vēlos? Lai nekas no tā kā ir tagad, vairs nemainītos. Es NEVĒLOS nākotni, es NEVĒLOS neko ‘kur es būšu pēc pieciem gadiem'. Es gribu to, kas man jau ir... Kas man BIJA, tas ir... šobrīd un tagad. Pirms es un Akane.... Nu, tu saproti..." viņš nopūtās.

Nabiki veltīja zēnam apjukuma pilnu skatienu, vērīgi ieskatoties viņa acīs. Viņa bija lieliski iemācījusies noteikt atšķirību starp tām reizēm, kad Ranma vienkārši nedomājot spļāva ārā pirmo domu kas pagadās, tēlojot pamuļķi, un reizēm, kad viņš bija nopietns un neākstījās, un šī pilnīgi noteikti bija viena no pēdējām situācijām. "Tu ko, tā MĪLI visu to ārprātu?"

"Nē!" zēns sāka protestēt, bet tad aprāvās un atkal ierāvās sevī. "Nu... Varbūt kādu mazumiņu jā. Tas ir interesanti, un pat zināmā mērā jautri, ja nepaliek pārāk nopietni. Bet... Paskaties uz to no manas puses; es visu mūžu esmu pavadījis ceļā. Nu tas ir... pilnīgi VISU savu mūžu. Tikai es un sencis. Nekad nebij skaidrs, būs man vakarā jumts virs galvas un pietiekami daudz kā ko ēst... un vai VISPĀR būs ko ēst. Ne draugu, ne pat izdevības ar kādu tuvāk iepazīties... Nekad neizjust to, ko nozīmē ‘atgriezties mājās'... Redzēt, kā uz tevi skatās ar tādu līdzjūtību un nožēlu, itkā es būtu kaut kāds nožēlojams bezpajumtnieks bomzis. Jo es reāli BIJU bezpajumtnieks bomzis... Un to nožēlu es visvairāk ienīdu. Bet vēl vairāk es ienīdu pats sevi, kad es, izsalkuma spiests, to žēlumu nelietīgi metos izmantot." Ranma saviebās, iegrimis nepatīkamās atmiņās.

"Un mēs atnākam uz Tendo dojo," viņš klusi nočukstēja. "Un pēkšņi... man ir mājas. Es varu katru dienu iet uz skolu un zināt, ka vakarā mājas būs tepat uz vietas kad es atnākšu atpakaļ, nevis atklāšu, ka sencis ir pārcēlies ar telti citur, jo vietējie izsaukuši policiju, un policists piedraudējis viņam ar arestu, ja viņš neaizvāksies. Mani baro, man ir tīras drēbes, un silta vieta kur gulēt, un kur no jumta netek ūdens uz galvas. Un vēl te ir citi cīņas mākslu meistari... tie, kas mani _saprot_ , tu saproti? Tādi paši kā es, tā ka es vairs neesmu... neesmu nekas izlecošs, neesmu frīks. Pat _par spīti_ lāstam, jo dažiem no viņiem ARĪ IR lāsts. Nu, ir jau tā ka daži reizēm grib mani nosist... vai apprecēt... bet citreiz mēs tīri labi satiekam atkal, un viņi vienkārši ir tepat , vienmēr... un pat apzināties, ka vienmēr es varu aiziet un ar viņiem parunāt... ka viņi SAPRATĪS mani... tas ir DAUDZ." Ranmas rokas neapzinoties spēlējās ar hotdogiem domāto papīra šķīvi, sākot to virpināt uz pirksta. "Un tad... un tad es atkal satieku savu labāko čomu. Nu, izrādās ka viņa ir meitene patiesībā, un ka viņa arī grib mani precēt, bet... vecais labais Uč-čans ir atpakaļ. Un Rjuouga. Un Šampū, un... gandrīz visi tie, kas bija ko vērti, ko es satiku ceļojot, visi ir šeit. Un tad... tad es arī Māti atkal satiku."

Ranma nopūtās un nolika šķīvi atpakaļ uz galda. "Tu taču arī zini to sajūtu? Tas ir kā... Nu gluži kā pirmo reizi ēst karameļu saldējumu... un tā ir lieta, ko pat nezināji ka tāda ir, bet piepeši tu bez tās vairs nevari dzīvot? Tāda mana dzīve bija visu pērno gadu. Nebij vienmēr laimīga... reizēm pat bija pavisam _nožēlojama_... bet... es pat nezināju ko NOZĪMĒ būt laimīgam, iekāms mēs neienācām jūsu dojo. Es nezināju ko nozīmē ‘būt drošībā'. Es nezināju ko nozīmē ‘būt vientuļam', līdz es piepeši vairs tāds nebiju." Nu bija Ranmas kārta ar melanholijas pilnu skatienu vērties okeāna viļņos. "Gribi zināt, ko es gribu? Gribi zināt, kāpēc es tā arī neizvēlējos vienu no meitenēm, vai neatgrūdu pārējās... Kāpēc es tā centos atgūt Šanpū, kad viņa nesāja to sasodīto Pretišķības brošu? Kāpēc es nenospļāvos, nepametu visu un neaizbraucu atpakaļ uz Ķīnu, lai mēģinātu tikt vaļā no tā lāsta? Jo es negribēju, lai viss beigtos. Jo, ja vien viss paliktu tāpat kā tobrīd, pat ja mani iekaustīja pa reizei, pat ja man lika izskatīties pēc pamuļķa, vai man vispār gāja smagi... man reizē bija arī tā laime būt laimīgam. TAS ir tas ko es gribu." Viņa acis noslīga lejup uz smiltīm viņiem pie kājām. "Tikai es to jau zaudēju. Tāpēc... Man liekas, ka man nu jau ir vienalga, kas būs rīt. Viss labais ir jau aiz muguras. Es vairs nevaru dabūt ko vēlos, un es biju nelga, ka kaut ko tādu vispār vēlējos."

Nabiki nebija paraduma apskaut cilvēkus. Taču, dzirdot kā Ranma izklāsta savu redzējumu uz notiekošo, to pilnīgas sakāves pilno toni... Viņai vienmēr bija licies, ka Ranma izbauda to uzmanību, ko saņem, atrodoties mīlas daudzskaldņa centrā, viņa nekad nebija mēģinājusi padomāt par to, ņemot vērā Ranmas iepriekšējo dzīves pieredzi, nebija iedomājusies, ka viņam šī dzīve varētu nozīmēt ko vairāk par ikdienišķu, pierastu dzīvi, vai ka viņa nevēlēšanās beidzot izšķirties un pieņemt galīgo lēmumu būtu bijusi kas vairāk par tipisku vīrieša bezmugurkaulības piemēru.

Protams Nabiki nebija NE MAZĀKĀ MĒRĀ noskaņota apskaut cilvēkus. Viņai bija gatavs saraksts ar iemesliem, kāpēc tā ir ļoti slikta ideja, gan vispārīgi skatoties, gan ar speciālām piezīmēm par katru konkrētu personu, ko viņa pazina, un kur bija īpaši uzsvērts, kāpēc _tieši šo_ personu nebija vēlams pat apsvērt apskaut. Ranmas gadījumā, šādas piezīmes aizņēma vairākas lappuses sīkā rokrakstā.

Un, viņai uzliekot rokas uz puiša pleciem, pagriežot viņu ar seju pret sevi un tad stingri aptverot ar rokām un pievelkot sev cieši klāt , viņa sev domās svēti nozvērējās, ka pārrakstīs šo sarakstu vēlreiz, punktu pēc punkta, rindiņu pēc rindiņas, un pie katra vārda rūpīgi pati sev atgādinās, kāpēc tas, ko viņa tagad dara, ir _ļoti slikta doma_. Cilvēku apskaušana bija kaut kas tāds, ko neviens, nekad, nekādos apstākļos, nedrīkstēja ieraudzīt slaveno Furinkanas Ledus Karalieni darām.

Bet... šī tomēr bija viņas ‘parastā' nedēļas nogale, un šobrīd viņa bija tikai ‘parastā' Nabiki. Un varbūt... varbūt šo vienu reizi... varbūt kas tāds bija ļauts, kādu tomēr apskaut.

Ranma, dabiski, sastinga kā akmens statuja.

"Mieru, Ranma," viņa klusi nočukstēja, viegli saspiežot rokas ciešāk. "Tikai apskāviens. Neviens tevi negrābj ciet. Neviens negrasās vilkt pie mācītāja. Nekādu triku vai blēdību. Parasta nedēļas nogale, atceries? Parasti cilvēki apskauj viens otru."

Nabiki juta, kā viņa rokas nedroši aptver viņu. Gandrīz vai tā, itkā viņš nebūtu pilnībā pārliecināts, ko tagad darīt. Viņa pūlējās atcerēties, vai jel kādreiz ir redzējusi Ranmu esam vienkārši apskautu, esam apskāvienā, atbildot uz ko zēns neriskētu nekavējoties saņemt pamatīgu kāvienu, un piepeši aptvēra, ka nekad ko tādu nav redzējusi. Ne reizi.

"Kāpēc?" viņš klusi pavaicāja. Nabiki domās pārgāja no pamatsaraksta uz secinājumu sadaļu, kur bija saraksts ar iemesliem, kāpēc apskaut tieši Ranmu ir _ļoti slikta doma_ , un kur jo īpaši bija uzsvērts, ka no šāda apskāviena jāizvairās par katru cenu, atzīmēja tos kā īpaši svarīgus un nozvērējās tos, kaligrāfiskā rokrakstā pārrakstītus, ierāmēt un piekārt sev istabā pie sienas virs gultas, kamēr viņa turpināja zēnu apskaut, pat vēl mazliet ciešāk, nevis nekavējoties laist vaļā.

"Jo man tā sagribējās," viņa pēc mirkļa atbildēja. Beidzot viņa atslābināja tvērienu un atliecās mazliet atpakaļ, lai labāk paskatītos uz viņu. "Paklau, Ranma... Es nu esmu PĒDĒJĀ, kas sāktu tev pielaizīties par neko. Tu taču to saproti? Ja? Nu tad... notici man, kad es tev saku... Nerima nekādi NAV pats labākais, kas ar tevi varētu notikt. Patiesībā... Nerima ir pēdējais sūds, lai kā uz to nepaskatītos. Tevī ir tik daudz potenciāla... ka tas ... tas vienkārši ir neizturami, jo tu pats neapzinies kā to, kas tev ir DOTS, likt lietā. Tāpēc tici man, kad es tev saku, tev ir absolūti viss, kas tev ir vajadzīgs lai tu būtu patiesi laimīgs, tev tikai ir jāiziet pasaulē un pašam jāsaprot, kas tevi padara laimīgu."

"Bet..." Ranmas skatiens noslīga lejup, šaudoties uz priekšu un atpakaļ, kā pūloties saprast to, kas rakstīts nepazīstamā grāmatā. "Es domāju, ja nu es nevaru? Tas ir, ja nu kaut kas cits patrāpās, kas būtu svarīgāks par būt laimīgam?"

_Sasodīts, Saotome, neliec man vēlēties tevi vēlreiz apskaut!_ "Ranma!... NEKAS nevar būt svarīgāks par būt laimīgam. Tā jau arī ir dzīves jēga."

Šajā brīdī viņi abi divi reizē saprata divas lietas. Pirmkārt, ka abi divi ir ārkārtīgi cieši viens pie otra, un ka abi divi skatās viens otram acīs tā, ka nezinātājs, no malas skatoties, varētu to uztvert par kaut ko daudz intīmāku, nekā viņi vēlētos, un strauji atrāvās viens no otra tālāk.

"O, mēs te kaut ko neiztraucējām?" Asahi nu jau pazīstamā balss lika abiem reizē novērsties vienam no otra un piesarkt. Asahi un Čijako tuvojās viņu galdiņam, katrs ar saldējuma piltuvēm abās rokās.

Čijako elkonis iesitās Asahi sānos. "Asahi! Kā tev nav kauna tā viņus ķircināt. Viņiem taču bija tas Mirklis!"

"Ak, man no sirds žēl. Es tāpēc piedāvāju jums šo Skumju Un Nožēlas Pilno saldējumu, ar ko paužu savu visdziļāko nožēlu un ceru uz piedošanu," Asahi viegli palocījās un pasniedza vienu saldējuma vafeles turzu Ranmam un otru Nabiki. Pēc tam viņš paņēma vienu no Čijako turētajiem saldējumiem.

"Jauki!" Ranma ar prieku satvēra piedāvāto kārumu, bet tad saspringa. "‘Skumju Un Nožēlas Pilnais saldējums'? Kāpēc? Vai tāpēc ka tas būtu nevīrišķīgi?"

Asahi teju vai aizrijās ar saldējumu. "Nevīrišķīgi? Kopš kura laika saldējuma ēšana ir nevīrišķīga?"

"Nūuuu... Mans sencis vienmēr mēdza teikt, ka īsti vīri saldējumu neēd."

"Ja saldējuma ēšana skaitās nevīrišķīga, es teiktu, ka tāda vīrišķība nav tā vērta, lai pēc tās dzītos," Asahi rāmi atbildēja.

Ranma sāka ēst savu saldējumu, taču izskatījās viņš ļoti domīgi.

"Mums nometnē šonakt ir uzaicināti pievienoties vēl pāris viesi," Čijako paziņoja. "Mēs plānojam cept gliemenes. Jūs abi taču arī ATNĀKSIET, vai ne?"

"Tulkojums tiem kas vēl nesaprot: Čijako neapdomīgi apsolījās gatavot uzkožamo vismaz divdesmit cilvēkiem, tagad viņai ir sākusies panika un viņa meklē sev palīdzes." Asahi rāmā garā sacīja, un par to izpelnījās vēl vienu elkoni paribē.

"Es... baidos ka no jūras velšu gatavošanas es neko daudz neprotu," Nabiki domīgi atzina. Patiesībā viņa par gatavošanu _vispār_ neko daudz nezināja, bet atzīt to šobrīd likās esam mazliet neveikli.

"Es varu palīdzēt," Ranam piedāvājās.

Brīdi ap galdu valdīja nāvējošs klusums, pārējiem trim pārsteigumā skatoties uz Ranmu.

"Ko?" Ranma paskatījās saviem biedriem. "Tas jau ir tāds pats ugunskurs, tikai liedagā. Es ar senci, mēs ceļojot regulāri cepām gliemenes, kad nebija aļģu ziedēšanas laiks vai citu problēmu. Vai jums jau ir viss nepieciešamais?"

Čijako sastomījās. "Es sagādāju jūras veltes, un Itsuki ar Juto šorīt jau izraka ugunskura bedri, bet es vēl negāju lasīt jūraszāles, es nolēmu nogaidīt, negribēju ka tās izžūst."

Ranma pamāja ar galvu un pielēca kājās. "Nu ko. Mums vajadzēs kādu spaini vai leduskasti, kur tās nest. Un mums labāk sākt doties tās lasīt, divdesmit cilvēkiem to vajadzēs daudz."

* * *

"Tātad, kā tu teici, kur to tā iemācījies gatavot?" Čijako aizgrābta vēroja, kā Ranma darbojās. Pēc visai gara un nogurdinoša pārgājiena gar liedagu jūraszāļu meklējumos uz mazāk civilizētām teritorijām, Ranma bija atgriezies un meties pārbaudīt ugunskura bedri. Nicīgi atzinis to par galīgi nekam nederošu, viņš bija sācis to pārbūvēt, prasmīgi izkārtojot akmeņus apkārt un uz metāla režģa kas pārsedza malkas kaudzi, un pēc tam metās uzpūst liesmas līdz akmeņi oglēs nokaita kvēlojoši sarkani. Pārējais pulciņš bija satupuši apkārt un uzmanīgi vēroja notiekošo.

"Mēs ar senci reiz savos ceļojumos satikām vienu čomu. Tas bija četrus... nē piecus gadus atpakaļ. Viņs arī bija klejojošs cīņas mākslu meistars, no... vispār, viņš teicās esam no Amerikas, bet tad viņš teica arī ka esot no Jaunanglijas, tad jau tā laikam būs Anglija nevis Amerika? Akcents viņam bija briesmīgs, tā ka saprast viņu reizēm galīgi nevarēja, un tad vēl tas ‘arr' katra otrā vārda galā." Beidzot apmierināts ar akmeņu uzkarsējuma pakāpi, Ranma apdzēsa uguni, un tad sāka izklāt mitrās jūraszāles uz kvēlojošajiem akmeņiem. "Apmaiņai pret dažu mana senča cīņas triku mācībstundām viņš iemācīja mūs kā šādi cept krabjus un gliemenes."

"Ceļojošs cīņas mākslu meistars, kas saka ‘arr'?" Čijano neticīgi piešķieba galvu.

"Aga. Lai gan, viņš vairāk bija šinobi tips. Nēsāja lakatiņu ap galvu, un viņam bija arī acs pārsējs, un liels krāsains papagailis kas runāja vēl briesmīgākā angļu valodā par saimnieku. Teicās - tas esam buku nieru stils."

"Tā. Stop. Pauze." Asahi pacēla rokas gaisā. "Tu gribi teikt, ka tu iemācījies, kā pagatavot autentiskas sautētās gliemenes Jaunanglijas stilā, no burtiski īsta pirāta-ninjas?"

"Es... laikam?" Ranma nervozi pakasīja pakausi.

"Klausies, pēc kaut kā tāda es vairs nezinu, vai es maz drīkstu Juto saukt par dīvainu." Asahi izdvesa. "EI! JUTO!" viņš noaurojās nometnes virzienā. "LABAS ZIŅAS!"

"KO VAJAG? RUNĀ SKAĻĀK, ASAHI!" Juto atsaucās. "ES NEDZIRDU KO TU SAKI. MAN TE IR SVIESTS SEJĀ!"

"Aizmirstam ka es ko teicu," Asahi nopūtās.

"Vai tu vēl kaut ko proti gatavot?" Čijako ieinteresēti pavaicāja, vērojot kā Ranma kārtām liek gliemenes un jūraszāles uz kvēlojošajiem akmeņiem.

"Neko diži daudz. Dārzeņu sautējums gan man sanāk tīri tā neko," Ranma atzina. "Omletes man arī padodas. Pamatā jau es gatavot iemācījos izdzīvošanai. Manam sencim sakē ir nosvilinājis visas garšas kārpiņas, ja es to atstātu viņa ziņā, mēs katru dienu būtu ēduši vārītus rīsus un zaļus kāpostus - brokastīs, pusdienās un vakariņās."

Asami piesēdās viņam līdzās. "Tātad... tu esi pasaules klases cīņas mākslu meistars?"

"Jep!" Ranma pasmīnot lepnāk izrieza krūtis.

"Kas spēj uz sitiena noimprovizēt sarežģītas kustību kompozīcijas..."

"Erm... laikam?"

"Un prot arī gatavot ēst?" meitenes skatiens kļuva gandrīz vai piedienīgs rūdītam vilkam, kas pamanījis no bara nošķīrušos jēru.

"...Jāa?" Ranma šaubīgi apstiprināja, īsti nesaprotot šīs sarunas mērķi, bet instinktīvi sajūtot briesmas.

"Tev varbūt ir vecākais brālis?" meitene painteresējās, pieliecoties viņam tuvāk, tā ka Ranma bija spiests paliekties sāņus un uz aizmuguri.

"Asami..." Itsuki brīdinoši ieņurdējās.

"Varbūt dvīņubrālis?"

"Asami." Itsuki balss tonis bija kļuvis skaļāks.

"Nu varbūt vismaz jaunākais brālis?"

" _Asami_!" Itsuki uzsita ar roku draudzenei uz pleca.

"Kas ir?" Viņa paskatījās augšup ar nevainības pilnu skatienu. "Man ir bars draudzeņu meklēšanas procesā!"

"Kā tad," Itsuki uzmeta lūpu. "Draudzenes."

Asami atliecās taisni un iecirta rokas sānos, arī uzmetot lūpu. "Tā! Un ko _tas_ tagad nozīmēja?!"

"Tikai to ka tu te vai KŪSTI ārā Ranmas priekšā. Es domājos sevi esam pārliecinātu un tev uzticošos čali, bet, jēziņ, Asami!" puisis sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm.

"Tu ko - _nopietni_ iedomājies ka es te mēģinātu aizvilt _vidusskolnieku_ no viņa draudzenes, pie tam vēl _viņa draudzenes acu priekšā_?" Asami iešņācās kā pārkaitēts tvaika kakls, paliekot arvien sarkanāka un dusmās piecērtot kāju.

"Pēc _mazā brālīša_ , es īpaši vairs nebrīnītos."

"Un to saka _vazanķis_ , kas sitis kanti visām sieviešu dzimuma būtnēm _visu nedēļas nogali_!"

Nabiki satraukti paskatījās uz Ranmas pusi, puisis pēc katras vārdu tirādes abu kašķupoļu starpā arvien vairāk un vairāk ierāvās sevī. Viņai nācās atzīt, TAS jau bija pat pārāk tuvu visai sāpīgām un vēl tik svaigām atmiņām. Meitene piecēlās kājās, bez vārdiem satvēra Ranmu aiz rokas, parāva viņu augšā un aizvilka prom no pārējās grupas.

Ranma apjukumā izsaucās un sāka vārdiski protestēt, taču fiziski ļāvās lai viņu aizvelk projām. Asami un Itsuki tobrīd jau bija pārāk iegrimuši strīdā lai ievērotu kaut ko citu, un, par spīti Asahi un Čijako vainas pilanjiem skatieniem, neviens no viņiem arī neiejaucās. 

Ranmam nebija īsti skaidrs, ko tieši viņš ŠOREIZ ir izdarījis aplam, bet par to ka _kaut ko_ viņš ir _izdarījis_ , viņš bija drošs. "Paklau, Nabiki, tas galīgi nav tā kā tu iedomājies...!"

Meitene apstājās, atlaida viņa roku vaļā, un pagriezās ar seju pret zēnu. Gaidītās dusmās piesarkušas fūrijas vietā, Ranma sev par pārsteigumu ieraudzīja pat... visai nobažījušos skatienu? "Ar tevi viss kārtībā?" Nabiki pavaicāja, viegli pieliekusi galvu. "Es saprotu, tas viss laikam atsauca atmiņā visai nepatīkamas ainas ar tavām daudzajām līgavām..."

Ranma pavēra muti, brīdi tā arī pastāvēja neko nepasacījis, un tad aizvēra to, sapratis, ka šobrīd viņa smadzenes nespēs izsniegt runāšanai neko saprātīgu. Viņa prāts tukšgaitā griezās uz vietas mežonīgā ātrumā, pūloties atrast adekvātu atbildi situācijai, kad viņš bija _gaidījis_ pamatīgu iekaustīšanu, bet nekas tāds nenotika. "E... Es... labi? Es tik nesaprotu, ko es tādu izdarīju..."

"NEKO tu neizdarīji," Nabiki zobgalīgā tonī piezīmēja. "Tici man, vakar braucot pēc pārtikas Itsuki darīja ar mani teju to pašu teju tiem pašiem vārdiem, un pusceļā viņiem bija teju vai identisks kašķis. Ja tie abi pieturēsies pie scenārija, uz to laiku, kad gliemenes būs gatavas ēšanai, viņi jau būs salabuši." Viņa sakrustoja rokas. "Tāda laikam viņiem ir tā attiecību dinamika. Es teiktu, ka viņiem ļoti patīk tā ‘salabšanas' daļa."

Ranma nopūtās un tad domīgi paberzēja skaustu. "Attiecības ir sarežģīta būšana."

Nabiki iesmējās. "Ranma, viņi ir universitātes studenti! Pie tam vecāko kursu. Tas būtu... nu gluži tāpat kā baltajai jostai treniņcīņā iziet pret melno jostu. Tur nav jāpārdzīvo par to, ka tevi sāk mētāt kā pelu maisu, tu neesi te lai uzvarētu, tu esi te lai vērotu un mācītos no pieredzes."

"Attiecības ir cīņas māksla?" Ranma iegrima pārdomās.

"Tā ir pati _vecākā_ cīņas māksla pasaulē, Ranma. Un tā ir māksla, kurā _es_ esmu trenējusies visu savu mūžu," meitene piemiedza viņam ar aci. "Tā ka skaties un vēro uzmanīgi, un varbūt es tev šo to iemācīšu."

"Klausos, sensej!" Kaut kāds negaidīts impulss lika Ranmam piespiest rokas pie sāniem un formāli paklanīties pret meiteni. 

Nabiki pasmaidīja, pastiepa roku un sabužināja viņam matus. "Nepaliec pārāk piemīlīgs, Saotome, vai arī es varētu tev pieķerties." Uzgriezusi muguru, viņa devās atpakaļ pie pārējās grupas pie ugunskura vietas.

Ranma tā arī palika sastindzis pussalīcis, viena sabužināto matu šķipsna pārkritusi priekšā acīm. _Pag, ko viņa tikko teica? Kāpēc lai viņa ko tādu sacītu?_

Nabiki atgriezās pie pārējiem mazliet straujākā solī nekā viņai bija gribējies, nervozi kožļādama savu īkšķi un ar visai pārsteigtu izteiksmi sejā. _Pag, ko es tikko pateicu? Kāpēc lai es ko tādu sacītu?_

* * *

Kad viņi abi atgriezās pie pārējās grupas, Itsuki un Asami izskatījās pietiekami nokaunējušies, jo izskatījās, ka Čijako un Asahi bija uzņēmušies uz sevi pūles iedzīt abiem ķīviņu mīlētājiem galvā mazliet kauna un pazemības. Ranma jutās samulsis par tādu nepieciešamību, taču, paskatījies uz to no Nabiki piedāvātās analoģijas puses, ka attiecību māksla ir tāda pati cīņas māksla kā kaušanās, atzina, ka tad tas jau bija daudz vieglāk saprotams un pamatojams process. _Vecākie studenti aizrāda saviem biedriem, ka tie pārāk neganti apgājušies ar iesācējiem_ , viņš nodomāja. Tas gan mazliet kremta, ka nācās pašam sevi pieskaitīt iesācēju kategorijai, bet būt _iesācējam_ tomēr bija vieglāk pārciešams nekā būt _nesaprašam_. Tas tikai nozīmēja, ka, ja viņš rūpīgi visu mācīsies un apgūs šo līdz šim novārtā pamesto mākslu, tad ar laiku arī viņš tajā būs meistars, tāpat kā citās lietās. 

Tieši ar to Ranma arī nolēma nodarboties, jo īpaši pievēršot uzmanību Nabiki un tam, kā meitene veiksmīgi uzturēja sarunas ar pārējiem.Tur pat IZSKATĪJĀS ka bija savs ritms, gluži kā kautiņā, uzbrukumi un atkāpšanās, atsitieni un pretuzbrukumi. Un viņa bija pilnībā pārliecināta par sevi, kontaktējoties ar gados vecākajiem jauniešiem. _Lūk ko nozīmē meistars savā skolā_ , viņš nodomāja. Tāpēc jau viņa vienmēr pamanījās aptīt ap pirkstu visus viņas vienaudžus!

Nabiki pasmaidīja par kaut ko, ko kāds no viņu paziņām bija pateicis, un Ranma pieķēra sevi arī sākam smaidīt. Nācās to smaidu žigli slēpt aiz alus pudeles, ieraujot kārtīgu malku un viegli piesarkstot. Pārāk ciešai Nabiki vērošanai bija arī savas ēnas puses, kā izrādījās. Viņam meitene sāka palikt interesanta ne tikai kā izpētes objekts sekojot viņas praktizētajai attiecību mākslai. Ranma jau sen bija iemācījies, ka koncentrēties uz kādu vienu konkrētu meiteni bija ĻOTI SLIKTA DOMA. Izrādīt interesi... pat tikai atļauties BŪT ieinteresētam... tas bija nāvējoši riskanti. Ja vien viņš būtu ļāvis sev patiesi ievērot, kā viņas izskatās, kā pēdējā laikā Ukijo pavāra uniforma sāk palikt meitenei vietām visai apspīlēta, cik viegli Šampū mēdza _nejauši pazaudēt_ to kas viņai bija uzvilkts mugurā, kā Akanes seju tik lieliski izcēla viņas vējā plīvojošie mati... Tas viss beigtos ar to, ka viņu, sasietu, apzīmogotu un iepakotu, teju tai pašā mirklī apprecinātu ar attiecīgo meiteni. Tas, ka pusē laika viņš pats izskatījās kā satriecoši seksīga meitene, tas protams palīdzēja. Tas atņēma to noslēpuma mistēriju, ko vairumam Ranmas vienaudžu izsauca meiteņu ķemeņi, taču tik un tā tam visam bija nepieciešama nemitīga mentālā paškontrole. Bija tik sasodīti grūti NEDOMĀT par kaut ko, ja minētais kaut kas bija piespiedies tev cieši pie sāniem un tik reibinoši smaržoja pēc ceriņiem un ķīniešu virtuves.

Ranma sapurināja galvu, pūloties izdzīt no tās nepaklausīgās domas. Šajā nedēļas nogalē viņš bija neapdomīgi ļāvis savai uzmanībai atslābt, un tas viņam tagad lika ievērot dučiem sīkumu, ko agrāk viņš nekad nebūtu ļāvis sev ievērot. Arī agrāk tā bija gadījies, ka viņa dzelžainajai izturībai bija nācies paslīdēt... visbiežāk jau Akanes klātbūtnē, bet pa reizei tas bija noticis arī ar citām... Un tad uz brīdi viņš bija redzējis viņas tā, kā tās redzētu vidusmēra tīņu puika. Protams, tādi īsi nelaidības mirkļi tika rūpīgi maskēti, parasti ar drudžaini izdvestām apvainojumu straumēm, vai pasakot kaut ko galīgi muļķīgu un šokējošu, vai kas nu viņam iešāvās prātā, lai beigtos viss ar klaigāšanu un iekaustīšanu un viss atkal būtu vecās sliedēs.

Nabiki līdz šim nekad nebija bijusi viena no tām, uz kā neievērošanu viņam būtu vajadzējis īpaši koncentrēties, galvenokārt jau tāpēc, ka viņa vienmēr bija maliņā, tikko samanāma ar acs kaktiņu. Tai vienā reizē, kad Saotomes-Tendo dzimtu apvienošanās plāni bija īslaicīgi pārslēgti uz vidējo no māsām, viņa... jā, viņa bija bijusi sasodīti uzmanību piesaistoša, jā, taču to apslāpēja tas, cik nežēlīgi un neatlaidīgi viņa tai pat laikā bija metusies Ranmu izmantot.

Bet tagad...?

Viņa bija šķitusi... bija bijusi patiesi _norūpējusies_ par viņa situāciju. Jā, protams, viņa no paša sākta gala bija atklāti arī pateikusi, ka izmantos Ranmu tikai lai šajā nedēļas nogalē atgaiņātos no tādiem draņķiem kā FeikaisMohauks un viņa rokaspuiši, un vispār sameklētu sev kompānijai kādu universitātes studentu... bet, ja atskaita to, viņa no sirds bija rūpējusies par Ranmas mieru un pašsajūtu. _Viņa teica, ka nevēlās sabojāt savu nedēļas nogali ar manu saīgušo seju sev blakus_ , Ranma atkal atgriezās pie Nabiki novērošanas. _Tikai... kopš kura gan laika lai Nabiki rūpētu, ka es viņas klātbūtnē jūtos sadrūmis_?

Ranma pamanīja kā Nabiki veltī Itsuki savu pašpārliecināto smīnu, kaut ko ātrā tonī bet sīki un smalki izskaidrojot pulciņam klausītāju, droši vien atvairot vēl vienu no studenta mēģinājumiem ‘piesist viņai kanti', kā varēja spriest pēc Asami sadrūmušās sejas. Parasti tas smīns iedvesa šausmas, jo solīja tev tūlītēju finansiālu krahu. Bet... ja tas smīns pārmaiņas pēc bija tavā pusē, tad tas izrādījās esam pat visai jautri.

_Viņa ir skaista_. Viņš piepeši aptvēra. Varētu nešķist, ka tas būtu kaut kas negaidīts vai iespaidīgs, bet Ranmam tas bija tā itkā kāds viņam pēkšņi būtu klapes no acīm norāvis, ļaujot beidzot paskatīties uz meiteni kā uz meiteni un atzīt, ka viņa ir skaista un izraisa viņa interesi.

Ranma nodūra acis uz leju, koncentrējoties uz alus bundžas vērošanu. Kaut kā likās, ka šādi skatoties uz Nabiki, viņš patiesi ir īstens lūriķis. Un vispār, meitenes ir tikai lieks uzmanības novēršanas objekts no īstās Mākslas. Vismaz tā vienmēr mēdza teikt viņa sencis. Tas ir, līdz brīdim, kad kaut kādu iemeslu pēc nebija izlēmis Ranmu izprecināt, TAD GAN viņam piepeši bija jāzina viss par meitenēm, viņu interesēm un kā viņas aplidot.

Nopūties, Ranma saspieda bundžiņu rokās apaļā bumbiņā, pieliekot tam stipri vairāk spēka nekā parasti būtu vajadzējis. Lai cik jauki nebija tā pavērot un izbaudīt, kā dzīvo ‘parasti' cilvēki, tas tikai vēl vairāk uzsvēra to, cik NENORMĀLA bija paša Ranmas dzīve.

Saule lēni norietēja aiz horizonta, un uz gliemeņu baudīšanu bija saradies paprāvs pulciņš ļaužu. Visi slavēja pavāru un Ranma saņēma daudz pateicību no pilnīgi svešiem ļaudīm, taču kaut kā šoreiz tāda atzinība nemaz viņu neuzmundrināja. Viņš pat nejutās īsti izsalcis un tikai niekojās ar uz papīra šķīvja uzliktajām gliemenēm, kas bija noliktas blakus viņam uz sēžamā baļķēna.

_Ko es gribu?_

Zēna acis atkal pievērsās Nabiki. Avots visiem tiem sasodītajiem jautājumiem bez atbildēm, kurus viņš nekad agrāk nebija papūlējies uzdot. Viņa negaidītais pašpasludinātais sensejs mākslā dzīvot kā parasti cilvēki.

Ranmas skatiens tālāk pievērsās improvizētajam deju laukumam pie ugunskura, kur pārīši kustējās Asahi pārnēsājamā stereoatkaņotāja skaļruņu spēlētās mūzikas ritmā. Vairums bija vietējās universitātes studenti, tiem pievienojušies daži piedzīvotāju meklētāji pludmalē, tad vēl pāris kas tika satikti volejbola sacensībās... gadījuma rakstura svešinieki, kuru ceļi uz mirkli bija sakrustojušies šajā vietā un šajā laikā, pirms tie katrs dosies tālāk pa saviem izvēlētajiem maršrutiem uz saviem mērķiem.

_Varu saderēt, ka viņi visi lieliski zina, ko viņi grib. Varu derēt, ka ja arī nezin, tad viņiem ir vismaz par to kāda nojausma. ‘Izmācīties par ārstu', ‘Satikt savas dzīves lielo Mīlestību', ‘Apceļot pasauli', ‘Sakrāt naudu pirmajai mašīnai'... Uč-čana vēlas paplašināt savu biznesu un kļūt par atpazīstamāko okonomijaki ēstuvju ķēdes īpašnieci Japānā. Rjuouga... ja atskaita to, ka grib mani nosist, viņš vēlas atrast jauku meiteni, apprecēties un iekārtot sev dzīvi tā, lai viņam vienmēr būtu mājas, kur atgriezties, lai kā viņš nenomaldītos. Šampū vēlas atgriezties Ķīnā kopā ar savu ‘Airen' un turpināt īstenot plānu dienās kļūt par amazoņu jauno matriarhu... Nabiki ir taisnība. Pat Nerimā, visi zina to, ko viņi vēlas. Izņemot mani..._

Ranma pievērsās savu roku aplūkošanai. Ko gan viņš īsti gribēja? Būt par labāko Cīņas Mākslu Meistaru Japānā? Protams, bet tas jau nebija dzīves _mērķis_ , tas bija pati viņa _dzīve_ , gluži tāpat kā elpošana. Tas bija kaut kas, ko viņš darīja tikai tāpēc, ka nezināja kā darīt kaut ko citu. Viņš pat ne reizi nebija apdomājis, kā tieši viņš plānotu ko tādu panākt, kā novērtēt savus sasniegumus šai jomā. Viņš vienkārši trenējās un trenējās, un laiku pa laikam pie viņa namdurvīm ieradās tie, kas viņu izaicināja uz cīņu.

_Kad bija pēdējā reize, kad es devos apgūt jaunas prasmes tikai lai apgūtu jaunas prasmes? Nevis lai neļautu Rjuougam mani samīcīt plācenī, vai atturētu to veco sakārni no roku palaišanas, vai arī kādu aptrakušu svešzemju princi no Akanes nolaupīšanas?_

Ranma izmisumā saberzēja matus ar visiem desmit pirkstiem reizē. _Kāpēc gan atbildēt uz tik stulbu un īsu jautājumu ir tik grūti?! Ko es gribu? KO ES GRIBU!?_

"Čau Ranma," Nabiki piemetās uz baļķa viņam blakus. "Alu gribi?" viņa pacēla gaisā vienu no Juto dārgajām importētā alus brīnuma bundžām, kuras pašpasludinātais alus otaku izmisīgi bija aizsargājis pret ballītes viesu reidiem visu vakaru.

"Jā! Jā, es gribu alu!" Ranma pieķērās šai domai kā slīcējs salmiņam. Varbūt ka alkohols nebija nekāda labā atbilde jautājumam par viņa dzīves eksistences jēgu, bet šobrīd tas bija labākais, kas bija piedāvājumā. Viņš atrāva vaļā bundžu un alkatīgi iemalkoja pāris pamatīgus malkus. Tas bija pats labākais, kas viņam pēdējā laikā bija bijis. "Paldies Nabiki, tas bija tieši tas ko vajadzēja."

Meitenes uzacs vaicājoši parāvās uz augšu. "Laikam būsi bijis pamatīgi izslāpis." viņa sacīja, un tad negaidot piespiedās viņam cieši pie sāniem un atspieda galvu uz puiša pleca. "Nabaga izslāpušais Ranma."

Ranma juta ka viņu sāk pārņemt panika. _Viņa ir piedzērusies!_

Sajutusi puisi saspringstam, meitene iesmējās. "Ak, nu atslābsti vienreiz, Saotome! Tik lielā ķirsī es NEESMU," Viņa ar pirkstu pat pamanījās trāpīt viņam pa degungalu. Ar otro reizi. "Es esmu tikai mazliet iereibusi. Un tāpēc es ceru, ka mans uzticamais puisis pieskatīs mani, lai es nepiedzetos vēl vairāk, norunāts?"

Ranma samirkšķināja acis. "Es neesmu tavs puisis, Nabiki."

"Esi gan! Vēl veselas..." meitene pacēla roku ar pulksteni pie samiegtajām acīm. "Divdesmit stundas un piecpadsmit minūtes."

"Feiks puisis, kā tad," Ranma nomurmināja un iekampa vēl vienu alus malku, ietiepīgi izvairoties skatīties uz meiteni un īsti nesaprotot, kāpēc gan šāds apzīmējums viņam liek justies tik saīgušam.

"Nu es nezinu..." Nabiki pasmīnēja, taču šim smīnam pietrūka viņas parastā vēsās aprēķinātājas piesitiena. "... man ir bijuši arī draņķīgāki randiņi. Man liekas, ka tev par tavām pūlēm varētu piešķirt pagaidu paaugstinājumu."

Ranma ierāvās savā čaulā vēl dziļāk.

Nabiki sašutumā piepūta vaigus. "Nu liecies mierā, Saotome! Atslābsti taču vienreiz!" Viņa uzlika savu roku uz viņējās un pieliecās vēl tuvāk. "Var būt... aizmirsīsim kas mēs esam, un izliksimies mazliet, ja?"

Ranma iekampa vēl vienu pamatīgu alus malku. Viņam nebija īpaši diža pieredze attiecībā uz alkoholu un tā efektiem, bet viņš zināja, ka nav TIK piedzēries, lai ar kaut ko tādu tiktu galā. "Man tā likās, ka tu te esi, lai nocopētu kādu universitātes studentu, un es tev esmu līdzi tikai tāpēc, lai atgaiņātu visādus nevērtīgus salašņas?"

"Nu jā, un ar to tu lieliski tiki galā! Bet, ja godīgi, ar tevi bija interesantāk nekā ar kādu nejauši satiktu čali." Nabiki iebikstīja viņam krūtīs. "Un tev arī bija jautri! Pamēģini tikai noliegt!"

"Bija gan," Ranma atzina. "Un tagad man ir daudz par ko padomāt."

Nabiki piemīlīgi uzmeta lūpu un atkal iebikstīja viņam krūtīs. "Nekādas domāšanas! Domāt vēlāk! Dancot tagad!" Satvērusi puiša roku, viņa mēģināja novilkt viņu no baļķa.

"Hei!... Es taču..." Ranma piecēlās kājās, taču drīzāk tāpēc lai pasargātu Nabiki no tā, ka, pūloties viņu izkustināt no vietas, meitene paslīdētu un noveltos gar zemi. "Nabiki, es neprotu dejot."

"Protams ka neproti," Nabiki attrauca, stūrgalvīgi velkot viņu uz to pusi, kur piebradātajā smilšu laukumiņā dejoja vairāki pāri. "Tu esi čalis. Čaļi neprot dejot. Ir tikai viena starpība starp viņiem - daži apzinās, ka neprot, bet daži ir iedomājušies, ka tomēr prot."

"Es pilnīgi droši zinu, ka esmu redzējis puišus kas prot dejot. Profesionālie dejotāji, piemēram?"

"Meistarīgi krāpnieki," Nabiki neapstrīdamā tonī paziņoja. "Tieši tāpat kā dari tu, kad tevi izaicina kaut kādā dīvainā cīņas veidā, kā cīņu ritmiskā vingrošana vai kaut kas tamlīdzīgs."

Tobrīd sākās nākamā dziesma, lai gan Ranma nebija īsti pārliecināts, vai viņam vajadzētu justies atvieglinātam vai arī krist panikā, jo tā izrādījās lēnā dziesma. Viņš pameta skatu pār plecu un pamanīja Asahi stāvam blakus stereo. Redzot Ranmas skatienu, puisis piemiedza ar aci un pacēla gaisā īkšķi. Ranma pieņēma, ka krist panikā laikam būtu pašā laikā.

Ar mirkļa vilcināšanos diemžēl pietika, lai Nabiki to pilnā mērā izmantotu, pieejot viņam klāt un apvijot rokas ap kaklu. Viņa silti pasmaidīja, redzot puiša augošo panikas sajūtu. "Nu re. Pie tādas mūzikas katrs var dejot." Pasniegusies aiz Ranmas galvas, Nabiki sāka viegli ar pirkstiem rotaļāties ar viņa bizīti.

Ranma sastinga kā sālsstabs. "Nabikivarbūtesšodejuizlaidīšuesīstinejūtoslabi..."

Meitenes seja sadrūma. "Ranma. Rokas ap mani. _Tagad_."

Ranmas rokas paklausīgi satvēra viņas vidukli.

Meitene viegli iesmējās un sāka lēnām šūpoties, liekot viņam sākt neveikli kopēt viņas kustības. Ranma ĻOTI pūlējās neievērot, cik tuvu viņi te bija viens otram, vai to, ka viņas bikini pilnīgi nemaz neaizsedza to ķermeņa siltumu ko viņa izstaroja, vai to ka no viņas nāca viegla jūras, ceptu jūraszāļu un pretiedeguma krēma smarža, vai to kā ugunskura liesmas atstarojās viņas brūnajās acīs, vai ...

"Ranma?" viņa klusi pajautāja, liekot puisim atkal sakoncentrēties, un viņas klusā balss un satraukums sejā absolūti neko nepalīdzēja pret to vētru, kas šobrīd plosījās viņa smadzenēs. "Tev viss labi?"

"Es... nez..." Ranma godīgi atzina. "Es domāju.. Es nezinu..." Viņš pievēra acis un dusmās pie sevis domās ierūcās. Vārdi! Kāpēc tie bija tik sarežģīti!!? "Tā nav... mana dzīve. Es gribēju teikt, tas... es nekad nebūšu... nebūšu tas puisis... tas _parastais_ puisis... kas dejo liedagā... ar... ar..." Viņš paskatījās uz meitenei un norija kaklā iesprūdušo kamolu. "... ar s-skaistu meiteni... Kaut kas... Kaut kam tūlīt būs jānotiek. Kaut kam to ir jāizjauc. Kādam atkal tūlīt kaut ko no manis vajadzēs..."

Nabiki dziļi piesarka, izdzirdusi neveikli izdvesto komplimentu. Viņa pievēra acis, ļāva galvai atspiesties pret Ranmas plecu un tad atspiedās pret viņu, rokām ap puiša kaklu pievelkot viņus vēl tuvāk vienu otram. 

O jā... tas bija VĒL ļaunāk.

Viņu ķermeņi perfekti saplūda kopā, uz sava kakla Ranma juta Nabiki silto elpu, un pie krūtīm sajuta viņas ritmiskos sirdspukstus. Taču pats ļaunākais bija tas, ka viņa bija _atslābusi_. Tas nebija nekāds bezsamaņai līdzīgs ļenganums, tā nebija arī dzelžaina ieķeršanās viņā... tas bija apskāviens, kas neko neprasīja pretī, un neko arī negaidīja pretī. Viņa nebija saspringusi kā uzvilkta vijoles stiegra. Viņa bija... mierā...

Viņa... uzticējās viņam.

_Varbūt_... galvā iešāvās ķecerīga doma, kas izurbās cauri visiem aizsardzības startēģijas uzceltajiem nolieguma fortiem un ignorances bastioniem, kas pārspēja pat to hipertrofēto trauksmes sajūtu. _Varbūt ka patiesi tas ir tā, kā vajag būt. Šo, vienu reizi._ Ranma aizvēra acis, ievilka dziļu, saraustītu elpu ... un _atslābinājās_.

"Labāk?" Nabiki klusi nomurmināja.

"Jā." Ranma tikpat klusi atbildēja, lai gan pat neapzinājās kāpēc tas ir tā. Viņš jutās tā, itkā tikko būtu apstājies pēc ilgas un grūtas cīņas. Kaut kas bija izmainījies, viņš juta, bet vēl nebija saprotams, kas.

Nabiki atliecās mazliet atpakaļ un ieskatījās viņam sejā. Viņš atvēra savas acis, maigi brūnajam saduroties ar tēraudkrāsas pelēko. Viņa pasmaidīja un atkal sāka rotaļāties ar viņa bizīti, bužinot to pret viņa muguru un kakla lejasdaļu. "Ranma... Ko tu gribi? Ne kaut kad pēc pieciem gadiem nākotnē, ne rīt, ne stundu vēlāk. Nekādu seku, nekādu vecāku solījumu, nekādas līgavu brigādes, nekādu izvirtušu pārsimts gadu vecu senseju, nekāds solījums būt vīrišķigākam par vīrišķīgu... cīņas mākslā der it viss, atceries? Tieši šobrīd, šai mirklī... ko tu gribi?"

Viņu skatieni uz mirkli sakrustojās, tur plīvoja ugunskura liesmas, fonā klusi spēlēja lēna un liega mūzika, un šai mirklī piepeši visa pārējā pasaule, ar visām savām prasībām, ar visiem pienākumiem, godu, cieņu, solījumiem, tas viss kaut kur pazuda. Un tad, tai mirklī, piepeši tapa skaidrs, ka atbilde taču ir tik vienkārša.

Viņš pieliecās, un viegli piekļāva savas lūpas viņējām.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulkotāja piezīmes:
> 
> Viks Romano un Kenijs Blekenšips - komentētāji ASV TV spēļu šovā "Pats Ekstrēmākais izdzīvošanas izaicinājums", bāzētā uz japāņu spēļu šova "Takeši pils". Frāze "No kā gan bēg šie cilvēki? Viņi nebēg! Viņi skrien uz..." ir frāze, ar kuru sākas katra šī šova epizode.
> 
> "Samuraji Picas Kaķi" - amerikāņu TV kompānijas Saban remikss japāņu animācijas seriālam "Leģendārie Nindzjas-Kaķi". Tā kā Saban nopirka seriālu bez tulkojuma, tad viņi nolīga scenāristus, kas samiksēja sērijas pa jaunam un izdomāja tām paši savu dialogu un darbību, pilnībā nesasaitītu ar oriģinālo ideju.
> 
> "Ataru Moroboši un Luma, citplanētiešu meitene” - Ranmas mangas autore Rumiko Takahaši ir autore arī daudz agrāk par Ranmu sarakstītai mangai un vēlāk TV seriālam "Urusai Jatsura" jeb "Neciešamie atnācēji", kur galvenie seriāla varoni ir zemes zēns Ataru un citplanētiešu iekarotāju meitene Luma, kuru mīlas peripetijas ieilgst 197 sēriju un virknes speciOVA izlaidumu garumā.
> 
> “Tad tagad attiecību uzlabošana notiek izmantojot Stokholmas sindromu..." - Stokholmas sindroms ir psiholoģiska parādība, kad ķīlnieks izrāda empātiju vai simpātiju pret sagūstītājiem un dažkārt tos arī aizstāv. 
> 
> Sautētas gliemenes Jaunanglijas stilā ir reāls Amerikas austrumkrasta iedzīvotāju tradicionālais ēdiens. Meklējam wikipēdijā 'New England clam bake'. Ranma, protams, izrāda savu izklaidību. 
> 
> Autora piezīme:   
> Te nu būtu tāda jauka mīļa vieta kur šo stāstu beigt, vai ne?  
> Lika pagaidīt!  
> Tik viegli jau tiem abiem diviem nekas nesanāks.  
> Un man ir milzīga atvainošanās visiem maniem faniem par volejbolu, gan tiem, kas to ienīda, gan tiem, kas sagaidīja kaut ko vairāk un bija cerējuši uz vismaz vēl pāris raundiem.  
> Jums vēl būs visas iespējas, es apsolu!


	3. Šis tas par samurajiem un tējnīcām

_Nedēļu iepriekš_

Akane lepnumā staroja. Tā gan nebija viņai pierasta kauja, bet bija pagājusi vesela mūžība, kopš viņai bija izdevies ‘uzvarēt' reālu, spēcīgu pretinieku, tā ka šobrīd pat tāda ‘uzvara' bija to vērta.

Parasti arī būt blēdīgai un nekaunīgai nebija bijusi viņas stiprā puse, tomēr pastāvīgas vilšanās pilns gads spēja darīt brīnumus un negaidīti paplašināt viņas redzesloku. Akane jutās nedaudz vainīga, bet tīri tehniski taču nekas no tā, par ko viņa bija runājusi ar Saotomes tanti, nebija _meli_. Viņa vienkārši izmantoja situāciju savā labā.

Akane bija pārliecināta, ka pat Nabiki varētu ar tādu viņas prasmi lepoties.

"No-čan, dārgumiņ," Genma tomēr atļāvās protestēt, izmisumā lauzīdams rokas. "Man likās, tu jau atzini mūsu puiku par ‘vīrišķīgāko no vīriešiem'. Es nesaprotu, kāpēc vēl vajag ko tādu?!"

Nodoka veltīja savam laulātajam ledainu skatienu. Dzimtas mantojums - katana - joprojām ietīta apsējos, šobrīd ērti iegūlās viņas elkoņā ielokā. Tas bija kaut kas, ko pēdējā laikā Genmam nebija nācies novērot, gandrīz kopš tā laulību fiasko. "Es varbūt arī esmu atzinusi, ka mans DĒLS ir izpildījis savu daļu no līguma nosacījumiem, un viņa gods nav apšaubāms, taču es nepavisam neesmu pārliecināta, ka viņa vīrišķīgums ir _tavas_ audzināšanas nopelns. Atceroties to, ko es novēroju visu pagājušo gadu, es esmu redzējusi viņu iemācāmies vairāk no svešiniekiem un pretiniekiem, kā arī no tā pretīgā veča, ko tu atzīsti par savu senseju, nekā no tevis paša."

"Es iemācīju viņam Umisenken!"Genma protestēja.

Nodokas acis samiedzās, un zobenu sedzošie apsēji viegli parisa vaļā. "Kuru tu pats pasludināji par slēgtu un nemācāmu, un NEBŪTU mācījis viņam, ja vien apstākļi tevi uz to nepiespiestu. Apstākļi, kas, STARP CITU, bija tiešs rezultāts TAVAI rīcībai, par ko TU tā arī NEUZŅĒMIES atbildību."

Pamanījis pazibam tā sasodītā zobena rokturi starp auduma ielocēm, Genma ar piespiešanos norija kaklā pēkšņi iestrēgušo kamolu. "No-čan, dārgā, tu taču pa nopietnam negrasies pieprasīt, lai es izpildu to zvērestu TAGAD uz vietas?"

"Tas nebūs vajadzīgs," Nodoka uzsvēra, "JA vien tu spēsi nodemonstrēt, ka tieši tavi apmācību paņēmieni ir par pamatu Ranmas satriecošajām spējām, un nevis TAS, ko viņš apguva no citiem, ceļojot kopā ar tevi. Citiem vārdiem sakot, es pieprasu, lai tu kaut vai daļēji atkārtotu šos sasniegumus. Lai to nodemonstrētu, mūsu dārgā Akane brīvprātīgi pieteicās būt par tavu skolnieci šai pasākumā."

"Bet... No-čan, dārgā... Vēl tik daudz darba ir palicis mājas remontā..."Genma vārgi izdvesa.

"Mājas remonts ir jau gandrīz galā, un atlikušo paveiks nolīgtie strādnieki. Tam tava uzraudzība nav nepieciešama," Nodoka diplomātiski piezīmēja, izvairoties aizrādīt, ka diez vai Genmas smagā krākšana jel kad ir bijusi kāds norādes avots strādniekiem.

Genma nokāra plecus, atzīstot savu sakāvi. "Jā, dārgā." Goda vārds, kopš tās nelaimīgās salekšanās starp Akani un Ranmu, Nodoka viņu arvien vairāk un vairāk sāka turēt īsā pavadā. Un viņš tā bija CERĒJIS kopā ar Sounu doties tādā patīkamā ieilgstošā treniņceļojumā, bet tagad Nodoka bija šiem plāniem pārvilkusi pāri treknu krustu.

"Es ar nepacietību gaidu iespēju mācīties no Jums, Saotomes kungs," Akane formāli paklanījās viņam. "Es vēlos, lai jūs mācītu mani tieši tāpat, kā jūs mācījāt Ranmu," viņa nostājās brīvā stājā un apņemīgi sakrustoja rokas zem krūtīm.

Pēc gandrīz visas vasaras pavadītas pūloties saprast, kas gan bija nogājis greizi viņas un Ranmas attiecībās, viņa beidzot bija to sapratusi. Tā nebija Ranmas... Nu, jā, labi, tā nebija _pilnībā_ Ranmas vaina.

Pirms bija ieradies Ranma, viņa bija bijusi viena no labākajām jaunās paaudzes cīņas mākslas meistarēm Nerimā, un pat TOREIZ tas nozīmēja daudz ko. Viņa bija savā labākajā formā, norūdījusies neskaitāmās cīņās ar ikrīta hentaja ordu, izkopusi savu stilu regulārajos kautiņos ar Tatevaki Kuno. Nebija svarīgi tas, ka Akane Tendo ir puikskuķis pēc dabas, ka viņa galīgi neko neprot virtuvē, vai ka viņa nav sievišķīga. Akane Tendo bija stiprākā. Akane Tendo nekad nezaudēja.

Līdz ieradās Ranma.

Viņš bija ātrāks, spēcīgāks, veiklāks. Viņš bija tik ļoti pārāks, ka Akanei pat domās nekad nebija iešāvies, ka kāds varētu būt tik ... tik... _pārāks_. Turklāt to visu viņš darīja tik nevērīgi, tā itkā tas nebūtu nekas dižs un nozīmīgs. Ranmam drīz vien sekoja vēl citi, tādi paši kā viņš. Ātrāki, spēcīgāki, veiklāki. Slepenos panēmienus apguvuši. Nežēlīgos treniņos norūdīti. Un, par spīti Akanes protestiem, ka arī viņa ir ‘īsts cīņas mākslu meistars', Akane drīz vien bija spiesta saprast, ka viņa _nav gan_. Ne jau nu Ranmas Saotomes pasaulē.

To viņa būtu varējusi pārdzīvot. 

Bet, tai pat laikā Ranma bija ne tikai viņš, bet arī viņa. Meitene, kas tikpat nevērīgi, garāmejot, bez jebkādas piepūles, spēja būt piemīlīga, eksotiski vilinoša, iekārojama un _sievišķīga_. Puisis, kas ienīda būt par meiteni, bija kā meitene pārāks par viņu visās tais lietās, ko viņai būtu pienācies zināt _no dzimšanas_.

Problēma ar Ranmas Saotomes pasauli bija tajā, ka VIŅAI tur nebija vietas. Ne kā cīņas mākslu meistarei, ne kā sievietei. Lai vai ko viņa nedarītu, pārējie, kas bija apkārt, to spēja izdarīt labāk. Nebija nekā, kur VIŅA varētu izcelties, būt pirmā vai pat vienīgā, izņemot vienīgi dusmas un skaišanos.

Varbūt, ka arī to viņa būtu varējusi pārdzīvot. 

Ja vien Ranma būtu izvēlējies viņu. Ja vien Akane būtu droša, ka viņa ir tā, ar ko Ranma vēlas būt kopā, varbūt ka ar to būtu pieticis. Zināt, ka viņai piemīt _kaut kas_ , kas viņu izceļ pretstatā pārējo Ranmas pielūdzēju pūlim, pat ja to nevar ietērpt vārdos... Pat ja tas būtu lasāms tikai Ranmas acīs... Viņai varbūt ar to būtu pieticis... 

Tikai, Ranma to nespēja pateikt. Viņš nespēja viņai dot pat tik maz atzinības. Ļaunākais bija tas, ka Akane beidzot saprata, tas nebija tāpēc, ka Ranma to negribētu, ne tāpēc, ka viņš būtu tāds nenovīdīgs maita un viņu tīšuprāt spīdzinātu. Nē, tas bija tikai tāpēc, ka tas muļķis vienkārši to _neprata_.

Un tikai tad Akane saprata, kāda gan viņa visu šo laiku ir bijusi muļķe. Viņa tik viegli bija atteikusies no tā kas PADARĪJA viņu speciālu, kas PADARĪJA viņu stipru, tikai tai naivajā cerībā ka spēs apgūt to netveramo ilūziju, par kuras esamību, kā izrādījās, Ranmam nebija ne mazākās nojausmas. Viņa bija bezjēdzīgi tērējusi laiku sacenšoties ar Ranmas sievišķo pusi tur, kur viņai nekad nebija bijis priekšrocību, tai pat laikā ļaujot palikt novārtā lietām, kurās viņa BIJA bijusi spēcīga.

Viņa bija cīņas mākslu meistare! Nevis pavāre! Nevis mājsaimniece! Nevis peldētāja! Nevis kāds, kas tikai sēž malā un noskatās, kā citi cīnās! Viņa bija padevusies bez cīņas mirklī, kad tika pirmo reizi izaicināta, jo tobrīd tas bezdibenis, kas būtu bijis jāpārvar, lai kaut vai _pietuvotos_ Ranmas līmenim, bija šķitis nepārvarams. Bija šķitis neiespējams. Tagad viņa beidzot bija sapratusi, ka tā ir vienīgā iespēja, kas viņai ir. Pēc vesela mokām pārpilna gada, cīnoties un bēgot un pūloties atrast jel kādu alternatīvu, jel kādu iespēju viņai eksistēt šajā jaunajā realitātē, ko Ranma bija uzgrūdis Akanei, viņa saprata, ka viņai ir tikai viena vienīga iespēja. Tā pati, kas bija bijusi pieejama VISU ŠO LAIKU.

Genmas acis draudīgi samiedzās, uzacis saraucās kopā. "Tātad tu gribi lai es tevi mācu ‘ _tieši tāpat kā Ranmu_ ', tu saki?" Viņš sakrustoja rokas uz sava pamatīgā vēdera. "Nu labi..."

Akane atļāvās viegli pasmīnēt. Genma droši vien iedomājās, ka izskatās sasodīti biedējošs tā uzpūšoties. Tā bija taisnība, viņa bija nobijusies. Viņa vienmēr bija bijusi. Tieši tāpēc bija vajadzējis veselu gadu, lai viņa saprastu, ka citas izejas viņai vienkārši nav. 

_Lai notiek kas notikdams_.

* * *

_Tagadne._

Rīts Nabiki nekad nebija bijis mīļākais diennakts laiks. Pat labākajā situācijā starp viņu un agro rīta celšanos pastāvēja bruņots pretstatījums, līdz Nabiki bija pietiekami piesātinājusi savas asinis ar kofeīnu, lai viņa neieslēgtos "Ejiet jūs visi ellē!" režīmā.

Šorīt tā nu sagadījās, ka rīts atklāja dienu pirmais ar preventīvu uzbrukumu.

"Auuuuuuu!" Nabiki iekunkstējās, kad caur logu iespīdējusī saule iemeta savus spožos starus tieši meitenei acīs un izrāva viņu no nebūtības miega skavām. Deniņiem pulsējot, viņa pagriezās vairāk uz sāniem, ierakās ar seju dziļāk Ranmas plecā un mēģināja aizmirst par tādu nežēlīgu pamodināšanu.

Bija teju vai sadzirdama smadzeņu procesu pamošanās, zobratiem ar krakšķi saķeroties un sākot atkal darboties, kad Nabiki pakāpeniski atskārta to, ka, nomodā esot, viņai te tā kā NEBIJA jābūt blakus nekādam vīrieša plecam, kurā ierakties un kam piespiesties. 

Lēnām meitene pavēra kreiso aci, saviebjoties, kad tajā ar savām gaismas adatām atkal iedzēla saules stari. Viņai blakus gultā, uz muguras izstiepies, gulēja Ranma. Puiša acis bija aizvērtas, seja atslābusi, mierpilna, Nabiki galva bija atspiesta uz viņa pleca, bet Ranmas roka kā sargājot bija aplikta ap viņas muguru.

Klišejiska reakcija uz šādu pamošanos būtu krist panikā, iespiegties un izmisīgi sākt kārpīties ārā no puiša tvēriena. Nabiki ienīda klišejas. Tā vietā viņa aizvēra acis un atslābinājās. Ranma gulēja ciešā miegā, nebija nekāda redzama iemesla, kas liktu viņai sākt kaut ko drudžaini darīt, tāpēc bija mazliet laika, lai pūlētos aptvert situācijas nopietnību. Ar milzu gribasspēku Nabiki apspieda sākošos migrēnas lēkmi un piespieda savas alkoholā labi izmērcētās smadzenes sākt pāršķirot spirta miglā tītos vakardienas un vakarnakts notikumus.

_Nu labi... mēs iedzērām... manā gadījumā tas laikam izrādījās par daudz._ Nabiki neapmierināti saviebās. Tas bija nepiedodami, tā pazaudēt kontroli par sevi. _Es biju viegli iereibusi... Ranma tur sēdēja maliņā viens pats, sadrūmis kā tāds vecs ūpis, tāpēc es aizgāju pie viņa lai uzmundrinātu un sapurinātu. Es izvilku viņu uz laukuma dejot. Tā bija lēnā deja, un tad es viņam pajautāju... kaut ko... Un tad... tad viņš..._

Nabiki saviebās. _Nolādētā jēgu aizlējusī Nabiki!_

Ranma bija noskūpstījis viņu. Nabiki īsti nesaprata, vai tas bija noticis tāpēc, ka Ranma patiesi bija sācis iemīlēties viņā, vai arī tas bija noticis tā mirkļa noskaņā, viss tas kopā, mūzika, dejas, ugunskurs, nakts gaisma, zvaigznes un jūra... Viņa no sirds cerēja, ka tas ir pēdējais variants... Bet Ranma bija pieliecies un noskūpstījis viņu.

_Ikdienas_ Nabiki būtu pikti viņu atgrūdusi, varbut pat iecirtusi pļauku, un pēc tam piestādījusi TĀDU rēķinu, ka vēl Ranmas mazmazmazbērni maksātu Tendo dzimtai procentus.

_Nedēļas Nogales_ Nabiki droši vien būtu viņu atvairījusi maigi, varbūt pat atvainojusies, ka devusi viņam nepareizu mājienu.

Turpretī _piedzērusies_ Nabiki... 

_Atbilde galīgi nebija tā, ko viņa bija sagaidījusi. Tas skūpsts bija maigs, bikls... drīzāk jautājums nekā paziņojums. Tas GALĪGI nekur nederēja!_

_Viņa palaida vaļā puiša bizīti un tā vietā aptvēra viņa pakausi, neļaujot izvairīties no satvēriena, un tad viņa ņēmās atbildēt uz šo skūpstu ar procentiem, pievelkot Ranmu sev cieši klāt. Viņa pavēra muti, ar mēli kairinot viņa maigās lūpas, pamācot viņu un izaicinot sev sekot._

Nabiki samiedza acis un saspieda ar plaukstām deniņus, kad tajos eksplodēja īsta dziļumbumba, viņai sākot aptvert, cik ļoti viņa visu bija salaidusi pakaļā. Tālākā nakts bija tādu kā raibu nesaistītu ainu kaleidoskops, bet viņa bija droša, ka tas skūpsts nebija palicis vienīgais. Kaut kā viņai bija nesatricināma pārliecība, ka, naktij ritot, Ranmas skūpstīšanās prasme bija krietni vien uzlabojusies. Nabiki ar pūlēm piespieda sevi pavērt vienu aci un ar trīcošām rokām pacēla viņus abus pārklājušo palagu, baidoties uzzināt vēl kaut ko par pagājušās nakts aktivitātēm.

_Lai slavēti visi kami!_

Atviegloti uzelpojusi, viņa ļāva palagam atkal noslīgt vietā. Viņi abi joprojām vēl bija apģērbušies. Kaut kā nešķita iespējams, ka, būdami tādā stāvoklī, kādā abi bija atgriezušies viesnīcā, viņiem vēl būtu pieticis prāta un vēlēšanās pēc tam atkal uzvilkt drēbes mugurā. Tāpat nemanīja arī nekādus nodevīgus plankumus palagos. Tas nu būtu bijis PĒDĒJAIS, ko viņai tagad viņas dzīvē būtu vajadzējis - _palikt stāvoklī_.

Nē, apdzērusies Nabiki tagad sēdēs mājas arestā uz ILGU laiku!

Uzmanīgi Nabiki izlocījās no Ranmas satvēriena. Vismaz gulēt viņš gulēja cieši, to Nabiki zināja no pieredzes, viņa varēja pat liet puisim aukstu ūdeni virsū, tik un tā viņš nepamostos. Kad Ranma pagriezās uz sāniem, Nabiki kā ķirzaciņa izslīdēja ārā no gultas. Viņa izjuta ārkārtīgu vēlmi tikt pie kafijas, ieiet dušā un uzvilkt kaut ko CITU kā vakardienas bikini, un konkrēti tieši tādā secībā.

Protams, ka vakar viņa kafijas automātā neko brokastīm nebija sagatavojusi. Neveikli trīcošām rokām Nabiki sāka uzpildīt automātā filtru, ūdeni un kafiju, pa ceļam iedzerot divas tabletes pret galvassāpēm. Kad beidzot dievu dzēriena gatavotājs sāka lēni burbuļot, viņa ietenterēja atpakaļ guļamistabā un atkrita sēdus tukšajā gultā iepretim Ranmam.

_Tagad atliek tikai modināt augšā Ranmu un cerēt, ka VIŅŠ neko no vakardienas notikumiem neatcerēsies_. Meitene nopūtās, paliekusies uz priekšu. _Kā tad, gaidi ar maisu._ Ranma galu galā bija dzēris mazāk nekā viņa. Ar to veiksmi, kāda viņai bija piemitusi pēdējās dienās, puisis droši vien atcerēsies visu naktī notikušo līdz pēdējam sīkumam...

_Nāksies to darīt ātri_. Viņa nodomāja. _Lai kas... lai kādas jūtas mums tur neveidotos, mums abiem tā ir absolūti nederīga lieta. Pēc dažiem mēnešiem es došos prom no mājām studēt universitātē, un viņam vajag meiteni, kas pati spēj par sevi pastāvēt. Ja mēs paliksim kopā, mēs uz mūžiem iesprūdīsim tai sasodītajā dojo, atkaujoties no neskaitāmiem izaicinātājiem, no apsolītām līgavām un no visa tā pārējā idiotisma, ko viņa stulbais tēvs ir viņam sarūpējis. Man tikai jāpanāk, lai viņš saprot - tas ir labāk mums abiem, un tas nekādā ziņā nav tāpēc, ka viņš kaut ko ne tā būtu izdarījis..._

Neapzinoties, viņas roka pastiepās un attrausa no Ranmas pieres sāņus nepaklausīgu matu šķipsnu. Nabiki sejā sāka rotāties viegls smaids, vērojot kā Ranma tur guļ, atslābis un mierpilns, izskatoties pavisam nevainīgs. _Nabadziņš... tev jau pat ar VIENU meiteni nepietiek prasmes tikt galā, par četrām vai piecām nemaz nerunājot._ Viņa piepeši sajuta tādu dīvainu sajūtu sev krūtīs, tā kā mazs putniņš tur sistos pret stikliem, un viņas galvā atskanēja sīka, smalka un neatlaidīga balstiņa.

_Mans._

Nabiki notrīsēja un aši atrāva atpakaļ roku. Lēni izslidinājusi to cauri saviem matiem, viņa piecēlās un apņēmīgiem soļiem devās uz vannasistabu. Acīmredzami bija nepieciešams pārņemt kontroli par dažiem labiem viņas pašas dumpoties gataviem instinktiem.

* * *

Kad Nabiki, ietinusies baltajā un pūkainajā viesnīcas halātā, iznāca no vannasistabas, kafija beidzot bija gatava. Meitene bija pavadījusi labu laiku stāvot zem karstā ūdens strūklām un domās pārcilājot savus plānus un iecerētos mērķus šim gadam, atgādinot sev vēlreiz, kas viss ticis likts uz spēles, un nežēlīgi apspiežot ikvienu mēģinājumu iekšējai balsij kaut ko sākt iebilst. Iznākusi guļamistabā, viņa nostājās blakus gultai un ilgi vēroja Ranmu, līdz bija pārliecināta, ka ir veiksmīgi tikusi galā ar visām neprofesionālām sirds lēkāšanām un visām sīkām nekaunīgām balstiņām galvā. Apsēdusies tukšajā gultā, viņa dziļi ievilka elpu.

"Ranma." Nabiki skaidrā balsī uzsauca.

Viņa bija pavadījusi labu laiku novērojot Ranmu guļam, pamatā lai sagādātu attiecīga rakstura fotogrāfijas saviem ar Ranmu apsēstajiem klientiem. Puisis mēdza gulēt kā nosists, neievērojot neko mazāku par izlidināšanu ārā pa logu. Bet pietika tikai kādam skaļāk pateikt viņa vārdu... Haposajs jo īpaši bija pamanījies izgāzties, kad bija atļāvies sākt kārtējo monologu, mēģinot izvest vienu no saviem stulbajiem kvēpināšanas rituāliem Ranmas istabā.

Ranma ievaidējās un sāka kustēties. Viena viņa acs pavērās, uzreiz izsaucot vēl spēcīgāku kunkstu, un tūlīt pat atkal samiedzās.

_Paģiras. Lieliski. Varbūt ka man tomēr būs paveicies._ Nabiki pabīdīja puisim tuvāk glāzi ar ūdeni un pāris pretsāpju tabletes, noliktas uz naktsgaldiņa starp gultām. "Tu arī, kā redzu."

"Sajūta kā izlaizot sporta kurpes pēc maratona," Ranma nomurmināja. Viņš pasniedzās pēc tabletēm, pāris reizes nesatvēra tās, līdz beidzot ietrausa tabletes sev saujā un tāpat sausā veidā norija.

"Ūdeni arī iedzer, Saotome. Tev ir atūdeņošanās, tāpēc tev tā sāp galva." Nabiki iemalkoja kafiju no krūzītes, gaidot, kad Ranma sāks atgūties.

Puisis lēnām pieslējās sēdus, lieliski atgādinot Nabiki par viņas pašas šīrīta sajūtām - asinīm pielietas acis, izspūruši mati, neko neredzošs skatiens kas atdūries grīdā. Viņš pasniedzās pēc ūdens glāzes, šoreiz satverot to ar pirmo reizi, un neatraujoties izdzēra.

"Sencis ar Tendo kungu ir stulbeņi, ka labprātīgi uz ko tādu parakstās," Ranma nomurmināja. "Nekad vairs pat mutē neņemšu."

Par spīti situācijai Nabiki iesmējās. "Papus tieši to pašu saka katru reizi, kad pamostas ar galvassāpēm."

"Es to patiesi domāju. Ja man vēl kādreiz sagribēsies, lai man pārprāgst galva, es vienkārši aiziešu patracināt Rjuougu." Ranma ar asiņu pielietām acīm paskatījās uz Nabiki. Viņa teju vai varēja izsekot, kā puiša galvā zobratiņu mehānisms atkal saķeras un sāk darboties, viņam atceroties nakts notikumus, kā viņa acis viegli ieplešas, un kā vaigi sāk pietvīkt. "Nabiki... es... mēs..."

Meitene pacēla roku, apturot viņa vārdu plūdus. "Tikai bez panikas, Saotome. Es zinu, ko mēs darījām, tikai mieru. Neviens nevienam nesitīs, un nevienu nevilks pie altāra." Viņa sakrustoja rokas zem krūtīm un paliecās uz priekšu. "Tagad ievelc elpu un pastāsti man to, ko tu atceries, un pēc tam mēs kopīgi izdomāsim, ko darīsim tālāk, sarunāts?"

"Mēs... tas ir..." Ranma piesarka vēl spēcīgāk, un tad dziļi ievilka elpu. "Mēs skūpstījāmies... Mmmm... Vairāk kā vienu reizi... laikam... daudz vairāk kā vienu reizi..." viņš sažņaudza rokas sev priekšā. "Mēs vēl ietusējām ballītē... Es, liekas, iedzēru vēl glāzi... Vai divas... Tālāk viss jau bija kā miglā... Liekas, es mēģināju dejot... Tad tu sāki atlūzt, un es nesu tevi atpakaļ uz viesnīcu... Bet... tu nelaidi mani vaļā... un es arī biju noguris... un es..." Ranma sarāvās un nokāra galvu.

"Tu neko sliktu neizdarīji, Ranma," Nabiki ātri paziņoja. _Un man ĀRKĀRTĪGI paveicās, ka es biju kopā ar tevi nevis ar kādu gadījuma puisi, kas mani tādu būtu izmantojis. Nē, apdzērusies Nabiki tagad pilnīgi noteikti sēdēs mūža ieslodzījumā._ "Tātad... Mēs abi varam vienoties, ka abi bijām iereibuši un izdarījām šo to muļķīgu."

Ranma sarāvās kā sadzelts un nodūra skatienu.

_Velns_! "Ranma... paklausies taču manī." Nabiki dziļi ievilka elpu, saņemot dūšu teikt dušā zem ūdens straumēm rūpīgi izplānoto un atkārtoto runu. "Tas nav tāpēc, ka kaut kas būtu ne tā ar tevi. Un ne ar mani arī. Tas, tas tā vienkārši sanāca. Es... došos uz biznesa fakultāti Tokijas Universitātē... Tie būs četri gadi, ja ne vairāk, kad man nebūs ne viena brīva brīža, ko veltīt KAUT JEL KAM CITAM. Tev atkal... es teiktu, ka tavas sirdslietas ir sarežģītākas kā multisezonu ziepju operā, un pēdējais, ko tev vajag, ir, lai vēl es tur maisītos pa vidu. _It īpaši_ , ja tev vēl ir kaut mazākās jūtas pret manu māšeli. Tev vismaz ar TO ir jātiek skaidrībā, pirms tu sāksi skatīties apkārt."

Ranma vēl vairāk ierāvās sevī, aizgriezis skatienu.

"Tas ir tieši tā, kā teica Asahi un Čijako," Nabiki neatlaidās. "Vairums attiecību nepārdzīvo pirmo Universitātes kursu. Mums bija... Viena jauka nedēļas nogale, kurā mēs nedaudz aizmirsāmies. Un viss. Tas nav kaut kas tāds, ko var ielikt pamatos nopietnām nākotnes attiecībām. Labāk atstāt to visu tepat pludmalē, nevis pūlēties uzcelt kaut ko uz smiltīm... Pareizi?"

Ranmas plaukstas sažņaudzās dūrēs. Puiša acis bija samiegtas, plecos pulsēja muskuļi. Brīdi likās ka viņš būs gatavs eksplodēt, bet tad saspringums pārgāja. Ranma atkal atvēra acis, bet tās bija tukšas un gluži kā nedzīvas. "Nevajag. Es sapratu. Mana vaina, ka es to uztvēru nopietni, ja?"

"Ko? Ranma..." Nabiki iekoda apakšlūpā. Nē, viņa, protams, bija sagaidījusi, ka situācija būs neveikla, bet... 

"Visas tās runas par to, cik svarīgi ir saprast ko es īsti gribu... Par to, ka būt laimīgam ir vienīgais jautājums dzīvē, kas ir to vērts, lai pēc tā tiektos... Ka tikai tas ir svarīgi, lai atrisinātu to joku, kas ir mana dzīve..." viņš sakoda zobus. "Laikam jau tas viss bija tikai viens liels joks, ja?" Piepeši Ranma jau stāvēja kājās, un tad lēni sāka iet uz tualetes pusi.

"Ranma..." 

"Tev labāk sākt pakot mantas," Ranma sacīja, pirms pazust aiz durvīm. "Negribētos nokavēt izbraukšanu."

* * *

Teikt ka brauciens ar vilcienu mājās bija mazliet neveikls būtu bijis tāpat kā apgalvot, ka jūra ir mazliet slapja.

Viņi abi sēdēja kupejā viens otram pretī, un tai pat laikā tik tālu viens no otra, cik vien tas fiziski bija iespējams. No Ranmas mutes neatskanēja nekas vairāk par vienzilbīgām atbildēm, un Nabiki šobrīd nejutās spējīga uzstāt uz kaut ko vairāk.

_Stulbene. Stulbene! STULBENE!_ Viņa domās lamāja pati sevi, skatoties ārā pa vagona logu, jo tas bija tik tālu prom no Ranmas cik vien viņai bija iespējams novērsties. _Visa jēga aizbēgt un atpūsties nedēļas nogalē ir aizbēgt PROJĀM no ikdienas, Nabiki! Viss, kas tev bija vajadzīgs, bija sameklēt pludmalē kādu puslīdz jauku puisi, ar ko pavadīt romantisku nedēļas nogali, un pēc tam jūs aizbrauktu katrs uz savu Japānas nostūri, nekad viens otru vairs nesatiktu, un abi varētu nostaļģiski un bez problēmām atcerēties šo jauki pavadīto atpūtu._

Nabiki pašķielēja uz logā redzamo Ranmas atspulgu. Puisis skatījās kaut kur pa kreisi, pāri ejai pa vagona vidu. Droši vien tāpat kā viņa, skatās visur kur, tikai ne uz ceļabiedru. _Bet NĒ. Tev jau nu VAJADZĒJA sākt izklaidēties ar tavas mazās māsas saderināto!_

Nabiki nopūtās. Iespējams, ka ar to nebūtu bijis problēmu, ja vien Ranma _kaut mazliet_ atbilstu tai reputācijai, kas par viņu bija izplatījusies - rūdīts kazanova, kura mīļākā nodarbe ir lauzt meiteņu sirdis un ik uz stūra sameklēt sev jaunas draudzenes. Problēma bija tajā, ka Ranma tāds nebija. Viņš bija... Naivs viņš bija. Nepieredzējis... mazliet pat jauks tādā ziņā... Un viņam tāds skūpsts patiešām kaut ko _nozīmēja_. Viņš nekādi nebija noderīgs nedēļas nogales izpriecu puiša lomai.

Nabiki uzmeta lūpu. _Nē. Es NESAJUTĪŠOS tāpēc vainīga! Ranma pats ir liels puika, viņš labi zināja, kādi ir noteikumi, kad mēs devāmies šajā izbraucienā! Viņš taču mani lieliski pazīst! Goda vārds, ar visu to enerģiju, ar ko viņš nobalansē savas pārējās attiecības līdzsvarā, no viņa būtu varēts sagaidīt mazliet vairāk ieturētības!_

Meitene viegli pasmīnēja, apmierināta pati ar sevi, ka tā izdevies kaut vai daļu vainas par sabojāto braucienu no saviem novelt uz Ranmas pleciem un tikt vaļā no sirdsapziņas graušanas. Apmierinājums diemžēl noturējās precīzi tik ilgi, cik vajadzēja viņas skatienam atkal sameklēt Ranmas atspulgu loga stiklā.

~ _Visi citi, ar ko Ranma bija skūpstījies, tie bija viņi, kas uzsāka skūpstu. Es biju pirmā, ko viņš pats izvēlējās noskūpstīt._ ~

Nabiki saviebās un samiedza ciet acis. _Nolādēts, tas nav godīgi..._

Tobrīd atmodās vagonā iebūvētais skaļrunis. " _Nākošā pietura... Tobu-Nerima. Nākošā pietura Tobu-Nerima._ "

"Mūsu pietura," Nabiki piezīmēja, lai gan tas bija lieki. Viņa sāka lasīt kopā somas, pūloties izvairīties ieskatīties Ranmas acīs, tomēr viņa ievēroja, ka Ranma paķer viņas koferi, kas bija daudz smagāks par viņa paša ceļasomu. Tas bija vēl viens sirdsapziņas dūriens viņas pakrūtē. _Tev ēst prasītu būt kaut mazliet lielākam draņķim, lai es varētu sākt tevi kaut mazliet ienīst, Ranma?_ Viņa domās nopūtās. Nabiki likās, ka viņa sāk saprast, kāpēc Ranmas un Akanes attiecības bija tieši tādas, kādas tās bija.

Ceļš no stacijas uz mājām pagāja tik pat saspīlētā klusumā. Ranma pārmaiņas pēc nemēģināja kā parasti soļot pa žogu augšmalām, tā vietā viņš tikai turējās pāris soļus Nabiki priekšā, uzmetis meitenes koferi uz labā pleca. Viņa savukārt mocījās ar vēlmi uzsākt kaut vai galīgi bezjēdzīgu sarunu par jebko, un nespējot atrast nevienu tēmu, par kuru spētu būt droša, ka tas visu nepadarīs tikai vēl ļaunāku.

Pie vārtiņiem Ranma apstājās un sagaidīja viņu, pasniedzot meitenei koferi. "Turi. Labāk lai nevienam nerodas nevajadzīgas domas vai kas."

"Ranma..." Nabiki smagi nopūtās, apsverot, vai tā tagad būs visu laiku.

"Ā, un te vēl būs." Puisis pasniedza viņai kaut ko avīzē ietītu.

Nabiki samirkšķināja acis, un pavēra ietinumu, lai atklātu tur iesāktu ziepju gabalu. "Ūdensdrošās ziepes? Ko lai es ar tām iesāku?"

"Man to vairs nevajag," Ranma paziņoja ieejot pa vārtiem. "Notirgo Rjuougam vai izmet miskastē. Man vienalga." Viņš nometa kurpes pie mājas ieejas un devās iekšā. "Ja mani vajadzēs, būšu dojo."

Nabiki palika stāvam un vērojam, kā viņš aiziet, sažņaugusi papīrā ietīto ziepju gabalu nobalējušos pirkstos.

No virtuves durvīm pabāzās Kasumi galva. "Ak! Ranma, jūs ar Nabiki jau esat atpakaļ! Vakariņas vēl tikai top, bet..."

"Nekas, Kasumi, es neesmu izsalcis," Ranma nomurmināja un turpināja ceļu uz dojo.

"Ak... vai..." Kasumi ieplēta acis, tad pagriezās pret Nabiki, kas tobrīd stīvēja lielo koferi un somu pāri slieksnim. "Nabiki... kaut kas notika?"

Nabiki sažņaudza ziepju gabalu pirkstos, un tad nikni iegrūda kabatā. "Nē! Nekas nenotika." Viņa nikni aizslāja garām durvīs stāvošajai māsai uz kāpnēm uz otro stāvu. "Es eju izpakot mantas."

Kasumi ar satraukumā savilkušos seju klusējot noskatījās, kā māsa aizslāj garām un tad dodas augšā pa kāpnēm. Viņas skatiens pavērsās pret pagalmā esošo dojo, no kurienes nākošās skaņas liecināja, ka Ranma jau enerģiski apstrādā kādu nelaimīgu treniņmanekenu. Viņa vēl brīdi skatījās te uz viena te uz otra no abiem mājās pārbraukušajiem pusi, līdz beidzot viņai nācās atgriezties virtuvē, taču rūpju pilnais skatiens Kasumi sejā saglabājās.

* * *

~ _Blaukts_!~

~ _Blaukts_!~

~ _Blaukts_!~

~ _KRAKŠ_!~

Ranma nopūtās un atslābinājās, izejot no cīņas pozas. Manekens, pret kuru viņš tikko bija cīnījies, bija sašķiebies greizi, tā centrālais balsts pāršķēlies aptuveni vidusdaļā. Viņš paskatījās uz zāles malu, kur jau atradās divi citi manekena radagabali ar dažādām lūzuma pakāpēm, un nolēma, ka šodienai pietiks. Kaut kā tāda sišana šodien nespēja viņam sniegt izlādēšanos.

Viņš nopūtās un nokāra plecus. Vajadzēja tā kā izcelt no stiprinājuma un nomainīt manekenu. Ranma nozvērējās, ka noteikti to izdarīs... pie pirmās izdevības... mazliet vēlāk... Tā vietā viņš devās apakaļ uz māju.

"Ranma! Vai viss ir labi?" Kasumi painteresējās. Meitene bija sagaidījusi viņu pie namdurvīm ar dvieli rokā.

"Viss ir labi, Kasumi," Ranma atbildēja, pamanoties to pateikt absolūti nepārliecinošā tonī. Viņš paņēma dvieli, pateicībā palocīja galvu un sāka slaucīt sviedrus no sejas. "Es... ja furo nav aizņemts, es labprāt pirms vakariņām ieietu noskaloties?"

"Es... nu protams," Kasumi atbildēja. "Vakariņās būsim tikai mēs trīs, tēvs šodien ciemojas pie Saotomēm un Akane... joprojām dzīvo pie tantes Nodokas..." viņa nokāra galvu.

"Es jau tā sapratu," Ranma devās veļas mazgātavas un furo virzienā. Pa ceļam viņš paķēra tīru drēbju kārtu no veļas skapja, ieskaitot savu mīļāko sarkanā zīda kreklu. Viņš uzmanīgi pārliecinājās, ka pie vannas istabas durvīm nav piekārta plāksnīte ‘aizņemts', atviegloti uzelpoja un tad pats uzkāra to, pēc tam ieejot priekštelpā pārģērbties.

_Man būtu labāk bijis jāzina, ka Nabiki nedrīkst uzticēties_ , viņš drūmi nodomāja. _Un kāpēc gan mans vecais un Tendo kungs vispār izdomāja nosūtīt mani tajā stulbajā braucienā? Nabiki galīgi nevajadzēja, lai es velkos viņai līdzi. Viņa pat NEGRIBĒJA ņemt mani līdzi._ Viņš automātiski izģērbās, ierasti sametot novilkto netīrās veļas kastē.

" _...Tas nav kaut kas tāds, ko var ielikt pamatos nopietnām nākotnes attiecībām. Labāk atstāt to visu tepat pludmalē, nevis pūlēties uzcelt kaut ko uz smiltīm... Pareizi?_ " 

_Labāks pamats kā man jel kad ir bijis_ , viņš drūmi nodomāja, atverot durvis un ieejot pašā vannasistabā. Viņš nosēdās uz mazgāšanās soliņa un sāka piepildīt bļodu ar aukstu ūdeni. _Vismaz šoreiz man patiešām ļāva pašam izvēlēties meiteni. Lai gan, KĀDA VELNA PĒC man no visām iespējām ienāca prātā izvēlēties NABIKI?_ Ranma uzgāza sev virsū bļodas saturu. Ūdensatgrūdošo ziepju iedarbība beidzot bija beigusies, un viņš izjuta jau pierasto skudriņu skraidīšanu, kad viņa ķermenis pārveidojās, proporcijas izmainījās un redzes leņķis noslīdēja sprīdi zemāk, viņai tagad esot par pāris collām īsākai.

Viņa pacēla galvu un paskatījās uz savu atspulgu spogulī, taču tas bija ūdens tvaiku pārklāts. Piecēlusies no soliņa, viņa piegāja pie tā un notrausa nost ar roku ūdens lāsītes, ļaujot zilajām acīm no atspulga raudzīties tieši sev virsū. Viņa izjuta teju vai nožēlu, ka tik ilgi bija paturējusi ieslodzījumā šo daļu no sevis, lai gan, ja atceras, cik daudzas reizes viņai bija nācies dzīvot ieslodzītai kā meitenei, nespējot palikt atpakaļ par puisi, tas diez vai bija nožēlas vērts. _Čau, mazā_ , viņa nodomāja, skatoties spoguļattēlā. _Laikam jau tu esi vienīgā meitene, kam es patiesi varu uzticēties, ko?_

Atmiņās atausa tumši brūnās acis, ko ieskāva gaišāk brūno matu cirtas, un tas velnišķīgais smaids lūpu kaktiņos, par kurām atmiņas bija vairāk kā tikai skatiens. " _Nu redz, es tev neesmu Akane. Es tev uzticos._ "

Vēl viena aina. Šoreiz tās riekstkoka krāsas acis pilnas ar emocijām un velnišķību, un mati tumšāki, gaismai iztrūkstot. " _Tu tiešām mani tā ienīsti?_ " 

Ranma samiedza acis un papūlējās izdzēst tās ainas no savām atmiņām. _Tas nav godīgi! Ko tad man būtu vajadzējis darīt!?! Kā man būtu vajadzējis justies?!?_ Viņa sabruka uz vannasistabas grīdas pinuma paklāja un pievilka ceļgalus pie krūtīm. Esot meitenes ķermenī, emocijas vienmēr bija bijušas grūtāk kontrolējamas un uzbangojušas vieglāk un asāk, un Ranma atklāja ka nespēj apturēt tās asaras, kas šobrīd lauzās uz āru, un to apjukuma un neziņas sajūtu.

_Kāpēc neviens, ko gribu es, negrib mani? Kas tas ir ar mani?_

Viņa saviebās un sarāvās vēl ciešākā kamoliņā, kad viņas prāts atgādināja viņai par visiem tiem iemesliem, par ko viņa tik labi zināja, perfektā augstās toņkārtas Akanes balsī. " _Izvirtulis_!" " _Karnevāla klauns_!" " _Frīks_!" " _Ūdenstransseksuālis_!" " _Idiots_!" " _Mulķis_!" " _Kazanova_!" " _Brunču mednieks_!"

_Piedod man! Piedod ka nevarēju padarīt tevi laimīgu, Akane! Es nezināju, ko man darīt! Es nezināju, kā!_ Viņa nodrebēja. Sasodīts, pēcapziņa bija tik nežēlīga un nepiedodoša. Viņa redzēja visas tās reizes, visas tās iespējas, kas viņai tika dotas, visas tās neskaitāmās reizes, kad viņa bija izgāzusi katru mēģinājumu salabt, visas tās reizes kad viņai tika piedots par izgāšanos, atkal un atkal un ATKAL, līdz vienreiz tai piedošanai pienāca gals.

" _Tu NEVARI padarīt visus laimīgus, un tu NEVARI uzņemties pienākumu izdabāt VISIEM un darīt to ko VIŅI grib, pirms tu vispār sāc DOMĀT par to ko TU gribi._ " Galvā pēkšņi atskanēja Nabiki balss. "V _ai arī tu visu savu dzīvi pavadīsi reaģējot uz citu pieprasīto, un nekad neko neiegūsi un neko nesasniegsi, jo vienmēr atradīsies kāds, kas kaut ko no tevis sagaidīs._ "

Ranma nopūtās. "Jā, tas man patiesi lieliski nostrādāja, vai ne, Nabiki?" viņa atspieda zodu uz ceļgaliem. "Daudz man deva tas ‘zināt, ko es gribu', ja es nespēju saprast, ko visi CITI vēlas..."

" _Nu liecies mierā, Saotome! Atslābsti taču vienreiz!_ " Te bija atmiņas par siltu roku kas satvēra viņējo, un par tām mirdzošajām acīm kurās tā gribējās pazust un izkust. " _Var būt... aizmirsīsim kas mēs esam, un izliksimies mazliet, ja?_ " 

Atmiņas par riekstkoka krāsas acīm, par reibinošo ziedu un smaržu aromātu. " _Tad izdari to. Noskūpsti mani. Tu taču vari... vienkārši noticēt?_ "

Ranma ļāva galvai noslīgt uz rokām, jūtot ka asaras atkal laužas uz āru un kā karstas lāsītes rit lejup pa vaigiem. "Es nevarēju... Es taču... Es neizlikos..." Viņa iecirtās ar nagiem rokās. "Es NEVĒLĒJOS tikai izlikties!"

"Ranma?" no priekštelpas atskanēja klusa, pazīstama balss, liekot viņai sastingt. Kasumi!

"Ē, es tūlīt beigšu, vēl tikai dažās minūtes!" Ranma atsaucās.

"Nesatraucies, es tikai atnesu te nolikt tīrus dvieļus," Kasumi atbildēja. "Atvainojos ka tā iztraucēju."

Ranma dziļi ievilka elpu un tad sastinga, aptvērusi ka bija pirms tam atļāvusies runāt skaļi. "Cik... cik daudz tu dzirdēji?" viņa noelsās, pamanījusi izgaismoto Kasumi siluetu otrpus plānā papīra durvīm. Tad viņa saprata, ka droši vien Kasumi tieši tāpat var redzēt viņas siluetu, sabrukušu te nelaimes čupiņā uz grīdas.

"Ne pārāk daudz. Pietiekami." Kasumi atbildēja. "Ranma... es gribētu ar tevi aprunāties. Kad tu būsi beidzis."

Ranam iekoda lūpā. "Kasumi, es nedomāju ka..."

"Ranma," Kasumi pārtrauca viņu, un tas noteiktais tonis bija tik neierasts skanot no vecākās Tendo māsas mutes, ka Ranma tā arī sastinga pusvārdā. "Tev nebūs jāsaka man nekas tāds, ko tu nevēlēsies teikt, un es ne uz ko tevi nespiedīšu. Bet ir dažas lietas, ko es pārāk ilgi esmu atstājusi nepateiktas, un kuras es tomēr vēlētos beidzot pateikt. Es gaidīšu tevi dojo, kad tu būsi pabeidzis, lūdzu?"

* * *

Kad Ranma iemetās iekšā pa dojo durvīm, Kasumi atrāva skatienu no treniņzāles grīdas dēlīšu aplūkošanas un paskatījās uz viņu. Bija redzams, ka Ranma nebija pārmainījusi izskatu atpakaļ par puisi un tāpat, spriežot pēc īsā laika, kas bija pagājis kopš viņa te atnāca un notupās uz ceļiem, bija skaidrs, ka viņa nebija nomazgājusies kārtīgi. _Droši vien Ranma domā, ka viņu sagaida galvas mazgāšana, un vēlas tikt ar to nepatīkamo sarunu galā pēc iespējas ātrāk._

Kasumi bija nolikusi uz zāles grīdas pāris spilvenus, uz kuriem piemesties ar ceļiem lai būtu ērtāk sēdēšana. Dojo pilnīgi noteikti nebija tā ērtakā vieta šādai sarunai, taču, zinot par Nabiki augšstāvā, likās prātīgāk ieturēt zināmu distanci no vietējā ziņkārīgā Toma. Bez tam, Kasumi labi zināja, ka Ranma dojo jutās visērtāk, un šobrīd svarīgs bija katrs sīkums. Ranma, protams, izlēma ignorēt spilvenu un nometās uz ceļiem uz koka grīdas meitenei priekšā. Skatiens viņai bija nolaists, acis pievērtas, asaru dēļ piesarkušas un pietūkušas.

Kasumi dziļi ievilka elpu. "Ranma. Tu vairs neesi viesis šajās mājās."

Ranma sarāvās kā saņēmusi negaidītu sitienu. Viņa saspringa, izskatījās, ka viņa bija gatava sākt protestēt, bet tad meitene atslāba un viegli pamāja ar galvu. Ranmas acis pavērās, un tajās bija lasāms nogurums un bezcerība. "Es... Laikam jau tas bija sagaidāms, ko?" Viņa sāka slieties kājās. "Es tad nu iešu savākt..."

"Sēdi, Ranma!"

Ranma samirkšķināja acis, tāda asi pavēloša toņa pārsteigta. No Kasumi neko tādu negaidot, viņai samežģījās kāja un viņa neveikli novēlās uz dibena zemē, skatoties uz vecāko no Tendo māsām kā uz pēkšņi masku nometušu citplanētieti.

"Es ar to nedomāju, ka tu te vairāk neesi gaidīts viesis, vai ka tu esi par kaut ko izpelnījusies sodu, Ranma. Gluži pretēji." Kasumi nopūtās un sakopoja savas domas. "Ranma, saki man godīgi. Vai tu tici, ka tevi labprāt uzņems šai namā, ja gadījumā tu izvēlēsies NEAPPRECĒTIES ar Akani, vai Nabiki, vai, ja nu mūsu tēviem vēlreiz ienāks prātā doma mainīt vienošanās nosacījumus, teiksim, ar mani?" viņa ieskatījās rudmatei acīs, un viņai ļoti nepatika tas, ko viņa tur saskatīja.

"Nu... nē..." Ranma izdvesa, apzinoties, ka viņas izredzes ieprecēties Tendo dzimtā šobrīd bija tik tuvu nullei, cik vien iespējams... Ļaunākais bija, viņa pati nezināja, vai vairs vēl GRIB kaut ko tādu.

"Un vai tu tici, ka, ja gadījumā tava māte, par spīti visiem saprāta iebildumiem, tomēr izlems uzturēt spēkā to neiespējamo solījumu, kuru tavs tēvs tavā vārdā parakstīja, ka mēs te tā sēdēsim un rāmi visā tajā noskatīsimies?" Kasumi rokas viņas klēpī lēnām savilkās dūrēs, viņai pūloties noturēt kontroli pār savām domām un emocijām, kamēr tūkstošiem sīku nianšu turpināja izaicināt viņas paškontroli.

Ranma paskatījās uz Kasumi seju un ieplēta acis. "Kasumi... Es... Lai ko es nebūtu izdarījis, es to ļoti nožēloju un es..."

"Nē, Ranma!" Kasumi asi atcirta, liekot rudmatei atrauties atpakaļ.

Kasumi pievēra acis un vairākas reizes dziļi ieelpoja, pūloties nomierināties un atgūt iekšējo balansu. "Es nedusmojos uz TEVI, Ranma. Es dusmojos uz sevi... un uz apstākļiem..." Viņa atvēra acis. "Pirmkārt. Tu vairs NEESI viesis šajā mājā, jo tu esi _ģimenes loceklis_! Kamēr vien es dzīvošu šajā mājā, šīs būs arī tavas mājas un tu vienmēr būsi te laipni gaidīta. Lai vai kas nenotiktu. Ja nu kas, es lūdzu piedošanu TEV, ka es tik ilgi vilcinājos tev to pateikt."

Ranma juta ka piesarkst. Viņa pamanījās pieslieties atpakaļ uz ceļiem. "Kasumi, es..." 

"Otrkārt..." Kasumi atkal dziļi ievilka elpu. Protams, šobrīd viņa stipri pārsniedza savas tiesības kaut ko noteikt, bet no otras puses, šis jautājums viņu bija mocījis jau PĀRĀK ilgi. "...kaut arī es neapšaubu Saotomes kunga vai tavas mātes godu... Es neatbalstu tās seppuku zvēresta saistības, kuras viņi tev uzspieda vēl mazam bērnam esot, un es arī nebūtu stāvējusi mierā... vai ļāvusi manam TĒVAM stāvēt mierā un noskatīties... ja jūsu māte būtu izvēlējusies pasludināt spriedumu pret jums. Vai arī ja viņa nākotnē izlemtu mainīt savas domas nepieņemt galīgo lēmumu."

Ranma šokā tikai sēdēja un skatījās uz Kasumi. Viņa pavēra muti, tā kā gribēja kaut ko teikt, bet tad klusējot atkal aizvēra to.

"Tas, ko es gribēju pateikt, ir... Tev ir mūsu visu atbalsts. Tev ir MANS atbalsts. Lai notiek kas notikdams." Kasumi ievilka un beidzot izpūta aizturēto elpu. "Es zinu, ka šajā nedēļas nogalē starp tevi un Nabiki kaut kas ir noticis.... Es neuzstāšu, lai tu pastāstītu, kas tieši. Es zinu, ka tava dzīve jau tāpat iet kā pa celmiem, un ka tev nav ne mazākās nojausmas, ko sagaidīt no tās nākotnē. Bet, es gribu, lai tu saprastu vienu. Es vēlos tev palīdzēt, un es PALĪDZĒŠU tev - cik vien būs manos spēkos, un ka šī palīdzība tiks sniegta BEZ jebkādiem nosacījumiem." Viņa veltīja Ranmam ciešu skatienu. "Es vēlos, lai tu šajās mājās varētu justies droši."

"Es..." Ranma apjukumā pakasīja pakausi. "Es... erm... paldies? Es domāju.. Es nezinu... ko lai saka..." 

Kasumi sapurināja galvu. "Tev nekas nav jāsaka. Paldies TEV, ka ļāvi man pateikt visu, kas man bija iekrājies. Bet tagad, vispār, ir KAUT KAS, ko tu varētu izdarīt manā labā."

Ranma sastinga, jūtot, ka tūlīt sekos kaut kas, kas, kā parasti, būs ļoti nepatīkami.

Kasumi nolieca galvu. "Ir kaut kas, kas tev ir noteikti jāpatur prātā, kad tu sarunājies ar manām māsām."

"Ups..." Ranma izskatījās jau pavisam nervoza.

"Ranma." Kasumi veltīja rudmatei stingru skatienu. "Lūdzu, NEKAD neatļaujies par to aizmirst, jo otrreiz es to nekad neatkārtošu."

"J-jaā, Kasumi?"

"Ranma. Manas māsas..." Kasumi asi ievilka elpu. "... ir muļķes."

Te bija ilgs klusuma brīdis, pauze, kuras laikā Kasumi tikai klusējot skatījās uz Ranmu. Beidzot viņas maska neizturēja, mutes kaktiņi noraustījās, tie sāka pacelties uz augšu, un tad jau viņas abas izplūda jautru smieklu lēkmē.

"Tu... tu nu gan mani paķēri uz zoba, Kasumi! Tas bija super!" Ranma ieķiķinājās, aptvērusi savu vēderu un ar otru roku traušot no acīm ārā asaras.

Kasumi bija ieturētāka taču arī visnotaļ uzjautrināta. "Es no sirds domāju katru vārdu, ko es tikko pateicu, Ranma. IESKAITOT to par manām māsām." Viņa izslaucīja acu kaktiņus ar kabatlakatiņa stūri. "Akane ir tik ļoti apsēsta ar tām lietām, ko viņa grib, bet viņai nav ne mazākās sajēgas kā tikt pie tā, ko viņa vēlas. Nabiki savukārt lieliski ir iemanījusies panākt ka tiek pie tā, ko, viņai šķiet, viņa vēlas, bet ir tik aizņemta dzenoties pēc bezjēdzīgām lietām, ka palaiž garām pašu svarīgāko savā dzīvē." Kasumi nopūtās. "Es vienmēr esmu pūlējusies dot viņām visu to labāko un rūpēties par viņām, taču es vienmēr esmu godīgi gatava atzīt, ka viņas ir smagi zaudējušas ar to ka uzaugušas bez īstas mātes gādības."

"KO? Nē, Kasumi..." Ranma pierāpās tuvāk un apsēdās viņai pie sāniem. "Tu esi pati rūpīgākā, pati mātišķākā ko vien es esmu pazinis! Tu darīji visu, kas vien bija iespējams!"

Kasumi noraidoši pašūpoja galvu. "Tāda nu ir skarbā realitāte, Ranma, ka reizēm arī ar pašu labāko, ko tu spēj, izrādās esam par maz." Viņa brīdi pasvārstījās, tad pastiepās un maigi noglāstīja Ranmas galvu, liekot rudmatei piesarkt. "Bet, paldies tev par to. Man tas ļoti daudz nozīmē, ka tu tā redzi mani. Tu man vienmēr esi bijis mazais brālis." Kasumi rūpīgi izvairījās no ‘kā' vārda pieminēšanas. Viņa bija devusi savu solījumu, un viņa plānoja pie tā pieturēties. Pat ja Ranma nekad tā arī neieprecēsies Tendo dzimtā, no šī brīža viņš bija viņas brālis. Viņa tikai cerēja, ka arī viņu abu vecāki to sapratīs un nemēģinās šo saderināšanos uzspiest viņai, ja Ranmas un pārējo māsu attiecības paliks tik saspīlētas kādas tās bija šobrīd. "Un... tikai neapvainojies, lūdzu, bet... savā ziņā tu esi arī kā mazā māšele."

Ranma piešķieba galvu, paskatījās uz sevi. "Ko? Ak jā..." viņa piesarka.

"Ranma... Es zinu, ka tas lāsts tev ir ļoti sāpīgs jautājums. Es zinu, ka tas ir kaut kas, ar ko tev ir ļoti grūti sadzīvot, bet sadzīvot ar to tev nākas. Un, es arī zinu, ka ir tik daudz lietu, ko tev tagad pieklājas zināt esot septiņpadsmit gadus vecai meitenei, bet kuras tev nekad nav bijis izdevības iemācīties. Jautājumus, kas ir pašsaprotami tādai, kas ir piedzimusi kā sieviete, bet kas tev ir pilnībā palikuši neapgūti. Es gribu, lai tu zini, ka tu jebkurā laikā vari nākt un pajautāt man par jebko, lai cik tas tev neliktos neērti vai mulsinoši."

"Es... paldies, Kasumi." Ranma klusi nočukstēja. Citos gadījumos viņa droši vien uzvilktos un sāktu skaļi protestēt pret to ka viņai kaut kas tāds būtu jāuzzina. Bet, šī ‘normālā' nedēļas nogale bija likusi viņai ļoti sāpīgi atzīt, ka, izrādās, ir ārkārtīgi daudz lietu dzīvē, par kurām viņai līdz šim nebija pat ne mazākās nojausmas, ka tādas vispār pastāvēja, un Ranmai nebija īstas pārliecības, ka tāds stāvoklis viņu apmierināja. Jo īpaši attiecībā uz to lāstu.

"Ak, nu jau izskatās, ka es esmu nokavējusi vakariņu pagatavošanu. Laikam es ar to, ka neviena nav mājās, esmu galīgi izlaidusies ar mājasdarbiem." Kasumi pasmaidīja. "Vai tu negribētu man mazliet palīdzēt virtuvē?"

"Es.. labprāt, Kasumi," Ranma piekrītoši pamāja. Sajūta, ka esi kaut kam noderīgs, liekās, bija īstā lieta kā nomierināt uzvilktos nervus.

Viņas abas devās atpakaļ uz lielo māju, un tad Ranma beidzot saņēma dūšu uzdot to jautājumu, kas jau labu brīdi nebija licis viņai mieru. "Kasumi, tu teici, ka es tev esmu kā mazā māsa?"

"Nekāds ‘kā'. Tu ESI mana mazā māsa, Ranma."

"Erm... Nu jā. Un.. tas... ko tu teici... par... tavām... māsām..."

"Jā, Ranma?"

"Vai tas... uz mani arī... attiecas?"

"Nu vai zini Ranma. Es liekas jau teicu, ka es to nekad vairs neatkārtošu, un, lai atbildētu uz tavu jautājumu, man tieši to nāktos darīt."

"Hei!"

* * *

Nabiki bija atkritusi uz muguras gultā un skatījās uz vietējo un ne tik vietēju biznesa augstskolu studentu uzaicināšanas brošūrām. Rūpīgi apsverot visus parametrus, viņa bija noreducējusi izvēli uz piecām augstskolam, kurās, vismaz tā viņai šķita, viņai gan pietiks finanšu līdzekļu apmaksāt studijas, gan arī būs pietiekams sekmju līmenis lai izturētu uzņemšanas konkursu. Katru reizi, kad viņa bija izsista no garīgā līdzsvara, mīļākais veids, kā to atgūt, bija paņemt šīs brošūras rokās, pārlasīt, atgādināt sev par priekšā esošo izvēli, un domās iztēloties sevi ejam katrā no minētajām augstskolām, izbaudot tur ikdienas studenta dzīvi.

Šobrīd tas nelīdzēja.

Šobrīd katru reizi, kad viņa pievēra acis un sāka iedomāties sevi kādā no tiem attēliem, pārējiem studentiem piepeši uzradās Asahi, Čijako, Juto, Asami un Itsuki sejas. Kas pats par sevi nebija nemaz tik ļauni, tas pat piedeva zināmu reālismu šīm fantāzijas ainām, kā tur bija pirms tam trūcis. Tagad viņai bija daudz labāks priekšstats par studentiem, kā viņi sadzīvoja savā starpā un kas viņi bija par cilvēkiem.

Bija tikai viena problēma, katru reizi kad viņa sāka tuvoties šim pulciņam, viņai blakus, cieši pie sāniem bija Ranma. Atgādinājums par Ranmu fantāziju pasaulē panāca tikai to, ka tādai bēgšanai no realitātes nebija vairs nekādas jēgas.

_Sasodīts, Saotome, pat to tev bij jāpamanās man sabojāt!_ Meitene drūmi nodomāja, atliekot malā reklāmas prospektus. Tā vietā viņas roka uzdūrās un izvilka no kabatas avīžu papīrā ietīto ūdensdrošo ziepju gabalu. _Jēziņ... Es pat DOMĀT esmu sākusi gluži kā Akane. Man vienreiz jātiek prom no Nerimas. Dzīvojot uz tās Ārprāta robežas, es jau pamazām sāku nojūgties._

Viņas galvā piepeši atskanēja indīga balstiņa. ~ _Vari iedomāties, cik FORŠI ir tam nabadziņam, kas tur ir pašā viducī, ko?_ ~

_Nnnn! Nē! Es uz to neuzķeršos!_ Nabiki piespieda plaukstas pamatnes acīm, cenzdamās padzīt vainu uzdzenošo balstiņu. Parasti viņai tas padevās. Pat visai labi. Taču kaut kāda iemesla dēļ, šoreiz balss nevēlējās ļauties tapt apklusināta.

~ _Īpaši pēc tam, kad ļāvi viņam izbaudīt, kāda ir normāla dzīve, un viņam tā iepatikās. Nemaz jau nav tā, ka tu viņu būtu sakārdinājusi ar kaut ko, ko viņš nekad nespēs iegūt - kur nu!_ ~ 

_Aizveries VIENREIZ!_ Viņa aizlidināja ziepes pāri istabai, it kā tās nez kādā veidā būtu saistītas ar kaitinošo balsi. Ietītais ziepju gabals noplakšķēja pret sienu un neskarts nogāzās uz grīdas. Meitene apvēlās otrādi un novērsās no tā. _Es NESĀKŠU justies vainīga, ka VIŅA dzīve ir sagājusi tādā ķīselī! Es pie tā VISPĀR neesmu vainīga!_

~ _Tu arī neesi viņam nekādi izlīdzējusi._ ~

_Kā!?_ Nabiki atkal pievērsās griestu vērošanai. _Kā lai VISPĀR kāds varētu savest kārtībā tās drausmas, ko viņš sauc par savu dzīvi?!_

~ _Tu zini, ka tu varētu. Tu arī zini, ka viņš nekad nespēs tev samaksāt tik daudz, cik tu gribēsi piedzīt, lai nosegtu visu tavu patērēto laiku un izmaksas, ar ko tev nāksies riskēt, tur iesaistoties._ ~

_Kādas gan man tiesības tur iejaukties?_ Nabiki izmēģināja nomainīt argumentāciju, uz mirkli ignorējot to faktu, ka patiesībā jau viņai sanāca strīdēties pašai ar sevi. _Es pat nezinu, vai viņš īstenībā nevēlas, lai viss ir tieši tā?! Viņš pats pirkstu nav pakustinājis, lai tās lietas sakārtotu!!_

~ _Viņš nezina, kā._ ~

Nabiki saviebās. Tas bija taisnība, viņas sarunas ar Ranmu nedēļas nogalē bija to nežēlīgi skaidri parādījušas. Ranma bija kā tāds vilku uzaudzināts mežonēns, kam nekad nebija dota iespēja apgūt cilvēku saskarsmes mākslu. _Tomēr_...

~ _Viņš nekad neizrādīja ne mazāko interesi par to, ko viņam piedāvāja šeit, bet tai brīdī, kad mēs devām viņam iespēju izbaudīt normālu dzīvi, viņš izvēlējās to._ ~ Balss neatlaidās. ~ _Viņš izvēlējās MŪS!!_ ~

_ĀĀAAA IZBEIDZ!!!_ Nabiki saķēra galvu. _Es NEPRECĒŠOS ar Ranmu Saotomi! Es NESATIKŠOS ar Ranmu Saotomi! Es NEKĀDĀ VEIDĀ NEIELAIDĪŠOS ATTIECĪBĀS ar Ranmu Saotomi!_

~ _Tu jau to izdarīji._ ~

_IZBEIDZ!_

~ _Tu paaugstināji viņu no viltus par īstu puisi._ ~

_ES BIJU PIEDZĒRUSIES!!_

~ _Tu noskūpstīji viņu._ ~

_Viņš noskūpstīja MANI!!!_

~ _Bet tu to gribēji._ ~

Nabiki ievaidējās un sarāvās mazā kamoliņā, apķērusi sevi ar rokām. _Aizveries AIZVERIES AIZ-VE-RIES!!!!_

~ _Tu panāci, ka viņš tagad vēlas kaut ko, ko nekad nespēs iegūt._ ~

_Ko tu gribi, lai es daru!?_

~ _Salabo to visu._ ~

_KĀĀ?!!!_ Viņa apmetās atpakaļ uz muguras, acīmredzami atzīstot zaudējumu domu cīņā pati ar sevi. Ar tādu kā nolemtības sajūtu Nabiki bija spiesta atzīt, ka tikko ir uzņēmusies atbildību atrisināt neiespējamu problēmu. _Ranma vēlas normālu dzīvi, bet drīzāk elle aizsals nekā kaut kas tāds notiks, ar visu to haosu kas valda viņam apkārt, ar visiem tiem negaidītajiem faktoriem, kas velk katrs uz savu... kas katrs... kas..._

Nabiki apturēja šo domu, un sāka to apgrozīt prātā. Visi šie ‘nejaušie' gadījuma ‘faktori'. Ja tā nopietnāk uz to paskatījās, tie taču NEBIJA pilnīgi nejauši, ne tā? Tie bija saistīti, savienoti viens ar otru, tā ka pats mazākais rāviens pa vienu ietekmēja tos visus, liekot tam mudžeklim sapīties vēl trakāk. Bet, ja nu viņa varētu NOKARTĒT to... 

Nabiki pielēca kājās un izvilka aiz rakstāmgalda aizbāzto korķa plāksni, ko bija izmantojusi savu piezīmju organizēšanai pirms pilnīgas pāriešanas digitālā pasaulē. Uzkārusi to atpakaļ pie sienas, viņa metās pie rakstāmgalda un sāka rakties pa atvilktnēm, kur glabājās viņas fotogrāfiju kolekcija, atlasot Ranmas dzīvē svarīgāko personu portretus, tāpat sameklējot sarkanā un zaļā diegu spolītes un kastīti ar spraudītēm. Meitene enerģiski piesprauda Ranmas fotogrāfiju pašā plāksnes centrā un tad sāka izkārtot pārējās fotogrāfijas ap to un novilkt starp tām sarkanās un zaļās krāsas pavedienus. Viņas kustības bija asas, saraustītas, kā izgudrotājam, kam tikko ataususi ideja par globālas problēmas atrisinājumu, un kam tā ir jāizliek uz papīra pirms tā ir aizmirsusies. Viņa atrāvās no plāksnes un atkal skriešus metās pie rakstāmgalda, paķerot tur pildpalvu un līmlapiņas un sāka drudžaini pierakstīt un piespraust dažādas piezīmes.

Beidzot viņa bija pabeigusi un lēnām atkāpās, skatoties uz savu veikumu un pūloties atgūt aizturēto elpu. Kopaina vēl ne tuvu nebija pabeigta, Nabiki juta, ka nāksies to papildināt un ne reizi vien pielabot, pielikt klāt ar vien jaunus faktorus un saistības, pievienot tās izlaistās personas, kas arī varētu atstāt kādu iespaidu. Bet tas jau bija pamats, sākums kaut kam, kam viņai līdz šim nebija pieticis ne drosmes ne izmisuma ķerties klāt.

Viņa mēģināja nosistematizēt Ārprātu. Vēl vairāk, izskatījās, ka tur ir apakšā kāda _loģika_. Tur bija redzama sava veida struktūra, un ar struktūrām jau bija iespējams manipulēt. Viņa bija neapzinoties to darījusi visu šo laiku, dzenoties pēc vieglas peļņas, bet tagad, skatoties uz to mudžekli, viņa juta, ka redz tajā atbildi. Uzmanīgi ar šo struktūru strādājot, bija iespējams to samezglojumu atšķetināt... 

"Ak... mans... dievs..." Nabiki nočukstēja. "... Es varu _izlabot_ Ranmas Saotomes dzīvi."

* * *

Brokastis nākošajā rītā bija tieši tik saspīlētas, kā to bija gaidījuši visi to dalībnieki. Ranma un Nabiki sēdēja savās parastajās vietās, taču abi brokastoja klusējot un izvairījās saskarties ar skatieniem.

"Vakar pirms Jūs atgriezāties, man piezvanīja tēvs," Kasumi paziņoja, pūloties jel kā aizpildīt spiedīgo klusumu. "Viņiem bijusi jauka atpūta Okinavā. Viņš teica, ka vēl pāris dienas paviesosies pie Saotomēm, palīdzēt ar mājas remontu. Teica, ka tad kad viss būs padarīts, dosies mājās. Kopā ar Akani."

To dzirdot, Ranma viegli sarāvās, taču neatrāva skatienu no savas miso bļodiņas. Vispār viņš bija brokastojis sev neparasti lēnā veidā, iespējams, šobrīd tas bija vistuvāk normālai ēšanai, kāda vien Ranmam bija bijusi.

"Ranma, tu atcerēsies paņemt pie skolotājiem Akanei pildāmos mājasdarbus, vai ne?" Kasumi pajautāja. Viņa apzinājās, ka puisim tas būs ļoti neveikli padarāms uzdevums, bet tāpat viņa apzinājās ka TAM pārītīm kaut kā savas attiecības būs jānormalizē.

"Njaā, protams," Ranma noņurdēja. Viņš paskatījās uz Nabiki, un tad uz pulksteni pie sienas. Nopūties, puisis atbīdīja no sevis neizēsto bļodiņu. "Es... es laikam jau došos. Paldies par brokastīm, Kasumi." Klusējot viņš piecēlās un devās uz durvju pusi.

Kasumi aizrāvās elpa. Viņa nekad nebija redzējusi ka Ranma labprātīgi atstātu ēdienu neapēstu... izņemot vienīgi ja to bija gatavojusi Akane. Meitene paskatījās uz māsu, kas cītīgi lasīja rīta avīzi... vai vismaz pūlējās skatīties uz to papīru un izlikties itkā ka viņa cītīgi lasītu avīzi, vienlaikus automātiski piebeidzot savas brokastis. "Nabiki... Tu esi droša, ka negribi iet uz skolu kopā ar Ranmu?"

"Viņš ir liels puika. Pats pratīs ceļu atrast," Nabiki nikni noņurdēja.

Kasumi nogaidīja, līdz noklaudzēja ārdurvis, un viņa bija droša ka Ranma ir ārpus dzirdamības loka. "Nabiki, vai viss ir labi?"

"Protams, viss ir labi," Nabiki nomurmināja, īsti nesekojot māsas vārdiem. "Kāpēc jautā?"

"Jo tu lasi vienu un to pašu avīzes atvērumu jau minūtes divdesmit." Kasumi piezīmēja, izņemot minēto avīzi no māsas tvēriena un sākot nokopt galdu. "Turklāt turot ačgārni."

"Ei...!" Nabiki sāka protestēt un tad piesarka, attapusi, ka tikusi pieķerta. "Nu labi, labi! Es tikai nevēlējos iesaistīties galīgi neveiklās sarunās, tas arī viss. Man bija daudz par ko padomāt." Viņa piecēlās kājās, neapzinoties notraušot neesošus putekļus no savas skolas kleitas.

"Nabiki." Kasumi apstājās, tīri nejauši izvēloties apstāties tieši priekšā izejai no ēdamistabas. "Ko tu jūti attiecībā pret Ranmu?"

"Pie visiem KAMI!" Nabiki pacēla acis uz debesīm. "Kasumi, vai mēs tiešām nevaram iztikt BEZ šīs sarunas?"

"Viņš tagad ir tavs līgavainis, Nabiki," Kasumi neizkustējās no vietas. "Jūs tikko pavadījāt nedēļas nogali divatā, un pēc tam, kad jūs atgriezāties, es viņu atradu sēžam vannasistabā, meitenes formā, _raudošu_. Es tikko biju spiesta noskatīties, kā mana mazā māsiņa pazaudē pēdējo iespēju salabt ar viņu, neskatoties uz to, ka viņi abi joprojām ir saglabājuši jūtas viens pret otru, un tikai tāpēc, ka viņa nespēj tikt skaidrībā ar savām jūtām, un es NEGRASOS vēlreiz kaut ko tādu piedzīvot."

Negaidot no parasti tik mierīgās un nosvērtās māsas tik enerģisku rīcību, Nabiki parastā ieturētā, mierīgā fasāde sabruka. "K... Kasumi...?" viņai aizsitās elpa no tik enerģiska uzbrukuma, bet tad kaut kas cits piesaistīja Nabiki uzmanību. "Ranma... raudāja?"

"Pat NEIEDOMĀJIES pateikt viņam, ka es tev to izstāstīju." Kasumi apņēmīgā balsī paziņoja. "Un pat neiedomājies ar to viņu šantažēt, bet jā." Meitene nopūtās. "Es neuzskatīju ka ir pareizi ļaut jums ar Ranmu divatā doties atpūsties bez pieaugušo pavadības, bet atceroties, cik nožēlojami mūsu tēvs VEICA savus pienākumus toreiz, kad viņš pavadīja Ranmu un Akani, es nespēju uzstāt pret šo ideju. Turklāt, tu vienmēr biji no mums visām visprātīgākā un nosvērtākā... pati ‘ _piezemētākā_ ', ja tā var teikt, no visas ģimenes. Laikam jau man būtu vairāk vajadzējis satraukties par to, kā šāds _izbrauciens_ varētu ietekmēt kādu, kas ir tik... neiespējami naivs un _nevainīgs_ kā Ranma." Kasumi samiedza acis. "Vismaz par prezervatīviem jums pietika prāta atcerēties?" viņa klusi pavaicāja.

Nabiki piesarka kā biete. " _Kasumi_! Nekas! _Tāds_! Nenotika!" viņa pikti atcirta. Tai pat laikā viņa rūpīgi iedzina dziļāk zemapziņā domu, ka, ja vien viņa būtu kaut mazliet mazāk piedzērusies, tīri labi tas būtu varējis arī notikt.

"Paldies vismaz par tik daudz prāta. Bet, lai kas arī nebūtu NOTICIS, tas ir atstājis smagu iespaidu uz Ranmu, brīdī, kad viņš jau tā bija ievainojams," Kasumi sažņaudza rokas. "Lūdzu, esi kaut mazliet piesardzīgāka, mās. Ranmam nav tāda atbalsta tīkla, kā tev vai man, un , lai arī viņš ir ļoti izturīgs, arī viņam ir savas robežas, un baidos, šobrīd viņš ir tuvu savējai."

Nabiki sajuta tādu kā aizvainojuma dzēlienu krūtīs. _Pat Kasumi iedomājas, ka es esmu akla un neredzu viņa jūtas. Vai arī tev es esmu tikai ‘Ledus Karaliene', mās?_ "Es zinu. Es jau tāpat izlēmu, ka metīšu mieru visam, vēl pirms mēs aizbraucām nedēļas nogales atpūtā. Es zvēru, es neko ar viņu neiesāku. Es mēģināju PALĪDZĒT, tikai... mani pārprata."

Kasumi lēni palocīja galvu un tad pakāpās malā. "Labāk tev sākt doties uz skolu, vai arī tev nāksies skriet."

Nabiki paķēra jau sagatavoto somu un devās garām māsai uz durvīm, kad Kasumi pārtvēra viņu aiz pleca.

"Nabiki... Es to nopietni domāju, kad teicu, man nav vēlēšanās vēlreiz piedzīvot to, kas notika ar Ranmu un Akani. Esi vienreiz godīga par savām jūtām pret Ranmu. Vismaz pati sev."

"Es NEPRECĒŠOS ar Ranmu Saotomi," Nabiki drūmi nomurmināja.

"Tas nebija tas, par ko es lūdzu, Nabiki," Kasumi maigā balsī iebilda.

Nabiki nopūtās. "Es ESMU godīga par savām jūtām. Ja atmet nost to mačo pozēšanu un atceras par to, kāda viņam bija audzināšana, patiesībā viņš pat ir foršs puisis. Bet TĀDĀ veidā man viņš tomēr nepatīk." Nabiki veltīja māsai iznīcinošu skatienu, būdama pārliecināta, ka projicē pilnīgu savu pārliecību un nelokāmību šai jautājumā.

Kasumi pamāja ar galvu. "Tad varbūt vismaz palīdzi viņam tikt galā ar pārējām meitenēm? Tagad, zinot, ka Akane vairs nav viņām konkurente, viņas varētu palikt... neatlaidīgākas."

"Es... par to padomāšu," Nabiki ātri atbildēja un aizlaidās no mājām, pirms māsai rastos izdevība izdarīt vēl kādus secinājumus vai izsaukt vēl vairāk vainas apziņas. Izmetoties pa parādes durvīm, viņa aptvēra, ka diena vēl nav pat sākusies, bet viņas garastāvoklis ir jau galīgi zem nulles.

_Man būtu vajadzējis NOPIETNI SĀKT SATRAUKTIES, kad Kasumi sāka interesēties par visām tām psiholoģijas grāmatām._ Viņa nopūtās un sāka raitā solī steigties uz skolas pusi. _Pēdējais kas man vēl trūka, lai viņa tagad iedomātos, ka manī ir kaut kādas sasodītas apspiestas jūtas pret Saotomi! Vienā gan viņai bija taisnība, šobrīd Ranma patiešām ir viegli ievainojams._ Viņa apsvēra šo domu, raiti turpinot soļot skolas virzienā. _Varbūt man vajadzētu iejaukties un novirzīt Kuno domas uz citiem mērķiem? Nē. Es vēl neesmu izlēmusi, vai vispār plānoju iejaukties un sākt mainīt viņa dzīvi. Es arī neko neiesākšu, pirms nebūšu par to aprunājusies ar viņu._ Viņa apmierināti izlēma, pārliecināta, ka ir uzņēmusies pietiekami daudz uzdevumu lai nomierinātu savu tik nelaikā pamodušos sirdsapziņu. _Bet pārējās līgavu brigādes sakarā..._

_Mans._

_TEV NAV BALSS TIESĪBU!_

* * *

Furinkanas vārtus Ranma sasniedza stipri laicīgi, jo visu ceļu bija skrējis kā sadedzis. Viņš vēlējās būt pārliecināts, ka Nabiki viņu neiedzīs un nepadarīs visu vēl vairāk nepanesamu, un rezultātā bija piepildījusies viena no tuvojošās Apokalipses pazīmēm - Ranma Saotome bija ieradies uz skolu PRIEKŠLAIKUS.

_Varbūt ka šorīt man izdosies tikt garām Kuno bez kautiņa?_ Puisis nodomāja, ieejot pa vārtiem un izpelnoties pārsteiguma pilnus skatienus no vēl dažiem agrajiem putniņiem.

"STĀVI KA UZ VIETAS, SASODĪTAIS BURVI!"

_Protams, kā gan savādāk._ Ranmas skatiens sadrūma, viņam pamanot pašpasludināto Furinkanas Zilo Zibeni stāvot skolas durvīs ar bokenu rokās, kas dramatiski bija pavērsts pret Ranmas krūtīm. "Dritvaikociņ, Kuno, cik agri tad tu te atvilkies?"

"Ha! Tiešām domāji, ka, mainot savus paradumus, pārsteigsi mani nesagatavotu, Ranma Saotome?" Kuno uzlika bokenu uz pleca un pasmīnēja. "Es tādu triku jau pirms gada paredzēju un esmu bijis tam gatavs!"

Ranma samirkšķināja acis. "Paga... katru rītu tu nāci uz skolu agri..."

"Piecos no rīta!" Kuno lepni paziņoja.

"... tu nāci uz skolu _idiotiski_ agri veselu gadu, tikai tāpēc, ka es varbūt kādu dienu izlemšu ierasties garāk?" Ranma sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm un pielieca galvu sāņus, īsti neapzinoties, ko lai iesāk ar TĀDU apsēstību. Gaidīt uz divkauju trīs dienas. Stulbi, bet tas vēl bija saprotami. Bet nākt uz SKOLU ellīgi agri _veselu gadu_? Tikai tāpēc ka VARBŪT ka tavs sāncensis arī _sadomātu_ atnākt agrāk? Tas jau bija īpašs apsēstības līmenis!

Ranma sāka izjust teju vai cieņu par tādu apņēmību.

Kuno pavīpsnāja. "Ak vai, kā pēkšņi sētas krancis trīcēt sāk, kad rūdīts vilks to pamanījies iedzīt stūrī!" Viņš spēra soli uz priekšu, pavēršot bokenu pret Ranmu. "Jau redzēt var, kā tavi burvju spēki gaist, drīz daiļā Akane no tavām skavām brīva būs. Vēl šodien man pie vietas tevi jānoliek, kā Ikaram tev jākrīt saules staros degot, tad arī dieviete ar bizīti reiz brīva taps no tavas ļaunās varas!"

Ranma nopūtās. Citā dienā, citā situācijā, kautiņš ar Kuno būtu ideāls veids kā izlādēties. Šodien Kuno izskatījās esam pārāk nopietni noskaņots, tikt galā ar viņu droši vien prasītu pārāk daudz laika un Ranma atkal nokavētu pirmo stundu, un viņš patiesi nevēlējās vēl vairāk sarežģīt savu skolas dzīvi. Turklāt, ja nu kautiņš ievilksies, uz to brīdi te ieradīsies Nabiki, un ar viņu jau tāpat bija vairāk kā _sarežģīta_ situācija. Ranma jau sāka apsvērt savas iespējas un pielietojamos paņēmienus, lai izrēķinātos ar nekaunīgo kendoistu, kad piepeši viņa galvā piedzima jauna doma.

_Attiecības ir cīņas māksla. Visi kaut ko grib, pareizi?_ Ranma atkārtoja to, ko bija iemācījies nedēļas nogales izbraucienā gluži kā treniņu vingrinājumu. _Kuno GRIB dabūt Meiteni ar Bizīti. Vienīgais iemesls, kāpēc viņš metas iekaustīt MANI ir tāpēc, ka viņš iedomājas, ka es stāvu viņam ceļā. Ja es liktu viņam mainīt domas šajā jautājumā, viņš liktu mani mierā, pareizi?_

Viņš paskatījās uz tuvojošos kendoistu, un galvā sāka formēties kāda ideja. _Paši labākie meli ir patiesība, kam tikai izmainītas dažas sīkas, bet kritiskas detaļas, lai izmantotu tās savā labā._

"Nu labi," viņš skaļi paziņoja. "Vari viņu dabūt."

Kuno sastinga uz vietas, aizdomīgi skatoties uz Ranmu. "Tā, kas tā vēl par burvestību? Vai manas ausis būtu mani pievīlušas? Es tevi pazīstu, tu melu pilnais tārps, tev prāta nepietiek lai zinātu kad esi veikts. Vēl kādas blēdības tev prātā tagad dzimst?"

Ranma iekoda lūpā. Sasodīts, Kuno bija aizdomīgs. Nāksies rūpīgi piedomāt pie katra teiktā vārda. "Es te neplānoju tev padoties. Man vienkārši ir pieriebies plēsties manas māsas vietā!"

"Māsas...?" Kuno samulsa.

Pamanījis pretinieka šaubas, Ranma palielināja spiedienu. "Protams! Padomā pats - Meitene ar Bizīti? Līdzību neievēroji? Vai to, ka mums ir viens uzvārds? Vai to, ka mēs esam viena vecuma? Pat dzimšanas diena tā pati?" Ranma sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm un izslēja degunu gaisā. "Jēziņ, čalīt. Veselu gadu siti viņai kanti, un pat to _nenoskaidroji_?"

"Meitene ar bizīti... ir tava māsa?" Kuno samirkšķināja acis, kamēr viņa ierūsējušās smadzenes pūlējās izturēt tādu pagriezienu uz jaunām sliedēm.

"Aga. Dvīņumāsa. Kāpēc gan lai citādi viņa vienmēr tusētu ar manu saderināto? Ģērbtos līdzīgi man? Sauktu par tēvu to pašu ‘veci'?" Ranma pasmīnēja, apzinoties, ka kendoists nu ir uzķēries, un atliek tikai piecirst.

"Bet..." Kuno izmisumā sāka meklēt kaut jel kādus pretargumentus. "Kāpēc tad tu vienmēr esi tā iebildis pret mūsu mīlestību?"

"Nosauc kaut vienu reizi, kad es nostājos starp tevi un viņu," Ranma pasmīnēja. "Es ar tevi kaujos tikai tāpēc, ka TU vienmēr uzkasies!"

"Bet... Bet..." Kuno skatiens mētājās apkārt, kā pūloties salikt sarežģītu prātamežģi. "Nē! Tas patiesi ir tā! Tas pats cīņas stils! Tās pašas mājas! Tas kā viens otru aizstāvat!" viņa acis ieplētās vēl platākas. "Visu šo laiku... es esmu pats sev ļaunu darījis, ar manas mīļās brāli cīņu meklējot?!" kendoists noslīga uz ceļiem un aptvēra galvu ar rokām.

~ _O-jē, tev ne kendo bet teātra pulciņā jāpiedalās._ ~ Ranma nomurmināja pie sevis. "Nu, jā... un, tā kā ar Akani mēs arī vairs neesam pāris, tad jau es tev nekāds šķērslis vairs neesmu, ja? Tā ka vari beigt tērēt savu laiku kasoties ar mani." Ranma salika rokas aiz pakauša un garlaikoti sāka apiet ceļos nokritušo kendoistu, dodoties skolas ieejas virzienā.

"NĒ..." Kuno skatījās uz smilšaino celiņu, pūloties aptvert tikko uzzināto. Tad, brīdī, kad Ranma devās viņam garām, viņš piepeši pielēca kājās un satvēra pārteigto cīņas mākslas meistaru aiz pleciem. "NĒ! TAS NEKUR NEDER!!!"

" _Jēziņlūdzunesitman!_ " Ranma izdvesa, pārsteigts par tādu mežonīgu ielaušanos savā personiskajā telpā. Vēl vairāk, ka to darīja tāds apsēsts tips kā Kuno.

Situācija nepalika ne par matu labāka, kad kendoists ieskatījās Ranmam acīs un tad teju vai ielauza viņam ribas piespiežot pie savām krūtīm.

"Es nodarīju tev gauži, Saotome! Apkaunoju tā vārdu, kura piekrišanu man būtu vajadzējis meklēt. Tik tāpēc ka es akls biju, sāncensības gara apsēsts. Ak, cietsirdīgais liktens, kāpēc manu lepnumu tik smagi sodi tu!" Kuno palaida Ranmu vaļā no apskāviena, tā vietā turot to rokas stiepiena atstatumā. "Kāds gan tad brīnums, ka mana mīla vienmēr tik atturīga bij pret manas uzmanības izrādīšanu!"

"Ēēēēeee..." Ranma šobrīd bija palicis bāls kā palags un stīvs kā sētas miets.

Kuno beidzot palaida viņu vaļā un pakāpās atpakaļ. Viņa roka bija savilkta dūrē, bet pār vaigiem ritēja asaras. "Un tik un tā par spīti man kā maitam pēdējam tev dzīvi maisot, tu dāvāji man dāvanu tik neatsveramu! Ak, droši vien tu manas neatlaidības un mērķtiecības aizkustināts! Es zvēru tev, Ranma Saotome, es nelaidīšu garām izdevību šo ko tu man devi! Es pierādīšu te, ka tavas māsas vērts es esmu, par brāli tavu uzticamāko es tapšu turpmāk! Es, Tatevaki Kuno, Furinkanas Zilais Zibens, to zvēru tev no visas manas sirds!"

Kaut kur tālumā nogranda pērkona rūciens, un Ranma varēja apzvērēt, uzplaiksnīja arī rūsa debesīs.

Ranma pašķielēja pa kreisi, pa labi, un tad klusi pazuda no skolas pagalma, pie sevis nobrīnoties, kādu gan jaunu elli viņš tikko bija pamanījies sev sarūpēt.

* * *

Furinkana bija diezgan liela skola, un, esot citā mācību gadā, izvairīties satikt Ranmu izrādījās pat pārāk vienkārši. Vienu brīdi gan meitenes uzmanību piesaistīja šādas tādas baumas par dīvainu atgadījumu pirms stundu sākuma starp Ranmu un Kuno, no kura pa gabalu oda pēc vieglas peļņas, tomēr šodien, pārmaiņas pēc, Nabiki nebija tik daudz norūpējusies par dzīšanos pēc visvarenās jēnas kā par iztikšanu bez neveiklas izskaidrošanās. Viņa bija meistarīgi izvairījusies no savu partneru un klasesbiedreņu jautājumiem par viņas patreizējām attiecībām ar Ranmu Saotomi, un, tā kā pēdējā reizē, kad viņi bija bijuši PĀRIS, Nabiki puisi bija nežēlīgi izmantojusi vieglas peļņas gūšanai, visi tāpat pieņēma, ka šī reize no iepriekšējās ne ar ko neatšķirsies.

Mācību ziņā šīs bija skolas gada pirmās stundas, kurās pamatā atkārtoja iepriekšējā gadā apgūto, lai novērtētu skolēnu zināšanu līmeni. Nabiki to visu lieliski pārzināja, tāpēc viņai bija iespējams nepievērst pārāk lielu uzmanību skolotājiem bet ļaut savam prātām aizklīst projām. Galvā viņai acu priekšā joprojām atradās korķkoka plāksne ar atzīmētajām Ranmas saistībām un sarežģījumiem, kur viņa veica dažādas izmaiņas un pārbīdīšanas, apsverot, kā lai tās visas neitralizē, vai vismaz atslābina pietiekami, lai dotu Ranmam iespēju izkļūt brīvībā.

Objektīvi runājot, problēma bija satriecoši interesanta, un arī peļņas iespējas solījās būt neaprakstāmas. Ja vien viņai būtu pieticis prāta uzsākt kaut ko tādu mazliet agrāk, viņa te siekalotos gluži kā tas animētais vilks, apcerot necerētas peļņas iespējas no tikai pāris niecīgām manipulācijām.

Tagad? Tagad viņa izrādījās esam PĀRĀK tuvu tam visam. Viņai draudēja risks pašai tapt ierautai šajā haosā. Gadu iepriekš tā nebūtu bijusi pārāk liela problēma, bet tagad priekšā bija izlaiduma eksāmeni un sagatavošanās kursi iestājeksāmeniem noskatītajās universitātēs, un viņai nebija ne laika, ne arī kaut mazākā noskaņojuma būt kaut kādai te rezerves Akanei. Viss, kas bija vajadzīgs, bija nomest liekos haosa aģentus nost no spēles laukuma, vai vismaz sakārtot to haosu pietiekami, lai Ranma tālāko spētu paveikt pats, un izdarīt to, pirms haoss aprīs viņu pašu.

_Nekad, nekādā gadījumā neiesaisties Ārprātā! Tu nekad, ne par kādu naudu nedrīksti šajā Ārprātā PIEDALĪTIES!!!_ Viņa nodomāja

Un tur arī bija problēmas sakne. Lai atsietu šo Gordija mezglu, lai atrisinātu Ranmas problēmas, viņai tieši tas būs jādara. Vēl ļaunāk, viņai nāksies pilnībā ignorēt šo padomu, viņai nāksies spēlēt LEĻĻUMEISTARU visā šajā haosā. Izredzes sagādāt sev personiskas nepatikšanas, tādā situācijā viņa nebūtu gatava derēt pat uz vienu jēnu, ka no tā izdosies izvairīties.

Pēc stundu beigām Nabiki aizlavījās no skolas neviena nepamanīta, pamanījusies aizbēgt gan no savām draudzenēm, gan no sava teorētiski saderētā. Tā vietā, lai dotos tieši uz mājām, viņa izlēma kaut kur iedzert kafiju un pavadīt vismaz kādu brīdi ārpus Ārprāta un vēlreiz visu rūpīgi apdomāt. Lai ko tādu paveiktu, diemžēl nācās ignorēt visas parastās kafejnīcas, kurās pastāvēja pārāk liela iespēja uzskriet virsū kādiem paziņām no Furinkanas.

_Tad ko gan lai es daru?_ viņa pie sevis murmināja. _Es varētu izlabot, vai vismaz uz laiku neitralizēt vairumu Ranmas problēmu, es zinu ka es to varu! Atbilde ir tur, ĀRĀ. Tikai... Daudz vieglāk un drošāk man būtu rīkoties tieši tāpat kā pagājušajā reizē, sarīdīt sāncenses uz Ranmas roku vienu pret otru, sabotēt visus vecāku mēģinājumus sarīkot mums nekavējošas kāzas, pēc tam aizlaisties uz universitāti un atstāt Ranmu izstrebt visu to ievārīto putru vienam._

Nabiki pacēla galvu, pirmo reizi ievērojot ielas malā necilu bet visai īpatnēju tējnīcu. Koka uzraksts virs durvīm vēstīja ‘Klāras Lapu Tējas Veikaliņš', zem kura piestiprināta šūpojās liela perfekti atveidota sarkana tējkoka lapa. Durvis bija tradicionālās bīdāmās durvis ar papīra logiem, bet absolūti nekas cits veikalā nebija pat attāli tradicionāls. Ārpusē sakārti gar nojumes jumtu un apvīti ap katru stabu bija dažādi vēja zvani, lūgšanu zīmes un virpuļgredzeni. Veikala priekšā bija novietots neliels, daudz vairāk rietumnieciska stila kā viss pārējais, galds un divi izbalējušas zaļas apdares krēsli, kas izskatījās sen kā neizmantoti. Pie sienas bez logiem bija piesprausti dažādi nieki un suvenīri, šķietami no visas pasaules. Ar roku uz papīra lapas uzvilkti mākslinieciski darināti tušas kandži vēstīja visiem, kam tas varētu interesēt, ka veikals ir atvērts.

Ziņkārības vilināta, Nabiki pavēra durvis un iegāja krēslainajā veikalā. "Vai te kāds ir?"

"O, sveicināti, dārgā! Laipni lūgti! Uzgaidiet mirklīti, tūlīt iziešu pie jums!" Blāvi izgaismotā veikala tālākajā galā stāvēja kāds rēgains stāvs. Pienākot tuvāk, Nabiki ieraudzīja ka tas ir garš, slaids vīrietis, kura līkais kā vanagam deguns un biezās uzacis bija asā kontrastā ar viņa izsmalcināto izturēšanos un sievišķīgo izskatu, ko vēl vairāk uzsvēra kompetenti uzliktā kosmētika. Mugurā viņam bija viegls sieviešu kimono, un uz galvas uzsiets lakatiņš, kas pilnībā pārklāja matus.

Nabiki gan samirkšķināja acis, bet šādas dīvainības viņā jau sen vairs nespēja izsaukt neko vairāk par vieglu uzacs saraukšanu. Tā vietā viņa pārlaida skatienu pašam veikaliņam. Vienu pusi teju visā telpas garumā aizņēma masīva koka lete, gar kuru bija izkārtoti bāra krēsli kur sēdēt apmeklētājiem, kā arī virkne nelielu tējas vārāmo katliņu uzliktu virs spirta degļiem. Dibensienu no grīdas līdz griestiem sedza plaukti, kuros cieši viens blakus otram bija sarindoti keramikas podi ar uzlīmēm, katrā kāda īpaša tējas šķirne. Pretējā pusē bija vairāki galdiņi, kā arī pāris nišas ar individuāliem galdiņiem, kur apmeklētāji no galvenās telpas varētu paslēpties aiz aizkariem, taču pilnīgi visas vietas bija brīvas.

Nabiki apsēdās uz viena no krēsliem pie letes. Citu apmeklētāju iztrūkums gan mazliet nervozēja, bet, ja jau īpašnieks bija viņu pamanījis ienākam, tagad mesties ārā skaitītos galīgi nepieklājīgi.

"Paldies ka pagaidījāt, dārgā!" Vīrs pienāca klāt ar platu smaidu sejā, kas atsedza viņa lielos, perfekti taisnos un mirdzoši baltos zobus. "Esat sveicināta manā necilajā tējnīcā! Vai es nemaldos teikdams, ka šī jums ir pirmā reize šeit iegriezties, ja?"

"Es... tas ir... es vienkārši gāju garām un..." Nabiki samulsa un sastomījās, īsti neapzinoties, kā pareizi uztvert tik enerģisku personu. " ... vai pie jums varētu pasūtīt krūzīti kafijas?" Tikko to pateikusi, viņa saviebās, aptvērusi, ka tējnīcā prasīt pēc kafijas nebija tā prātīgākā doma, īpašnieks vēl varētu to uztvert kā personisku apvainojumu.

Patiesi, vīrs iesmējās un viegli uzsita pa viņas roku. "O, nē nē nē, dārgā. Kafijai ir savas priekšrocības un labumi, bet katram dzērienam piedienas sava vieta un laiks, un, baidos, pēcpusdienas laiks ir perfekts laiks tējai. Nebūtu taču jauki, ja mēs ignorētu visu to dramatismu, kam Britu Impērija ir gājusi cauri tējas vārdā, tikai lai aizstātu pēcpusdienas tēju ar jebkādu citu dzērienu, jūs taču piekrītat?" Vīrs no nez no kurienes izvilka baltu tējas krūzīti un tad šķietami uz labu laimi paķēra vienu no tējas katliņiem. "Mani sauc Džiro. Vienkārši Džiro. Un jūs būtu?"

Nabiki mazliet apjuka, jo vīrietis jau lēja tēju krūzītē pat nepajautājis viņai par to, kādu viņa vēlētos. "Uh... Nabiki. Nabiki Tendo."

"Nu lūk, Nabiki, man te ir viens mazs rituāls, kurā, cerams, jūs piekritīsiet piedalīties," Džiro smaidot paziņoja. "Pirmā tasīte vienmēr iet uz saimnieka rēķina, bet par to es lūdzu man to prieku ļaut man uzminēt, kādai tējai jūs dodat priekšroku." Vīrs pabeidza liet tēju, nejautājot pievienoja tai divus cukurgraudiņus un tad nolika tējas krūzīti uz apakštasītes Nabiki priekšā.

"Jūs liekaties... uh... ļoti pārliecināts." Nabiki veltīja tējas krūzītei aizdomu pilnu skatienu, pacēla to un paostīja. Redzot kā Džiro uzmanīgi vēro viņu, meitene iekšēji paraustīja plecus un iedzēra nelielu malciņu. Viņas uzacis tūlīt pat parāvās uz augšu, sajūtot vieglu bergamotes piegaršu. "Tas... Tas ir patiesi lieliski!"

Smaids Džiro sejā palika vēl platāks, un viņš apmierināti sasita plaukstas. "Es zināju!" viņš paliecās uz priekšu un konspiratoriski piemiedza Nabiki ar aci. "Nopietniem domātājiem vienmēr patīk ‘ _Earl Grey_ '. Es esmu spēlējies ar šo šķirni gadiem, pūloties piemeklēt pašu labāko maisījumu, lai panāktu tādu izcilību. Man ir kāds klients, kas ir ĀRKĀRTĪGI prasīgs kvalitātes ziņā. Bet, jūs jau ziniet, kādi tie franči mēdz būt _nervozi_." Viņš nolika tējkannu malā. "Tagad es iedomājos, ka jums droši vien ir kāds nozīmīgs lēmums, kas jāpārdomā."

Nabiki papūlējās paslēpt savu pārsteigumu, iemalkojot vēl nedaudz tējas. "Vēl viens minējums?"

Džiro iesmējās. "Nē nē, protams ka nē. Redziet... vairums cilvēku, kas atrod ceļu uz manu tējnīcu, viņi visi pārdomā kādu viņiem ļoti svarīgu jautājumu. Kaut ko, kas viņiem ir pašas eksistences pamats. Tāpēc jau arī šī tējnīca pastāv." Viņš apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu un uzlika roku uz sirds gluži kā zvērot. "Šeit visiem tiek dota tasīte siltas tējas, dzirdoša auss kas gatava uzklausīt, un mierīga vieta kur visu apdomāt un pieņemt sarežģītu lēmumu."

Nabiki pavīpsnāja par šādu reklāmu. Lai gan, dzirdīga auss, kas gatava uzklausīt, šobrīd būtu tieši pašā laikā. Atrast kādu mierīgu vietu Nerimā, kur vienkārši padomāt - tas arī bija īsts varoņdarbs. "Es... Es pat nezinu, kā lai izklāstu manu problēmu, neizklausoties galīgi traka."

"Ak, _pfi_ , mana dārgā," Džiro atmeta ar roku. "Man te ir iegriezušies _īsteni_ trakie, un man nācās klausīties, kā viņi ņemas žēloties par kastēm un skrūvgriežiem un to, cik ļoti viņi ienīst bumbierus. Ticiet man, es spēju noteikt atšķirību."

Nabiki dziļi ievilka elpu. "Nu... Tas ir saistībā ar ... ar vienu puisi."

Džiro nosprauslājās. "Dārgumiņ, tas _vienmēr_ ir saistīts ar puisi."

Nabiki uzmeta lūpu. "Ne jau _tā_! Nu labi... varbūt _mazliet_ , bet tas nav tas svarīgākais! Problēma ir tajā, ka viņa dzīve... tas ir... tā... tā ir vienkārši pilnīgā p... nekur. Un, es sākumā īpaši par to pat nedomāju, jo viņš ir balamute un lielībnieks, un tieši tāds tips, kam piedienas tādās nepatikšanās iekulties, tā ka es iedomājos, ka viņš to visu ir godam nopelnījis. Ka varbūt pat viņš vēlas, lai tā viss ap viņu notiekas."

Džiro aizrautīgi klausījās meitenē.

"Nu un... tā sagadījās, ka apstākļi piespieda mūs pavadīt kādu laiku kopā. Un nē, tas nebija _tā_!" Nabiki aši piezīmēja. "Bet... mēs izrunājāmies... Vairāk, nekā bijām runājušies parasti, un es... laikam jau es beidzot ieraudzīju, kā tas viss izskatās no viņa skatupunkta, un laikam es beidzot sāku saprast, kāpēc tas tā ar viņu notiek."

"Viņš izrādījās kaut kas vairāk, kā biji iedomājusies?" Džiro pajautāja, iemalkojot tēju no tasītes, kuru, Nabiki varēja apzvērēt, viņa nebija redzējusi viņu paņemam un pielejam.

"Jā... un arī nē... Patiesībā gluži pretēji." Nabiki sacīja, un tai brīdī sajutās mazliet skumji. "Viņš... sasodīts, viņš par tik daudz ko pat nenojauta... visparastākās lietas. Pirmais zvans skolā, pirmā draudzība, pirmā aizraušanās... Iemācīties, kā sadzīvot ar cilvēkiem... Vairums viņa problēmu ir tāpēc, ka viņš pat nesaprot, ka vajadzētu uzvesties CITĀDĀK."

"Ļoti daudz pasaules bezjēdzību var reducēt līdz tam," Džiro klusi piebilda. "Tam, un vēl tam, ka cilvēki ir pārāk lepni vai pārāk augstprātīgi, lai atzītu to, ka nezina, kā pareizi rīkoties."

"Jā, tiešām, ‘lepns un augstprātīgs' viņu diezgan labi raksturo. Bet..." Nabiki iekoda apakšlūpā, skatoties savā atspulgā melnajā šķidrumā tasītes dibenā. "Viņa āda izrādījās daudz plānāka, nekā es biju iedomājusies. Man liekas, es patiesi viņu sāpināju."

"Un tagad tu domā, kā to visu vērst par labu?"

Nabiki sapurināja galvu. "Tur jau tā problēma. Es _zinu_ , kā to visu vērst par labu. Es pat jau esmu gandrīz visu izplānojusi. Es varu savest kārtībā to _haosu_ viņa dzīvē, panākt, lai viss nostabilizējas, un ar atlikušo jau viņš pats tad varēs tikt galā, un varbūt pat beidzot viņš varēs sākt apgūt to, ko palaidis garām, kā saprasties ar cilvēkiem. Tikai... Ja es to iesākšu, man neatliks nekas cits, kā vien iet līdz galam. Un, ja tur kaut kas saies greizi, tad tas haoss paraus mani sev līdzi, un es esmu tik tuvu tam, lai beidzot būtu tur, kur _es_ vēlos būt savā dzīvē!"

"Mmmmm... tātad!" Džiro pastūma uz Nabiki pusi šķīvīti ar cepumiem, kurus meitene arī nebija pamanījusi uzrodamies, un paņēma vienu pats. "Tātad tev jāizlemj, vai ir vērts riskēt ar savu nākotni, lai padarītu laimīgu slikto puisi ar jūtīgu sirdi?"

Nabiki sadrūma. "Tas nav tik vienkārši..."

"Nu, tu liki noprast, ka _viņš_ ir..."

"Nē!" Nabiki veltīja negantu skatienu tējnīcas sievišķīgā paskata saimniekam. "Patiesībā viņš ir tik apķērīgs! Viss, kas ir vajadzīgs, ir kādam parādīt, kā LIETOT šīs prasmes, un viņš tās viens divi apgūs un pielietos!"

"Bet viņš ir lepns un augstprātīgs!"

"Tas ir tikai ārējā čaula, jo viņš burtiski nezina, kā savādāk rīkoties, tikai tāpēc, ka tas viņa _idiots_ tēvs samācīja viņam, ka puisim vienmēr jābūt pašpārliecinātam un neatkarīgam, tāpēc viņam pat prātā neienāk, ka ir perfekti pieļaujami _palūgt_ kādam tev _palīdzēt_!" Nabiki pielēca kājās un atgrūdās no letes, acīm zvērojot.

"Zini, ko es domāju?" Džiro ierunājās, zīmīgi pasmaidījis, un nokoda gabaliņu no cepuma. "Es domāju, ka tu jau lieliski zini, ko tu gribi darīt, un šobrīd vienkārši nevari izlemt, vai tev vajadzētu sevi no tā atrunāt, vai arī tomēr nē."

Nabiki sašutums un dusmas acumirklī noplaka, tikko Džiro vārdi bija sasnieguši viņas apziņu, un viņa nosarka. "Tas nav manā garā - visi zina, ka ko TĀDU es nekad nedarītu..." 

"Un vai tu esi tāds cilvēks, kas dara tikai to, ko citi no tevis sagaida?" Džiro pavaicāja, uzraucis uzaci, tad smīnēdams nokoda no cepuma rokā vēl vienu kumosu. "Tāds iespaids man nemaz nerodas."

Nabiki sejā par spīti šokam sāka uzplaukt smaids. _Kas gan piedod balvai īsto vērtību, ja ne mazliet riska?_ Viņa nodomāja. _Ja šī tiešām ir MANA cīņas māksla, kā Ranma teica, tad kas gan es būtu par cīnītāju, ja tik viegli atteiktos no izaicinājuma?_ "Paldies. Tas palīdzēja."

"Izrunāšanās vienmēr palīdz." Džiro klusi nomurmināja. "Ak!" viņš piepeši izslējās, pacēla gaisā pirkstu un tad palīda zem letes, no kurienes atskanēja trokšņi, itkā kāds pārbīdītu kastes. "Pirms es aizmirstu..." uz letes nogūla gara, plata un sekla kaste, kurā katrā mazajā nodalījumā, ievīstīta papīrā, gulēja tējas tasīte ar apakštasīti. "Pēdējā tradīcija šodien, es zvēru! Pirms aiziet, es lūdzu saviem klientiem izvēlēties tasīti, kas viņiem šķiet vispiemērotākā, lai iegriežoties šeit nākamreiz, es varētu pasniegt viņiem tēju personiskā krūzītē, kuru neviens cits nelietotu."

"Tas..." Nabiki skeptiski nopūtās, "... nešķiet visai rentabli..."

"Dārgā, ja tu plāno atvērt tējnīcu, lai ar to pelnītu, tad tu esi izvēlējusies nepareizo biznesa sfēru," Džiro ķircinošā tonī piezīmēja, un pabīdīja kasti tuvāk Nabiki. "Un tagad uz priekšu! Izvēlies to, kas tevi visvairāk piesaista."

Nabiki neticīgi paskatījās uz raibo tasīšu kolekciju, kur katra no tām bija savādākā krāsā, formā un izmērā. Sākumā viņa vēlējās vienkārši paņemt kaut ko kas pagadīsies, bet tad viena tasīte piesaistīja meitenes uzmanību.

Tā bija sniegbalta, astoņstūra formas tasīte, kas uz leju sašaurinājās. Nezināmais mākslinieks bija ar melnu un dzeltenu tušu uz tās sāniem uzzīmējis saullēktu virs jūras, ar zeltainu smilšu liedagu priekšplānā. Meitene piesardzīgi izcēla tasīti no iepakojuma, jūtot, ka tā ir pārāk dārga, lai tā vienkārši mētātos mazā, nevienam nezināmā tējnīcā. 

Džiro pasmaidīja un apmierināti pamāja, izceļot ārā saderīgo apakštasīti un noliekot to uz letes Nabiki priekšā. "Tā gaidīs tevi tavā nākamajā apmeklējumā."

Nabiki viegli pasmaidīja, un tad paskatījās uz tējnīcas saimnieka pusi. "Liels paldies, bet es tiešām nezinu vai atgriezīšos. Šodien es tā nejauši aizmaldījos prom no mana parastā maršruta." Viņa pasniedzās un ar pirkstu noglāstīja tējas tasīti, izjūtot zināmu nožēlu.

"Es saprotu. Man ir daudz tasīšu, kas jau sen nav tikušas noceltas no plaukta." Lielā tulznām klātā plauksta uzgūlās Nabiki rokai. "Bet tas nav nemaz tik ļauni, tas tikai nozīmē, ka viņiem vairs nav jāpieņem tie tik svarīgie lēmumi. Viņus vairs nemoka šī izvēle. Un tātad šīs tasītes ir kaut kas, kas man liek atcerēties par viņiem vēl ilgi pēc tam, kad pēdējo reizi esam tikušies."

Nabiki pasmaidīja par dīvaino vīru un pamāja ar galvu. "Labi, cik es jums esmu parādā?"

Džiro papurināja galvu. "Vienkārši atnāciet vēlreiz, ja jums atkal vajadzēs apsvērt kādu visu dzīvi mainošu jautājumu."

Nabiki smaids pārauga smīnā. "Es laikam pasēšu tādā gadījumā. Neesmu paradusi mocīties ar tādiem personiskiem jautājumiem."

Džiro atsmaidīja viņai. "Vai tad neesi, ko? Nu, kā jau es TEICU, es nestrādāju tējnīcā peļņas dēļ, vai ne?"

"Esmu pārliecināta, ka jums viss būs kārtībā," Nabiki atbildēja, paplikšķinot pa Džiro roku. Viņa pagriezās un izgāja ārā no tējnīcas, jūtoties daudz labāk un esot daudz pārliecinātāka par tālākajiem soļiem.

Džiro smaidot noskatījās, kā viņa aizsoļo. Tad viņš nopūtās, papurināja galvu un savāca izvēlēto tasīti un apakštasīti, uzmanīgi novietojot tās plauktā aiz letes starp neskaitāmiem citiem visdažādākās formas, krāsas un izmēra tasīšu komplektiem. "Nāksies pasūtīt vēl ‘ _Earl Grey_ '."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora piezīme.   
> Tiem, kas lasīja agrāko variantu, Akanes aina tika izmainīta, jo man tā šķita esam neveikla, un, kas bija daudz nopietnāk, nepieminēja to milzu ziloni trauku veikalā - Akanes un Ranmas attiecību sabrukumu, kā arī to, ka tieši šis sabrukums motivēja Akani sākt rīkoties. Lielum liels paldies visiem tiem, kas man ir rakstījuši atsauksmes.
> 
> Tulkotāja piezīmes.  
> Kandži - japāņu rakstzīmes.  
> Gordija mezgls - pēc leģendas, tas, kas atsies karaļa Gordiana (citviet Gordija, Gorgasa) sasieto mezglu, izveidos milzu impēriju un kļūs par visas Āzijas valdnieku. Maķedonijas Aleksandrs mēģināja atsiet šo mezglu, bet tad izrāva zobenu un pārcirta to uz pusēm.
> 
> Paldies lietotājam 'Hermaine' (www.kurbijkurne.lv) par padomiem āķīgu situāciju pareizā pārtulkošanā.
> 
> PS. Tikai jau pabeidzis tulkojumu, atskartu par ko īsti Džiro runā fragmentā "I've had actual madmen come through here ranting about boxes and screwdrivers and how much they hate pears."


	4. Volejbols un dzimuma identitātes jautājumi

Uzaicinājums ienākt ciemos no Nabiki bija negaidīts, un vispār Ranma sajutās mazliet apjucis. Nabiki bija pārradusies no skolas ļoti vēlu, uzsmaidījusi puisim un pieteikusi pēc aptuveni stundas ienākt pie viņas istabā.

Ranma apsvēra, ka ir teju vai vienādas izredzes, ka Nabiki ir aizstājis kāds maģiskais viltvārdis, viņa kļuvusi par upuri kādai senai ļaunai burvestībai, vai arī meitene, alkatības dzīta, pārdevusi viņa, Ranmas, parādus jakuzas algotajiem parādu piedzinējiem. Ņemot vērā saspīlējumu abu attiecībās kopš pagājušās nedēļas nogales, tīri labi tie varēja būt arī visi trīs varianti reizē.

Ranma viegli pieklauvēja pie Nabiki durvīm, uz īsu brīdi pavērojis blakus esošās durvis uz Akanes istabu.

"Ienāciet!" atskanēja Nabiki negaidīti jautrā balss.

Ranma sakoda zobus un atvēra durvis, pārkāpjot pār slieksni. Nebija jau tā, ka viņš te nekad nebūtu spēris kāju. Vienkārši _parasti_ viņš no šejienes IZNĀCA stipri nabagāks.

Nabiki sēdēja uz gultas malas un apmierināti šūpoja kājas. Viņa bija pārģērbusies, uzvilkusi mājās parasti valkātos džinsus un zilo svīteri ar divām izšūtajām milzu sirdīm. Meitene _smaidīja_ , kas Nabiki gadījumā nekad nebija laba zīme, un viņai acīs bija tas sasodītais mirdzums un sejā tas pašpārliecinātais skatiens, kas vēstīja par kaut kāda sasodīta plāna esamību, un tas bija _vēl_ ļaunāk.

Ranma rāmi aizvēra aiz sevis durvis, atspiedās pret tām ar muguru un sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm. "Nu labi, ko tu no manis gribi?"

Nabiki uzacs parāvās uz augšu. "Vai man dieniņ, ku mēs jau tik dusmīgi, Saotome? Un te es esmu, gatava atrisināt visas tavas problēmas uz visiem laikiem..."

Ranma nikni ievilka elpu. "Jā, kā tad! Paklau, Nabiki, man _nudien_ nav noskaņojuma tam visam, tāpēc..."

"Es to nopietni domāju, Ranma," Nabiki veltīja puisim tikpat niknu skatienu. "Es patiešām runāju par ideju savest tavu dzīvi kaut mazliet kārtīgāku. Varbūt pat mazliet pietuvoties _normālai_ dzīvei."

Ranmam aizrāvās elpa. Par spīti viņa dusmām tas bija kaut kas negaidīts. "Nu labi, un cik tas man izmaksās?"

Nabiki nopūtās. "Paklau... atmetot egoismu... es pagājušajā nedēļas nogalē pamatīgi izgāzos." Meitene pievēra acis un pūlējās saņemties pašam retākajam notikumam pasaules vēsturē - Nabiki atvainojas... "Paklau... Es gribēju spēlēt pēc Lasvegasas noteikumiem, un tu tādēļ cieti, un, ja godīgi, tu tiešām nebiji to pelnījis. Tāpēc daļēji šis ir mēģinājums vērst to visu par labu, un pierādīt tev, es nemeloju, kad es teicu, es patiesi gribu tev palīdzēt." Nabiki atvēra acis un pacēla gaisā pirkstu. "Protams, pat altruismam ir robežas, un tu nespētu nomaksāt starpību, pat ja tu _filmētos Holivudas kases grāvējos_. Par laimi tev, pašsaglabāšanās instinkts spēlē lielu lomu."

"Pašsaglabāšanās instinkts?" Ranma piešķieba galvu, acīmredzami apjucis.

Nabiki nopūtās, piecēlās kājās un, sagrābusi puiša plecu, parāva viņu uz istabas vidu, tā, lai viņš beidzot ieraudzītu korķa plātni, kas bija piekārta pie sienas blakus durvīm. Uz tās haotiski bija izvietotas fotogrāfijas, katrā no tām attēlots kāds, ar ko Ranmam agrāk vai tagad dzīvē bijušas darīšanas. Starp tiem kā zirnekļa tīkls vijās dažāda resnuma sarkana, zaļa un zila diega pavedieni. Visam pa vidu bija izmētātas līmlapiņas ar sīkā, smalkā rokrakstā izdarītām piezīmēm.

"Kas tas vēl par sūdu?!" Ranmas acis zibenīgi pāršāvās pāri plātnei, pūloties aptvert tās jēgu. Tas jau izskatījās kā TV seriālos bieži redzētais detektīvu plānošanas piemērs, izmeklējot kādu noziegumu.

"Tas ir ‘Ārprāts'." Nabiki lepni paziņoja. "Nu, vismaz tik daudz no tā, cik man līdz šim ir izdevies kategorizēt."

"‘Ārprāts'?" Ranma aizdomīgi vēlreiz novērtēja to haotisko pinumu.

"Tā es nosaucu to nejaušo notikumu un aptrakušo cilvēku baru, kas seko tev kā tāds negaisa mākonis," Nabiki pasmīnēja. "Man vienmēr bija intuitīvi licies, ka tur apakšā ir kaut kāda struktūra, bet es nekad nebiju saņēmusies to sākt tā pa īstam izpētīt."

"Jā?.." Ranma domīgi pakasīja pakausi. "... es tik un tā neiebraucu."

Nabiki nopūtās un redzami apvaldīja dusmu uzliesmojumu, apmierinoties tikai ar piktu skatienu puiša virzienā. "Nu, lūk, ja mēs varam šo ‘Ārprātu' uzlikt uz papīra, tad varam sākt to izprast. Un, kad būsim to izpratuši, mēs varēsim sākt to _neitralizēt_. Domā par to kā par cīņas mākslu. Tieši tā apgūst visādus slepenos paņēmienus, uzbrukuma un aizsardzības paradumus, stiprās un vājās puses."

"Ā..." Ranma vēlreiz paskatījās uz dīvaino mudžekli, tagad jau stipri vērīgāk. Viņa uzacis saraucās. _Ja sarkanais, pieņemsim, ir uzbrukums... nē, PRETSTATĪJUMS... zaļais tad būtu... Pievilcība? Un zilais tad paliek... kā atbalsts?_ Uzacis izlīdzinājās. "Ā! Man domāt es sapratu... Tas ir kā kaujas plāns, atzīmēti visi dalībnieki, visi kas piedalās, un līnijas norāda, kā viņi viens otru cīņā iespaido!"

"Jā! Tieši tā!" Nabiki sasita plaukstas, priecīga, ka beidzot kāds novērtējis viņas ģeniālās analītiķa spējas.

Ranma īsi nosvilpās. "Lai dieviņš nogrābstās, es negribētu but tas, kas kaut kam TĀDAM ir pa vidu. Tas taču ir vājprāts!"

" _Tu esi_ tam visam pašā viducī," Nabiki ar pirkstu uzsita pa divām blakus piespraustām fotogrāfijām pašā dēļa centrā - Ranmu kā puisi un Ranmu kā meiteni. "Galvenā _problēma_ te ir - tie visi spēki ir kaut kādā veidā nolīdzsvarojušies. Tie viens otru atsver, un tas, ko _tu_ , lai nemainītu _status quo_ , visu laiku esi neapzinoties darījis, ir tiklīdz kāda puse sāk gūt virsroku, tu viņus atbīdi atpakaļ vietā." Meitene veltīja viņam līdzjūtīgu skatienu. "Ja godīgi, es domāju, tu pats pat neapzinājies, ka tā dari. Jo, ja nu kādai no pusēm izdotos panākt ‘uzvaru'..."

"Pārējie zaudētu. Smagi." Ranma nočukstēja.

"Ukijo tiek apkaunota otrreiz, varbūt ka viņas idiots tēvs piespiež viņu visu atlikušo dzīvi dzīvot kā puisim. Šampūns ir spiesta otro reizi atgriezties mājās ar tukšām rokām, un tur viņu var sagaidīt sods, kas ir vēl ļaunāks par Džusenko lāstu. Saotomes un Tendo skolas nekad neapvienojas, un ‘Cīņas mākslā der it viss' mācība izmirst." Nabiki vēsā mierā uzskaitīja ļaunākos no variantiem. "Kas noved mūs pie nopietnas problēmas. Kas notiek cīņā, ja neviena no pusēm nespēj gūt pārsvaru, un nav nekādu iespēju atkāpties ar godu?"

"Tad tu sāc izlikties vēl vairāk, lai panāktu lūzumu. Ķeries pie bīstamākiem paņēmieniem. Izmanto riskantāku taktiku..." Ranma automātiski atbildēja. Piepeši viņa sejai pārslīdēja atklāsme. "Un... ja arī tas nepalīdz..." 

"...tad tu krīti izmisumā..." Nabiki pabeidza teikumu puiša vietā. "Tad notiek tas, kas notika kāzu ceremonijā." 

"Kas nebūtu noticis..." Ranma ieņurdējās, labi atceroties, kurš bija pārdevis ziņas par plānoto ceremoniju visiem ieinteresētajiem.

Nabiki pacēla gaisā rokas. "Es _zinu_ , Saotome. Kad es to izdarīju, es vēl nebiju izpratusi visu to attiecību kamolu pilnībā. Man likās, viss būs tāpat kā Ziemassvētkos. Visi sanāks, izklaigāsies, izteiks savus iebildumus, varbūt mazliet izvillosies ar tevi, bet viss beigsies kā vienmēr, ar jums ar Akani abiem diviem esot laimīgam jaunlaulāto pārim." Meitene pašūpoja galvu. "Es negaidīju, ka kāds ieradīsies uz ceremoniju ar _spridzekli_ kabatā..." Nopūtusies, viņa domīgi sāka vērot plātni ar fotogrāfijām un diegu mudžekli. "Lai gan, man _būtu_ vajadzējis par to iedomāties..."

"Tātad... kad viens sāk gūt pārsvaru, pārējie ķeras pie arvien trakākiem un trakākiem paņēmieniem?" Ranma saberzēja deniņus kā izvairoties no galvassāpēm. "Kā lai panāk, lai neviens nevienu tādēļ nenogalina?"

"Tagad saprati, kāpēc es runāju par pašsaglabāšanās instinktu?" Nabiki indīgi aizrādīja. "Bet neuztraucies, man ir plāns. Tu neticēsi, bet tas, ka Akanes šobrīd vairs nav uz sacensību laukuma, patiesībā tam visam nāk tikai par labu." meitene piezīmēja. "Neviens no pārējās kompānijas _mūsu_ saderināšanos neņem par pilnu, tāpēc zināms spiediens ir noplacis. Nedaudz, bet mazliet laika tas mums dos." Meitene sāka soļot šurpu turpu pa istabu, kamēr Ranma apsēdās uz gultas un bija gatavs uzmanīgi visā klausīties. "Mums vajadzēs to spiedienu nolaist lēnām un nesteidzoties, nomierināt galvenās iesaistītās puses un patriekt pie visiem oni visus uzkūdītājus."

"Uzkūdītājus?" Ranma sarauca uzacis.

"Kuno. Rjuouga. Mouss. Visi tie dažādie idioti, kas nav iesaistīti tieši, bet kas neaicināti uzrodas un sakuļ vēl lielākas ziepes."

"Kuno?" Ranma painteresējās, atcerējies par savu mēģinājumu tikt vaļā no Tatevaki.

"Tieši tā. Es pieņemu, ka neviens no trim tevi neinteresē. Ja vien tev nav vēlme _tiešām_ apprecēt Kodači?" Nabiki nicīgi pasmīnēja, pamanījusi, kā Ranma nodrebinās. "Tā jau es domāju. Tātad... izvēlies to Kuno, ko paturēt."

" _Pa-tu-rēt?_ " Ranma apjukumā noelsās.

"Iedabūt divus no trim Kuno trakonamā nav tā grūtākā problēma. Galu galā visi zina, ka viņiem tur būtu īstā vieta. Diemžēl, Kuno dzimta ir sena un bagāta, viņiem ir nauda un pazīšanās, un tāpēc jukušais misters Palma-uz-Pakauša, par spīti visam, kas ir noticis, joprojām ir Furinkanas vidusskolas direktors, nevis sēž baltā istabā ar aizrestotiem logiem un mīkstām sienām. Mums vajag, lai viens no viņiem ir _mūsu_ pusē. Nebūs parāk grūti, jo viņi visi ienīst viens otru." Te Nabiki pamanīja Ranmas domīgo skatienu. "Nu, ja tev ir grūtības izvēlēties, es ieteiktu Tatevaki. Kuno-bumbulītis droši vien ir visvieglāk savaldāmais no tiem trim."

"Nē, nē... Es domāju, es tam piekrītu, tikai..." Ranma nopūtās, parliecināts, ka tūlīt uz viņu atkal sāks kliegt. "Es... tā sacīt... nu... salīgu mieru ar Kuno. Šorīt. Es tā domāju." 

Nabiki uzacis parāvās uz augšu, meitene sakrustoja rokas zem krūtīm un atspiedās ar muguru pret sienu blakus plānotājam. "Tas izklausās pēc stāsta, ko man tā kā derētu zināt. Stāsti."

"Nav jau nekā daudz ko stāstīt. Es tā loģiski viņam paskaidroju, ka es tā kā esmu Meitenes-ar-bizīti brālis, un ka es ne tikai neesmu šķērslis Kuno skriet viņai pakaļ, bet nekad arī nebiju."

Telpā iestājās absolūts klusums, Nabiki pūloties to visu saprast.

Beidzot, meitene ierunājās. "Tātad... _Tu_ izmantoji loģiku."

"Jā..." Ranma noņurdēja.

" ... uz _Kuno_..." 

"Aga."

"... un tas _nostrādāja_."

Nabiki pamanījās noturēties nopietna vel kādus dažus mirkļus, bet tad sāka nevaldāmi ķiķināt. Viņa aizšāva roku priekšā mutei, bet otru piespieda vēderam, locīdamās smieklu lēkmē.

Ranma sadrūma. "Tas nemaz nav smieklīgi, Nabiki."

Meitene atmeta viņam ar roku, pamazām atgūstot elpu pēc smiešanās. "Nē... nē... Viss ir kārtībā, Ranma... Es tikai... Divi gadi, pavadīti kaujoties, plēšoties, bēguļojot no Kuno, bet risinājums izrādījās vienkārši piecas minūtes nopietni ar viņu visu izrunāt."

"Viņš _joprojām_ neko nav pareizi sapratis," Ranma nomurmināja. " _Tagad_ viņš sauc mani par ‘sievasbrāli' un pūlas pierādīt, ka ir tā vērts, lai aplidotu manu māsu ‘Ranko'. Man nācās pieciest viņu kā manu ‘labāko čomu' visu dienu. Un es pat baidos iedomāties, ko viņš darīs, saticis mani kā meiteni."

"Tik un tā, ja jau Kuno-bumbulītis vairs neuzskata tevi par konkurentu cīņā par to, ko vēlas, tad ar viņu varēs viegli sadzīvot. Kad viņš būs tavā pusē, būs grūti atrast kādu, kas būtu vēl uzticamāks." Nabiki nopūtās un atspiedās ar muguru pret sienu. "Ja viņš patiešām vēlētos kaut ko _saprātīgu_ , viņš gandrīz būtu tā vērts."

Ranma sarauca uzacis, izdzirdot meitenes balsī to vēlmes pieskaņu. Parasti viņš šādas lietas ignorēja, taču pēc Nabiki sniegtajām mācībām arvien vairāk šķita, ka ir to vērts pievērst uzmanību arī tādām lietām, kā sarunu partnera balss tonis. _Tas ir tāpat kā vērot kāda cilvēka cīņas paņēmienus, lai paredzētu, ko viņš darīs tālāk_. Ranma aptvēra, atrodot kārtējo lietu, ko pievienot savam prātā izbūvētajam "Cīņas mākslas socializācija" modelim. "Tātad, es nekad tā arī nepajautāju ... kas vispār ir starp tevi un Kuno? Es domāju, atskaitot naudu."

Nabiki veltīja viņam piktu skatienu, bet tad atslāba un nopūtās. "Nav te nekā ‘starp mums'. Nekad arī nav bijis."

"Bet tu vēlētos, lai būtu?" Ranma uzstājīgi turpināja, mazliet pieliecies uz priekšu.

Nabiki skatiens kļuva dzelžaināks. "Tā ir priviliģēta informācija, Saotome."

Ranmas prāts automātiski veica tulkojumu uz cīņas mākslās pieņemto valodu. _Bloķē. Sargā kaut ko svarīgu? Tad man... Es varētu piespiest viņu to izstāstīt, ja norādītu uz kaut ko svarīgāku, vai ne?_ "Paklau, tev te visa mana dzīve ir uzsprausta pie sienas uz nagliņām kā tauriņi, un tu plāno mesties to visu mainīt, lai pasargātu _savas_ intereses. Es tā kā domāju, ka man pienākas tiesības uz... uz neierobežotu pieeju informācijai? Jā, uz neierobežotu pieeju informācijai."

Nabiki uzacis parāvās stipri augstāk. "Kur tu tādu terminu kā ‘neierobežota pieeja informācijai' iemācījies, Saotome?"

"Ē..." Ranma samulsa un juta, ka viņa apņēmība strauji izplēn. "...gangsterfilmās..." viņš beidzot kaunīgi atzinās.

Pavisam negaidot, Nabiki tikai pavīpsnāja, un uz mirkli Ranmam šķita, ka viņš atkal redz tur to meiteni, ar ko kopā bija pavadījis nedēļas nogali pie jūras. "Ak tad ‘gangsterfilmas', ko? Nu, nav nemaz tik peļami. Tīri pat piedienas situācijai." Meitene nopūtās. "Labi, lai notiek. Pilna pieeja informācijai, lai gan tas tāpat galīgi uz tevi _neattiecas_ , tas ir tikai kā pierādījums, ka es tev uzticos, un ka tu vari uzticēties man. Esi apmierināts tagad?" Meitene ciešāk sakrustoja rokas un ar skatienu ieurbās grīdā kaut kur pa vidu starp viņiem abiem.

* * *

_Pirms pieciem gadiem, Kuritsu Hikarigoika Daiiči pamatskola._

_Es pazinu Kuno vēl pamatskolā, pirms viņš bija saticis manu māsu. Toreiz viņš bija... stabilāks, nosvērtāks... pirms... pirms viņa māte aizgāja. Jau tad uzvedās kā dižciltīgs samurajs, bet viņš patiesi mēģināja uzvesties kā džentlmenis, nevis tikai plātīties un atstāt iespaidu uz meitenēm._

Tas bija jau gandrīz kā ikrīta rituāls, devītklasnieku bariņš apstājis stipri mazāko zēnu, kacinot un grūstot viņu, līdz puisēna gods pieprasīja atbildēt uz tādu nekaunību, un pēc tam tas bija iemesls vecākklasniekiem viņu iekaustīt, līdz upuris bezspēcīgi gulēja zemē, sarāvies kamoliņā, sargājot galvu un krūtis no spērieniem.

"Lieciet viņu mierā!"

Huligānu bariņš pacēla galvas, pamanot rokas sānos iespiedušu brūnmatainu meiteni nikni skatāmies uz viņiem.

Garākais no kaušliem nosprauslājās. "Izskatās, ka tava _draudzene_ atkal glābj tavu ādu, ‘Tači-kun'." viņš sacīja, veltot vēl pēdējo spērienu zemē gulošajam, pirms pamāt pārējiem par zīmi pazust. "Aiziet draugi, tinamies, citādi vēl Tendo uzrīdīs mums savu papuci izsitēju vai ko ļaunāku!"

Bariņš pajuka uz visām pusēm, pametot upuri - neliela auguma zēnu ar brūniem matiem - joprojām sarāvušos guļam uz grīdas. Meitene pienāca tuvāk un pietupās viņam blakus, taču palīdzību vairs nevajadzēja, puisēns jau sāka kustēties.

"Es būtu varējis pats tikt ar tiem kaušļiem galā, Nabiki Tendo," viņš paziņoja, uzmanīgi pieceļoties sēžus. Zem kreisās acs vaigs bija stipri pietūcis un solīja tuvākās pāris dienas uzturēt tur pamatīgu zilu aci, un skolas forma arī prasījās pēc veļas mazgātavas apciemošanas.

"Protams, ka tu būtu varējis, Taču-kun," meitene nopūtās un paglaudīja viņa galvu, puisim zibenīgi pieliecoties lai no tādas laipnības izvairītos. Viņa piecēlās un pastiepa roku, un pēc īsas šaubīšanās puisis negribīgi to satvēra. "Man šķita, tu taču apgūsti kendo?"

_Pie visiem kami, Kuno bērnībā bija tāds sīkais?!_

_Kuš Ranma. Viņš vēlāk strauji izstiepās._

"Es apgūstu. Bet tas būtu nepieklājīgi, izmantot manas spējas pret neapbruņotiem un netrenētiem pretiniekiem, nedz arī tas būtu pieklājīgi nākt uz zinību apgūšanas templi apbruņotam." Puisis sāka purināt nost lielākos putekļu plankumus.

Meitene pienāca klāt un sakārtoja viņam apkaklīti, liekot puisim apmulsumā piesarkt. "Paklau, nevar taču visu pamatskolu pavadīt kā huligānu peramzēns tavu principu dēļ, Tači-kun. Cīņas mākslu meistariem ir pienākums aizstāvēt vājākos, nevis terorizētājus. Kaut vai slotaskātu paņem." viņa pakāpās soli atpakaļ, nopētot puiša izskatu. "Vai arī... tu varētu izstāstīt to visu _tēvam_..."

"Pilnīgi izslēgts!" puisis veltīja meitenei dusmu uguns pilnu skatienu, taču tūlīt pat atkal sašļuka. "Mans tēvs saka, ka man ir jāuzvedas _perfekti_ , kamēr māte ir projām, apciemojot viņas ģimeni. Es nedrīkstu tagad viņam sagādāt _nekādas_ nepatikšanas." Zēna dūres savilkās. "Nav nekā ārpus tevis, kas varētu jebkā ļaut tev palikt labākam, stiprākam, ātrākam, gudrākam vai bagātākam. Viss ir tevī pašā. Viss tev jau ir dots. Nemeklē neko ārpus sevis paša."

_Jēziņ, jau tad viņš mīlēja tik puķaini izrunāties?_

_Kā tu domā, kāpēc tad viņam vienmēr tā piesējās?_

"Nu _izbeidz_!" meitene uzmeta lūpu. "Nesāc man te citēt Mijamoto Musaši, Tači-kun! Es biju tā, kas tev dzimšanas dienā uzdāvināja ‘ _Piecu Gredzenu Grāmatu_ '!" viņa sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm. "Tu varēji vismaz ļaut man palīdzēt!"

 _Tu pirki_ Kuno _dzimšanas dienas dāvanas?_

 _Muti_ ciet _, Ranma! Tu gribi klausīties, vai negribi?!_

Zēns papurināja galvu, pamazām atgūstot pašpārliecinātību. "Neesi smieklīga. Meitenes nekaujas."

"Tomoe Gozena." Nabiki vēsā mierā attrauca.

Zēns uz mirkli bija apjucis, bet tad noklepojās un saņēmās. "T _omoe Gozena_ nebija _vienkārša_ meitene. Ja vien tāda tīģeriene dzīvotu šodien..." viņš žēli nopūtās. "Lai vai kā. Man pienākums ir pašam nostāties uz savām kājām braši, ja gribu nopelnīt to slavu un to godu ko man manas dzimtas vārds jau nes. Šim pārbaudījumam man pašam jāiziet ir cauri." Puisis mēģināja spert soli , taču acīmredzami iekaustīts viņš bija vairāk nekā bija nodomājis, un teju vai pakrita.

Meitene ātri satvēra viņu un ar samērā ierastu žestu apmeta puiša roku sev ap pleciem, lai ērtāk atbalstītu. Viņa veltīja puisim velnišķigu smīnu.

"Lai gan... ir gudri atzīt to, ka tev vajadzīga palīdzība, kaut vai lai nokļūtu līdz nākamajai klasei," Kuno atzina, pievēris acis un viegli pasmaidot. "Kaut vājums mans man kauns vislielākais, Nabiki Tendo, tak tava sirsnība un palīdzība vienmēr novērtētas tiek."

_Tad jau... Kuno kā sīkais bija pat tīri tā neko čalis?_

_Vairāk kā ‘tīri tā neko'. Viņa tēvs jau tad bija mazliet ekscentrisks, bet pilnībā Havajiešu Ulukelē vēl prātu nebija izkūkojis, un Kodači arī bija samērā normāla, vismaz viņa vēl nespēlējās ar eksotisku augu ekstraktiem, mikstūrām un indēm. Bet... kad viņu māte ņēma un viņus pameta... tas izmainījās..._

Aina neatšķīrās no tās, kas bija bijusi pirms gada. Bariņš vecāko klašu kaušļu, un vientuļš īsāks zēns pret viņiem. Bija tikai viena būtiska atšķirība. Zemē _šoreiz_ gulēja kaušļu bariņš. 

Zēns skatījās uz gulošajiem un vaidošajiem pretiniekiem ar augstprātīga nicinājuma pilnu skatienu, bet skolas slotaskāts balstījās uz viņa pleca kā samuraja zobens. "Lai tā jums būtu mācība par roku uzlikšanu Kuno nama dēlam!"

"Tači-kun..." Meitene bažīgi paskatījās ap stūri, kā zēns pārkāpj pāri bailēs sastingušajiem pretiniekiem. 

_Viņš vairs nesatraucās par noteikumu ‘nepielietot cīņas mākslas pret tiem, kas ir vājāki'. Patiesībā, viņš palika ļoti nežēlīgs. Es tikai vēlāk uzzināju, ka viņa tēvam toreiz bija nervu sabrukums. Kuno dzimta bija bagāti un seni, tāpēc to visu noklusēja, bet tas nozīmēja arī to, ka neviens neko neuzzināja un neaizgāja viņiem palīdzēt. Tači... Kuno... Viņam nācās uzņemties rūpes par visu, tai skaitā dzimtas īpašumu apsaimniekošanu un māsas audzināšanu. Un viņš... viņš izmainījās... palika par kaut ko citu..._

"Tači-kun!" meitene skrēja pa skolas gaiteni nopakaļ puisim. Pēdējā pamatskolas gadā viņš bija strauji izstiepies augumā un beidzot bija garāks par meiteni. Kad puisis apstājās pie sava maiņas apavu skapīša un atskatījās, viņa nervozi piespieda pie krūtīm mācību grāmatu kaudzīti.

"Nabiki Tendo," Kuno vēsi paziņoja. "Ja tu plāno pierunāt mani nopirkt tev vēl vienu kanēļmaizīti skolas kafetērijā, baidos, ka pusdienu pārtraukums ir jau gandrīz beidzies."

"Ko? Nē, es..." meitene piesarka. "...Es tikai gribēju... pavaicāt... vai tev jau ir partneris... nu, tu zini... pavasara festivālam?" viņa nervozi samīņājās.

Kuno skatiens neko neizteica. "Kamdēļ man tas?"

"Ā! Nu... Neviens mani vēl nav uzaicinājis... Tāpēc es tā padomāju... varbūt... mēs varētu iet... kopā?" Meitene piesarka teju kā biete un nervozi sāka virpināt vienu taisno brūno matu šķipsnu ap pirkstu. "Nu, kā draugi!" viņa aši piebilda.

Puisis samirkšķināja acis, tad pagriezās pret viņu pilnībā. Uzlicis rokas meitenei uz pleciem, viņš ieskatījās viņai tieši acīs, un īsu mirkli Nabiki šķita, Tatevaki grasās viņu noskūpstīt. "Nabiki Tendo," puisis klusi pajautāja. "Kāpēc gan lai es ko tādu darītu?"

Meitene noelsās, un tad piesarka vēl kvēlojošākiem vaigiem. "T-tapēc, ka esam draugi, tu idiot!" Viņa iesaucās. Tas bija skaļāk, nekā būtu vajadzējis. Nekā viņa būtu gribējusi. Apkārt esošie sāka skatīties uz pārīša pusi.

"Mēs... nekas tāds neesam," puisis atbildēja, joprojām tai pašā tracinoši rāmajā tonī. "Tu esi sieviete. Pēc definīcijas, tu esi vāja. Tas ir tikai dabiski, ka tevi pievelk spēcīgas personas, tādas kā es. Tāpat kā manu māti pievilka mans tēvs." puisis izslējās. "Bet tu, sieviete, esi no zemākas kārtas, un man nepienākas ielaisties tādās attiecībās ar tādām kā tu. Mans ceļš uz pilnību vēl nav noiets, un man nepieciešams norūdīt gan savu garu gan miesu, un tāpēc man ir jābūt brīvam no jebkā, kas kavētu mani izkopt šo augsto Mākslu. Tā bija kļūda, kuru pieļāva mans tēvs, un es negrasos to atkārtot." Zēna skatiens kļuvs iznīcinošs. "Tu neesi Tomoe Gozena, un ar neko mazāk man nav gana."

"Ko..." meitene atsprāga soli atpakaļ no viņa, karstām asarām aizmiglojot viņas skatienu, viņas sajūtām no šoka un ievainojuma strauji pārmainoties par kaunu un dusmām. "Kas pie velna tu iedomājies esam?!"

"Es esmu Tatevaki Kuno, Kendo Pasaules uzlecošā zvaigzne." Puisis uz brīdi ieturēja pauzi. "Liekas, man derētu padomāt par vēl kādu titulu, kas atbilst manai slavai." Pagriezies, viņš sāka soļot prom pa gaiteni, pirms tam pametot viņai 500 jēnu monētu. "Te būs. Tas taču ir tas, ko tev no manis vajadzēja, ne? Tas, ko visas tādas, kā tu, meklē? Tad ņem, un pazūdi no manām acīm. Lai no šī brīža mana sirds tik to vien meklē, kas gatava iet cīņas mākslas ceļu tā kā es."

Meitene noslīga uz ceļiem, šokā skatoties uz monētu savās rokās. Apkārt skanēja balsu murdoņa un sačukstēšanās, bet viņa nedzirdēja neko citu, kā vien tos sirdi dedzinošos vārdus. Pat skolas zvans, kas aicināja ieņemt vietas klasē, nespēja viņu izkustināt no vietas. Meitene tikai skatījās uz smago bronzas monētu savās kopā saliktajās plaukstās.

Pēc brīža viņa pievēra acis un nepacietīgi notrausa asaras no sejas blūzes piedurknē. Viņa vienreiz nošņaukājās, tad izpūta aizturēto elpu, un, kad viņas acis atkal atvērās, tās bija dzidras bet satumsušas. Pacēlusi sev priekšā gaisā monētu, viņa vērīgi uz to paskatījās, gluži kā iededzinot sev atmiņā katru rakstu un vijumu uz metāliskās virsmas.

"Labi. Bet, ja tu iedomājies, ka tik lēti tiksi no manis vaļā, Kuno-bumbulīt, baidos, ka tev nāksies smagi vilties."

* * *

Nabiki pacēla galvu, iznirstot no savām atmiņām, tikai lai ieraudzītu Ranmu ar pavērtu muti šokā skatāmies uz viņu. Viņa saviebās un novērsās. "Muti piever, Saotome. Mušas salīdīs."

"Pie visiem... Nabiki, zvēru, es... man nebija ne jausmas... Es gribu teikt, tas... tas ir _nežēlīgi_!"

"Pat neiedomājies te sākt mani tagad žēlot, Saotome!" meitene asi noskaldīja kā ar cirvi. "Tā bija pamatskola. Un tā bija mācība, ko man bija jāapgūst. Tas bija tāpat kā ar visām citām kļūdam. Es apguvu to mācību. Es paliku stiprāka. Un es atriebos." Nabiki veltīja Ranmam indīgu smīnu, kas pārmaiņas pēc nebūt nebija uzspēlēts. "Kā domā, kurā brīdī dzima leģenda par Furinkanas Ledus Karalieni? Vai kāpēc Kuno mūžam žēlojas, ka es kā augļotāja alkatīgi viņam maucu ādu pār acīm? Es parūpējos, lai viņam tas sīkais izgājiens izmaksātu _tūkstošreiz dārgāk_ par tām draņķa pieci simti jēnām."

Ranma sapurināja galvu, Nabiki pašpārliecinātajai runai nespējot apmierināt viņa taisnīguma sajūtu. "Zvēru, es rīt Kuno tā noslānīšu..."

"Pat neiedrošinies!" meitene asi viņu pārtrauca. "Mums viņu vajag, un man nevajag, lai tu te varonīgi mestos atriebt piecus gadus vecu pāridarījumu, par kuru viņš droši vien pat neatceras." Nabiki paskatījās uz puisi ar greizi savilktu smīnu sejā. "Man nevajag tavu pārprasto bruņniecismu, man vajag, lai tu pieturētos pie mūsu _plāna_!"

Ranma pikti attrausa no sejas matu šķipsnas. "Labi. Tātad mēs dabūjam Kuno mūsu pusē. Ko tālāk?"

"Tālāk, tavs uzdevums būs pieskatīt Rjuougu," meitene paziņoja. "Ne gluži tā kā Kuno-bumbulīti, bet... pacenties viņu lieki neizaicināt. Parūpējies, lai viņš ir aizņemts ar savām problēmām un turas pa gabalu no Ukijo un Šampūna, lai viņas nemēģinātu iesaistīt to vientiesi savos plānos. Un, ja nu Rjuougam ir pašam kaut kas padomā, pamēģini aizvilināt viņu kaut kur nostāk no Nerimas centra, pirms sākt mēroties ar krāniņiem."

"Hei!.."

"Man arī būs daudz kas jāizdara un jāapskraida. Kas attiecas uz tavām pārējām līgavām, nekādu brīvpusdienu pie Učcanas vai Kaķa Kafejnīcā, vismaz pāris tuvākās dienas, skaidrs?" Nabiki veltīja puisim dzelošu skatienu. "Pacenties nesarūpēt sev vēl kādu pielūdzēju, un pēc dažām dienām mēs varēsim novērt, kas mums būs sanācis, un izplānot tālāko rīcības plānu."

"Plāns attīstās pēc izjūtas?" Ranma sarauca uzacis. "Tas jau izklausās gluži pēc manis." Viņš jautri piezīmēja.

"Apžēliņ," Nabiki atmeta ar roku. "Man vienkārši ir jāsaprot, kā izkrīt kauliņi šajā jautājumā, pirms izvēlēties, kuru no plāna variantiem turpināt īstenot. Nabiki Tendo nekad nespēlē ‘pēc izjūtas'."

Ranma piecēlās no gultas un izstaipījās. "Kā teiksi."

Meitene pakāpās sāņus, puisim soļojot uz durvju pusi, taču, uzlicis roku uz kliņķa, Ranma apstājās un paskatījās uz Nabiki, un viņa bija spiesta ievērot, cik tuvu gan viņi tagad stāv viens otram.

"Neviens tevi tā arī uz to deju neuzaicināja, vai ne?" puisis klusi pavaicāja.

Meitenes seja saviebās kā citronu uzkodusi. "Ranma, vienkārši... vienkārši ej, labi? Pirms es pārskaišos."

Ranma pagriezās pret durvīm, taču joprojām vilcinājās tās atvērt. "Rīt vakarpusē pēc skolas. Tiksimies dojo. Uzvelc treniņtērpu, Ja tev nav savējā, kāds no Akanes gi tev varētu derēt."

Nabiki samirkšķināja acis. "Ko...?"

Ranma paskatījās uz viņu un uzsmaidīja. "Es taču apsolīju, ka mācīšu tevi, aizmirsi? Nav svarīgi, kas notiek manā dzīvē, īsts cīņas mākslu meistars vienmēr tur doto vārdu."

"Ranma, ja tas ir kāds idiotisks veids kā tu plāno man atmaksāt, es tev jau teicu..."

Puisis pacēla roku, apklusinot meitenes iebildumus. Viņš nospieda uz leju trokturi un atvēra durvis, taču, pirms iziet un tās aizvērt, viņš pateica vēl vienu frāzi. "Ja tas būtu bijis es... Es būtu tevi uzaicinājis uz to deju. Lai notiek kas notikdams." To pateicis, Ranma pazuda ārā pa durvīm, un tās aizvērās aiz viņa.

Nabiki kā sastingusi kādu brīdi skatījās uz gaišajām durvīm. Tas savādais saleciens viņas sirdī, tas īsais atmiņu uzplaiksnījums, kurā to nicinošo brūnmatainā puiša skatienu aizstāja pašpārliecinātais melmatainā puiša smaids ar pilnīgo takta iztrūkumu, kā jau parasti. " _Protams, es ar lielāko prieku iešu ar tevi, Nabiki!_ "

 _Mans_.

Nabiki lūpas savilkās greizā smīnā, un viņas dūre no visa spēka ietriecās aizvērtajās durvīs. " _Sasodīts_ , Saotome! Pat _neiedrošinies_ to ar mani izdarīt!"

* * *

Nākamais rīts Tendo namā iesākās ar ievērojami mazāku saspīlējumu klātesošo starpā, lai gan Nabiki ieradās uz brokastīm neizgulējusies un tāpēc stipri kašķīgāka nekā parasti. Tiesa, gan Ranma, gan Kasumi bija jau pieraduši pie tādiem rītiem, un ievēroja piesardzību, līdz meitene bija piesātinājusi savas asinis ar kofeīnu pietiekamā līmenī.

Ja godīgi, Nabiki vakar patiešam bija grūti aizmigt. Katru reizi, kad viņa laidās snaudā, viņai sapņos rādījās tas skūpsts liedagā, taču tam tūlīt pat sekoja klišejiskā Ranmas līgavu un sāncenšu bara ierašanās un mēģinājumi nogalināt Ranmu vai meiteni pašu. Lai kur Nabiki nemēģinātu aizbēgt, viņa uzdūrās arvien jauniem un jauniem sāncenšiem un pretiniekiem, kas visi bija noskaņoti izrēķināties ar meiteni. Vēl vairāk, Asahi un pārējā studentu kompānija arī bija tur, bet visi demonstratīvi uzgrieza meitenei muguru, un vēl tur bija Tokijas universitātes rektors, kas teatrāli plēsa Nabiki nākotnes biznesa grāda diplomu uz pusēm tik ilgi, līdz pārvērta sīkās konfeti driskās. 

Un vēl tur bija kāds apjucis klauns, kas nesaprašanā skatījās apkārt.

Katru reizi, kad meitene aizvēra acis, tas atsākās no jauna, katru reizi viņa uzsprāga gultā augšā sēdus, sirdij lecot teju pa muti ārā, kad kārtējā Ranmas līgava vai konkurents bija panākuši un brutāli izrēķinājušies ar Nabiki.

 _Itkā es pati neapzinātos, ka ļauties iemīlēties Ranmā būs pirmā un pēdējā muļķība manā īsajā mūžā_ , Nabiki drūmi nodomāja. Viņa pašķielēja pāri rīta avīzes malai uz galdabiedru, kas šobrīd aprija brokastis ar viņam jau pierasto ātrumu un enerģiju, un sajuta, ka lūpu kaktiņos pūlas iezagties viegls smaids. Meitene tūlīt pat ar stingru roku apspieda šīs muļķīgās domas. _Nē. Aizmirsti par ko tādu_!

Nu, vismaz tas, ka puisis vairs nebija sadrūmis, tā vien jau bija laba zīme. Darboties ar saīgušu un sevī kā ezis ierāvušos Ranmu būtu teju neiespējama misija, turklāt, ja visi grupējumi un personas, kas ietilpa Ārprātā, domātu, ka Ranma uzvedas dīvaini, viņi noteikti sāktu turēt Nabiki aizdomās par kaut kādiem slepeniem plāniem.

 _Sasodīts, vēl sešus mēnešus iepriekš to būtu bijis daudz vienkāršāk izdarīt_ , meitene nodomāja, domās apsverot visus tos neskaitāmos variantus, kuros šis uzmanīgi celtais kāršu namiņš varētu sabrukt pār viņiem abiem.

Pabeiguši brokastis, abi metās uz durvju pusi, jo nupat jau bija tā kā mazliet jāsteidzas. Nabiki pie sevis pikti nomurmināja kaut ko par bezjēdzīgu skriešanu riksī, taču patiesībā tas nebija nekas, kas pat attālināti tuvotos tam, kā uz skolu bija nesušies Akane un Ranma.

Dabiski, ka Ranma kā puisis netika pat ne līdz kanālam, pirms viņu aplēja ar aukstu ūdeni. Nabiki pēdējā brīdī paguva aizsegties ar skolassomu un izvairīties no tā, lai arī viņu izmērcētu aukstā ūdens šalts.

"Nē, nu _goda_ vārds!" Ranma iebrēcās, izgriežot savu slapjo kreklu, pirms mesties skriet tālāk, pat nesamazinājusi ātrumu. "Man ir sporta nodarbības tūlīt pēc mājturības!"

Blakus viņai strauji skrejošā Nabiki nenoturējās neieķiķinājusies. "Kas tur liels? Ieiesi dušā _pirms_ nodarbības, nevis tikai pēc."

Rudmate saviebās kā zobusāpēs. "Jā, un slāt garām veselai ģērbtuvei puspliku uz tevi blenzošu čaļu, lai tiktu dušas telpā, jo Hinako jaunkundze jau nebūs tik jauka un neļaus man aiziet no stundas agrāk, lai tiktu pie karsta ūdens pirmais."

"Puiši joprojām neliek tevi mierā?" Nabiki notēloja vieglu līdzjūtību. Pēc tā, cik zibenīgi tika izpārdotas Ranmas fotogrāfijas, viņa lieliski zināja patieso situāciju.

"Man domāt, daži joprojām cer, ka es palikšu par skuķi pilnībā un sākšu satikties ar čaļiem," Ranma saviebās. "Tas viss iesākās, kad tā vecā ragana man uzlika Kaķa Mēles lāstu, un pēc tā idiota Herba ar viņa maģisko pavārnīcu palika tikai ļaunāk. Pilna skola ar foršām brīvām meitenēm, bet viņi domā tikai par to vienu, kas patiesībā ir čalis. Tas taču ir stulbi!"

"‘Pilna skola ar foršām brīvām meitenēm'?" Nabiki pasmīnēja. "Vai, Ranma, es pat neiedomājos, ka pēc tām dievietēm, ar kurām tev parasti ir darīšanas, tu ievēro arī mūs, parastās mirstīgās."

Ranma uzmeta lūpu. "Es neesmu _stīvs un miris_ , Nabiki. Es tikai nedrīkstu pat tik daudz, kā _paskatīties_ , vai arī man šauj pa ausi." Rudmate saviebās. "Neglītās puikskuķes rūpes par pasaules sargāšanu no viņas ‘izvirtušā' līgavaiņa!"

Nabiki brīdi paklusēja, aši kustinot kājas lai turētos līdzi Ranmai, kamēr viņas galvā nobrieda kāda doma. Tai konkretizējoties, meitenes sejā sāka pamazām uzplaukt smaids. "Ranma, kā tev patiktu atgādināt puišiem, ka tev meitenes patīk pat tad, ja pats esi meitenes izskatā, pārliecināt meitenes, ka tu neesi nekāds izvirtulis un patiesi saproti mūsu problēmas, un vēl ar to mazliet pat nopelnīt?"

Ranma veltīja Nabiki aizdomu pilnu skatienu. "Kas tev vēl ir padomā?"

"Tici man, tev patiks tas, kas sanāks! Tev tikai nāksies tāpēc iet uz fizkultūru kā meitenei."

Nabiki saviebās un lēnām apstājās, jo, to izdzirdējis, Ranma pilnā ātrumā pamēģināja cauri asfaltam ieskatīties Tokijas metro.

* * *

“Tu esi droša, ka beigās tas neliks man izskatīties vēl _lielākam_ izvirtulim?” Ranma iešņācās, viņām abām tuvojoties skolas vārtiem. Vienlaikus viņa saberzēja pieri, kuru pēc nesenās piezemēšanās tagad rotāja pamatīgs puns.

“Protams, pastāv zināms risks, bet domāju, ir to vērts mēģināt,” Nabiki mierinoši attrauca. “Tu esi sastrādājis arī lielākas muļķības par šo, bet nekad tev neesmu palīdzējusi _es_ ,” Meitene apmierināti pasmīnēja, norādot ar īkšķi uz sevi. “Man pirmajā stundā ir zinātnes projekts, un pēc tam brīvs, tāpēc uz fizkultūru būšu klāt, ja nu vajadzēs kaut ko mainīt plānā. Domāju, līdz tavas mājsaimniecības stundas beigām es visu jau būšu sagatavojusi.” 

“Labi, bet vai tiešām domā, tas ko mainīs?” Ranma izklausījās mazliet cerību pilna un sasodīti satraukta. Tas, kopā ar Ranmas šobrīd mazo augumu, apaļīgajām formām un dzīvnieciski piemīlīgo sievišķās puses šarmu tā iespaidoja Nabiki, ka atturēties pastiepties un sabužināt rudos matus palika arvien grūtāk.

“Tas iekustinās lavīnu,” Nabiki attrauca. “Nebaidies, ar vienu reizi nekas dramatisks neizmainīsies, bet pēc šodienas mēs varēsim novērtēt sasniegto un izplānot, kā turpināt nolaist spiedienu.”

“‘Novērtēt sasniegto’,” Ranma aizdomīgi paskatījās uz meiteni. “Viss daļa no tava grandiozā plāna ‘ _izlabot Ranmas Saotomes dzīvi_ ’?”

Nabiki atmeta ar roku un padevās vēlmei, pastiepjot roku un sabužinot īsākās meitenes rudo matu kodeļu. “Tas īsti netika plānots, bet kas gan es būtu par plānotāju, ja nespētu paredzēt un tvert nejaušas izdevības?”

Ranma, tādas uzmanības samulsināta, piesarka un kaut ko pie sevis nomurmināja, taču neatrāvās sāņus. “Nu.. jā… Tas ir… tikai atceries par apsolīto.”

Nabiki piemiedza ar aci un izvilka mobilo. “Plāns jau ir darbībā.”

“Labi, labi. Cerams mums vairs nepagadīsies nekas tāds, kas padarītu manu dzīvi vēl sarežģītāku…” Ranma nopūtās. Abas meitenes apgāja ap stūri un cauri skolas vārtiem...

… tieši virsū kādam Tatevaki Kuno , pašpasludinātajam Furinkanas Zilajam Zibenim.

Pirms Ranma paguva atrauties atpakaļ, tālāk no kendoista, viņu jau satvēra aiz pleciem. Puiša acis bija asaru pilnas, viņam burtiski trīcot no apspiestajām emocijām.

“Ak, mana Dieviete ar Bizīti! Man ir tik labas ziņas tev! Es beidzot esmu visu sapratis, kas tevi saistīja, un esmu mieru noslēdzis ar brāli tavu, Ranmu Saotomi! Viņš devis mums ir tikties savu svētību!”

“Ko es izdarīju?” Ranma samirkšķināja acis, un tad viņam atausa atmiņā iepriekšējā diena un paša vieglprātīgi izmestie vārdi...

" _Nu labi. Vari viņu dabūt_.”

Ranmas acis sāka bailēs ieplēsties vēl lielakas. Bija atlicis mirklis vai divi ko mainīt, pirms Kuno kritīs viņai ap kaklu. Ja varēja spriest pēc tā, cik uzvilcies bija kendoists, tikt no viņa vaļā nozīmēs kā minimums vienu saplēstu apģērba gabalu, un piedevām nokavētu pirmo stundu. _Labi. Labi! Mieru, Saotome. Domā par to kā par Sociālo Cīņas Mākslu kauju. Es nedrīkstu viņu vienkārši piekaut, vai arī mēs zaudēsim iespēju piesaistīt Tatevaki Nabiki Projektam, un man ar Nabiki tad nāksies vienoties ar Kodači vai direktoru. Tātad… atvairīt un novirzīt? Kas gan būtu pietiekami liels maitasgabals, lai būtu pelnījis, ka viņam uzrīda tā satrakojušos Kuno?_

Uz mirkli Ranmas sejā uzplaiksnīja smīns, bet to tikpat zibenīgi aizstāja trīcoša apakšlūpa un zilās acis gluži kā uz pasūtījuma pieplūda ar asarām. “Ak, Kuno-sempaj, kā gan es vēlētos, lai viss būtu tik vienkārši…” Viņa dramatiski aizgriezās, paceļot skolassomu, lai atvairītu Kuno izmisīgos sagrābšanas mēģinājumus. “Bet, tev jāzina, lai turētu vēl pirms manas dzimšanas doto solījumu, mans tēvs ir saderinājis mani ar kādu citu, un pat mans brālis nespēj stāties viņam pretī.”

“Ko?” Kuno pārsteigumā palaida meiteni vaļā. “Tavs tēvs ir citam apsolījis tevi, kad tava īstā mīlestība tavā priekšā stāv!? Kas?! Kas ir tas radījums visnožēlojamākais, kas roku tavu guvis, ne savu spēju, prasmju dēļ, bet tik ar viltu solījumu izmantojot?!”

Ranma pagriezās pret kendoistu, veltot viņam savu vissatriecošāko asaru pilno skatienu, sažņaugusi rokas aiz muguras. “Ak, bet tu esi viņu saticis, Kuno-sempaj. Viņa vārds… Viņu sauc Hibiki. Rjuouga Hibiki.”

“ _Hibiki_ …” Kuno iešņācās, sažņaudzot dūres. Tas, kā viņam iegailējās acis, lika Ranmai uz mirkli aprauties. Vai nebija aiziets par tālu tēlošanā? “Jāāāaa! Es zinu to draņķi! Viņš arī agrāk ceļā man ir stājies manus plānus jaukt!”

 _Tikpat bieži jūs esat kopā pret mani sametušies_. Ranma drūmi nodomāja. Tad viņas domas novirzījās pie kāda zināma melna sivēna, ja konkrētāk, pie tā nekaunīgā smīna tā draņķa šņukurā, kad minētais sivēns gulēja piespiests pie Akanes krūtīm. Un kur tad vēl tas _notikums ar maģisko makšķeri_ …. O, Rjuouga to jau sen kā bija pelnījis! “Viņš… viņš pat mēģina pielietot maģiju, lai piespiestu mani iemīlēties.”

“T...tad… īstais Burvis… patiesībā ir _Hibiki_?” Kuno šokā spēra soli atpakaļ.

“O jā! Un, tas vēl nav pats ļaunākais…” Ranma pielieca galvu, itkā izjustu kaunu. “...Tā izskatās, ar mani vien viņam ir par maz. Viņš pielieto tumšās zintis, lai gulētu Akanes gultā viņai nezinot un par to pat nenojaušot…”

Nāvējošs klusums.

Ranma satraukti pacēla acis, neesot pārliecināta vai nav pāršāvusi pār strīpu ar savu tēlošanu un izgāzusies. Tā vietā viņas priekšā stāvēja laikam vissatracinākais kendoists, kādu Ranmai bija nācies redzēt. Kuno cīņas aura bija redzama, tā raustījās un lēkāja ap puisi gluži kā sveces liesma, kamēr pats Kuno trīsēja tikko savaldītās dusmās.

“Ar to vien nepietiek, ka Meiteni ar Bizīti viņš savā varā ņēmis, bet tad viņš pavedināt nevainīgo Tendo Akani vēl kāro!?! Nē…” Kuno pārņēma drebuļi, acis iegailējās. “ES SAKU - NĒ! RJUOUGA HIBIKI, GATAVOJIES MIRT!” Kendoists atkal pievērsās Ranmai. “Ak dieviete mana ar bizīti, es lūdzu mani atvainot. Ar prieku tevi savās rokās skautu, bet pirms man nāksies tevi atbrīvot no… tā CŪKAS ne cilvēka! Gaidi! Es atgriezīšos drīz ar uzvaru, tevi un Akani Tendo abas atriebis!” Ne vārda vairs nesakot apsviedies, Tatevaki metās skriet uz vārtiem. Tūlīt aiz sienas atskanēja viņa rēciens, pieprasot Sasuke nekavējoties ierasties.

Pirmo reizi dzīvē Ranma Saotome sāka izprast to vilinājumu, ko rada histēriski, maniakāli smiekli, jo tieši tādi šobrīd ļoti prasījās izlauzties pār viņas lūpām. Viņai izdevās apmierināties tikai ar īsu ļaunu smiekliņu, vēloties kaut varētu būt klāt, kad Kuno atradīs Rjuougu. _Nav jau tā, ka Kuno būtu_ nopietns _apdraudējums Šņukuram. Un nevar teikt, ka Šņukurs to nebūtu pelnījis, velkas te atkal tēlot Akanes klēpja sivēnu pat pēc tam, kad sācis satikties ar Akari!_

“Ranma… tu tikko…” Nabiki pūlējās pacelt savu metaforiski uz zemes nokritušo apakšžokli. Ranmas manipulēšana ar Kuno izmantojot savu sievišķo viltību nebija nekas jauns, meitene to bija redzējusi arī agrāk, bet tas, kas tikko bija noticis… Vai nu Ranmam bija neticami paveicies, vai kaut kas tur bija tajā idejā, ka viss dzīvē ir cīņas māksla. “... nu labi, es atmetīšu šaubas un atzīšu, tas patiesi atstāja iespaidu. Un tāpat es būšu pateicīga, ja tu parūpēsies, lai šīs idejas rezultātā radušās sekas eksplodētu kaut kur _tālāk_ no Tendo dojo.”

“Tu domā, kad cūku puika to uzzinās un pārskaitīsies? Nekas no tā, ko es pateicu Kuno, nebija _melots_.” Ranma piemiedza ar aci. “”Bez tam, Rjuougam jau nevajag iemeslu, lai mēģinātu mani nosist. Tikai tagad, ja Rjuouga sadomās man uzbrukt - vienalga vai esmu čalis vai skuķis - Kuno tas būs kā apstiprinājums tam, ka man bija taisnība. Rjuougam nav ne mazāko izredžu sanaidot Kuno un Meiteni-ar-bizīti, tāpēc vienīgais veids, kā tikt no Kuno vaļā, ir pārliecināt viņu, ka Ranma Saotome un Meitene-ar-bizīti ir viens un tas pats cilvēks… Un… ja Rjuougam _šis mazais brīnums_ izdodas, arī tas mums nāks tikai par labu.” Ranma pacēla gaisā pirkstu, veltot Nabiki viņas pašas tik bieži pielietoto _viszines_ smīnu.

Nabiki pārsteigti samirksķināja acis, jūtoties daudz vairāk iespaidota nekā sākumā bija domājusi. Un mazliet pat uzbudinājusies.

 _Mans_.

Meitene asi sapurināja galvu, pūloties izdzīt no tās to nemierīgo grauzēju. _Nu ne jau nu tad, kad viņš ir meitenes izskatā, sasodīts!_ “Labi, labi, neizmežģī tik rokas, sitot pats sev pa plecu. Tev tās šodien vēl noderēs.” Nabiki pacēla skatu uz augšu, uz skolas tornī esošo pulksteni. “Laiks man ķerties pie darba. Dodies uz klasi kā parasti, izvairies no pārvēršanās atpakaļ par puisi, un fizkultūras zālē ierodies apģērbies kā meitene. Pareizā formastērpā.” Nabiki iebikstīja Ranmam plecā. “Krūšturi _ieskaitot_ , lūdzu. Nevajag puišiem tā sagrozīt galvas, ka viņi neko citu vairs nebūs spējīgi ievērot. Un jā, es zinu, tev _ir_.”

Ranma piesarka un pielieca galvu, kaut ko noburkšķot, taču nesāka protestēt par Nabiki piezīmi. _Vienu dienu es tiešām piespiedīšu tevi parādīt, ko vēl tu esi tur savācis savos krājumos, Saotome_ , meitene šķelmīgi nodomāja. Tad atskanēja brīdinājuma zvans, viņa vēl pamāja Ranmam uz atvadām un metās skriet uz savu klasi.

* * *

Mājsaimniecības stunda bija pārsteidzoši mierīga. Ranmas ierašanās skolā kā meitenei jau sen vairs nevienu nepārsteidza, un pat Hinako jaunkundze neizmantoja iespēju izteikt savas piezīmes par ‘izlaidīgajiem skolniekiem'.

Pēc sasaukšanās pirms stundas beigām, Ranmai dodoties uz sporta zāles pusi, kluss svilpiens piesaistīja viņas uzmanību. Paceļot galvu, viņa pamanīja divas pēdējā gada skolnieces mājam un aicinam pievienoties.

Augumā mazākā meitene savus gaiši brūnos matus bija saņemusi zirgastē. Ranma bija redzējusi viņu arī agrāk kopā ar Nabiki, un atcerējās, ka brunete bieži bija nodarbojusies ar derību likmju pieņemšanu. Otra, garākā meitene, gariem, tumšiem matiem, bija ar tādu kā permanenti saviebtu smīnu sejā. Agrāk viņa Furinkanā nebija redzēta, iespējams, šogad mainījusi skolu.

"Tu esi... Hana, pareizi?" Ranma atmiņā sagrābstīja brunetes vārdu. Atbildē viņa saņēma smaidu un apstiprinošu mājienu.

"Jep! Nabiki atsūtīja mūs palīdzēt tev visu sagatavot," meitene piemiedza ar aci. "Šī ir mana draudzene Megumi. Viņa mums ir jauniņā, es kā reiz iepazīstinu viņu ar situāciju skolā."

"Čau, prieks satikt!" Ranma pasmaidīja un pastiepa roku sveicienam. Viņa ievēroja, ka Megumi mazliet vilcinājās, pirms to satvert. Tumšmates skatiens, likās, bija gatavs izurbt Ranmā caurumus.

"Čau. Tā... Un kā tu to dabū gatavu?" Megumi vērīgi aplūkoja viņu, izraisot Ranmā nepatīkamas sajūtas no tādas pētīšanas. "Tu esi veselu sprīdi _īsāka_ nekā vakar. Tev ko, vakar bija kājās platformenes, vai kā?"

"Megumi mums tam ‘lāstam' vēl īsti nespēj noticēt," Hana paskaidroja. "Nekas, dod viņai laiku padzīvot pāris nedēļas šajā trakomājā, redzēsi, viņa vēl mums kļūs par īstenticīgo. Bet šobrīd mēs parūpēsimies, lai tu daļēji varētu izmantot meiteņu ģērbtuvi. Pārējās jau ir pabrīdinātas, tā ka tevi ar slotām nesagaidīs un par lūriķi neapsaukās." Meitene apgriezās un devās pa gaiteni uz kāpņu pusi.

"Un... visas tiešām tam piekrita?" Ranma pabrīnījās. Viņa agrāk pāris reizes bija izmantojusi savu lāstu, lai slepus iezagtos meiteņu pusē, bet šobrīd par lāstu zināja visa skola.

"Nespēj noticēt? Tā ideja, ka tev ir tādas ‘meiteņu dienas', tā ļoti daudzas ieintriģēja. Nu, neteiktu, ka dažas nav aizdomu pilnas, tāpēc mēs tev esam pieliktas par pieskatītājām. Tomēr tu nekad skolā neesi uzvedies tā kā tie pārējie hormonu apsēstie puikas, un turklāt tu laikam būsi vienīgais čalis, kas patiesi spēj saprast, ko mums nākas pārdzīvot ar visiem tiem lūriķiem, apakšveļas zagļiem un ko vēl ne." Hana attrausa nepaklausīgu matu cirtu no sejas. "Un vēl, es teiktu, ka mums labai daļai nebūtu nekādu iebildumu, ja tu pārlektu pār dzimuma sētu mūsu pusē, kaut vai uz kādu brīdi. Mums nudien noderētu Japānas labākais cīņas mākslu meistars, lai noliktu pie vietas to veco izvirtuli un pārējos seksa apsēstos maniakus."

Viņām trijatā soļojot lejup pa kāpnēm, Ranma domās rūpīgi apsvēra tikko uzzinātos faktus. Parasti viņa būtu bijusi pirmā, kas sāktu skaļi protestēt par šādu domu, taču, ja uz to paskatījās caur Cīņas Mākslu lēcu, tā bija ļoti svarīga informācija, un, ja viņu uzreiz neapklusinās, varbūt ka Hana pastāstīs vēl kaut ko noderīgu.

 _Nekad nebūtu domājis, ka būs meitenes, kas gribēs redzēt mani kā meiteni._ Ranma notrīsēja, iedomājoties par mežģīnēm, kuplām kleitām un tējas dzeršanu, un tad sapurināja galvu, pūloties izdzīt no tās iedomu ainas. _Nē... Tas nav tiesa. Vairums meiteņu, ko es pazīstu, nemaz nav tādas, tā ir tikai mana senča kārtējā muldēšana. Cīņas mākslu meistars atbrīvo galvu no niekiem un rāmi apsver cīņas situāciju un apkārtējos apstākļus, pareizi?_ Ranma zagšus pašķielēja uz Hanu, un tad uz Megumi. Piepeši viņa aptvēra, ka viņai nav ne jausmas, ko meitenes reāli dara tad, kad viņas ir vienas pašas, bez puišu kompānijas. _Varbūt ka tagad man būs izdevība... nu es nez, uzzināt to no pirmavota?_

Ranma notrīsēja. Kaut kas tajā idejā šķita bīstams. Gluži kā meklēt aizliegtās zināšanas. No otras puses... vai tad visa Cīņas Mākslā Iespējams Ir Viss teorija uz to nemudināja? Ja jau viņa gatavojās pielietot cīņas mākslas paņēmienus socializācijā, vai tad viņa varēja atkāpties ... tāda... izaicinājuma ... priekšā... 

_Nedomā par to kā par ‘izaicinājumu'... nedomā... NOLĀDĒTS!_ Ranma saviebās. Saotomes Cīņas Mākslu Skolā viens no stūrakmeņiem bija - tev ir jāpieņem _visi_ izaicinājumi. Tagad viņai nāksies iet līdz galam. Lai ko _tas_ nenozīmētu.

Meitenes pavadīja Ranmu līdz pat ģērbtuvei. Pateicoties Ranmas piedzīvojumiem meitenes ādā, šī vieta neizraisīja viņā tādu aizliegtā augļa vilinājumu kā vairumam puišu, it īpaši pēc tām reizēm, kad viņa bija ilgstoši ‘iesprūdusi' kā meitene, bet tik un tā te bija tā sajūta, ka viņa atrodas tur, kur atrasties nepiedienētos. Ieejot pa durvīm, atklājās, ka vairums meiteņu bija sarāvušās telpas tālākajā galā un aizdomīgi vēroja ienācējas.

 _Te tev nu bija pieņemšana_ , Ranma iekšēji sadrūma. _Nu ... no otras puses, ja mani pēkšņi tā ne no šā ne tā pieņemtu, tas būtu vēl dīvaināk_. Viņa izvēlējās tukšu skapīti stūrī, tālāk no kopējā bara redzeslauka, un tad piefiksēja, ka Hana un Megumi izskatījās nolēmušas palikt un noskatīties.

Ranma paraustīja plecus. _Nav jau tā, ka man būtu tā ‘sievišķīgā kautrība', kā Akane vienmēr auro_. To padomājusi, Ranma izjuta vieglu sāpju dūrienu sirdī, bet ignorēja to un sāka izģērbties. Meiteņu fizkultūras formastērpu viņa jau bija sagatavojusi, ieskaitot arī apakšveļu, jo parasti valkātie bokseršorti nekādi zem meiteņu sporta biksēm nepalīda. Tas nozīmēja, ka nāksies ne tikai izģērbties pilnībā, bet arī vilkt mugurā meiteņu apakšveļu. Kamēr tevi vēro.

Ranma piesarka, dziļi ievilka elpu un ķērās vērsim pie ragiem, bez liekas klīrēšanās novelkot bokseršortus un tad uzvelkot vienkāršas baltas biksītes. Aplikusi apkārt krūšturi, viņa bez īpašām problēmām aiztaisīja sprādzi priekšpusē un tad sagrieza to pareizi, iemaucot rokas plecu lencītēs.

"Super. Reti kurš čalis zina, kā tā _pareizi_ uzvilkt krūšturi," Hana greizi piezīmēja, "Man, iespējams, būs jāpalūdz, lai tu manam draugam dod kādus padomus."

Ranma piesarka, izdzirdusi tādu komplimentu un vārdos nepateiktos mājienus. "Nu, es šobrīd esmu meitene. Meitenēm pienākas zināt tādas lietas." Viņa nožēloja pateikto jau mirkli pēc tam, kad vārdi bija pāršāvušies pār lūpām. Nebija tikai īsti skaidrs, kas bija neērtāk - tas, ka viņa kaut ko tādu bija pateikusi un tā atzinusi, ka _kaut kādā mērā_ ir vairāk meitene kā tikai izskatā? Vai ka tas bija _taisnība_ , un ka viņai bija nācies to iemācīties nepieciešamības spiestai?

"Tu tiešām esi? Nejoko?" Hana sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm un atspiedās ar muguru pret skapīšu rindu. "Arī no iekšpuses? Nu, tu saproti... mēnešreizes?"

Ranma saviebās, viņa vīrišķībai saņemot vēl vienu triecienu, ne jau no Hanas jautājuma, bet no tā, ka atbilde bija zināma arī bez domāšanas. "Jā..." viņa nopūtās. "Ja es pārāk ilgi pavadu laiku kā meitene, tas notiek. Paketes, krampji, garastāvokļa lēkāšana. Pilns komplekts." Ranma uzvilka sporta bikses, pūloties ar koncentrēšanos uz ģērbšanos aizdzīt domas sāņus. "Sūdīga būšana."

"Nespēju noticēt... Tu _patiešām_ to saproti. Zini, man sāk likties, tu taču esi viens _ideāls_ čalis," Hana pasmīnēja, un tad smaidot pacēla gaisā plaukstas, pamanījusi Ranmas panikas pārņemto seju. "Tikai netrako, es jau esmu aizņemta meitene, es negrasos pievienoties tavam harēmam. Es tikai tāpat piezīmēju."

"Jā jā... Es nedomājot atdotu visu to ‘saprašanu' par iespēju iet nopeldēties puišu peldbiksēs, ja tu mani saproti?" Ranma uzvilka kreklu un nopūtās.

"Ha. Es bez domāšanas pieņemtu to lāstu, ja tas nozīmētu, ka man pietiktu tikai aplieties ar krūzi ūdens, un iztikt bez menešreizēm," Hana domīgi novilka. "Un vēl, iedomājies tikai, esmu koncertā un kā vienmēr meiteņu pusē ir rinda uz tualeti, viens ūdenš šļaksts un es varu droši iet puišu pusē."

"Tu to tāpat dari," Megumi, kas visu laiku bija klusējusi, piepeši atdzīvojās.

"Taisnība. Tik un tā, tas būtu forši," Hana piešķieba galvu. "Saki, vai tas .. tā pārmaiņa... tā neizraisa dīvainas sajūtas? Nu, kad tu piepeši paliec par meiteni, viss savādāk uzbūvēts, cits līdzsvars, cits smaguma centrs un pārējais?"

Ranma nopūtās. Viņa brīdi iegrima domās, pūloties atrast pareizos vārdus. "Tas patiesībā ir tas pats satraucošākais," viņa galu galā atbildēja. "Tā nav. Es domāju - _vispār_ nav." Ranma aizvēra skapīša durvis. "Varētu padomāt, ka tā pārvērtība mani kā cīņas mākslu meistaru galīgi _izsitīs no līdzsvara_. Profesionāls sportists jūt iespaidu, pat ja viņa svars izmainās kaut par dažiem gramiem, kā tad vispār ar pilnīgi citādu formu?" Meitene pagriezās un sakrustoja rokas, atbalstīdamās ar muguru pret aizvērto skapīti. "Man _vajadzētu_ staigāt klupdamai krizdamai ikreiz, kad mainu dzimumu. Rokas nepareiza garuma. Nepareizs smaguma centrs. Nepareizs svars. Nepareizs muskuļu spēks. Tikai - tā nepavisam nav." Viņa mirkli paskatījās uz savām rokām. "Ir tā, it kā es visu mūžu būtu pavadījusi šajā ķermenī, trenējoties cīņas mākslās. Es jūtos _normāli_. Jūtos kā _es_. Un tas nozīmē, ka tās lāsta pārvērtības neaprobežojas tikai ar fizisku izmainīšanos. Tās kaut ko dara arī tavā galvā." Viņa savilka plaukstu dūrē. "Un tāpēc tas lāsts ir tik biedējošs. Tāpēc tas ir _lāsts_." Ranma paskatījās uz Hanu. "Un _tāpēc_ labāk nemaz nedomā, ka tu tādu sev vēlies. Lai cik jautri tev neliktos, ka būs."

Hana izskatījās viegli šokēta un pietiekami iebiedēta. Megumi, kā jau visu laiku, tikai klusēja, tomēr Ranmai šķita, ka tumšmate kaut ko rūpīgi apdomā.

"Nu, tad ejam. Tiksim ar to visu galā," Ranma pamāja viņām sekot, un devās uz durvīm uz sporta zāli.

"Pagaidi," Hana satvēra viņas roku un iedeva salocītu papīra lapiņu. "Nabiki lika nodot tev šo te."

"Kas tas ir?" Ranma paskatījās uz lapiņu, kurā bija īss saraksts ar meiteņu vārdiem. Vairākas no tām bija Ranmas klasesbiedrenes.

Hana pasmīnēja un pieliecās tuvāk. "Tās ir meitenes, kas pērk Ranmas fotogrāfijas. Meitenes Ranmas," viņa piemiedza ar aci. "Nabiki teica, tu zināsi, ko ar to darīt." 

Ranma viegli piesarka. Par šo plāna daļu viņa joprojām bija mazākā sajūsmā. Vēl viens skatiens uz lapiņu apstiprināja aizdomas. Tur bija arī Megumi vārds.

Ups... Tas... nu jau būs pavisam neveikli... Ranma pašķielēja uz tumšmati un viegli piesarka. Nu, Ranma Saotome nekad neatkāpās izaicinājuma priekšā. Pat ja izaicinājums izskatījās pilnīgs idiotisms.

Patiesību sakot... jo īpaši tādās reizēs.

Ranma pagrūda durvis un izgāja ārā zālē. Pārējās klases meitenes bija sapulcējušās tepat pie durvīm, acīmredzami gaidot uz viņas ierašanos. Tos skatienu varēja pilnīgi sajust ar ādu.

"Nu, tad kas šoreiz, Ranma?" Sajuri veltīja Ranmai aizdomu pilnu skatienu, sakrustojusi rokas pār krūtīm. "Meklēsi vēl vienu urnu?"

Ranma apspieda vēlmi kaunā paslēpt seju plaukstās, atceroties par leģendu par urnu, kas esot aprakta tur, kur tagad atradās meiteņu ģērbtuve, un visu to kaunu un negodu, kas tika piedzīvoti mēģinot pie tās piekļūt, lai tiktu vaļā no lāsta. Un pilnīgi bezjēdzīgi, kā izrādījās. "Nā, šodien nekādu dārgumu medību. Vienkārši mani aplēja pa ceļam uz skolu, un es izlēmu labāk valkāt krūšturi kā ielaisties ar tiem idiotiem puišu pusē."

"Tik traki ar viņiem?" Juka painteresējās, izpelnoties no joprojām skeptiskās Sajuri niknu skatienu. 

Tālāko sarunu izjauca spilgts svilpiens, kas lika visiem pagriezties uz trokšņa avota pusi.

Zāles centrā, tērpusies sporta treniņbiksēs un t-kreklā, stāvēja, iespējams, pati muskuļainākā sieviete, kādu Ranmai bija gadījies redzēt savos ceļojumos. Viņas gaiši brūnie mati bija saņemti divās bērnišķīga paskata astītēs uz abām pusēm, sejā dominēja biezas tumšas uzacis, un visam kronis bija milzīgie priekšzobi, starp kuriem bija pamanāma sprauga, un kas šobrīd tika demonstrēti visai nedraudzīgā smīnā.

"Sveikiņi!" sieviete ierunājās ar dīvainu akcentu, Ranmai likās, ka tas varētu būt krievu. "Es esmu Olga Ivanovna Putinskaja, jūsu jaunais fizkultūras treneris. Esmu daudz ko dzirdējusi par Furinkanas skolas sporta programmu. Ļoti daudz ko. UN NEKO LABU!!!" Smīns izdzisa, runātajai veltot nicīgu skatienu apjukušo skolnieku bariņam. "Jūsu Kapitālistiskais Cūka Direktors beidzot ir sapratis, ka tas ir galīgi nepieņemami, pat pēc viņa pielietotajiem atvieglotajiem amerikāņu standartiem, un tāpēc es tiku aicināta te ieviest kārtību un disciplīnu... un panākt sasniegumus." Skatiens turpināja pārslīdēt klātesošajiem vienam pēc otra. "Ar visiem man pieejamiem līdzekļiem." Smaids atkal uzplauka sejā. "Tagad! Es gribu redzēt, cik vārgi nīkuļi jūs esat, un tāpēc mums būs paraugspēle volejbolā - puiši pret meitenēm. JŪS TO SPĒLĒSIET NO SIRDS! Tagad, izvēlaties pa pieci spēlētāji katrā komandā. Jums ir piecas minūtes, _da_?"

"Nopietni?!" iepīkstējās Juka. "Mums būs krievu armijas seržants par mocītāju?!"

"Muļķības, viņa ir no mūsu pašu Nagano," dzirdēta puiša balss iejaucās meiteņu sarunā. Visas pagriezās, pamanot pie pulciņa pienākam Hiroši un Daisuke. "Viņa nojūdzās pēc krievu uzvaras un mūsēju olimpiešu katastrofālās sagrāves Seulas Olimpiādē, pārmainīja vārdu un sāka runāt ar, viņasprāt, krievisku akcentu," Hiroši paziņoja. "Patiesībā viņa krieviski ne vārda nesaprot."

"Tieši tā. Skatieties..." Daisuke pacēla roku. "Es atvainojos skolotāj, _vi kogda njibudj tancevalji s djavolom v bljednom lunnom svetje?_ "

" _DA_!" Olga enerģiski atbildēja, lai arī neizskatījās pārliecināta par jautāto.

"Paga, kā tad jūs abi to uzzinājāt?" Ranma neticīgā tonī pajautāja. "Un kopš kura laika tu proti runāt krieviski, Daisuke?"

"Viņš neprot. Viņš iemācījās pateikt tikai vienu frāzi - pajautāt, vai ‘ _viņa ir dejojusi ar sātanu bālā mēnesgaismā_ '." Hiroši piezīmēja. "Iedomājies, ka tāda dīvaina frāze, svešā mēlē, ka tas varētu noderēt, ja mēs kādbrīd nejauši nonāksim gangsterfilmu pasaulē vai kādā citā dīvainā vietā."

"Nemuldi! Tas viss vēl var notikt!" Dauisuke atcirta. "Paskaties tik kas te apkārt darās. Ar visu to ārprātu, es nesaprotu, kāpēc kaut kas tāds _vēl_ nav ar mums noticis!"

"Turpini vien sapņot, draugs," Hiroši pasmīnēja. "Bet kas attiecas uz to, kā mēs to zinām, nu, jūsu priekšā stāv slavenais Furinkanas detektīvu duets!"

Ranma demonstratīvi pacēla uz augšu uzaci, sakrustojot rokas pār krūtīm. "Kopš kura brīža?"

"Kopš pērnā gada, kad mēs sapratām, mēs ar Daisuki esam praktiski vienīgie šajā ārprātīgajā skolā, kam nav nekādu ‘spēju'." Hiroši pasmīnēja. "Tas, un vēl Nabiki mums samaksāja, lai pa vasaras brīvlaiku mēs izpētītu ko vairāk par direktoru Kuno un viņa pagātni."

"Un uzminiet, ko mēs uzzinājām?" Daisuke iejaucās sarunā, "direktors Kuno, mis Hinako, un mūsu jaunā burvīgā fizkultūras pasniedzēja tur laukumā? Viņi visi ir tie, kam skolu valde piešķīrusi pazīmi ‘Norakstītie'. Absolūti trakie, bet ko valdei nav pietiekoša pamata patriekt ar kaunu, vai kas ir pārāk ietekmīgi, vai citādi bīstami, lai tā vienkārši no viņiem tiktu vaļā. Tāpēc viņus visus pārceļ uz vienu konkrētu skolu, speciāli šādiem gadījumiem."

"Ja konkrētāk, Nerimas apgabala Furinkanas rajonu."

"Ar Furinkanas publisko vidusskolu kā primāro atkritumu izgāztuvi."

"Jūs ko, gribat teikt, mūsu Furinkana ir atkritumu izgāztuve nekam nederīgiem skolotājiem?" Sajuri ar šokētu seju noelsās.

"Jūsu piecas minūtes IR BEIGUŠĀS!" trenere smagiem soļiem pieslāja pie pulciņa un nikni samiedza acis. "ES NEREDZU KOMANDU!" Viņas skatiens pārslīdēja meitenēm un puišu pārim. "Tu, tu, tu, tu un TU." Pirksts norādīja uz Ranmu, Sajuri, Juku un vēl divām meitenēm. "Pārējās marš uz kauna sola, uzvilkt svārkus, paķert pušķus un sākt karsēt publiku, kā pienākas tādām ņuņņām!"

"Ē... mēs tad nu iesim uz savu pusi..." Hiroši nervozi izdvesa. Viņš ar Daisuki abi jau pagriezās, kad treneres rokas nogrāba viņus aiz skausta un pacēla gaisā kā spalviņas.

"Es ko, neskaidri izteicos?" trenere ieņurdējās. "Jūs esat ŠAJĀ pusē, jūs paliksiet ŠAJĀ pusē. Velciet svārkus un sāciet karsēt publiku!"

"Bet...!"

"SVĀRKUS. KARSĒT." atskanēja zema dobja rūkoņa, un tad abi tika nomesti zemē, kamēr trenere aizslāja uz puišu pusi.

Meitenes tikmēr jau bija sameklējušas uz tribīņu pirmā sola samestos plūksnainos košos svārkus un negribīgi stīvēja tos pāri savām sporta bikšelēm.

Hiroši un Daisuke saskatījās, kā viens paraustīja plecus, un tad devās pie svārku un pušķu kaudzes.

"Tas nav pats pazemojošākais, kas ar mums šajā skolā noticis," Hiroši gļēvi sacīja. 

"Tas nav pats pazemojošākais, kas ar mums noticis šonedēļ," Daisuke atbildēja. 

Hiroši pieliecās un tikko dzirdami pačukstēja Daisukem "Bet ... kāpēc krievu valodā?"

"Krieviski viss izklausās _draudīgāk_."

Ranma apjukusi saberzēja deguna virspusi. _Vismaz es tiku komandā. Interesanti, kā Nabiki tik ātri izdevās to visu saorganizēt?_ Viņa pašķielēja uz tribīņu pusi, un pamanīja vidējo no Tendo māsām sēžam meiteņu pusē, kopā ar vēl pāris meitenēm.

Tikmēr puišu pusē sākās kaut kāds skaļāks troksnis. Ranma pastiepās uz pirkstgaliem un pāri galvām pamanīja pārskaitušos Ukijo stāvam iepretim trenerei.

"Ko nozīmē - es esmu puišu pusē?!" Ukijo protestēja. "Es esmu meitene!"

"Papīri saka, tu esi puisis, tātad tu esi puišu komandā!" Ivanovna asi atcirta. "Puiši izvēlējās tevi, tātad marš uz laukuma!"

"Bet es gribēju spēlēt kopā ar Rančanu!" Ukijo žēlabainā tonī novilka, gar milzīgo treneres stāvu pašķielējot uz sava līgavaiņa pusi, kas varēja tikai paraustīt plecus līdzjūtībā. "Viņš arī ir puisis! Paskatieties tai sarakstā!"

Olga sāka pārlasīt rokā turēto sarakstu ar skolēnu vārdiem, līdz atrada Ranmu, un viņas uzacis pārsteigumā palēcās uz augšu. Pagriezusies, trenere atnāca atpakaļ pie rudmates, kas nervozi vēroja tuvojošos muskuļu kalnu.

 _Nu, cauri ir ar jokiem. Te tev nu bija foršā ideja, Nabiki._ "Kādas problēmas, trener?"

Olga nopētīja meiteni no galvas līdz papēžiem, tad pārbaudot iebakstīja ar pirkstu Ranmai krūtīs. Ranma noelsās, piesarka un aši aizsedza krūtis ar rokām.

"Sarakstā kļūda," Olga paziņoja. "Es pateikšu, lai izlabo. Meitenes spēlē meiteņu komandā."

"KOO?!" Ukijo sašutumā iebrēcās un pietvīka. Viņa nolaida skatienu uz savām krūtīm, un tūlīt pat nožēloja, ka šorīt bija tās nosaitējusi. "Paklau, es..."

" _PUIŠU KOMANDĀ_." Olga pavēlēja.

"Paklau, Kuonji..." viens no puišiem uzlika viņai roku uz pleca. "Tev mums jāpalīdz!"

"Meitenēm ir Ranma!" otrs piebalsoja. "Tu esi vienīgā cerība, ka viņa mūs te neizsmērēs pa laukumu viena pati!"

"Palīdzi mums, Kuonji! Tu esi mūsu vienīgā cerība!"

"Nu..." Ukijo nopūtās. Viņas vēlme spēlēt kopā ar saderināto sacēlās pret vēlmi pierādīt savu prasmi sev un pārējiem, un lepnums galu galā uzvarēja. "Lai notiek. Bet jūs darīsiet visu tā kā mēs vienosimies, skaidrs? Ja mēs gribam uzvarēt, jums vajadzēs izpildīt visu ko es jums pavēlēšu."

Puiši tūlīt pat apstiprinoši sāka māt ar galvām, viens pat pacēla roku salutēt.

Ukijo apmierināti pasmaidīja. Kaut kas laikam bija tai varā pār personiskajiem minioniem, vai ne?

* * *

Nabiki apmierināti vēroja, kā noformējas divas volejbola komandas, kamēr puiši sāka izritināt un nostiept tīklu. Ranma bija meiteņu komandā, un izskatījās ka Ukijo sāncensības gars bija uz laiku ņēmis virsroku par viņas vēlmi kārties kaklā Ranmam.

“Tātad, ko tu domā par Ranmu, Megumi?” Nabiki painteresējās, gribot uzzināt savas jaunākās padotās viedokli par situāciju. Megumi bija pārnākusi mācīties uz Furinkanu uz pēdējo mācību gadu no citas skolas ar kādu zināmu tumšu noslēpumu pagātnē. Nabiki lieliski zināja, kādu, un tāpat zināja, ka tas viss bija tikai tumsonīgi aizspriedumi. Ironiski, bet Furinkana bija īstā vieta kur Megumi varēs justies ‘normāli’. Protams, pie Furinkanas vispirms bija jāpierod, lai cik atvērts jaunām idejām tu nebiji.

Brīdi padomājusi, tumšmate klusi ierunājās. “Viņa taču patiesībā ir meitene, ne?” Megumi paskatījās uz rudmati laukumā.

“Tikai līdz peldei karstā vannā,” Nabiki piezīmēja. “Pēc tam viņa ir vīrišķīgākais no vīriešiem. Bet galvā viņa vienmēr ir čalis, cik nu čalis vien var būt čalis.”

“Hm…” Megumi nepārliecināti attrauca. “Tas nav tas, ko viņa man teica.”

“Tas… paga, ko tu teici?” Nabiki domu pavediens nolidoja no sliedēm. Viņa pieliecās tuvāk Megumi. “Ko viņa tev teica?”

“Ka lāsts kaut ko maina arī viņas galvā. Ka tas liek viņai, esot meitenei, justies tikpat normāli, kā esot puisim,” Megumi paraustīja plecus. “Viņa sacīja, tāpēc tas lāsts viņu tā satrauc… jo tas viņu _nesatrauc_ , man šķiet. Nu, ne tā, kā tam vajadzētu.”

Nabiki uzacis neviļus parāvās augšup, un tad viņa sekoja Megumi skatienam lejā uz laukuma malu, kur Ranma sarunājās ar savu komandu, sadalot pozīcijas uz laukuma. _Ja tā atceras, es nekad īsti neizpētīju to lāsta iedarbību sīkāk_ , meitene nodomāja. _Es tikai pasīvi savācu informāciju. Sēdēju apmierināti uz lauriem tikai tāpēc, ka biju savākusi vairāk informācijas par visiem citiem, bet tā īsti nekad tam nepieķēros, ne?_ Nabiki seja saviebās pretīgumā, atspoguļojot viņas noskaņojumu. _Ar tādu pieeju tev universitātē nekas nespīd, meitēn._

Maza viņas prata daļa atgādināja, ka vispār jau _neviens_ Tendo namā pat _nepajautāja_ Ranmam, kā tas _īsti_ ir, pārvērsties.

“Tātad, kāds mums ir plāns?” Hana piebikstīja viņai pie sāniem, izjaucot Nabiki domu lidojumu. “Kā jau tu liki, mēs paķērām līdzi kameras.”

Nabiki pagriezās pret meiteni un pasmīnēja. “Parastā fotosesija. Mēģini notvert Ranmu un Ukijo darbībā. Šoreiz tīri fotografēšana, nekādas iejaukšanās. Ceru, ka fotofilmiņa ir ar augstu jūtību, zibspuldzes mēs lietot nevarēsim.” viņa pacēla pati savējo fotoaparātu. “Un esi piesardzīga, lai spēlētaji to nepamana un nesāk protestēt. Ja nu kāds sāk jautāt, tu gatavo materiālu skolas gadagrāmatai.”

“Sapratu,” Hana pasmīnēja. “Kaut kas, uz ko īpaši koncentrēties, vai arī vienkārši gaidīt, kad kādai nepaveiksies ar tērpu?”

Nabiki veltīja Ranmai īsu skatienu un novērsās. Kāpēc gan viņa šobrīd izjuta tādu… t _ā kā dūrienu sirdī… par visu šo te… nē, nu tā taču nevarēja būt vainas apziņa, pilnīgi izslēgts! Aizmirsti par to, meitēn, tā tikai vēl trūka, lai tu te tagad sāktu nožēlot to, ko esi darījusi vairāk kā gadu!_ Bet tā turpināt izmantot Ranmu, kaut kas šobrīd to traucēja. Vēl jo vairāk tik drīz pēc tā, kad viņu burtiski ietrieca ar degunu sienā, rupji norādot, cik maz viņa patiesībā _zināja_ par Ranmas sievišķo pusi. “Fokuss lai ir uz cīņas mākslām. Kad tās abas metīsies viena otru pārspēt, te ies vaļā trakas lietas, tāpēc sagaidi, ka būs daudz darbības ainu. Es paredzu, ka šī fotosesija drīzāk ietilps kategorijā ‘Skuķi rullē’, kā ‘Biksīšu bildes’.”

“Kā teiksi,” Hana pieregulēja parametrus savā kamerā, pamāja un tad nolēca no tribīnēm, lai aizietu uz zāles otro pusi.

Pierunāt jauno fizkultūras treneri uz šo neparedzēto sacensību bija izrādījies vienkāršāk, nekā Nabiki bija domājusi. Tiesa, meitene bija lūgusi sarīkot basketbola spēli, jo zināja ka Ranmam tas sporta veids patika vislabāk. Viņa paskatījās apkārt. Tribīnēs bija sapulcējušies nedaudz skolnieku, kam bija brīvās stundas, un kas bija atnākuši te atpūsties un negaidīti raduši iespēju pavērot sacensības.

Tomēr starp gadījuma rakstura skatītājiem bija divi, kas pilnīgi noteikti _nebija_ te nejauši. Tumšmatainais Kaito Kobajaši, kas mācījās pēdējo gadu un šogad bija zēnu volejbola komandas kapteinis, un gara auguma blondīne, Himara Tanaka, šā gada meiteņu volejbola komandas kapteine.

Nabiki acis samiedzās. Kāpēc viņai sāka rasties sajūta, ka viņa ir iekūlusies _kāda cita_ sarīkotā blēdībā? Pēdējā semestrī Himara bija nemitīgi uzmākusies Akanei, aicinot viņu volejbola komandā, un Nabiki ziņu dienests apgalvoja, ka tāds pats piedāvājums bija izteikts arī Ukijo. Visi zināja, ka Tanaka mērķē uz iekļūšanu elitārajā sporta akadēmijā, un drošākais veids, kā to panākt, bija uzvarēt Tokijas skolu kausā. Ja Tanakas komandā spēlētu kāds no Furinkānas cīņas mākslu meistariem, panākumi būtu garantēti.

Izsekojusi Tanakas skatienu, Nabiki atklāja, ka visciešāk novērots tiek Ranma, un tas lika aukstam glumam kamolam savelties meitenes pavēderē. Nē, šī mazā talantu meklēšanas sesija nekādi nevarēja būt tikai sagadīšanās. _Viņa ir pārķērusi manus plānus! Viņa ir noskatījusi RANMU!_ Nabiki izjuta sev galīgi neraksturīgus karstu dusmu un privātīpašnieciskas pārliecības uzplūdus, un nekavējoties ledainā apņēmībā tos apslāpēja, prātam zibenīgi no laiskas spēles vērošanas pārslēdzoties cīņas režīmā, meitenei strauji pārcilājot prātā visu, ko viņa atcerējās par Himaru. _Aizmirstot par ārējo izskatu, Ranma skolā ir oficiāli reģistrēts kā puisis. Oficiālās sacensībās viņš nekad netiks cauri dalībnieku pārbaudei. Kā viņa ir iedomājusies tikt ar TO mazo sīkumu galā?_ Tā kā vairāk šobrīd nekādas informācijas par volejbola komandas kapteini un viņas plāniem Nabiki rīcībā nebija, tas nozīmēja, ka šobrīd neko vairāk panākt neizdosies.

“Megumi,” Nabiki klusi sacīja. “Es zinu, cik ļoti tu vēlies vērot spēli, bet man tev jālūdz viens pakalpojums. Sameklē man visu, kas mums ir par Himaru Tanaku. Ja iespējams, tā, lai neviens to nepamana.”

Tumšmate samirkšķināja acis. “Jā, protams, Nabiki.” Tā bija pirmā reize kopš Hana bija ievedusi Megumi mazajā Nabiki iekšējā lokā, kad Furinkanas Ledus Karaliene bija uzticējusi viņai kaut ko svarīgu.

Nabiki savija pirkstus kopā un paliecās uz priekšu, uz mirkli ļaujoties vēlmei fokusēt uzmanību tikai uz Ranmu, pilnībā aizmirsusi par plānoto fotosesiju. Viņa vēroja, kā Ranma smaida, uzmundrinot komandas biedres, sacensību garam jau pārņemot rudmates seju un ķermeni.

 _Mans_.

Kaut kā šoreiz Nabiki atstāja to sīko bet neatlaidīgo grauzēju neapspiestu.

  


* * *

"Nu, tad kā mēs spēlēsim?" Sajuri nervozi painteresējās, pār plecu paskatoties uz otro laukuma pusi, kur Ukijo bija sapulcējusi ap sevi puišus un klusi kaut ko klāstīja viņiem.

"Ha! Paldies tiem diviem muļķiem Hiroši un Daisukem, ka mēs gluži labākās spēlētājas neizvēlējāmies," Juka sadrūmusi piebalsoja.

"Tieši tā! _Tavi_ draugi, tā ka _tev_ ar to ir jātiek galā!" iesaucās trešā meitene.

"Tikai mieru, man viss jau ir izplānots," Ranma pašpārliecināti paziņoja. Vispār jau viņa bija pārliecināta, ka varēs šo sacensību uzvarēt _viena pati_. Nu, viņa _vienmēr_ bija pārliecināta. "Sajuri, liekas, tu vienbrīd spēlēji volejbola komandā?"

"Njā, veselu nedēļu, pirms mani izmeta," tumšmate drūmi paziņoja.

"Derēs. Tu būsi servētāja. Galvenais, trāpi laukumā, nav svarīgi, kur tieši," Ranma pasmīnēja. "Pārējie noteikti piespēlēs bumbu Ukijo, tā ka _man_ vienkārši būs jānobloķē _viņa_."

"Un kā būs ar mums pārējām?"

Ranma brīdi apsvēra situāciju, tad pietupās, pamājot pārējām rūpīgi vērot viņas rādīto, ar pirkstu uzvelkot iedomātu kvadrātu uz grīdas. "Tātad, šeit ir tīkls," viņa norādīja uz vienu no kvadrāta malām. "Es būšu pirmajā līnijā, šeit." Te Ranma sadrūma, sapratusi, ka nākamā pozīcija būs ļoti neapskaužamā situācijā. "Ē... nākošā vieta ir šeit, pretēji man, un mazliet iepakaļ." Rudmate paskatījās uz pārējām meitenēm. "Neslēpšu, Ukijo mērķēs tieši pa šejieni. Stāvēt tur būs uzprasīties uz bumbu sejā."

"Es to uzņemos," viena no meitenēm bez šaubīšanās paziņoja.

Ranma vērīgāk paskatījās uz runātāju. Viņai bija salmu krāsas mati, saņemti augstu uz pakauša sasietā zirgastē, un sejā ap zaļajām acīm rotājās vasarraibumiņi. Meitenes balsī skanēja nesalaužama apņēmība, kas Ranmai pavēstīja, runātāja lieliski apzinās, uz ko piesakās.

"Paldies... ēe..." Ranma nolādēja savu sasodīto nespēju sasaistīt sejas un vārdus.

"Rina. Rina Ito."

"Esi droša ka to vēlies?" Ranma pārvaicāja. "Ukijo ir sasodīti smaga roka. Ja viņa tev trāpīs, tas būs sāpīgi."

"Būs labi," meitene attrauca. "Es visu pērno gadu mēģinu iekļūt volejbola komandā. Šī ir mana izdevība tikt ievērotai, pat ja tas būs tikai ar spēju uzņemt sitienus."

Ranma tūlīt pat izlēma, ka parūpēsies, lai Rinu ievērotu ne tikai par TO, ja vien viņai būs kaut mazākā izdevība. "Labi. Tad Juka un ..."

"Riko," pēdējā no meitenēm, ar melniem matiem līdz pleciem, palocīja galvu.

"... un Riko, jūs būsiet padevējas. Turieties aiz manis un Rinas, mēs padosim bumbu vienai no jums, jums jāizveido iespēja man iegremdēt to grīdā puišu pusē. Pacentieties vismaz dabūt bumbu augstāk par tīkla augšmalu. Varēsiet?"

Abas apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu, lai gan Ranma redzēja, ka tas nebija pārāk pārliecinoši. Nu, tas nebija svarīgi. Patiesību sakot, tas, iespējams, radīs papildus sajukumu un haosu, un Ranma bija gatava to izmantot.

Komanda uzgāja uz sagatavotā laukuma, un Ranma pārlaida skatienu pretinieku komandai, kategorizējot oponentus. Divi puiši, kas, kā viņa zināja, jau bija puišu volejbola komandas sastāvā. Vēl divi, par kuriem Ranma neko daudz neatcerējās, bet kas izskatījās pārliecināti par sevi un savām spējām uz laukuma. Un tad tur bija Ukijo.

 _Ukčana ir lielākais drauds._ Ranma nodomāja, samiedzot acis, kad Ukijo veltīja viņai pārliecinātu smaidu.

"Esi gatavs beidzot zaudēt, Rančan?" meitene painteresējās, virpinot volejbola bumbu uz labās rokas rādītājpirksta, bet kreiso izaicinoši iespiedusi sānos.

"Ha! Vēl nekad nav noticis, un nekad arī nenotiks, Uččan!" Ranma pasmīnēja. Sasodīts, viņa jau gaidīja sākamies šo cīņu. Varbūt ka īstā cīņas mākslā Ukijo nebija vērā ņemama pretiniece, bet šādās formālās sacensībās? Ukijo bija vairāk pieredzējusi ar metamajiem ieročiem un ieročiem vispār, tas varbūt dos viņai kādu plusu. Tad šī spēle varētu kļūt nopietns _izaicinājums_ , un iespēja no sirds sacensties ar vecu draugu, pēdējā laikā tam nebija radies daudz izdevības.

Ukijo smaids pavērsās platāks, tad viņa neskatoties pameta bumbu uz aizmuguri pāri plecam servētāja virzienā un nostājās platākā stājā, sagatavojoties spēlei. " _To_ mēs vēl redzēsim, cukuriņ."

Servētājs pameta bumbu gaisā, palēcās un ar vēzienu nosūtīja to pāri tīklam uz laukuma centru. Juka pamanījās uztvert bumbu un pietiekami prasmīgi padot to Ranmai, atļaujot viņai palekties kārtīgai gremdei. Trieciens ar roku, un Ranma sāka krist lejup, jau izbaudot viegli gūto punktu. 

Piepeši zem bumbas atradās Ukijo, uzķerot to uz kopā saliktām dūrēm sprīdi no zemes un aizsūtot atpakaļ gaisā, tur, kur viņas komandas biedrs no volejbolistiem otrā laukuma pusē jau bija palēcies un gatavs gremdei, tiklīdz bumba sasniegs viņa roku.

 _Sūds_! Ranmai nebija ne mazāko izredžu nokļūt tur laikā. Laiks sastinga un izstiepās bezgalībā, kamēr viņas kājas beidzot pieskārās grīdai, ļaujot sākt kustību bumbas virzienā, jau apzinoties, ka tas būs pārāk vēlu. Tas bija par vēlu, puiša roka ar spēku nosūtīja bumbu teju vertikāli lejup meiteņu laukuma pusē.

Rina izstiepās garšļaukus uz laukuma, viena kāja saliekta dziļā izklupienā, otra balansam atšauta uz aizmuguri, un ar sažņaugtajām dūrēm pārtvēra gremdi, paceļot bumbu gaisā, lēnā lidojumā Jukas un Riko virzienā.

 _Oho! Viņa zina ko dara!_ Ranma tūlīt pat izmainīja savas domas par meitenes spējām uz augšu un palēcās, gaidot bumbu neatvairāmai gremdei. Diemžēl Riko padeva bumbu neveikli, Ranma to tikko aizsniedza un gremdes vietā pamanījās ietriekt atdalošajā tīklā.

Atskanēja treneres svilpe. " _Punkts_! Bumba zēnu pusē!"

Ranma nopūtās, pašķielējot uz tablo, kur kāds tobrīd nomainīja 0 uz 1. _Tas būs grūtāk, nekā es iedomājos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mijamoto Musaši "Piecu Gredzenu Grāmata" ( Miyamoto Musashi "Book of five Rings")  
> Tomoe Gozena ( Tomoe Gozen) - slavenākā sieviete-samurajs, par nopelniem kaujas laukā atzīta kā pirmais ģenerālis Japānas vēsturē. Dzīvojusi XII gs, 30 gadu vecumā, vadot 300 samuraju vienību, sakāvusi un padzinusi 2000 samuraju lielu konkurentu klana vienību. Piedalījusies Genpei karā - Japānas pilsoņu karā starp Taira un Minamoto klaniem, Minamoto-uzvarētāju pusē, uzvarējusi virkni slavenu ienaidnieka kareivju un karavadoņu, piedzīvojusi tikai vienu sakāvi kaujā pie Avazu, un bijusi starp pirmā šogunāta dibinātājiem.  
> 500 jēnu monēta - lielākās denominācijas monēta Japānā un atkarībā no maiņas kursa arī pasaulē. Izlaista pirmoreiz 1982.gadā. Aptuvenā jēnas vērtība ap 1987-92to gadiem, kad norisinās Ranma 1/2 notikumi, ir ¥239 par 1 ASV dolāru.  
> Saskaņā ar Polenicus piezīmēm, stāsta darbība ir pārcelta stipri tuvāk mūsdienām...  
> Gan Khu Longa gan Herbs abi bija sava laika pamanījušies panākt, ka Ranma nevar atgūt savu īsto izskatu, bet ir spiests dzīvot ka meitene...  
> Notikums ar maģisko karpu makšķeri - viens no oriģinālajiem piedzīvojumiem Ranmas mangā (anime netika ekranizēts). Rjuouga bija ticis pie maģiskas makšķeres. Kam ar to pieskarsies, tas sāks tevī iemīlēties. Vispār jau Rjuouga gribēja noķert Akani, bet trāpīja Ranmam. Seko īsts haoss, kad Ranma maģijas iespaidā sāk iemīlēties Rjuougā, pat pārvēršas un pavada laiku kā meitene, lai tikai Rjuougam būtu vieglāk viņu pieņemt. Beigās visu izglābj Akanes iejaukšanās.  
> Piedzīvojums ar Urnu - arī 'Uzbrukums meiteņu ģērbamistabai'. Ranmas rīcībā nonāk karte, kas rāda uz Japānas maģiskajiem avotiem, kas atrodas tieši zem Furinkanas sporta zāles meiteņu ģērbtuves. Ranma nolemj tur iekļūt. Seko pārpratumu komēdija.


	5. Pērkondārdi un Gaisa pilis

Ukijo un puišu komanda bez īpašām problēmām uzvarēja trīs pirmajos setos. Lai arī Ranma viegli spēja tikt galā ar Ukijo un viņas trikiem, spēles noteikumi un Ukijo prasme pielietot ieročus garantēja, ka pilnīgi sagraut viņas pretestību Ranmai neizdevās, un tas drīzāk bija tāds agresīvs neizšķirts. Pārējā puišu komanda toties bija volejbola komandas labākie pārstāvji. Viss, kas Ukijo bija vajadzīgs, bija noturēt Ranmas uzmanību uz sevi, un pārējā viņas komanda tad bez problēmām turpināja virzīties tuvāk uzvarai.

_Tā nevar uzvarēt spēlē_ , Ranma nodomāja, viņas skatienam šaudoties pāri pretinieku komandai, meklējot katru sīkāko vājuma izpausmi, katru kļūdu ko varētu izmantot... nu kaut ko vismaz!

Ukijo atkal slinki savirpināja bumbu uz rādītājpirksta gala, sejā rotājoties apmierinātam smīnam. "Gatavs atzīt zaudējumu, Rančan?"

Ranma piespieda sevi savilkt seju tikpat pārliecinātā smīnā, kaut patiesībā neko tādu nejuta. "Lika pagaidīt, Uččan! Tu taču zini, man tikai otrajā raundā atveras elpa un tad es vienmēr sāku uzvarēt."

Ukijo seva sašķobījās. "Droši zini?" Viņa neskatoties pameta bumbu servētājam un ieņēma gatavības stāju. "Nu, šoreiz tas tev neies cauri."

Ranmas acis sāniski pārslīdēja viņas pašas komandai. Viņas jau nebija _nožēlojamas_ , to bija godīgi jāatzīst, bet, izvēlētas uz labu laimi, viņas vienkārši nebija tik saspēlējušās, tik trenētas, kā puišu komanda.

 _Lai gan, to ir grūti novērtēt, nemaz tik daudz bumba pie viņām nav nonākusi_ , Ranma piezīmēja. Tā kā bija skaidrs, ka meitenes ir purvā līdz ausīm, Ranma bija metusies piesegt un atsvērt viņas, cik vien spēja, bet... 

_Stop_. Ranmas skatiens atgriezās pie Ukijo. Garākās meitenes gaiši zilās acis uzmanīgi vēroja viņu, ik pa brīdim veltījot pa skatienam arī pārējām Ranmas komandas biedrēm. _Tad redz kur tas āķis! Ukijo zina, ka es viena mēģinu nosegt visu laukumu, tāpēc viņa to izmanto, lai iedzītu mani neizdevīgā pozīcijā, lai pat viņas vājākā komanda spētu gūt punktus pret mums._

Ranma brīdi apgrozīja šo domu galvā. Ukijo izmantoja savu komandu gluži kā ieroci... nē... _Vai tas būtu tas, ko saprot ar vārdiem ‘darbs komandā'?_ Piepeši Ranmai dzima gaiša doma.

Vienmēr, kad viņa agrāk bija spiesta strādāt komandā, tas bija īsts haoss, individuālistu bars, kas centās sasniegt mērķi katrs par sevi. Dažkārt uzbrukumi pat tika koordinēti, bet pamatā Ranma nekad agrāk nebija plānojusi _iekļaut_ citus savos uzbrukumos, atkāpties no frontes, spēlēt otrās lomas un piespēlēt citiem, ļaujot arī pārējai komandai izmantot izdevību spīdēt kā zvaigznēm. Lai gan, ja godīgi, arī pretinieki viņai vienmēr bija bijuši tādi paši individuālisti, vismaz tie, kas bija vērā ņemams drauds. Parasti cīņas bija viens pret vienu. Jā, Ranma bija vienmēr novērtējusi arī pārējos cīņas dalībniekus, taču vienmēr kā apgrūtinājumu, vienmēr kā tos, kas jāpieskata, jāpasargā un jāpiesedz, jo neviens no viņiem pat tuvu nesasniedza pašas Ranmas līmeni. Sargāt vājākos, un tā tālāk. Nu, te bija tās pāris reizes ar Akani bet... _Nē, labāk par to neatcerēties_.

Neviens no Ukijo komandas nebija pus tik spējīgs kā viņa pati, taču, tā vietā, lai uztvertu viņus kā _traucēkli_ , okonomijaki čempione tos izmantoja ar satriecošu efektivitāti. Nevis esot apgrūtināta ar viņu acīmredzamajiem trūkumiem, bet piepulcējot viņu _stiprās puses_ sev. Ranma vēlreiz pašķielēja uz savu komandu. _Vai es varu izdarīt ko līdzīgu?_

Ranmas acis apstājās pie Rinas, un lūpās uzplauka viegls smaids. _Domāju, ka varu._

Viņa paliecās sāņus un pieskārās pie Rinas pleca, un, kad meitene vaicājoši paskatījās uz Ranmu, piemiedza ar aci un teju bez skaņas nočukstēja, "Esi gatava."

Mirkli Rinas zaļajās acīs novīdēja apjukums, bet viņa apstiprinoši viegli pamāja ar galvu un ieslīga ceļos, saspringstot cīņai.

Servētājs padeva bumbu. Tas bija augsts lidojums, vienkārša serve, gandrīz pie pašas laukuma tālākās malas. Ranma jau galvā izspēlēja kombināciju, kā tas bija noticis vairākas iepriekšējās reizes. _Es metos atpakaļ, lai uztvertu servi..._ viņa nodomāja darot tieši to pašu, paslīdot zem bumbas, paceļot rokas lai to uztvertu un uzsistu gaisā. _Es to pametu tieši uz augšu, lai Riko vai Juka pēc tam padod to man, kamēr pati nesos uz priekšu lai būtu pie tīkla, gatava gremdēt..._ Bumba atsitās pret Ranmas pirkstiem un viņa uzsita to augstu gaisā. Ukijo jau bija ieņemusi pozīciju pie tīkla Ranmas pusē, gatava mesties pārtvert gremdi vai lekt blokā, kad Ranma metīsies uz priekšu, un viņas acis vairāk sekoja Jukai vai Riko, pūloties saprast, kura no abām uztvers un pados, un attiecīgi kurā pusē būs jāaptur Ranmas ‘neapturamā' gremde.

Tik uzmanīgi, ka nepamanīja, ka bumba šoreiz _negāja_ gluži vertikāli uz augšu.

Piepeši saprotot, ka kaut kas _nav tā kā parasti_ , Ukijo skatiens parāvās uz augšu, meklējot bumbu, tieši lai pamanītu Rinu palecamies pretī lejupkrītošajai bumbai ar atvēzētu roku, gatavu to netraucēti gremdēt brīvajā vietā sev priekšā esošajā laukumā pusē. Viņas acis ieplētās, kāju muskuļi saspringa, metot Ukijo pārtvert to uzbrukumu, bet bija jau par vēlu. Viņa bija pārāk tālu, lai paspētu. Pat galīgs iesācējs šādā pozīcijā spēja nogremdēt bumbu bez problēmām. 

Tikai tā nebija parasta gremde, ko Rina izdarīja. Ranma vēlāk varēja apzvērēt, tai brīdī, kad Rinas dūre sakārās ar bumbu, tur izlēca dzirkstele, un likās, ka bumba apliecas pa roku kā aproce, un viss uz mirkli sastinga.

Un tad atkal viss kustējās, un tur bija BUMMM skaņa, bumbai burtiski teleportējoties no Rinas rokas tieši pretējās puses laukuma grīdā, tieši pie kājām vienam no spēlētājiem, kur tā eksplodēja putekļu un saplēstas gumijas drisku mākonī, nelaimīgajai bumbai padodoties spēkam, ko tai nekad nebija paredzēts saņemt. Atbalss izskanēja pār zāli gluži kā bises šāviens, un pēc tam iestājās neparasts klusums - gan spēlētāju vidū uz laukuma, gan skatītāju pūlī tribīnēs.

Ranma bija pirmā kas atguvās, un ar ieplestām acīm pagriezās pret Rinu, kamēr meitene apjukusi skatījās apkārt, gluži kā pati nobijusies no reakcijas, ko izsaukusi. " _Pie svētās makreles!_ "

* * *

Nabiki pārsteigumā samirkšķināja acis.

Nē, pats par sevi tas nebija ievērības cienīgs. Pilnīgi _visi_ klātesošie pēc tās pērkondārdošās gremdes bija sastinguši kā statujas. Necilā, neievērojamā blondā pelīte tikko bija ietriekusi bumbu grīdā ar tādu spēku, ka to saplēsa gabalos, kaut kas, kas pat _Ranmam_ bija licis pārsteigumā apstāties. Tikai, tas nebija par iemeslu Nabiki šokam

Viņa jau sen bija pieradusi pie tā, ka ap Ranmu notiek visneticamākās lietas, un tāpēc spēja tādos brīžos atgūties un sākt analizēt notiekošo ātrāk par citiem. Tā gremde _bija_ viņu pārsteigusi, bet viņa bija identificējusi vainīgo, un nekavējoties metusies pārskatīt savā gandrīz-fotogrāfiskajā atmiņā ziņas par visiem Furinkanas studentiem, lai ātri atrastu un domās atvērtu dokumentu mapīti ar vārdu, aprakstu un sīkākām ziņām par šīs jezgas vaininieci, pirms vēl pārējo apkārt sēdošo atkārušies žokļi bija atsitušies pret zemi. Problēma bija, mapīte bija _pārāk_ plāna. Rina Ito, vidusskolas otrā klase, nekad nav pirkusi kādas fotogrāfijas, konspektus vai biļetes uz koncertiem, nemaz nerunājot par mazāk legālām lietām. Nekad nav darījusi _neko tādu_ , kas liktu viņai nonākt Nabiki uzmanības zonā.

Un tas bija iemesls Nabiki otrajam, daudz sāpīgākajam pārsteigumam, ka, izrādās, Furinkanā ir kāds ar tik pārsteidzošām spējām, un līdz pat šim brīdim, _Nabiki pat nenojauta par viņas eksistenci_.

Meitene nikni pārskatīja, ko vēl zina par Rinu... un dusmās teju vai iešņācās. Atskaitot fotogrāfiju, vārdu un klasi, nekā vairāk te nebija. Viņai nekad nebija bijis iemesls meklēt ko vairāk... 

Nabiki pacēla galvu un paskatījās uz Himaras pusi, un saņema vēl vienu pārsteigumu.

Tā vietā, lai meiteņu volejbola komandas kapteines sejas izteiksme paustu pārsteigumu, sajūsmu vai apbrīnu par tāda satriecoša talanta atklāšanu Furinkanā, Himaras seja bija saviebusies naidpilnā grimasē.

_Viņa zina._ Nabiki piepeši aptvēra. _Zina, ka Rinai ir talants, un ne tikai nav uzaicinājusi viņu savā komandā, viņa ir pārskaitusies, ka tas talants ir nācis gaismā. Kāpēc viņai nevajag komandā tādu spēlētāju?_

Te nebija jābūt ģēnijam, lai saprastu, ka starp abām meitenēm ir kaut kas. Visticamākais, ka Rina pat nenojauta, kas tieši, jo viņa, atšķirībā no Himaras, bija reaģējusi daudz _mierīgāk_ , _savādāk_ , nekā ja tas būtu izaicinājums. Vai arī Rina bija daudz labāka aktrise, kā Nabiki bija gatava atzīt. Jebkurā gadījumā... 

_Sasodīts, es no tiesas nožēloju, ka tik ātri aizsūtīju Megumi projām._ Nabiki savija pirkstus kopā un atspieda uz tiem zodu, domās rūpīgi sašķirojot katru uzzināto faktu pa plauktiņiem vēlākai caurskatīšanai, pie viena atzīmējot arī kādu duci virzienu, kurus būs nepieciešams izpētīt jau tuvākajā laikā. _Es ko, esmu tā ļāvusies laiskumam un aizmirsusi sekot Furinkanā notiekošajam, ka pilnīgi palaidu garām milzu drāmu sporta komandu vidū?_ Meitene viegli saviebās. _Laikam patiesi pārāk aizrāvos ar cīņas mākslu meistaru vērošanu. Es pārāk nesekoju ne skolotājiem, ne arī tiem studentiem, kas neko no manis nevēlas._ Nabiki samiedza acis, paskatoties uz Himuru. _Nu ko, to kļūdu es labošu. Tagad es skatos._

* * *

"Kas, pie velna, tas bija?!" Juka iešņācās, kad meiteņu komanda, atguvusies pēc Ellles Serves, savācās pulciņā.

"Es... es tikai... Man ļoti žēl! Es mazliet aizrāvos!" Rina sāka nervozi lauzīt pirkstus. "Es tikai gribēju parādīt... ko es varu..."

"Nē, nē, tas ir _ideāli_!" pirmo reizi dienas laikā Ranmas sejā smaids rotājās līdz pat ausīm. Prātā viņa jau sāka kombinēt iespējas, ko pavēra šī atklāsme. Cīņas Mākslā Der It Viss Skola, Plus Cīņas Mākslas pielietojums Sociālās Attiecībās, plus Volejbols. Rudmate aplika vienu roku ap Rinas pleciem, otru ap Jukas, un pievilka abas ciešāk klāt, pamājot pārējām sekot viņu piemēram. "Rina... saki, tu taču to izdarīji ar _nodomu_? Es gribu teikt... Tas nebija negadījums, tu vari tā gremdēt, kad vien vēlies, ja?"

Rina pamāja ar galvu. "Tas ir mana tēva paņēmiens. Viņš to sauca par ‘Pastartiesas bumbu', kad vēl spēlēja olimpiskajā komandā..."

" _Olimpiskajā_..." Sajuri aizrijās.

"Piedodiet! To paņēmienu parasti neveic ar tādu spēku, ka saplēš bumbu. Es tikai..." Rina piesarka. "Man reizēm ir problēmas kontrolēt spēku...."

"Nē! _Nevajag_ kontrolēt!" iesaucās Ranma, smaidot līdz pat ausīm un skatoties uz meitenēm. "Paklausies... paskaties tikai uz puišu komandu. Viņi taču ir šokā! Tu to bumbu padarīji par _lielgaballodi_. Vari to vēlreiz izdarīt? Es gribēju teikt, tā saplēst bumbu? Protams, nevienam nenodarot pāri."

Rina iekoda apakšlūpā, bet tad pamāja ar galvu. "Ja jūs man visu sagatavosiet tāpat kā pirmajā reizē... jā."

"Lieliski! Tā arī izdarīsim," Ranma paziņoja. Viņa brīdi padomāja, tad piebilda. "Bet tikai vēl vienu reizi, jo citādi trenere uz mums pārskaitīsies." Tad viņa sajūsmā tupināja. "Nu, no šī brīža, ja tas viss notiks tā, kā, es domāju,tas notiks, mēs viens divi izlīdzināsim to punktu starpību un uzvarēsim."

"KĀ?!" iesaucās Sajuri. "Pat ja Rina var tā spēlēt, tik un tā mums komandā esat tikai jūs divas, kas kaut ko spēj!"

Ranmas smaids palika vēl platāks. "O nē, tu nesaprati pareizi. Tas nozīmē, ka mums komandā esam mēs ar Rinu, kas esam tik labas, ka pretiniekos tas _izraisa paniku_. Un tas nozīmē, ka jums _trim_ nāksies to spēli uzvarēt!"

Rina pašupoja galvu. "Es neko nesapratu."

"Drīz sapratīsi, tici man," Ranma jau teju vai trīcēja no enerģijas pieplūduma. Viņa pašķielēja uz Rinu. "Ei, mazā. Vari izskatīties... draudīga? Veltīt puišiem niknu skatienu vai ko tādu, kad mēs atgriezīsimies uz laukuma?"

Rina piesarka, paskatījās uz leju, tad pacēla galvu, izskatoties absolūti nepārliecinoša. "Ē.... ‘Grr'?"

"... skaidrs, pie tā vēl nāksies piestrādāt. Pagaidām vienkārši ietriec vēl vienu bumbu grīdā puišu pusē tā, lai viņiem bikses pilnas."

"L-labi..."

Ranma uzsita meitenēm pa muguru un pārtrauca apspriedi, izlienoties taisni, teju vai lēkājot uz papēžiem kamēr soļoja uz tīkla pusi. Sejā viņai rotājās tas lecīgi izaicinošais smaids, kas parasti parādījās tajos brīžos, kad viņa bija atminējusi sava pretinieka panākumu noslēpumu.

"Par ko tā smaidām, Cukuriņ?" Ukijo painteresējās, ar aizdomām vērojot pretinieci cauri tīklam.

"Uzvaras smaids. Mēs jau esam uzvarējušas, Ukijo," Ranma lecīgi paziņoja.

"Tev vajag vēl divus punktus, lai uzvarētu šo setu, un pēc tam tev būs jāuzvar vēl trīs seti. Mums pietiks ar diviem punktiem, lai uzvarētu setā _un_ spēlē," Ukijo atcirta. "Ar _vienu_ labu gremdi tev neko daudz nebūs līdzēts."

"Un tāpēc es vienmēr esmu pārāks par tevi!" Ranma pasmīnēja.

Ukijo notrīcēja uzacs. "Ak tā? Nu, to mēs vēl redzēsim, Cukuriņ."

Trenere paņēma jaunu bumbu un pameta to Sajuri. "Komandas, sagatavoties... _Načatj_!"

Sajuri pameta bumbu gaisā servei lidojumā. _Ranma domā, ka mēs varam uzvarēt._ Meitene sakoda zobus un sakoncentrējās vairāk nekā jel kad, kad viņa bija spēlējusi volejbola izlases komandā. _Iesist mazliet zem viduslīnijas, lai iegrieztu bumbu pretēji lidojuma virzienam._ Augstākā līmeņa servēšanas gudrības Sajuri tai īsajā laikā izlasē nekad īsti nebija paguvusi iemācīties, bet... ja _Ranma_ domā, ka mēs vēl varam uzvarēt... 

Atskanēja apmierinošs blīkšķis, Sajuri trāpot pa bumbu tieši tur, kur bija mērķējusi, nosūtot to augstā lokā, pēc skata plānojot piezemēšanos aizsardzības zonā, taču strauji zaudējot augstumu kā balons, kam nolaists gaiss, tiklīdz kā bija pārvarēts tīkls. Viens no puišiem metās uz priekšu, mēģinot uztvert bumbu un pacelt to gaisā, taču iegrieziens panāca to, ka bumba atsitās pret viņa rokām, un, tā vietā, lai uzlidotu stāvus gaisā, pagriezās un ietriecās tīklā.

Olga iesvilpās. "Punkts meiteņu komandai!" viņa pacēla gaisā roku, piesaistot visu spēlētāju uzmanību. "Nākošais punkts būs seta punkts!"

Sajuri juta kā no krūtīm vēlas izlauzties tāds dīvains smiekliņš. Viss nogurums, viss zaudējuma tuvuma smagums, tas piepeši bija pazudis, viņa bija enerģijas pārpilna, gatava lēkāt, bezmaz vai pacelties spārnos. _Es to izdarīju_! Viņa paskatījās apkārt un pamanīja Ranmu smaidam un apmierināti ievēroja kā viņa atzinībā paceļ uz augšu īkšķi. Gluži kā kad Ranma to būtu paredzējusi un gaidījusi. Gluži kā ja Ranma būtu bijusi par to pilnībā pārliecināta, pat ja pati Sajuri par to pat nenojauta.

Meitene atsmaidīja pretī, un arī pacēla uz augšu īkšķi, pēc tam attraucot no pieres izspūrušo matu šķipsnas. _Nevar jau ļaut Rinai vienai būt tai, kam pāris jauni triki kabatā_... viņa nodomāja. Toreiz, kad Sajuri bija trenējusies volejbola komandā, īpaši tālu izvirzīties viņa nebija spējusi. Kā savādāk, ja tev visu laiku to vien saka. Katru brīdi. Tūļa! Lēna! Neveikla! Servēt nejēdz! Bumbu uztvert nejēdz! Kustās kā govs! Galu galā, viņa bija to pieņēmusi kā patiesību. Jau pēc pirmās nedēļas bija skaidrs, volejbola komanda nebūs tā sapņu zeme, par ko viņa bija cerējusi, nu, tā ka tad jau bija vienalga, ka Sajuri neattaisnoja uz viņu liktās cerības un izgāzās. Un tika izmesta. Jo nebija pietiekami laba.

Tagad? Tagad viņa sāka to visu pārdomāt... Ja vien viņa varētu tādu servi atkārtot... Varbūt vēl iegriezt bumbu servējot... tikai mazliet... Galu galā, ja jau Ranma un Rina to spēja, varbūt ka viņa arī ir kas vairāk kā parasta pelīte? Ja viņa spēs izsmērēt pa laukumu puišu volejbola komandas kandidātus... Varbūt ka viņa nemaz nav tik bezcerīga, kā viņai visu laiku pūlējās iestāstīt?

Sajuri uztvēra treneres pamesto bumbu, domās jau analizējot pēdējās serves panākumus un plānojot kā to attīstīt un papildināt. _Varbūt, ka es patiesi **esmu** ko vērta? Varbūt..._ Viņa pacēla acis uz augšu, paskatoties uz pretiniekiem tīklam otrā pusē. Vai tas tikai izlikās, vai arī tie puiši tiešām šķita esam... nervozi? Sajuri sajuta, ka uzbudinājums atkal sāk pārņemt viņu. Ooooo, ko tu neteiksi, puiši tagad baidās no viņas, no mūžam pelēkās, neievērojamās pelītes Sajuri, nevis no skaļās un enerģiskās Akanes Tendo, vai no Ranmas meitenes izskatā, vai no tās sasodīti seksīgās ķīniešu vējgrābsles, kas mēdza ierasties tieši cauri skolas sienām, ignorējot durvis. Sajuri tas _patika! Varbūt, ka es pat varēšu likt kādam nožēlot, ka mani tik ātri izmeta no komandas!_

Viņa asi pameta bumbu gaisā, acīm jau samiedzoties, prātam esot trīs soļus tālāk plānā, kur atrasties uz laukuma, kad puiši atbildēs, gatavojot nākamo uztveršanu... 

Kas arī izskaidroja to, kāpēc viņai vajadzēja veselu pussekundi, lai saprastu, kas ir noticis, kad meitenes roka atvēzienā aprakstīja loku, plaukstai nesaduroties ne ar kādu pretestību. Lai gan, tobrīd, kad volejbola bumba atsitās pret Sajuri pakausi, viņa pa lielam jau bija sapratusi savu kļūdu.

Skaļie smiekli no tribīnēm tikai apstiprināja acīmredzamo.

"Punkts puišu komandai!"

Ranma zibenīgi apcirtās un pamanīja Sajuri sastingušu stāvam savā servētājas pozā, meitenes seja kvējoja sarkana kā uguns liesmas, bet bumba aizmirsta šūpojās viņai pie kājām. _Nē. Nē nē nē nē Nē Nē NĒ **NĒ**!_ Ranmai tā gribējās sakliegt uz Sajuri par to muļķīgo ideju, nu kāpēc gan vajadzēja mēģināt izrādīties, ja viss, kas bija vajadzīgs, bija dabūt bumbu pāri tīklam otrā pusē. Vēl pirms nedēļas Ranma tieši tā arī būtu izdarījusi.

Tagad... Tagad Ranma savilka rokas dūrēs, dziļi ievilka elpu, un tad rāmi ļāva tai izplūst. _Sakliegšu, un tad viņa pārskaitīsies un sāks kliegt pretī. Vai vēl ļaunāk, sāks raudāt un aizskries prom no laukuma. Vai vēl ko muļķīgu izdarīs. Sasodīts, viņa jau tāpat ir gatava sabrukt kā nelaimes čupiņa!_ Ranma sajuta, ka tuvojas panikas lēkme, redzot kā Sajuri acu kaktiņos sāk parādīties mitrums.

Rudmate piešāvās klāt un pacēla zemē guļošo bumbu. _Ko man darīt? Ko man darīt? Tā, ko mans vecais darīja, kad es treniņos izgāzos?_ Nākamajā mirklī Ranma saviebās. _Aizmirstam. Teikt ka viņa ir kauna traips Cīņas Mākslā Der It Viss skolai, tas laikam nederēs. Pateikt ka viņa ir jauka- **NĒ**! Kami, sargiet mani, tikai ne to!_ Rudmate nodrebinājās. _Labi. Labi, tad ko? Teikt godīgi kā ir? Argh! Tas, visticamākais, nelīdzēs, bet neko citu es vairs nevaru iedomāties!_

"Tu... ē... izskatās, ka netrāpīji," Ranma izmocīja no sevis, pasniedzot bumbu servētājai.

"Tu _saki_?!" Sajuri iešņācās, nikni satverot bumbu un pūloties aizturēt asaras, kas prasījās uz āru.

Ranma kā padodoties pacēla rokas. "Nē, nē, viss kārtībā. Visi mēs pa laikam izgāžamies."

"Tikai ne tu!" Sajuri atcirta, nokārtu galvu stīviem soļiem ieņemot servētājas vietu. 

"Nē, pagaidi... paklausies..." Ranma norija kaklā sprūstošo kumosu. Sasodīts, nāksies teikt lietas, kas bija visai personiskas, un ko viņa labprātāk nevienam svešam neatzītu. "Es _visu laiku_ to vien daru kā izgāžos. Tas ir _Der It Viss_ cīņas stila paši pamati."

Sajuri aizdomīgi paskatījās uz puisi-šobrīd-meiteni.

"Tas ir kā pārmest kūleni, kad esi zaudējis līdzsvaru un pakritis un... un... un izlikties, ka tieši to tu arī gribēji panākt." Ranma sāka izskaidrot ideju. "Tas ir kā lēkt, nezinot, kur tu piezemēsies, vai mesties kaujā bez nojēgas kā uzvarēt, vai... vai..."

"... vai iesist pa gaisu, tā vietā, lai noservētu bumbu?" Sajuri pabeidza viņas vietā, kaut arī šobrīd meitenei mutes kaktiņos sāka rotāties tāds kā smaida aizsākums.

"Jā! Tieši tā! Es gribu teikt... Tu vienkārši iemācies rīkoties tā, it kā tas viss būtu bijis daļa no plāna, tāpēc neviens pat nenojauš, ko tu patiesībā gribēji panākt!"

"Ieskaitot tevi?" Sajuri painteresējās, viņas balsī pamazām parādoties ierastajai dzēlībai.

" _Jo īpaši_ ieskaitot mani," Ranma pasmīnēja. "Es nez, varbūt pēc šīs spēles es tev pamācīšu, kā to darīt, kad servē, tad, kad viss būs beidzies. Bet tagad, nevajag neko super vai pārspīlētu. Vienkārši normāla, kārtīga serve, tā kā tu visu laiku darīji. Tā pirmā, tā bija, es godīgi saku, tas bija kaut kas satriecošs, bet tev jāiemācās to panākt regulāri, ar aizvērtām acīm, pirms tu varēsi uz tādu servi paļauties kritiskā brīdī." Ranma pie sevis klusiņām domās paslaucīja zem paklāja saraksta druskas ar visām tām reizēm, kad viņa pati bija metusies kaujās ar spēcīgākiem pretiniekiem, tiklīdz bija iemācījusies kaut ko jaunu, nepārliecinoties, vai šis jaunums patiesi strādās tā, kā bija domāts.

"Tu to nopietni domāji?" Sajuri painteresējās, Ranmai jau pagriežoties, lai atgrieztos savā pozīcijā uz laukuma. Kaut kāds cerību tonis lika Ranmai sastingt un atskatīties.

"Domāju ko?" Ranma pagriezās pret servētāju, jau sākot satraukties, ko gan būs neapzinoties sasolījusi.

"Trenēties ar mums. Pamācīt mūs būt labākām?"

_Upsī_! Ranma samirkšķināja acis. Nevarētu teikt, ka volejbols bija viņas mīļākais sports... Ja godīgi, viņa pat neatcerējās, kad pēdējo reizi bija spēlējusi volejbolu pirms tā nelaimīgā pludmales turnīra. Tā nebija cīņas māksla, un tāpēc tā nekad nebija viņu interesējusi, bet... 

No otras puses, te kaut kas tajā _bija_. Tieši tāpat, kā Ranma Nabiki vadībā bija sākusi uztvert cilvēku attiecības kā Cīņas Mākslu. Tas taču bija skaidri redzams, kā tie paši principi nostrādātu arī volejbolā. Ne jau Volejbola un Cīņas mākslas hibrīdā, bet... volejbolā _kā_ cīņas mākslā. Rinas pērkondārdošās gremdes. Sajuri viltīgais triks ar iegriezto bumbu. Te bija savi paņēmieni, savi slepenie triki un prasmes, ko apgūt, un vietas, kur Ranma varēja pielietot pati savus stiķus un niķus un... Un tas viss izskatījās pēc sasodīta _izaicinājuma_!

Ranmas smaids kļuva pavisam lecīgi nekaunīgs, un viņa pamāja ar galvu. "Sarunāts!"

Sajuri dziļi ievilka elpu, pameta bumbu gaisā un izpildīja parastu, taču pilnīgi pieņemamu servi pār galvai, nosūtot bumbu otrā laukuma pusē.

Lai saprastu tālāk notikušo, bija nepieciešams uz to paskatīties no puišu komandas redzes viedokļa. Nebija nekāds kauns tajā, ka viņus pa laukumu izsmērēja Ranma. Ranma bija dabas stihija, tikpat neuzvarama kā orkāns. Nekas apkaunojošs nebija arī tajā pārsteigumā, ko sagādāja jaunpienācēja ar savu super-sasodīti-spēcīgo servi. Ko tādu neviens nevarēja paredzēt. Bet... Ka tagad viņus te sāks apspēlēt ar viltīgām servēm kaut kāda amatieru _pele_ , ar kuru viņi bija gadiem kopā skrējuši pa gaiteņiem, raustījuši aiz biželēm un kopā ēduši saldējumu? Kura savulaik bija par talanta neesamību izmesta no meiteņu izlases?

Nu nē, kaut ko tādu puišu volejbola komandas uzlecošās zvaigznes negrasījās tā vienkārši pieļaut.

"Ei...!" Ukijo iesaucās, kad viens no puišiem pagrūda viņu malā, metoties uztvert Sajuri servi un pacelt to gaisā. Nākošajā brīdī otrs no puišiem palēcās, pārtverot lidojošo bumbu un nosūtot uz priekšu, darbojoties gluži kā lieliski ieeļļots precīzs mehānisms, kas viņi arī patiesībā bija. Bija pienācis laiks atgādināt, _kāpēc_ viņi bija nākamie kandidāti Furinkanas Vidusskolas puišu volejbola komandai!

Bumba teju vai karājās gaisā, tuvojoties tīklam, kur trešais no puišiem jau gaidīja, gatavs bez bloka kavēšanas nogremdēt to tukšajā pozīcijā meiteņu laukuma pusē. Tas bija klasisks punkts, piemērs no volejbola rokasgrāmatas!

Bija tikai viens sīkums. Uz brīdi puiši bija piemirsuši, _pret ko_ viņi patiesībā spēlē.

Ranma burtiski teleportējās bumbai apakšā. Rudmatei pat pietika laika veltīt šokētajam gremdētājam apmierinošu smīnu, un tad viņa nesteidzīgi pacēla bumbu augšup.

Visi kā viens, puiši ar acīm sekoja bumbas augšupceļam, tai graciozi uzlidojot līdz griestiem un tad sākot krist... tieši tur, kur kāda maza auguma blonda gremdētāja jau bija lēcienā tai pretī.

Vēlāk apspriežoties, visi klātesošie kā viens bija gatavi apzvērēt, ka dzirdējuši tādu kā pērkona rūkoņu tālumā, gluži kā negaisa pirmos ducienus.

Vienalga, pērkons vai ne, neviens nebija spējis nodzīvot līdz Furinkanas Vidusskolas vidējai klasei, neiegūstot šādus tādus izdzīvošanai svarīgus instinktus. Šobrīd visa puišu komanda ļāvās tam, ko šis instinkts viņiem diktēja, visi kā viens metoties kaut kur aizsegā.

Rinas otrais pērkondārds, ja nu kas, bija vēl eksplozīvāks kā pirmais. Pirmais bija plīkšķis, gluži kā šāviens no šautenes, kad viņas roka ietriecās bumbā, burtiski deformējot to, spiežot to pārvietoties ātrāk nekā gaisa pretestība un inerce bija gatavas pieļaut. Pēc tam bumba ietriecās grīdā ar tādu spēku, ka bija brīnums, ka lakotie dēlīši izturēja sitienu neielūztot, un sašķīda gumijas un korda driskās, apberot ar tām puišu komandu, kas bija atsprāguši sāņus kur nu kurais.

Visus, izņemot Ukijo, kas veltīja saviem komandas biedriem nicinājuma pilnu skatienu, mierīgi pavirzoties sprīdi sāņus lai kāds gumijas gabals aizlidotu garām gar viņas vaigu. "Nožēlojamie gļēvuļi," viņa nomurmināja.

"Seta punkts," Olga paziņoja, pienākot puišu pusē zemei pieplakušajiem spēlētājiem un piebikstot vienam no viņiem ar purngalu. "Rezultāts trīs-divi."

"Trīs _divi_!?!" Ukijo iebrēcās. " _Paga_! Viņas tikai _vienu_ setu uzvarēja!"

Olga sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm un pasmīkņāja. "Atņemu punktu par gļēvulību."

" _Pupu mizas_!!!" Ukijo iešņācās, izslienoties visā augumā un nikni mērojoties skatieniem ar treneri. Viņa bija pārskaitusies, tā negaidītā iespēja vismaz kaut kur pārspēt savu saderēto tagad draudēja izkūpēt gaisā tikai tāpēc, ka viņas komandā bija nolasījušies mīkstmieši, kas raustās no bumbas.

Olgai pacēlās uz augšu labā uzacs. "... trīs _trīs_."

" _ **KOO**?? TAS... TU... ES..._" Ukijo aizrijās ar neprātīgām dusmām, sažņaugusi dūres un visa teju vai trīcot, gatava eksplodēt. Redzot, ka trenere pat negrasās atkāpties un teju vai izaicina viņu eskalēt konfrontāciju, un tāpat neredzot nekādu iespēju kā piespiest viņu labot šo netaisnību, Ukijo galu galā bija spiesta atkāpties un nikni aizslāja atpakaļ uz savu vietu uz laukuma. " _ARGH_!!!!"

Olga apmierināti pasmīnēja, un tad pagriezās pret Hiroši un Dausuke. " _JŪS_! Karsējkomanda! Es _nedzirdu_ karsēšanu!

"Trenere, mēs... mēs patiesībā jau neesam karsējkomandā..." Hiroši nervozi iesāka.

"Aga," piebalsoja Daisuke. "Pareiza karsējkomandas uzstāšanās ir horeografēta deja, ko rūpīgi iestudē un tai sagatavojas neskaitāmos treniņos. Tai ir nepieciešama pareiza kustību koordinācija un ritma sajūta, bet mēs tikko esam te iesaistīti, mēs vēl neesam apguvuši ne soļus, ne arī kustības. Varbūt, ja mums būtu ļauts kādu mēnesi sagatavoties, mēs tad varētu..."

" _KARSĒT! **TAGAD**!_" Olga uzkliedza, un tad iesvilpa tai savā nolādētajā svilpē.

Daisuke sašļuka, pat pušķiem viņa rokās nokarājoties vēl vairāk. "Klausos, trener."

"Jā, trenere!" Hiroši piebalsoja, bez īpaša entuziasma paceļot gaisā un sapurinot vienu savējo pušķi. "Aiz-iet, trenere."

"Karsējiet par _komandām_ ," Olga noņurdeja un tad uzgrieza pārītim muguru.

"Man domāt, lietas sāk grozīties Ranmam par labu," Dausuke domīgi novilka, skatoties, kā komandas lēnām maina laukuma puses.

"Es nezinu gan. Tas protams bija pamatīgs pārsteigums, bet Ukijo un puišu komanda vēl nav norakstāmi. Viņi vēl var atgūties. Atceries, cik Ukijo var būt neatlaidīga?"

"Aha. Izskatās, viņa par katru cenu grib uzvarēt," Daisuke domīgi saberzēja zodu. "Nu, lai nu kā, par _kaut ko_ mums būs jāsāk karsēt publiku."

"Nu..." Hiroši iegrima pārdomās. "Es teiktu, ņemot vērā to, cik sīva sacensība te notiek, un ka mūsu lepnums un gods kā puišiem ir likts uz spēles gluži burtiski, tad te atliek tikai viena izeja. Ir tikai viena izvēle, ko mēs varam izdarīt un rīt dzīvot paši to nenožēlojot."

"Nododam savu dzimumu un sākam uzmundrināt meiteņu komandu, lai tiktu pie ātra atbalsta un bonus punktiem?"

Hiroši pamāja ar galvu. "Jep. Tieši tā."

* * *

" _Komanda, kas zeltu mājās nes? Tā, kur tikai meitenes! Sa-rauj meitenes!_ "

Ranma apcirtās un paskatījās uz laukumu, kur šobrīd Hiroši un Daisuke locījās un lēkāja, mēģinot izskatīties kā karsējmeiteņu šova dalībnieces. "... pie visiem kami, kas tas?"

Tribīnes eksplodēja jautru smieklu lēkmē, abiem puišiem sākot savu priekšnesumu. Ranma piepeši aptvēra, ka tribīnes bija gandrīz pilnas. Kaut kādā veidā uzzinājuši par sacensībām, citu klašu skolēni bija sākuši iezagties sporta zālē un vērot izrādi.

" _Vari slēpties, vari bēgt ko nagi nes, bez meitenēm te nenotiks nekas! Sa-rauj meitenes!_ "

Ukijo vajadzēja pāris sekundes, lai atgūtos un savāktu metaforiski uz grīdas nokritušo apakšžokli. Viņa burtiski juta, kā dusmās asinis sāk vārīties, klausoties un skatoties, kā tie divi idioti pušķainajos svārciņos gorījās un lēkāja pa laukumu, tribīnēm eksplodējot sajūsmas brēcienos un vilksvilpēs. " ** _Kas ir ar jums diviem idiotiem!?_** "

Hiroši un Daisuke sastinga, saskatījās, pamāja viens otram, un, saraustījuši uz augšu pluskainos svārciņus, izslējās ar vienu roku ar pušķi paceltu virs galvas, virpinot otru roku sev priekšā. " _Divi! Četri! Seši! Desmit! Zēniem tūlīt raizes būs, jo Učanai nu reizes trūkst!_ "

"Tā... Viss..." Ukijo pārsteidzoši mierīgā balsī lēni paziņoja. "Es nositīšu viņus abus. Nositīšu visus klātesošos un nodedzināšu šo nolādēto skolu."

"Uk... Ukijo?" Viens no komandas puišiem nervozi izdvesa. Viņi bija cerējuši, ka komandas vadītājai būs kaut mazākais padoms, ko tagad darīt. Kāda ideja, kā panākt uzvaru. Tā vietā no meitenes šobrīd izstaroja tik draudīga aura...

"Nomiegšu visus, nodedzināšu skolu, un _piesitīšu šos divus krustā pie degošajām atlūzām_..."

"... _Ukijo_?" puisis nervozi mēģināja vēlreiz. Iemesls mēģināšanai bija tas, ka pārējie pagrūda viņu uz priekšu.

Meitene paskatījās uz runātāju, acis viņai bija paslēpušās aiz matu cirtām, tomēr puisis varēja apzvērēt, aiz tām cirtām bija redzams sarkans mirdzums. Pēc pāris mirkļiem tas tomēr izgaisa, Ukijo izslējās taisnāk un viņas sejā uzplauka dežūrsmaids. "Jā, cukuriņ? Ar ko varu tev pakalpot?" viņa pavaicāja tādā pašā tonī, kā parasti pieņēma pasūtījumus un izvilināja lielāku dzeramnaudu no klientiem.

Puisis nodrebinājās un pie sevis nozvērējās vairāk ne kāju nespert Ukijo Okonomijaki restorānā. Vismaz tuvākajos pāris mēnešos. "Šef, mēs... mēs tā kā gribējām... pajautāt... kāds ir plāns? Mēs esam neizšķirtā. Nākamais sets uzvarēs spēli."

Ukijo dziļi ievilka elpu, aizverot acis un pūloties atrast zaudēto mieru un līdzsvaru. Viņa bija pieļāvusi kļūdu spēlējoties ar Ranmu, nevis ātri pabeidzot spēli. Viņa bija pārāk izbaudījusi to sajūtu būt tik pat laba, pat _pārāka_ par savu saderēto sacensībās, un pieļāvusi to pašu muļķīgo kļūdu, ko tik bieži bija pieļāvuši citi Ranmas pretinieki. Nu bet kā viņa varēja paredzēt, ka viena no Ranmas nejaušajām komandas biedrēm ar savu labo roku spēs ģenerēt atombumbas sprādziena ekvivalentu? Pārējā Ranmas komanda arī bija saņēmušās, pat _Sajuri_ pamanījās izdarīt kaut ko neiespējamu ar bumbu, pat ja viņa jau nākamajā servē atkal izgāzās. Tai pat laikā viņas pašas komanda bija iebiedēti, demoralizēti un apjukuši.

Ukijo paskatījās uz Ranmas pusi. _Tu to... tīšām izdarīji? Nē, Rančans nespēja zirgu aizvest padzerties, pat ja abi - viņš un zirgs - jau stāvēja ezera vidū. Nē... Tas bija tikai tāds kosmisks joks. Sagadīšanās. Tik un tā, Ranma to izmantos par visiem simtdesmit procentiem. Mums šī spēle jāpabeidz ātri, vai arī mēs neuzvarēsim. Serve pienākas Ranmas komandai... Ja es **ļaušu** viņai tikt pie bumbas, viņa mēģinās izrādīties, izdarīt kaut ko negaidītu, lai uzmundrinātu savu komandu..._ Ukijo lēnām domās izspēlēja situāciju pēc situācijas, kā viņasprāt Ranma rīkosies. Neko daudz par volejbolu Ranma nezināja, bet viņai bija talants izlikties, notēlot prasmes, kuras viņai nepiemita. Lielisks bonuss, ņemot vērā visus tos dīvainos stilus, ar kuriem Ranmai laiku palaikam nācās saķerties. Tai pat laikā, tas nozīmēja, ka Ranma, lai to darītu, pielietoja pats savu pierasto bāzes stilu. Kas bija bāzēts uz lēcieniem un akrobātiku gaisā... Hmmm... 

Ukijo vēl mirkli apsvēra šo domu. Tad viņa apņēmīgi saknieba lūpas. _Vienu, varbūt divus punktus mēs tā iegūsim. Pēc tam visu izšķirs tas, kurš būs labāks spēlē vai kam vienkārši paveiksies, un kas iegūs pēdējo punktu._ "Labi. Man ir plāns," viņa paziņoja savai komandai, kas tūlīt pat sarosījās, sajutuši pārmaiņas kapteines balsī. "Klausieties uzmanīgi..."

* * *

Kad puišu komanda atkal uznāca laukumā, viņi to darīja pārliecināti. Pašai Ukijo uz lūpām rotājās tikko pamanāms smaids, bet viņas acis mirdzēja kā tais reizēs, kad meitene patiesi bija ar pilnu krūti metusies izaicinājumā. 

Par spīti bažām par uzvaru, arī Ranma pasmaidīja. To nācās atzīt, viņai tas patiesi sāka iepatikties. Tas atgādināja tos senos laikus, kad Ranma un Ukijo bija plosījušies kopā kad vēl bija tikai bērni. Lai gan... Ukijo jau toreiz to bija uztvērusi daudz nopietnāk par Ranmu.

"Gatava cīnīties līdz pēdējam, Ukčan?" Ranma painteresējās ar parasto lecīgo smaidu sejā.

"O, tā nebūšu es, kas šoreiz zaudēs, Cukuriņ," Ukijo atspieda roku uz gurna, ar visu augumu paužot tādu pārliecinātību, ka Ranma uz mirkli pat apjuka. "Atzīstu, tu no tiesas sagādāji man lielu pārsteigumu, bet tik un tā tu un tava komanda esat pārāk ārpus savas līgas. Burtiski un pārnestā nozīmē."

" _Ja tie otrie pretosies, Rina viņus par spokiem pataisīs! Aiz-iet, meitenes!_ " Hiroši un Dausuke bija iedegušies ne pa jokam un nu jau īpaši nekautrējās par savu ākstu darbu.

Ukijo saviebās.

"Pasaki man vēl ko," Ranmas smaids palika vēl platāks, bet acis viņai sāka aizdomīgi mirdzēt. _Laiks likt Ukčanai norīt šos vārdus! Varbūt pat kopā ar bumbu!_

Sajuri servēja. Ranma saspringa, gatavojoties reaģēt uz to jauno blēdīgo plānu, ko Ukijo bija sagatavojusi, uzmanīgi sekojot katrai viņas kustībai... 

‘Ups!" Ukijo, šķita, bija paklupusi, un, tā vietā, lai nosūtītu bumbu uzbrukumā, vienkārši bija pasitusi to uz augšu. Bumba lidoja pāri tīklam lēnā augstā lokā, perfekti uzprasoties tam, lai Ranma paspertu soli un iegremdētu to tukšajā vietā pretinieku laukumā.

Smaids Ranmas sejā, pasperot šo soli, lai izmantotu Ukijo neveiklumu, pastiepās vēl platāks. _Izskatās, šis sets būs galā ātrāk nekā tu iedomājies, Ukijo!_ Viņa domās iesaucās, atvēzējoties pamatīgam triecienam pa bumbu. Varbūt viņa nespēja gremdēt ar tādu spēku kā Rina, bet, nejaušības dēļ nonākusi tik ideālā pozīcijā, viņa...

Ranmas triumfs izplēnēja vēl pirms viņa paguva piezemēties. Viens no puišu komandas spēlētājiem paslīdēja zem bumbas ar nereāli precīzu kustību, gluži kā paredzot, kurp bumba lidos, pirms tā vēl bija atstājusi Ranmas roku. Nespējot vairs apturēt gremdi, Ranma bija spiesta tikai noskatīties, kā perfekti izpildītā gremde atsitas nevis grīdā, bet laiviņā saliktajās rokās. Tad skatiens sekoja bumbai ceļoties gaisā, tieši īstajā laikā, lai pamanītu kādu Okonomijaki šefpavāri ar sasodīti smagu roku jau esot lēcienā, gatavu to pārtvert.

Viss, kam vairs atlika laiks, bija izdvest īsu ‘auč'.

Un tad nežēlīgi spēcīga gremde ietrieca bumbu tieši viņai sejā, liekot Ranmai teju vai pārmest kūleni gaisā, nosūtot viņu zemē ar galvu pa priekšu, kamēr bumba aizlidoja kaut kur sāņus, pāri laukumam.

Atskanēja treneres svilpe. "Punkts puišu komandai!"

"Senpai!" Rina iekliedzās un metās pie Ranmas, kopā ar pārējām meiteņu komandas biedrēm nokrītot ceļos blakus puisim-reizēm-meitenei.

Ukijo pasmīnēja un apmierināti atspieda roku pret gurnu. Kaut kur dziļi sirdī viņa izjuta nožēlu, ka tik neganti apgājusies ar savu saderināto, taču, ja viņai būs jākļūst perfektu vīru, viņai tā vai šitādi nāksies iemācīties mazliet pazemības. _Turklāt_ , Ukijo nodomāja, _vēlāk es varēšu viņam atmaksāt, pacienājot ar ko garšīgu... un varbūt pat samīļojot un noskūpstot, lai sāpes pāriet._

"Ranma, ar tevi viss labi?" Rina izdvesa, skatoties rudmates sejā, taču Ranmas acu priekšā bija tikai izplūduši silueti un mirgojošas gaismiņas, kas lēnām griezās pretēji pulksteņa rādītāja virzienam.

"Tas... atkarājas..." Ranma nomurmināja. "Mani nepaguva saderināt ar vēl kādu, kamēr biju atslēgusies?"

"Ē... ko?" Rina apjukumā samirkšķināja acis.

"Nē, Ranma," Juka mierinoši iesaucās. "Tikai tās pašas četras, kas vienmēr."

"Trīs." Ranma izlaboja viņu, pieceļoties sēdus un satverot galvu ar rokām. "Au... Kodači neskaitās..."

" _Četri_ līgavaiņi?" Rinai aizrāvās elpa. "Tu esi saderināta ar četriem dažādiem puišiem?! _Vidusskolā_?"

" _Trīs_!" Ranma pikti atcirta, un tad saviebās, kad viņas galva sāka protestēt par tādu troksni. "Un es esmu saderināts ar _meitenēm_! Es esmu čalis, atceries?"

Rina saviebās. "Piedod. Es tikai šogad pārmainīju skolas, un tikai vienu reizi esmu redzējusi tevi pārvēršamies. Un vēl par tevi ir tik daudz stāstu, kas ir pilnīgi pretrunā viens ar otru."

"Nu, es..." Ranma aprāvās. "Paga, kādi vēl stāsti pretrunā?"

"Nu..." Rina sāka vienu pēc otra noliekt pirkstus. "Pirmkārt, tas, ka tu patiesībā esi meitene, apveltīta ar lāstu pārvērsties par puisi, un tu vienmēr apgalvo, ka esi puisis tikai tāpēc, ka tēvs tev tā liek..."

"Tā vispār daudzi domā," Sajuri piebalsoja.

"... tad ir tā ideja, ka reāli jūs esat divi, un ka tu kā meitene patiesībā esi citplanētiešu policiste, kas izskaidro tavus rudos matus un tās pārdabiskās spējas, kādas parastiem cilvēkiem nekad nav... Tad ir ideja, ka visa jūsu _dzimta_ patiesībā ir spējīgi tā mainīt formu, un tavas spējas ir iedzimtas... Tad vēl, ka tu gāji bojā, jo tev nejauši uzkrita citplanētiešu kosmosa kuģis, citplanētieši gribēja labot šo kļūdu un atjaunoja tevi no nulles, bet kļūdījās, jo viņiem nebija nojausmas ko īsti un kā darīt, tāpēc atjaunoja tevi kā meiteni, bet tavs puiša izskats ir hologramma, kas saiet uz īso, ja to aplej ar ūdeni... Ā, un vēl ir tā doma, ka tu patiesībā esi citplanētiešu robots-morfs, kas maina izskatu pēc vajadzības..."

"Es... nē... nē, nē... _nē_..." Ranma sajuta, ka deniņos sāk pulsēt pamatīgas galvassāpes. "Pagaidi... izbeidz... Es neesmu citplanētietis. Es neesmu robots. Es _pilnīgi noteikti_ neesmu citplanētiešu robots no kosmosa. Es esmu vienkāršs, parasts cilvēks."

"Ar senu ķīniešu lāstu, un kas reizēm cīņās piebeidz dievus un drakonus," Juka izpalīdzīgi piebilda.

"Es... Nu jā... kaut kā tā..." Ranma sašļuka.

"Ā... Nu... Tu tik un tā esi foršs, sempai!" Rina apstiprināja ar asu galvas mājienu. "Nevajag jau tāpēc nokārt galvu, ja neesi citplanētiešu robots supervaronis!"

Pārējās četras meitenes klusumā veltīja Rinai aizdomu pilnus skatienus. 

"Nu ... labi!" Ranma veikli pielēca kājās. "Aizmirstam to visu. Šobrīd mums te ir bariņš lecīgu _draņķu_ , kam tā vien prasās kārtīgi sadot pa mizu!"

"Pilnīgi noteikti neizskatās pēc super-puper citplanētiešu robota supervaroņa!" Juka sausi piezīmēja.

"Pagaidi, senpai! Es gribēju tikai pateikt..." Rina mēģināja aizkavēt Ranmu, taču pretējā komanda jau servēja bumbu.

Ranma samiedza acis. _Tā! Lai kas tas nebūtu bijis, otrreiz jūs mani tā uz muļķa nepaķersiet!_ Viņa ieslīga ceļos, šoreiz uzmanīgi vērojot Ukijo, vai tā atkal nemēģinās izdarīt kādu blēdību. 

Šoreiz tas bija viens no puišiem, kas pārmeta bumbu augstā lokā pāri tīklam. Tas izskatījās pēc mēģinājuma padot bumbu Ukijo pa sitienam, lai šefpavāre tad to gremdētu, bet nejaušības pēc padošana bija veikta pārāk spēcīgi.

_Ak tad atkal! Bet šoreiz..._ Ranma palēcās pretī bumbai, ar acīm jau meklējot, kur to nosūtīt, kādu caurumu pretinieku aizsardzībā... Viņa piepeši ievēroja pārāk lielo tukšumu laukuma centrā, un ar visu spēku ietrieca roku bumbā, nosūtot to turp...

Tikai lai no sāniem piepeši iznirtu roku pāris un nobloķētu sitienu, pasūtot bumbu pa kreisi, tieši tur, kur uz to jau gaidīja Ukijo.

"Ak n-" Ranma iesāka...

Juka un Riko, līdzjūtīgi savilkušas seju, ar acīm sekoja Ranmas lidojumam atmuguriski, līdz meitene piezemējas laukuma centrā. Vienu viņas vaigu skaidri rotāja bumbas tekstūras nospiedums, kamēr pati bumba aizlēkāja sāņus un apstājās meitenēm pie kājām.

"Punkts puišu komandai!" Olga iesaucās. "Nākamais punkts būt spēles punkts!"

"Tā... Laikam esmu gatava uzklausīt, ko es daru nepareizi..." Ranma nomurmināja, lēnām pieslienoties sēdus.

"Atvaino, senpai!" Rina pietupās blakus rudmatei, izskatoties nervoza un apjukusi. "Es mēģināju tev pateikt... Viņi speciāli tevi ievilina."

Ranma smagi nopūtās. "Jā, protams, to es arī pati _sapratu_." Viņa saberzēja sāpošo vaigu. "Ko es nespēju saprast ir, kā viņi burtiski zina, kur es sitīšu bumbu, pirms es vēl to esmu sācis?"

"Oi, tas patiesībā ir ļoti gudri," Rina pasmaidīja. "Viņi speciāli atstāj robus aizsardzībā, sagaidot, ka tu pa tiem sitīsi, bet viņi ir gatavi mirklī atkal šos robus nosargāt, tiklīdz saprot, ka tu iekriti."

"O jā! Es kaut ko tādu lasīju vienā no manām mīļākajām sporta mangām," Riko piepeši piebalsoja, nikni sasitot kopā rokas.

Ranma saviebās. Viņa pazina šo triku. Sasodīts, viņa pati to bija _pielietojusi_ cīņās neskaitāmas reizes! Viņa tikai nebija atpazinusi šo paņēmienu šajā spēles situācijā. _Ukijo no tiesas spēlē uz visu banku!_

_Bet protams..._ Ranmas sejā sāka rotāties smaids. _Ja tavs pretinieks ir sapratis, ko tu dari, tad ar šādiem trikiem ir ļoti viegli IEKRIST!_ "Nu labi, es zinu ko mēs tagad darīsim. Juka, panāc ka šu, tev vajadzēs..."

* * *

Ukijo smīnēja un skatījās, kā Ranma lēnām pieslienas kājās, un turpināja tēlotā vienaldzībā virpināt uz rādītājpirksta bumbu. Viņa ar tikpat pašpārliecinātu smaidu sejā turpināja skatīties uz rudmati arī kamēr tā ieņēma savu vietu uz laukuma. “Esi gatavs padoties, Cukuriņ?” šefpavāre pasmīnēja. “Neba nu es tev ļaušu. Man vajag vēl tikai vienu punktu.”

“Un tu to ne par ko nedabūsi, Ukčan,” Ranma nopietnā tonī atcirta. “Servē!”

UKijo smīns izstiepās platāks. _Ak tad beidzot pieleca, ko? Es varu likt galvu ķīlā, tu domā, ka es turpināšu tādā pašā stilā, ar to pašu vienu triku atkal un atkal?_ Meitene pameta bumbu pār plecu servētājam, vienlaikus ar asu galvas mājienu dodot pārējiem zīmi, ka plāni mainās. _Piedod, Ranma. Es negaidīšu, kamēr tu izdomāsi kādu pretpaņēmienu, pirms mainīšu taktiku._

Ukijo uzmanīgi vēroja bumbas lidojumu, kā tā pārslīd pāri tīklam un gatavojas krist laukuma tālākajā pusē. _Juka un Riko ir vājie punkti. Mums atliek tikai servēt un sist pa viņām. Agrāk vai vēlāk, vai nu Ranma būs spiests atiet no tīkla uz viduszonu, lai viņām palīdzētu, dodot mums iespēju uzbrukt, vai arī viņas nenoķers bumbu. Vienādi vai otrādi, mēs uzvarēsim_.

Viņas smaids pieauga kad, gluži kā paredzēts, Ranma pakāpās dziļāk uz aizmuguri pārķert visai nejauko servi, kas savukārt ļāva Ukijo koncentrēties Rinas bloķēšanai. _Tas viss ir tikai māksla kontrolēt, kurp tev jādodas, lai atvairītu mūsu uzbrukumus, Rančan. Tagad tu padosi bumbu uz priekšu Rinai…_

Protams, tieši kā paredzēts, Ranma padeva bumbu blondajai meitenei, kas jau sagatavojās kārtējam pērkondārdam. Tikai Ukijo jau bija priekšā, lēcienā, rokas izslietas blokā. Rinas acis šokā ieplētās un viņa pieturēja sitienu, pūloties mežonīgās gremdes vietā mainīt tā virzienu, taču ar to izrādījās par maz, bumba atsitās pret Ukijo roku un aizlidoja atpakaļ meiteņu laukuma pusē, tieši tur, no kurienes Ranma bija izgājusi ārā.

_Punkts, sets un spēle…_ Ukijo apmierināti nodomāja, skatoties, kā bumba lido, līdz tā… atsitās pret Jukas rokām?

_SŪDS_! Viņa metās slīpi pār laukumu, bet bija jau par vēlu. Savā laukuma centrā Ranma uzlidoja gaisā tādā lēcienā, kas ikvienam profesionālas volejbola komandas trenerim liktu palikt zaļam aiz skaudības, un ar milzu entuziasmu nogremdēja bumbu puišu laukuma pašā centrā, trāpot pa grīdu ar apmierinātu ~ _plaukš_ ~.

“JĀ! Beidzot!” Ranma iespiedzās, lēkājot pa laukumu.

“ _Ukčan, Ukčan, dar ko var! Ja tev nesanāk, puikām gals!_ ” Hiroši un Daisuke korī skandēja, izrādot, viņuprāt, vislabākās karsējmeiteņu pozas, un pat bija panākuši, ka pārējās meitenes viņiem pievienojas.

“Labs triks, Cukuriņ, bet tev vajag vēl divus tādus!” Ukijo skaļi atcirta, pametot bumbu uz meiteņu pusi. Viņa ievēroja, ka Ranma atkal atgriežas laukuma centrā, atstājot Juku pie tīkla. _Ko tas tagad nozīmē?!_

Ranma deva Jukai zīmi ar īkšķi uz augšu, un tad pagriezās pret Sajuri. “Hei, Sajuri! Atceries, ko es tev teicu, nedari neko riskantu, ja neesi simtprocentīgi droša, ka tev sanāks?”

“Jā?”

Ranma sapurināja galvu. “Aizmirsti! Bliez trakāk nekā jel kad!”

Sajuri skatiens uz mirkli pārslīdēja pārpildītajām tribīnēm, un tad meitene nobāla. “ _Ranma, tu esi traks?!_ ” viņa iepīkstējās.

“Es zinu, kā mēs pieliksim punktu šai spēlei, bet mums vēl jāiespēlē viena punkta starpība, un man vairs nav nekā, uz ko Ukijo nebūtu gatava atbildēt,” Ranma attrauca. “Tu esi mūsu vienīgā cerība!”

“Bet bet… ja es izgāzīšos, ar mums būs cauri!” Sajuri iešņācās.

“Jā, bet ja tu vienkārši pārmetīsi bumbu puišiem, ar mums arī būs cauri! Mums vajag trumpi, nekas cits mums neder!”

“Tā spēli neuzvar, Ranma!” Sajuri protestēja.

“Tu joko?” Ranma pasmīneja. “Es tā _vienmēr_ uzvaru! Vienreiz tu to izdarīji, un es zinu, tu to varēsi atkārtot. Dabū mums to puktu, un es pabeigšu šo spēli ar uzvaru, ja?”

Sajuri nokāra galvu, pie sevis klusi nomurminot lāstu pār kāda cīņas mākslu meistara ar bizīti rudo galvu. Viņa paskatījās uz tīkla pusi, un gaidās saspringušajiem, pārliecinātajiem par uzvaru puišiem, uz viņu priekšgalā stāvošo smaidošo Ukijo. _Ak tad nekāda spiediena, Saotome, tu draņķi? Zvēru, es tīšām nosūdzēšu tevi Akanei, lai viņa arī par mani sadod tev ar to veseri, goda vārds, nosūdzēšu!_ Meitene sakoda zobus, pacēla bumbu gaisā, un likās, ka tai brīdī pūļa murdoņa tribīnēs, Hiroši un Daisukes skandētie trakie saukļi, pat abas sastingušās komandas, tas viss izgaisa.

_Man vienalga. Man nerūp, ka es tūlīt izgāzīšos._ Viņa sameloja pati sev, bumbai atraujoties no rokas. _Man… Man vienalga, ka es tūlīt izgāzīšos visas skolas acu priekšā. Man vienalga, vai mēs uzvarēsim vai nē. Es nekad pat negribēju spēlēt tai volejbola komandā. Man **nerūp** , ka neesmu īpaša, tāda kā Ranma vai Ukijo! Man… tikai… nevajag… viņu... **ŽĒLASTĪBU**!!!_

Kaut kas, kāds instinktīvs iedvesmas zibsnis lika viņai pašā pēdējā brīdī mazliet pagriezt delnu, iesitot pa bumbu no apakšas mazliet savādākā leņķī nekā bija plānots. Sajuri burtiski sajuta, kā visas viņas dusmas, viss nogurums un sašutums ieplūst bumbā, un tad tā aizlidoja projām, meitenei ieliekot sitienā sevi visu, pat neskatoties kur bumba aizšaujas pēc trieciena kā lielgaballode. “ ** _MAN VIENALGA!_** ”

Sitiens nebija vienkārši piedevis bumbai paātrinājumu, bet arī tādu kā trīceklīgu griešanās momentu, kas padarīja kustības trajektoriju par viegli izliektu, pāršaujoties pāri tīklam šķietami vienā virzienā bet pēc tam pakāpeniski mainot lidojumu un slīpi virzoties pāri laukumam. Puiši metās pretī bumbai, tomēr tā izrādījās tā viens-no-miljona reize, kad lidojumu vienkārši nebija iespējams paredzēt un uztvert. Bumba atsitās pret laukumu tieši blakus sānu līnijai tālākajā no servētājas pusē, palēcās, sagriezās un kā traka aizvēlās galīgi ne turp, kur bija sagaidīts, lēnām zaudējot to nenormālo iegriezienu, ko Sajuri bija tai piešķīrusi.

Meiteņu laukuma pusē neviens tā arī nebija pakustējies.

Klusumu pārtrauca Olgas svilpe. “Punkts meiteņu komandai! Visi punkti neizšķirtā! Nākamais punkts uzvar spēlē!”

“Sajuri…?” Juka izdvesa. “Ko tu no manis visu laiku esi slēpusi?”

“Kko?” Sajuri sastomījās, paskatoties uz to vietu, kur bumba beidzot bija apstājusies, un tad atpakaļ uz savu labāko draudzeni. “Es tikai… man paveicās ar iegriezienu, vai ne?”

“Es _varu likt galvu ķīlā_ , to, ko tu tikko izdarīji, _fiziski_ nav iespējams izdarīt.”

Sajuri vārgā balstiņā iesmējās. “Nu… tas nav… Es gribu teikt, tas… Tas bija tikai kā tas _vilciņš_ … Nu, ar ko mēs fizikas stundā spēlējamies!”

Šobrīd uz viņu skatījās jau visi klātesošie. Izņemot Ranmu. Ranma _pētīja_ viņu. Tas bija vēl _ļaunāk_.

“Ranma, ja tu nebeigsi tā uz mani skatīties, es pasūdzēšos Akanei,” Sajuri iešņācās.

“Esi kādreiz trenējusies cīņas mākslā?” Ranma pajautāja, absolūti ignorējot draudus, tā vietā berzējot zodu ar roku un turpinot galvu piešķiebusi nopētīt meiteni. _Es esmu pārliecināta, ka, apzināti vai neapzināti, bet viņa ielika tai sitienā daļu sava ki. Varbūt ka būs samācījusies, dien dienā vērojot visas tās mūsu cīņas?_

“Nē! Es nekad… Juka, pasaki taču viņai!”

“Nu, Sajuri mums daudz _aizraujas_ ar cīņas mākslu mangām… Tai skaitā arī ar _doujinši_.”

“Juka!” Sajuri iešņācās, jūtot draudzenes nodevību.

“... kā piemēram tā viena, kurā ir tie divi muskuļainie puiši… viens no tiem ar gariem matiem, un cīnoties viņi vienmēr pazaudē drēbes…”

“ _Juka_!”

“... pēdējā burtnīca laikam vēl ir pie manis, vai ne? Man vajadzēs...” Juka vienā mierā turpināja, līdz Sajuri piemetās viņai klāt un aizšāva draudzenes mutei priekšā plaukstu.

“Nopietni? Tur apraksta kādus interesantus paņēmienus?” Ranma painteresējās, acīmredzami apsverot domu smelties iedvesmu arī no mangaku zīmētajām idejām.

“Ē…” Sajuri piesarka, jo tie ‘paņēmieni’, kas dominēja viņas lasītajā mangā, ar cīņas mākslu bija saistīti ne vairāk kā ar nosaukumu vien.

“Lieliski! Varbūt aizdosi palasīt, kad Juka tev atdos?” Ranma pasmaidīja. “Ja tu iemācījies tā servēt no tām mangām, es tiešām gribu uzzināt, ko es no tā varēšu iemācīties?”

_Lietas, kas liks tev pavisam savādāk paskatīties uz tām cīņām kailiem līdz jostasvietai, ar kurām tu un tavi paziņas izsitēji tā mīl nodarboties._ Sajuri nodomāja. No otras puses, redzēt Ranmas sejas izteiksmi, kad viņa sāks lasīt tādu mangu, tas droši vien būtu to vērts… “Ē… Es… redzēsim, kā sanāks, ja?”

“Labi, atpakaļ pie spēles. Sajuri, servē kā parasti,” Ranma paziņoja. “Mums, lai tiktu pie punkta, nāksies izspēlēt kombināciju.” Rudmate paskatījās uz Riko un Rinu. “Jūs abas! Esat gatavas?”

“Es jau teicu, es tikai pāris reizes to esmu darījusi,” Riko sastomījās, pirms izdvest.

“Es saprotu. Bet es tavā vietā to nevarēšu izdarīt. Man jānovērš Ukijo uzmanība, citādi, tiklīdz viņa sapratīs, kas notiek, viņa mums visu izjauks,” Ranma paziņoja. “Tu taču vieglatlētikas komandā nebiji tikai smuko acu dēļ?”

Riko nopūtās. “Protams. Bet es nekad neesmu bijusi tik meistarīga kā tu vai Akane. Es pat nespēju turēties pretī Kodači un viņas līdzskrējējām.”

“Šoreiz tev nevajadzēs nevienu pārspēt,” Ranma veltīja meitenei savu uzmundrinošo smaidu. “Tev tikai būs jāizpilda tas, ko tu apguvi vēl pirmajā stundā.”

“Jā, bet ne jau pārī ar mani,” Rina nervozi izdvesa. “ _Es_ nekad neesmu bijusi vieglatlētikas komandā!”

“Domā tikai par to, kā nonākt pozīcijā, ko mēs izplānojām. Par piezemēšanos parūpēšos es. Tas ir kaut kas, ko _es_ trenējos darīt pēdējos divus gadus.” Ranma atbildēja. “Es zinu, jūs to varēsiet.” Viņa pastiepa uz priekšu dūrē savilkto roku. “Aiziet! Ranma Saotome nekad nezaudē, un šobrīd Jūs esat Ranmas Saotomes komandā!”

Rina pirmā uzlika savas rokas virs Ranmas rokām. “Ja Senpajs domā, mēs to varam, tad mēs to varam. Vēl tikai vienu vienīgu punktu, pareizi?”

Ranma piepeši aptvēra, ka kādā brīdī Rina bija sākusi viņu saukt par senpaju, un rudmate nebija pārliecināta, ka viņai tas patiktu. Paldies kami, vismaz no Rinas nenāca parastā apsēstās meičas aura, kā no citām Ranmas līgavām, bet…

Juka nākamā uzlika savas rokas virs Rinas. “Nu, _es_ personiski domāju, mēs smagi izgāzīsimies, bet…” viņa pasmaidīja. “Tas tomēr bija forši - vienreiz piedalīties tavos trakajos piedzīvojumus, Ranma. Paldies.”

Ranma viegli piesarka. No Akanes draudzenēm viņa nemaz tik daudz atzinības nebija saņēmusi, it īpaši ņemot verā pēdējo nedēļu notikumus.”

Nākamā Sajuri uzlika savas rokas pāri pārējām. “Tas, ko jau Juka teica. Un vēl, ka ļāvi man sajusties tā, itkā es patiesi būtu ko vērta…”

Riko uzlika savas rokās pāri Sajuri. “Tu _esi_ tā vērta, Sajuri! Es nekad neesmu redzējusi kādu, kas _tā_ servētu! Ja nu kas, es te patiesi esmu tikai, lai aizpildītu vietu komandā, bet jūs… tu un Rina… un jā, Ranma _arī_ … jūs patiesi esat spējīgi uz visu!”

Ranma uzlika otro roku pāri pārējās komandas rokām. Viņa smaidīja kā tāds Martazaķis, un no tā nemaz nekautrējās. Viss, ko rudmate saprata, bija ka viņa _gadiem_ nebija tik labi jutusies. “Iesim, un _visas_ darīsim to labāko, ko spējam!”

Viņas pašķīrās un aizskrēja katra uz savu vietu uz laukuma. Sajuri saņēma bumbu no Olgas, un dziļi ievilka elpu. Pametusi gaisā, viņa izpildīja parastu, bet pietiekami labu servi pa pretinieku laukuma viduslīniju, lai liktu puišiem mesties tai pakaļ.

Puiši bija tam gatavi. Viens no viņiem uztvēra bumbu uz rokām un padeva tuvāk tīklam, bet otrs jau precīzi aizsūtīja pie Ukijo, tieši pēc plāna sagatavotajam uzbrukumam. Tagad, kad uzvara spēlē karājās mata galā, viņi bija gatavi paklausīt bez iebildumiem. Ukijo nosūtīja bumbu spēcīgā sitienā pa tālākās līnijas pretējo stūri, piespiežot Sajuri nokrist zemē lai pagūtu pārķert un pacelt bumbu gaisā. Divi puiši pievirzījās tuvāk tīklam, gatavi mēģināt bloķēt pat Rinas supergremdes.

Ranma padeva bumbu uzbrukumam, bet Rinas vietā izvēlējās Juku. Par spīti meitenes visai vājajai gremdei, puišiem tik un tā nācās mesties pa galvu pa kaklu šķērsām pār laukumu lai to pārtvertu. Ranma apstiprinoši pamāja Riko un metās uz priekšu, pozīcijā pie tīkla, gluži kā gatavojoties bloķēt gatavoto uzbrukumu.

Ukijo pamanīja Ranmas tuvošanos, un tas lika viņai steigšus mainīt plānu, izdarīt sitienu priekšlaicīgi. Gremde nebija tik precīzi nomērķēta, tā vietā Ukijo ielika uzbrukumā visu spēku, cerot brutāli izsisties cauri aizsardzībai. 

Ranma nokrita uz ceļiem, nolieca galvu un satvēra rokas neparastā tvērienā aiz pakauša, pamanoties absorbēt lielāko daļu no Ukijo sitiena enerģijas un aizsūtīt palēnināto bumbu uz aizmuguri Sajuri, kas savukārt pasūtīja to atpakaļ pie tīkla, perfektā pozīcijā lai Ranma varētu uzbrukt. Atkal Ukijo un divi puiši pievirzījās tuvāk, lai būtu gatavi bloķēt. 

Nākamajā brīdī viņi apjuka, jo Ranma tā vietā tikai pacēla bumbu, pie tam augstāk nekā parasti.

Un tikai tad visi pamanīja, ko dara Riko un Rina. Riko bija sakļāvusi rokas un savijusi pirkstus kopā, un te jau Rina bija skrējienā pie viņas, ar vienu kāju atsperoties pret savītajām rokām un uzlidojot gaisā kā no tramplīna, pietiekami, lai paceltos pāri tīklam, pāri Ukijo un puišu blokam, sasniedzot Ranmas sūtīto bumbu pašā lidojuma apogejā.

No tāda augstuma, nebija nekādu izredžu uzcelt bloku, un Rinai bija iespējams gremdēt bumbu ar savu supergremdi kur vien viņa vēlējās.

Gaiss burtiski elektrizējās, gluži kā tais reizēs, kad kāds zināms kendoists sāka vēzēt savu bokenu, un visa puišu komanda bezspēcīgās šausmās varēja tikai noskatīties, kā pār viņiem izslienas paša liktens atriebības veseris.

Gremde nodārdēja gluži kā pērkona spēriens tieši virs galvas, Rinai ieliekot tajā sevi visu. Tai sekoja sprādziens un pacēlās putekļu un skaidu mākonis, jo šoreiz bumba pamanījās, pirms sasprāgt, izārdīt pulēto dēlīšu grīdu, apberot uz visām pusēm bēgošo puišu komandu ar atlūzām.

“Punkts meiteņu komandai. Uzvar meitenes!” Olga trīsreiz iepūta svilpē.

Ranma metās uz priekšu un notvēra krītošo Rinu, apraujot viņas izmisīgo spiedzienu. Viņa apmierināti uzsmaidīja mazajai meitenei, un tad steigšus nolika viņu uz kājām, pirms kādam varētu rasties nepareizas idejas. “Tas bija _lieliski_!”

“Mēs to izdarījām! Mēs uzvarējām!” pieskrēja Sajuri un cieši apkampa abas meitenes. “Mēs patiešām to izdarījām!

Tad pievienojās Riko un Juka, un Ranma nervozi iesmējās, kādai viņa apziņas daļai kuru katru brīdi sagaidot ierodamies vienu no līgavām ar nodomu iemīcīt viņu zemē par tādu neuzticības izrādīšanu ar veselām četrām meitenēm.

“ _Ranma_!”

_Nu ja, jau sākas._ Ranma bailīgi paskatījās pāri Rinas galvai, kā viņiem strauji enerģiskiem soļiem tuvojas Ukijo. Paldies kami, tā nebija Akane, bet arī Ukijo _mēdza_ izrādīt eksplozīvu raksturu, jo īpaši tad, kad turēja Ranmu aizdomās par pārāk lielu uzmanības pievēršanu kādai citai meitenei, bet šobrīd te tādu bija veselas četras. Turklāt viņai tikko bija pamatīgi iesituši pa pašpārliecinātību, pēc zaudētas pēles, un tīri tehniski, Ukijo spēja sist daudz _spēcīgāk_ , nekā Akane jel kad varētu…

… pag! Kāpēc paldies kami, ka tā ir Ukijo, nevis Akane?

Un te Ukijo viņu pārsteidza, pastiepjot roku sveicienam. “Lieliska spēle,” šefpavāre smaidot paziņoja.

Ranma uz mirkli sastinga, un tad arī sāka smaidīt. Vēl pāris nedēļas atpakaļ viņa droši vien atļautos nekaunīgi ierīvēt šo uzvaru Ukijo degunā, bet pakāpeniski Nabiki iespaidā viņa bija sākusi pārvērtēt tēva idejas un mācīties, kad labāk šādu sāncenšu iznīcināšanu pārtraukt. Ja tu neiznīcināji savu pretinieku, viņš būs gatavs atgūties un atkal izaicināt tevi… Un Ranma dievināja izaicinājumus. “Paldies, Ukčan. Tas bija lieliski. Mums kaut ko tādu vajadzētu biežāk sarīkot.”

“Nopietni?” Ukijo negaidīti sakautrējās un pasmaidīja, ļaujot savai apņēmībai spēlē pazust, atstājot vietā parasto ‘jaukās līgavas’ uzvedību.

“Tā varētu nebūt tā labākā doma,” Rina bikli izdvesa, paspārdot koka šķēpeles gabalu. “Neesmu pārliecināta, ka skolas budžets kaut ko tādu spēs pārdzīvot.”

Sajuri iesmējās un draudzīgi uzsita Rinai pa muguru. “Ak, es vienmēr aizmirstu, tu taču mums esi _jauniņā_ , ja?”

Lēni applausi piepeši piesaistīja visu meiteņu uzmanību un lika viņam pagriezties. Tur, pilnībā ignorējot postījumus, pie viņām lēni virzījās kāda gara auguma blondīne. Pamanījusi skatienus, viņa pasmaidīja un formāli paklanījās. “Atvainojos par iejaukšanos. Es redzu, ka jūsu abu reputācija ir godam nopelnīta. Saotome-san. Kuonji-san.”

“Ā,” Sajuri garlaikoti nopūtās. “Sveika, Himura.”

Himura Tanaka pasmīnēja un aiztrausa aiz auss dažas nepaklausīgas zeltaini blondo matu cirtas. “Kamei-san. Man jāatzīst, jūs arī parādījāt sevi visai pārsteidzošā veidā. Cik gan žēl, ka jūs nejutāt vajadzību šādu talantu atklāt, kamēr bijāt manā komandā.”

“Ko tev vajag?” Ranma sakrustoja rokas uz krūtīm, izjūtot no svešinieces nākam gluži tādu pat auru, kā no Kodači.

“Es vienkārši vēlējos apsveikt jūs ar tik satriecošu un negaidītu uzvaru!” Himura paskaidroja, atkal starojoši pasmaidot. “It īpaši, ja ņem vērā tādu…” viņa veltīja Jukai un Riko īsu skatienu, uz mirkli sejā parādoties tādai izteiksmei, it kā Himara būtu pamanījusi kaut ko pretīgu. “... ‘handikapu’. Tāpēc kā topošās meiteņu _čempionu_ komandas kapteine Furinkanā, es ar lielāko prieku piedāvāju jums abām kļūt par komandas jaunajām spēlētājām šajā mācību gadā.

“Mēs to jau agrāk esam apspriedušas, Himura,” Ukijo nopūtās kā nogurusi pēc ilgas cīņas. “Nepiedalos.”

Himura noklakščināja mēli un viņas seja un balss pieņēma tādu kā patronizējošu noskaņu. “Ak jā, protams. Tavi pienākumi uzturēt to tavu sīko… _iekostuvi_. Es domāju, ka tas, protams, ir tikai slavējami. Kāda satriecoša darba ētika. Žēl gan, ka ambīcijas tālāk par stāvēšanu aiz letes un pie plīts nesniedzas, bet katram jau savs. Ja nu gadījumā tu tomēr pārdomāsi, tu zini, kur mani atrast.” Viņa viegli paplikšķināja Ukijo uz pleca, ignorējot to, kā šefpavāre teju vai aizrijas no dusmām.

Tad Himura paplēta rokas un pagriezās pret Ranmu, veltot rudmatei žilbinošu smaidu. “Nu, Saotome-san! Kā es saprotu, jums gan šādi aizkavējoši pienākumi neeksistē, vai ne? Un tāpat es atļāvos pārbaudīt, ka ārpusstundu nodarbību jomā jums ir varen liels iztrūkums, bet šādas nodarbības mūsdienu izglītībā ir ārkārtīgi svarīgas, lai iegūtu labāku stāvokli gan stājoties universitātē, gan arī meklējot iespējas darba tirgū. Vai es drīkstu jūs pierakstīt uz otrdienas treniņnodarbību?”

“Paldies, nē,” Ranma nomurmināja, cerot, ka Himura pratīsies pazust no šejienes, pirms Ukijo atgūs elpu un eksplodēs.

“Nē? Nu, tad kā būtu ar piektdienu?” blondīne izvilka mazu melnu piezīmju grāmatiņu. “Sezona vēl tikai sākas, un mēs varam atļauties zināmu pielaidību treniņu apmeklējumā, tomēr saliedēt komandu vienmēr ir vērts sākt laicīgāk, piekrītat?”

“Nē kā ‘Paldies, nē’,” Ranma atcirta. “Man tas neinteresē.”

“Eh… Nu žēl gan. Tik satriecoša spēle, tādas spējas, un viss veltīgi,” Himura atkal noklakščināja mēli, paslēpjot melno blociņu iekškabatā. “Nu, cerams, ka man izdosies atrast kādu veidu, kā jūs tomēr pārliecināt pievienoties komandai. Bet līdz tam, laikam jau ka man nāksies atzīt zaudējumu gluži tāpat kā mūsu… absolūti nožēlojamajiem puišu komandas kandidātiem. Nu, tas gan jau bija sagaidāms, puišu komanda pat _tuvumā_ skolu kausam nav bijusi jau savus padsmit gadus.” Un Himura pagriezās, lai dotos prom.

“Pagaidi,” Juka iesaucās. “Tu tā vienkārši iesi prom? Pat neuzaicinājusi Sajuri? Un kā tad ar Rinu? Viņas taču bija tās, kas šo spēli uzvarēja!”

Himura atskatījās uz Juku, vaicājoši paraujot uz augšu uzaci, gluži kā esot pārsteigta, ka kāda zemāka dzīvības forma piepeši ir sākusi runāt. “Kamej-sanai bija dotas visas iespējas izpausties. Žēl, protams, ka, atrodoties komandas sastāvā, viņa neparādīja ne mazākās talanta pazīmes, bet man nudien nav laika staigāt pakaļ katrai kandidātei un mēģināt sameklēt viņā kādas talanta kripatas, ja viņa pati nevēlas atdoties spēlei par visiem simts procentiem. Kas attiecas uz Ito-san…” Himuras skatiens pārslīdēja nelielajai meitenei kā tādai tukšai vietai. Rina tikmēr nervozi pētīja grīdas dēļus. “Nu, tātad, ja pārdomāsit, uzmeklējiet mani, Saotome-san. Čau-čau!” Blondīne viegli pamāja un lēnā solī devās projām.

“Kas par kuci…” Ukijo klusi pie sevis nomurmināja.

“Ukijo! Izbeidz tā murmināt sev zem deguna! Ja cilvēki ir pelnījuši, ka viņus nolamā,” Juka asi paziņoja, “Tad tādas lietas ir jāsaka skaļi. **_KAS PAR KUCI_**!”

Himuras līganais solis uz mirkli samežģījās, viņa sarāvās, taču jau nākamajā mirklī turpināja soļot uz sporta zāles durvīm.

* * *

Nabiki vēroja, kā Himura dodas uz sporta zāles durvīm. Viņa bija piegājusi pietiekami tuvu meitenēm, lai dzirdētu visu sarunu, bet pamanījusies ieturēt distanci pietiekami, lai neizskatītos, ka viņa ieinteresēti noklausās. Līdz šim īpaši daudz ar volejbola izlases kapteini viņai nebija iznācis saskrieties, kas droši vien nāca tikai par labu.

_Vismaz Himurai._ Nabiki drūmi nodomāja. _Viņa ir tieši tāda egoistiska maita, kas pelnījusi, ka viņu skaļi nosauc par._..

"... **_KUCI_**!"

Nabiki sejā uz mirkli uzplaiksnīja nicīgs smīns, ievērojot, kā Himuras lepnais solis uz mirkli samežģās. _Paldies, Juka... Himura ir tieši tāda degunu mākoņos saslējusi draņķe, ko es labprāt ievilinātu iekāpt pamatīgā peļķē un aplauzties_.

Atgrūdusies no sienas, Nabiki devās pie Ranmas. Viņas acis viegli ieplētās, pamanot turp virzoties arī Hiroši un Dausuke, joprojām tērpušos pušķainajos svārciņos. _Es ceru, Hana būs pratusies arī šo duetu iemūžināt._

"Tas bija kaut kas _neticams_!" Hiroši paziņoja, smaidam stiepjoties no vienas auss līdz otrai.

"Protams, mūsu tik _kvēli iedvesmots_ , tas nevarēja beigties _savādāk_!" Daisuke piebalsoja, abiem sasitot rokas uzvarošā sveicienā.

"Tā jums tagad būs jaunā skolas forma?" Juka aizdomīgi nopētīja abus, sakrustojusi rokas.

"Man likās, jūs tā kā plānojāt kļūt par detektīviem?" piebalsoja Sajuri.

"Mēs to varam arī apvienot!" Hiroši izaicinoši saslējās.

"Ja godīgi, karsējpuiši-detektīvi - tas izklausās pēc satriecoši labas prečuzīmes," Daisuke domīgi saberzēja zodu. "Es pat varu iedomāties, ka kaut kas tāds varētu pārtapt par visai veiksmīgu serializētu mangu."

"Domāju gan, ka mangai tomēr vajadzēs mazliet vairāk ideju," Hiroši turpināja.

"Tad varēsim būt ne tikai _reizē_ detektīvi un karsējpuiši...." Daisuke iesaucās.

"Tas būs pat mūsu _pienākums_!" Hiroši lepni izslēja gaisā dūri.

"Tas būs kā _īstu vīru uzdevums_!!!" viņi pabeidza saukli reizē, lepni izslējuši gaisā pušķus.

"Jūsu kā divu _idiotu_ uzdevums, drīzāk," nomurmināja Juka, taču piktos vārdus izbojāja smaids, kas par varītēm mēģināja izrotāt meitenes mutes kaktiņus. 

"Labi, kas mums būs pusdienās, lai nosvinētu uzvaru?" Riko painteresējās, paskatījusies pulkstenī, kad grupa sāka virzīties uz izeju no sporta zāles.

"Cik nu es manīju no rīta, kad nesa iekšā kastes, kafejnīcā būs izcils bankets, sakaltusi karija maize un aplejamās makaronu zupiņas," Daisuke paziņoja, piesitoties līdzi kompānijai.

" _Nevar būt!_ Skola tikko sākās! Kur viņi varēja dabūt sakaltušu maizi?"

" _Re nu_! Tieši _tāpēc_ šai skolā ir vajadzīgi karsējpuiši-detektīvi!"

Pamanījusi tuvojamies Nabiki ar tādu kā smaidu sejā, Ranma lēnām atpalika no bara. Parasti vidējās Tendo viltīgais smaids liecināja par veiksmīgiem biznesa darījumiem. Laikam jau šīs spēles laikā būs uzņemts labi daudz fotogrāfiju, un šobrīd peļņa jau tika aprēķināta un sadalīta. "Kā noprotu, bizness iet no rokas?"

"Kad fotogrāfijas būs attīstītas, mēs kopīgi tās izskatīsim un atlasīsim pārdošanai derīgās, _partner_." Nabiki attrauca, nepārtraucot smaidīt. "Ja Hana būs bijusi uzdevuma augstumos... un viņa _vienmēr_ ir uzdevuma augstumos... tad tās būs fotogrāfijas, kur spēlētāji ir redzami darbībā. Nekas tāds, par ko tev vajadzētu satraukties."

Ranma izskatījās pārsteigts. Ne vienu brīdi, slēdzot partnerības vienošanos ar Nabiki, Ranmas piekrišana fotogrāfiju tirdzniecībai nebija pat pieminēta. "Kāpēc tu piepeši esi tik jauka palikusi?"

Nabiki pasmīnēja. "Neesmu jauka, Saotome, es esmu _godīga_. Tu tagad esi mans sadarbības partneris... pat ja tehniski mūsu bizness būs visaprijoša naudas bedre, kur pazudīs visa mūsu liekā nauda un brīvais laiks..." Uz mirkli smīns notrīsēja. "Godīgi partneri tādos gadījumos apspriežas viens ar otru. Tas garantē uzticēšanos un uzlabo savstarpējo attiecību atmosfēru."

"Līdz darījums ir galā, un tu esi tikusi pie tā, ko vēlies," Ranma nomurmināja.

"Tieši tā! Tad visas norunas ir beigušās." Nabiki nopūtās. "Nebūs nekādu ‘pikanto' bilžu. Ja vien tu pats tādām nepiekritīsi."

"Kāpēc gan lai es kam tādam..."

Nabiki brīdinoši paslēja gaisā pirkstu. "Tu dabūsi daļu no peļņas."

"Nabiki, _pasaulē nav tik daudz naudas_ , lai es..."

Nabiki izvilka miniatūru kalkulatoru, ātri saspaidīja podziņas, un tad pagrieza pret mazā auguma rudmati.

Ranma paskatījās uz skaitli un viņai aizsitās elpa. "Nē... nav... Tu taču to nedomā _nopietni_?!"

"Tas ir Kuno-bumbulītis _viens pats_ , Ranma." Nabiki smaidot savāca un paslēpa kalkulatoru. "Pareizi iestudētas, nokadrētas fotogrāfijas? Trīskāršo to summu."

Ranma brīdi apdomāja uzzināto, un tad mežonīgi sapurināja galvu. "Nē. Nē, nē, nē. Nē! Es te nekļūšu par visas skolas seksa objektu!"

"Kā vēlies," Nabiki paraustīja plecus. "Dodies uz dušu un nomazgājies, tikai paliec joprojām kā meitene. Man līdzi ir Kasumi mums abiem pagatavotās pusdienas, tā ka uz kafejnīcu iet ēst to draņķi neiesim. Paēdīsim svaigā gaisā un pie viena novērtēsim, cik veiksmīgs mums ir sanācis šis mazais sociālās inženierijas projekts."

"Es vēlētos, kaut tu nosauktu to kā savādāk," Ranma sastomījās. "Tas izklausās tik... blēdīgi..."

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma..." Nabiki uzlika roku uz rudmates pleca. " _Blēdīgs_ un _populārs_ atšķiras tikai ar to, cik labi tev tas izdodas."

* * *

Gaidot Ranmu, Nabiki bija aizsitusi savu iemīļoto vietu pagalmā, tālākajā stūrī zem lielā ozola. Šobrīd viņa nervozi šķirstīja plāno mapīti, ko tikko bija atnesusi Megumi.

_Himura Tanaka. Pēdējā vidusskolas klase. Vecums - astoņpadsmit gadi. Dzimšanas datums... pupu mizas... muļķības..._ Meitene ātri izskatīja vēl pāris lapas ar neko nepastāstošiem statistiskiem rādītājiem... _Hmm... Tēvs - Minoru Tanaka. Māte - Sači Tanaka... Stop!_ Nabiki pievērsa uzmanību mazai līmlapiņai, pielipušai pie vecāku informācijas lapas aizmugures, kas saturēja kopā sīku avīzes raksta izgriezumu par Japānas olimpiskās komandas formēšanos. _Ko tu neteiksi, Himuras tēvs kandidējis uz iekļaušanu olimpiskajā izlasē? Palicis aiz svītras? Tas laikam izskaidro to apsēstību ar labāko vidusskolas komandu sportā._ Nabiki rūpīgi pielipināja lapiņu pareizi atpakaļ pie lielās lapas. _Žēl, bet ‘baltajā' mapē tikpat kā nekā vērtīga neatradās. Nāksies mūsu ‘uzlecošajai zvaigznei' ar skubu ieviest ‘melno' mapi. Katram gadījumam..._

Pacēlusi galvu, viņa pamanīja Ranmu virzamies uz šo pusi. Kas bija uzjautrinoši, bija tas ka, Ranma nenāca viena. Izskatījās, ka viņas komanda bija pamanījušies izlauzties cauri pūlim un ātri paķert ko nu kura vēlējās no kafejnīcas, un pievienojās kapteinei. Pat Hiroši un Daisuke bija tupat, lai gan Nabiki-prāt tas duets te bija tikai, lai būtu tuvāk pulciņam samērā simpātisku un šobrīd brīvu meiteņu.

"Klausieties, es nezinu ko jūs visi te esat _iedomājušies_ , kas tur _notika_ , bet tas bija tikai tāds _gadījums_ , skaidrs!" Sajuri protestēja. "Tā bumba... tā noteikti bija _nepareiza_ bumba!"

"Nu, es nezinu gan. Varbūt ka mūsu Sajuri piemīt slēptas superspējas," Hiroši pūlējās ieturēt nopietnu sejas izteiksmi, bet beigās sāka smaidīt.

"Šeit Nerimā? Paldies par kūkām!" Sajuri asi atcirta, izmisumā savicinot rokas. "Es esmu redzējusi, kur tādas spējas dažu labu ir novedušas! Es labāk palieku tā pati vecā un neievērojamā, parastā Sajuri."

"Ja godīgi, es nedomāju, ka _jel kāds no jums_ ir neievērojami un parasti," Rina pievienojās sarunai, piekļāvusi pie krūtīm bento kastīti. Vaigi blondīnei bija viegli pietvīkuši, bet smaids staroja kā prožektori. "Savu mūžu man nav bijis tik traki un reizē tik jautri, bet jūs visi uzvedaties tā, itkā tas būtu normāli!"

"Nu, patiesībā jau katram no mums ir savi talanti. Ieskaitot tavu padevīgo kalpu." Dauisuke izreiza krūtis. "Varbūt ka pēc stundu beigām tu vēlēsies kādu, kas pavadītu tevi un sīkāk apsprie _au... au-au-au!!!_ " tālākais puiša teiktais pazuda sāpju kunkstienos, ko visticamāk bija izraisījis Jukas dzelžainais tvēriens ap viņa ausi.

"Nekādu perversu niekošanos ap jauniņajām, pirms viņas te nav iedzīvojušās!" Juka stingrā tonī paziņoja, beidzot apžēlojoties un palaižot vaļā Daisukes ausi. "Neiedomājies te meitenei uzdzīt kompleksus, pirms vēl viņa ir pārdzīvojusi pirmo apakšveļas zādzību."

"Au! Juka, tas bija tik nejauki!" Dausuke berzēja sāpošo ķermeņa daļu. "Nejauki un nežēlīgi."

"Un galīgi nepamatoti," piebalsoja Hiroši.

"Kā gan tu drīkstēji tā pieņemt, ka man būtu perversi nolūki..." Daisuke turpināja.

"Atceroties par Rinas gremdēm spēlē, ja viņa tev cirstu pļauku, tavu galvu pēc tam varētu meklēt Ķīnā," Juka šķelmīgi piezīmēja.

"Prātīga doma," Hiroši zibenīgi piekrita.

"Prātīga un vērā ņemama," Daisuke arī piekrita draugam, tīri nemanot ieņemot pozīciju soli tālāk no Rinas.

Blondīne piesarka un paslēpa seju aiz bento kastītes. "Bet ... bet... kāpēc.... Es ... es taču _nekad_..."

Ranma draudzīgi uzsita viņai uz pleca. "Neņem tos ākstus pārāk pie sirds, Rina. Hei! Nabiki!" rudmate pamāja un mainīja virzienu, pietekot klāt un piemetoties zālē blakus Tendo.

Nabiki pasniedza Ranmai vienu no divām bento kastītēm, un tad pasmīnēja, redzot, ar kādu ātrumu Ranma metas iznīcināt tās saturu. Atvērusi savējo, viņa sāka ēst daudz lēnākā un piedienīgākā ātrumā.

"Tad... tu esi Ranmas saderinātā?" Rina pajautāja.

Nabiki ieturēja pauzi, apdomājot, kā labāk paskaidrot situāciju. Protams, ka to jau visi tāpat zināja, bet nekad nebija lieki pamēģināt izskaidrot visu pareizā gaismā. "Saderinātā kā zicprezidents. Ieteiktu domāt par to kā par pagaidu tiesisko nolēmumu, lai aizkavētu citu kontraktuālo pienākumu nekavējošu izpildes pieprasījumu, pirms nav izsvērti visi iespējamie varianti risinājuma meklējumos."

"Ko?" Rina piešķieba galvu.

"Viņa ar to grib teikt, ka Ranmam ir vēl trīs citas neatlaidīgas līgavas..."

" _Div-khā! Khā! Divas! Kodači! **Neskaitās**!_" Ranma metās labot kļūdu ar pilnu muti. Tas bija brīnums, ka viņa neapspļaudīja visus klātesošos ar rīsu maisījumu.

" _Sakošļā_ to kumosu Saotome. _Izbaudi_ , _norij_ un tikai pēc tam _sāc runāt_. Goda vārds, barot tevi ar Kasumi gatavotajiem labumiem ir lieka izšķērdība," Nabiki iesprauslojās. "Bet... jā, tā tas diemžēl ir. Ranmas tēvam piemīt nejauka tendence sākumā iekulties parādos, un pēc tam piedāvāt otrajai pusei Ranmas laulības kā apmaksas iespēju."

" _Nnnopietni_?!" Rinai iepletās acis. "Ccik? Es.. ja tas... nav nepieklājīgi..."

"Pēc pēdējiem aprēķiniem, četrdesmit septiņas reizes," Nabiki nesatricināmā mierā paziņoja.

Ranma saviebās un ar piepūli norija pamatīgo kumosu. "Četrdesmit _astoņas_ ," viņa pielaboja. "Atceries to Nigērijas Princi pirms pāris mēnešiem?"

"Ak jā... To mēs paši izpelnījāmies, par to ka atļāvām tēvocim Genmam iekārtot personisko e-pasta kastīti," Nabiki nopūtās.

"Ak... mans... dievs..." Rina izdvesa. "Un.... tās visas bija... ar puišiem, vai arī kādas bija ar meitenēm?"

Ranmas seja pieņēma viegli zaļganu nokrāsu. "Septiņpadsmit bija čaļi."

Nabiki viegli ieklepojās. "Nigērijas princis?"

Ranma nopūtās un sašļuka vēl zemāk. "... astoņpadsmit..."

"Bet tas taču ir neiedomājami! Astoņpadsmit puiši, un tas viss divu gadu laikā, kopš tev ir tas lāsts?" Riko izdvesa, lēnām pūloties nokost karija maizes gabalu.

"Trīs bija vēl _pirms_ lāsta," Ranma drūmi piebilda.

Visi trīs klātesošie puiši sinhroni nodrebinājās.

"Bet bet bet... tas taču ir _briesmīgi_!" Rina izsaucās. "Kā kāds tēvs ko tādu var _nodarīt_ savam miesīgam bērnam?!"

"Ak, bet Genma jau pat neplānoja turēt kaut vienu no tiem solījumiem. Tas viss bija tikai nebeidzama krāpšana," Nabiki sacīja. "Ar vairumu no tiem mēs liekas esam veiksmīgi tikuši galā, bet ir palikušas trīs, kas atsakās atkāpties..."

" _Divas_!" Ranma iešņācās. "Pat uz mirkli nedod Kodači prasībām kaut mazāko likumības iespēju!"

"Labi, labi. Divas un viena apsēsta _jandere_." Nabiki piekrītoši atzina. "Viena ir Ukijo, ko jūs visas jau satikāt. Genma kā līgavas pūru izkrāpa viņas tēvam dzimtas jataju, un Ukijo pavadīja lielāko daļu savas dzīves meklējot Ranmu. Plāns vispār bija atriebties, taču, kad viņi beidzot satikās, Ranma tā apvārdoja nabaga meiteni, ka..."

"Es vienkārši _izrunājos ar viņu_." Ranma iebilda.

"... absolūti _nekaunīgi apvārdoja_ un pārliecināja atkal kļūt par līgavu, nevis nomiegt viņus abus ar tēvu."

"Tas taču ir tik romantiski," iesaucās Rina. "Viņa tik ilgi meklēja savu saderēto, un beidzot pēc tik smagiem pārbaudījumiem, beidzot atrod, un tā vietā, lai atriebtos, atkal iemīlas viņā..."

"Ē... nu jā..." Ranma viegli piesarka un samulsusi pakasīja pakausi. _Tobrīd tas nemaz tik romantiski nebija izskatījies..._

"Otrā meitene ir no Ķīnas. Viņa nāk no nomaļa novada, kur dzīvo ķīniešu Amazones. Pašas viņas sevi sauc par _Joketsuzoku_." Nabiki turpināja. "Ranma uzvarēja viņu duelī, kad Genma bija bez atļaujas apēdis Šampū uzvaras balvai paredzēto mielastu."

"Un tad viņa tevī iemīlējās?" Rina paliecās uz priekšu.

"Nē. Tad viņa mēģināja mani nomiegt," Ranma drūmi nomurmināja.

"Jāpiezīmē, ka tad, kad tas viss notikās, Ranma izskatījās tā kā šobrīd, proti, _meitene_." Nabiki pasmīnēja. "Šampū zaudējums svešiniecei apkaunoja viņu visas cilts priekšā, tāpēc viņa sniedza Ranmam Nāves Skūpstu, kas nozīmēja amazones goda vārdu vajāt pretinieci kaut vai līdz pasaules malai, notvert un nogalināt."

"Ā..." Rina mazliet sarāvās. "Bet... ja jau viņa grib _nogalināt_ Ranmu, tad kā..."

"Tam likumam ir arī citi panti." iejaucās Ranma. "Ja amazoni uzvar svešiniece-sieviete? Nāves skūpsts!" Ranma pārvilka ar pirkstu pār rīkli, pievienojot šņirkšķošu skaņu. "Bet, ja amazones uzvarētājs ir svešinieks- _vīrietis_?"

"Laulību skūpsts," Nabiki pabeidza domu. "Šampū atklāja, ka Ranma patiesībā ir puisis, un viss."

Rina saviebās, gluži kā nespējot tādam stāstam noticēt. "Bet... neviens nevar iemīlēties tikai tāpēc, ka tā saka likums..."

"Pasaki to Šampū," Ranma nopūtās. "Viņai tas bija kā tāds gaismas slēdzis."

"Ēē... nu labi... laikam..." Rina nomurmināja, joprojām izklausoties nepārliecināta. "Bet... kā tad ar tavu saderināšanos?"

"Nu, tur nav tik sarežģīti. Saotomes kungs un mans papus pazina viens otru, kad bija vēl mūsu vecumā. Viņi kopā auga un trenējās cīņas mākslās, kopā atzīmēja panākumus, un vienā brīdī izlēma, ja viņiem būs bērni, tad viņi apprecinās tos, lai ‘skolas tiktu apvienotas'. Jāatzīst, tas bija vienīgais solījums, ko Ranmas tēvs plānoja ievērot. Un tā vienu dien viņš izlemj savu pretojošos atvasi aizvilkt uz Tendo dojo un oficiāli visu noformēt."

"Atskaitot to, pa mans vecais ir _pamuļķis_ , kas ne tikai pamanījies mūs _abiem_ sagādāt lāstu, bet arī to ierašanos viņš ieplānoja tad, kad aumaļām gāza lietus." Ranma nosprauslājās. "Un tā Genmas Saotomes un viņa dēla vietā Tendo namā ieradās..."

"... pie mums ieradās burvīga rudmate un panda." Nabiki pabeidza. Viņa arī ievēroja, ka Ranma pēc tāda komplimenta viegli pietvīkst. Tas bija kas neparasts, parasti Ranma it ne maz nereaģēja uz komplimentiem par viņa kā meitenes izskatu. _Interesanti_.

_Mans_.

_Kuš_!

"To... pārpratumu... mēs galu galā atrisinājām."

"Vai, Ranma bumbulīt, vai tu tiešām neļausi man pastāstīt, _kā tieši_ mēs uzzinājām par lāsta eksistenci?" Nabiki savā vissaldākajā balss tonī painteresējās.

"Pat neiedrošinies..." Ranma ieņurdējās.

"Labi jau labi..."

"Tas _tika atrisināts_ ," Ranma atkal iesāka. "Un tad Tendo kungs man teica, lai izvēlos, ar kuru no viņa trim meitām es vēlos saderināties. Tikai... To izvēli izdarīja manā vietā. Un..." Ranma aprāvās.

_Velns_. Nabiki domās nolamājās, pārmetot pati sev, ka laikus nesaprata, uz kurieni šī saruna novirzīsies.

"Un tad jūs ar Nabiki saderinājāties?" pajautāja Rina, pat nepamanot, cik izstiepusies ir Ranmas seja.

"Ne gluži... tā..." Sajuri saviebās kā citronu uzkodusi.

"Patiesībā tā bija Nabiki jaunākā māsa Akane, ar kuru Ranma bija saderinājies gandrīz divus gadus," Daisukle palīdzīgi pasklaidroja. "Līdz pat tam br _mmm mmmht mmmm!!!_ "

" _Muti ciet_ ," Juka iešņācās, aizšāvusi viņam plaukstu mutei priekšā, līdz Daisuke pamāja ar galvu. Tikai tad viņa palaida puisi vaļā.

"... o jā, tā šķiršanās bija katastrofiska. Sprādzieni un viss. Īstie sprādzieni, es saku!" Daisuke ātri pabeidza.

" _Dai-su-ke!_ "

"Oh..." Rina izdvesa, arī sašļūkot, beidzot sapratusi visus mājienus. "Man ļoti žēl, senpai..."

"Nevajag. Tas..." Ranma aizrijās ar vārdu ‘ _nekas_ ' ".. ir pagātne. Paklau, es plānoju aiziet pārbaudīt, vai kafejnīcā vēl ir palicis kāds saldējums, ko viņi piektdien atveda. Tiksimies klasē, ja?" Viņa ātri piecēlās, nopurināja pāris pielipušos zāles stiebrus un tad strauji aizsoļoja uz skolas pusi. Pārāk strauji, ja ņem vērā to, cik maz izredžu bija, ka kafejnīcā šobrīd būs palicis jel kas ēdams.

Nabiki nopūtās. _Izskatās, ka nāksies ķerties pie problēmu novēršanas. Es tā biju cerējusi, ka izvairīsimies no depresijas lēkmēm vismaz līdz tam brīdim, kad atgriezīsies Akane. Sasodīts, man tā vajag, lai Ranma vismaz izskatītos **normāls**!_

Rina pamanīja Nabiki sapīkumu un sarāvās vēl mazāka. "Es... man ļoti žēl! Es atvainojos, es nezināju... es negribēju..."

"Tā nav tava vaina," Nabiki nopūtās, savācot savas un Ranmas pusdienu paliekas. Par pārsteigumu sev, viņa pamanīja, ka Ranma bija atstājis pusdienas līdz galam neapēstas. _Slikta zīme_. "Tas joprojām ir sāpīgs jautājums. Kas paliks tikai smagāks tad, kad mana māsa pēc pāris dienām atkal atgriezīsies mājās."

"Vai es kā varētu palīdzēt?" Rina pajautāja, meitenes zaļajām acīm iedegoties pēkšņā apņēmībā. "Es esmu senpajam parādā par to, ka viņa deva man izdevību parādīt manas spējas volejbola kapteinei, pat ja mani beigās tāpat ignorēja. Es esmu gatava darīt jebko, kas būtu nepieciešams."

"Pacenties nemēģināt viņu apprecēt," Hiroši atbildēja.

"Jā, pamatā ar to pietiks," Sajuri piebalsoja.

"Patiesību sakot..." Nabiki paliecās tuvāk blondīnei. "Kāpēc gan Tanakas jaunkundze tik vīzdegunīgi uzgrieza tev muguru? Tādi uzbrucēji, kā tu, man tā šķiet, tādi taču uz katra stūra nemētājas? Jums ko, ir bijušas kādas nesaskaņas vai saķeršanās?"

Rina papurināja galvu. "Nekas tāds, par ko es zinātu. Es mēģināju pieteikties komandā jau pirmajā dienā, kad ierados Furinkanā, un mani strupi noraidīja. Mani pat neuzaicināja uz izmēģinājuma spēli, nodemonstrēt, ko es protu. Es visu laiku cenšos pārtvert Tanaku-san vienatnē un pajautāt, kas tam par iemeslu, vai es varētu kaut ko darīt lai titku komandā, bet..." Rina nopūtās. "Šodien ir pirmā reize, kad viņa atļāvās mani ievērot. Pamatā viņa paiet man garām tā, it kā manis tur nemaz nebūtu." 

_Izskatās, ka arī par Rinu man vajadzēs strauji ieviest mapīti_ , Nabiki nodomāja. Intuīcija neatlaidīgi čukstēja, ka, lai kas te nenotiktu ar Himuru un viņas plāniem, Rina ar to bija kaut kādā veidā saistīta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora piezīmes:
> 
> Atvainojos, ka tik ilgi nācās gaidīt uz šo nodaļu. Man trāpījās pamatīga mūzas aizkavēšanās, bet manas betas apgalvo, gaidīt bija to vērts.
> 
> Tiem, kas satraucas, ka es varētu nežēlīgi attiekties pret pārējām Ranmas līgavām, ņemot vērā to, kā viņas tikko tika raksturotas? Es neuzskatu, ka kādu personāžu vajadzētu pārvērst par karikatūru, lai attaisnotu viņas zaudējumu, jo ‘pašas to bija pelnījušas’. Šampū jūtas pret Ranmu galīgi nav tik triviālas, kā Ranma iedomājas. Akanes jūtas arī nav tik vienkāršas vai cietsirdīgas, kā tās varētu likties no ievada, un es ceru to vēl parādīt. Pat Kodači, ja man to izdosies panākt, varētu parādīt šo to, kas liktu izjust pret viņu simpātijas.
> 
> Pamatā… Atrisināt šo mīlas daudzstūri nebūs viegli, jo tā to bija iedomājusi vēl pati Rumiko.
> 
> Tulkotāja piezīmes:  
> Manga - japāņu komiksi.  
> Doujinši - pirātiskie fanu komiksi par īsto mangu varoņiem, pamatā erotiskie.  
> Bento - kastīte līdzņemamām pusdienām, parasti rīsi ar piedevām, marinētiem dārzeņiem, mērci ut.t.t.  
> Jandere - tipisks personāžs japāņu mangā un anime, parasti maiga, sievišķīga, glīta izskata sieviešu dzimuma būtne, kas ir apsēsta ar mīlestību uz galveno varoni un tāpēc spējīga izrādīt arī maigajam radījumam negaidītu nežēlību pret sāncensēm.  
> jatajs - mobilā virtuve un tirgotava divi-vienā. Parasti cilvēka vilkta, pāris metrus gara un augsta, ar diviem lieliem riteņiem. Radusies ap 17to gadsimtu. Izmantota ielu tirdzniecībā.  
> Pirmā apakšveļas zādzība - oriģinālā - 'panty raid'. Izvirtulis Haposajs ir apsēsts ar lietotu sieviešu apakšveļu, un regulāri apdraud arī Furinkanas vidusskolu. Ranma parasti palīdz meitenēm atkauties no viņa uzmākšanās. 
> 
> PS. Polenicus vēlāk atzīst, ka volejbola noteikumi te ir parkāpti, bet pieņemsim, ka Ranmas 1/2 pasaulē tie mazliet atšķiras no mūsu pasaules noteikumiem...


End file.
